La reine des neiges 2 : Retour vers le passé (interdit -14 ans)
by AnsaFrantzozestories
Summary: Alors que le calme semble être revenu au royaume d'Arendelle, la princesse Anna se met à faire des cauchemars concernant son futur. Et si ce que lui révélait son futur était en rapport avec son passé. D'où viennent les pouvoirs d'Elsa ? D'où vient la méchanceté d'Hans ?
1. Chapitre 1: un jour inoubliable

**Chapitre 1 : Un jour inoubliable :**

C'était enfin fini. Le calvaire qui nous avait submergé tous au long de ces presque onzes dernières années. Elsa était redevenue elle-même : ma sœur. Celle que j'avais toujours chérie, pour qui mon cœur comptait par-dessus tout ! Ça faisait presque trois semaines que notre escapade dans la montagne s'était passée. Ça faisait presque trois semaines que le pays avait failli sombrer dans un hiver éternel, ça faisait presque trois semaines que mon cœur battait pour Kristoff… Je n'avais pas eu besoin de l'embrasser finalement, mais ce n'était pas très grave, j'espérais bien qu'il le ferait dans un avenir proche. Car oui ! Aujourd'hui nous allions célébrer le retour d'Elsa au royaume comme une personne normale non pas que pour moi elle eût été autre chose ! Justement tous les Arendelliens viendront aujourd'hui ! D'ailleurs il était temps que je me prépare ! Ce n'était pas tout ça mais… Tiens encore de la bave… Beurk mes cheveux… Tout en bataille je courus à travers l'immense couloir rouge vermillon drapé de rosemaling et allais directement toquer à la porte de ma chère grande sœur :

-Elsa c'est le jour de ton bal !

Préparée depuis des heures elle ouvrit la porte et me sourit en déclarant :

-Tu veux faire un bonhomme de neige ?

-Oui !

-Va d'abord t'habiller dans ce cas.

A toute vitesse je retournais donc dans ma chambre et me passais une robe simple verte pomme avec un sous-pull vert olive. Je réservais la robe de bal pour ce soir. Peignant ensuite mes cheveux afin de les dompter, je mis peu de temps à les natter de façon traditionnelle. Enfin prête, je recourus dans la salle à manger afin de déjeuner et d'y retrouver Elsa.

-C'est bon tu peux me faire mon bo…Commençais-je.

Je m'arrêtais en pleine phrase… Kristoff était là avec elle plus rayonnant que jamais sous ses cheveux blonds en batailles et ses yeux noisettes. Il portait une chemise d'été bleue et un pantalon brun renforçant encore et toujours ses éternelles poulaines. Je devins cramoisie en le voyant, non pas de honte…Mais de gêne. Il était accompagné d'Olaf et Sven bien sûr.

-Tiens Anna ! Le voilà ton bonhomme de neige plaisanta Elsa en me montrant Olaf du doigt.

Me ressaisissant vite, j'allais de ce pas faire un câlin au bonhomme de neige et caressais Sven. Pour Kristoff une simple poignée de main amicale suffisait pour le moment bien que nous savions très bien l'un et l'autre ce qu'il en était de nos sentiments. Le petit déjeuner se passa sans problèmes. Au début seules Elsa et moi parlions. Puis peu à peu Kristoff nous rejoint dans notre conversation et l'atmosphère finit par se détendre. Mon cœur palpitait dès qu'il me faisait rire. Je n'arrivais pas complètement à me détendre avec lui. Heureusement qu'il y avait ma sœur chérie !

-Ses majestés impériales le prince Eugène Fizterbergh et la princesse Raiponce de Corona sont arrivés, annonça soudain Kay notre serviteur.

Toute heureuse je vis alors ma cousine nous rejoindre avec son mari. Un ventre rondo donnant laissait pointer un nouvel héritier pour le trône de Coronna. J'étais heureuse pour elle. Et d'un autre côté qu'est-ce que je l'enviais ! Si seulement Kristoff pouvait aller un peu plus vite !

-La traversée n'a pas été trop longue ? Demanda poliment Elsa après que Kristoff offrit sa chaise à Raiponce.

-Non ça va ! Eugène a été aux petits soins pour moi ! dit-elle, bon à part quand y a eu une tempête et qu'il avait envie de vomir !

Je me retins de rire en regardant ce fameux Flynn Rider. Il prit un air innocent quand Raiponce lui dit ça. Ils se lancèrent un regard complice et je me surpris à regarder dans la direction de Kristoff au même moment. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu c'est qu'il regarderait aussi ! Je détournais aussitôt le regard pour ne pas rougir.

-Vous avez commencé à choisir les prénoms pour le futur bébé ? Demandais-je histoire de changer de sujet.

-Non pas encore ce petit se laisse à désirer, Eugène est persuadé que ce sera un garçon.

-Et Raiponce persuadée que ça sera une fille !

-On verra bien !

Un pesant silence s'installa. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi dire. J'avais toujours un peu du mal avec ma cousine. Bien que je sache que ce n'était pas sa faute c'était à cause de son mariage que mes parents avaient péris en mer. Ils étaient morts en revenant il y a trois ans… Et quoiqu'on puisse dire à propos de la douleur ils me manquaient encore.

-Bon il faut qu'on aille tout préparer pour cet après-midi ! S'exclama soudain Elsa, les invités ne vont pas tarder à arriver !

-Oui tu as raison ! S'enthousiasma Raiponce, Eugène va se charger d'afficher les banderoles !

-Et toi de rester assise répliqua ce dernier avec gentillesse.

-Je vais dégager les tables si vous voulez ! S'exclama à son tour Kristoff se jugeant utile à quelque chose.

Raiponce l'observa et m'observa du tac au tac. Un sourire élargit son visage. Pas besoin d'explication elle avait compris.

-Kristoff pouvez-vous accompagner ses hôtes jusqu'à la salle de bal ? J'ai besoin de voir Anna un moment.

-Oui.

Il s'en allèrent nous laissant enfin toutes les deux. Enfin non, Olaf était encore là, mais il n'était pas gênant.

-Qu'y-a-t-il ? Murmurais-je d'une toute petite voix.

-Pendant que je m'occupe des préparatifs avec les autres il serait peut-être temps que tu donnes son nouveau traîneau à ton chéri répondit-elle me taquinant.

Je ne luttais même pas face à sa remarque.

-Euh oui il est où ?

-Dans la cour près du port apparemment là où t'as fait ta rencontre avec Hans.

-Ne me parle plus de lui ! J'espère que tu l'as bien renvoyé dans son pays ! -Oui et le Duc aussi !

Ouf ! Au moins pour ça j'étais soulagée.

-Tu diras à Kristoff que c'est le tout dernier modèle ça lui fera plaisir, dis-lui aussi que c'est le livreur de glaces officiel d'Arendelle.

-C'est vrai ?! Réalisais-je.

–Oui, va le chercher maintenant ! Rit-elle.

Je m'apprêtais donc à me rendre dans la grande salle de bal quand Elsa m'arrêta encore :

-Une dernière chose, ça serait mieux si tu l'amenais à l'aveuglette pour le sonner un peu !

Elle sortit aussitôt un bandeau bleu marine de sa poche et me le tendit. L'idée était plutôt drôle. Je repartis ensuite sur mes pas et allais trouver Raiponce, Eugène et Kristoff dans l'immense salle rayonnante. Dès mon arrivée les autres se retournèrent. Sans décontenance je me dirigeais vers le beau blond et lui déclarais non sans un quelquonque tremblement d'excitation :

-Il faut que je vous amène voir une surprise !

-A ta place je prendrais peur chuchota Eugène au creux de son oreille.

Ignorant sa réplique, il me regarda étonné mais vint tout de même jusqu'à moi.

-Laissez-moi faire ordonnais-je lui serrant le bandeau derrière son crâne.

Sentir ses mèches de cheveux provoqua des désirs si euphoriques dans des parties intimes que je lui attachais vite le nœud. Puis je pris sa main qui était si chaude et douce et commençais à le guider en dehors de la salle de bal. Avant de sortir Raiponce et Eugène me firent un signe de « bonne chance » que j'acceptais bien volontiers. Nous longeâmes ensuite le long corridor, sortîmes dans la cour du château, puis traversâmes les portes…Au fur et à mesure que nous avancions près du port une excitation inconnue me gagna.

-Plus vite plus vite plus vite ! Me mis-je à crier tout en courant.

Mon cher Kristoff avait bien du mal à suivre la cadence. A un moment je le perdis même. Le pauvre il venait de se prendre un lampadaire.

-Désolé bafouillais-je, avant de lui reprendre la main et de repartir dans notre lancée.

Enfin nous arrivâmes au port ! Le traîneau était là resplendissant de mille feux sous son vernis neuf et son ruban rouge. Poussant pleins de petits gémissements de souris j'enlevais enfin le bandeau de la tête de Kristoff. Il resta bouche-bée en voyant son cadeau. Et aussi devant Sven qui se pavanait avec sa nouvelle médaille que venait de lui attribuer Elsa.

-Je vous avais promis un traineau déclarais-je fière de moi.

-Vous-êtes sérieuse ?! Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

-Ouiiiiiiiiii dis-je presque en jouissant, et c'est le tout dernier modèle !

-Non je ne peux pas accepter bafouilla-t-il confus.

Je le tapais alors sur le torse plus excitée que jamais.

-Bien sûr que si ! Ça ne sera ni repris ni échangée ! Sous ordre de la reine ! Elle vient d'ailleurs de vous nommer livreur de glaçons officiels du royaume.

-Ce titre n'existe pas répliqua-t-il sûr de lui tout en laissant un immense sourire envahir son visage.

–Bien sûr que ça existe ! Et…Il y a même un porte gobelet ! Ajoutais-je ne sachant pas très bien pourquoi, il vous plaît ? Finis-je par demander crispant mes mains.

-S'il me plaît… Il est magnifique ! S'exclama-t-il me faisant soudain valser dans les airs.

Mon cœur faillit chavirer tellement j'étais aux anges. D'un autre côté je n'étais pas très à l'aise.

-Je pourrais vous embrassez ! Continua-t-il.

Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Somme toute on y venait !

-Enfin j'ai envie mais pouvons-nous, pouvez-vous, pounons-vous ? Qu'est-ce que j'dis ?

Son air touchant et sincère me fit fondre en un instant et dans un élan sorti tout droit de mon cœur, je lui collais un rapide baiser sur la joue…Il fallait que je le dise ! Il fallait que je le dise, c'était obligé !

-Nous pouvons !

Ça y est c'était dit. Ouvrir ou fermer les yeux ? Naturelle ou pas naturelle ? Comment embrasse-t-on ? La réponse jaillit immédiatement par la pratique. En un instant le visage de mon beau Kristoff fonça délicieusement sur moi et je me retrouvais plus brusquement que je ne l'aurais voulu avec sa bouche contre la mienne. Oubliant le premier coup de surprise, je découvris le mélange de bizarrerie et de magie qu'il pouvait y avoir dans un baiser. C'était encore mieux que dans mes romans ! Sentir ses lèvres se pressaient avec ardeurs contre les miennes me fit l'effet d'un feu d'artifice. Je ne voulais plus m'arrêter ! Lui non plus visiblement puisque je sentis bientôt qu'il voulait aller plus loin. Toute heureux nos visages changèrent de positions de manière à ce que nos langues puissent enfin se rencontrer. Ce goût si mou, si gluant fut encore plus nouveau pour moi. J'en fus frustrée aux premiers abords mais ma langue devait être pareille pour lui. Complètement coupée du monde, oubliant que nous étions sur le port je mis mes bras autour de sa nuque pour que nous continuions notre étreinte. Il fit de même en plaquant ses grandes mains de glaciers contre mon dos. Sentir ce poids si lourd et si tendre faillit m'anéantir….Dans le bon sens bien sûr ! J'avais envie de lui dire « je vous aime »… Ou bien non « je t'aime ! »…Après tout vu notre relation nous pouvions passer au tutoiement. Non Elsa ne sera pas d'accord tout de suite… Chut Anna ! Arrête de penser ! Concentre-toi sur ce baiser. Seigneur faites qu'il dure éternellement !

Et évidemment ce ne fut pas exaucer. Bon je ne vais pas m'en plaindre parce que j'avais déjà eu ce que je voulais. Nous finîmes par nous relâcher rouge de confusion. Bon aussi de chaleur pour moi. Je n'osais plus le regarder dans les yeux préférant les fixer sur le traîneau. Ce qui me fit rire c'est qu'il agissait comme moi.

Heureusement Olaf et Sven qui s'étaient éclipsés revinrent à ce moment-là :

-Kristoff ! Anna ! Elsa va faire une immense patinoire dans la cour du château ! S'écria le bonhomme de neige amusé.

Reprenant confiance je lançais un rapide « chouette ! » et commençais à repartir en direction de notre demeure. Je fis à peine quelques pas que Kristoff me rattrapa et s'écria :

-J'aimerais bien essayez mon nouveau traîneau ! Et comme je sais que vous aimez bien la vitesse !

Je lui souris repensant à notre première conversation de l'escapade « sauver Elsa et Arendelle ! ». Je n'insistais pas plus longtemps pour venir m'asseoir à ses côtés sur son nouveau joujou. Il installa Sven de façon à ce qu'il puisse conduire et Olaf grimpa à l'arrière. Toute notre petite troupe s'en alla enfin vers le château.

Notre arrivée fut plus bruyante qu'on ne l'aurait voulu mais tant pis elle n'en resta pas moins drôle.

-Commencez à avancer vers la cour ! Nous déclara alors Kristoff en me faisant un clin d'œil, je vais garer cet engin !

Il m'aida à descendre et me laissa seule devant les portes du château. Comme prévues celles-ci étaient ouvertes et déjà la masse de gens grouillaient à l'intérieur. J'y retrouvais bientôt Elsa et Eugène qui patinaient déjà avec les autres habitants. Je courus les rejoindre manquant à plusieurs reprises de ne pas tomber. Elsa finit par me rattraper toute guillerette.

-C'est si bon de voir les portes ouvertes ! Clamais-je ne voulant pas tout de suite lui révéler l'histoire du traîneau.

-Nous ne les refermerons plus jamais rétorqua-t-elle me souriant comme si elle avait compris.

Elle transforma ensuite mes belles bottines blanches en…Patins !

-Oh Elsa ils sont magnifiques mais je ne sais pas patiner ! Paniquais-je alors qu'elle me tira en avant pour me faire avancer.

-Lance-toi ! Clama-t-elle en riant, Olaf aide-là !

Le petit bonhomme de neige entra alors en piste et vint se coller contre mes fesses pour faire relever ma silhouette. Il me montra ensuite les pas.

-On glisse et on tourne, on glisse et on tourne répéta-t-il.

Ce qui me détendit. Pendant que je me rendais compte que mes mouvements commençaient à devenir stables, Kristoff fit son entrer sur la patinoire en criant :

-Attention un renne sur la glace !

L'immense animal s'imposa alors entre nous et je vis que Kristoff s'accrochait à lui avec maladresse. Apparemment il ne savait pas faire du patin non plus.

-Raiponce retourne t'asseoir tout de suite ! Cria soudain ma sœur.

-Elle est têtue comme une mule se plaignit Eugène à mon grand amusement.

-J'en ai marre de rester assise se défendit-elle, et puis si j'étais toi Elsa je ferais mieux de surveiller Anna.

Les yeux de ma sœur se braquèrent directement vers moi alors que je n'avais rien fait. Déstabilisée qu'on m'accuse injustement je fis un mauvais mouvement et me retrouvais bientôt au sol avec une désagréable impression de pieds tordus à ma cheville droite.

-Aïe ! Maugréais-je alors que je sentais déjà que ma partie pédestre enflée.

Je fus aussitôt entourée de plusieurs habitants qui me proposèrent leurs aides. Les remerciant avec gentillesse je préférais largement avoir de l'air pour respirer. Un médecin persista bientôt à travers la foule. Il se pencha et tâtât ma cheville comme un vulgaire rôti.

-Elle est foulée expliqua-t-il à Elsa.

-Ça veut dire que je ne pourrais pas danser ce soir ?! M'alarmais-je.

-Non malheureusement Majesté.

Sur le coup je voulus tuer Raiponce. Tout ceci était de sa faute ! Chaque fois qu'elle s'introduisait dans notre famille c'était pour nous faire du mal ! Mon jugement changea radicalement quand je vis son air rempli de tristesse. Je n'allais tout de même pas me mettre à pleurer pour un bal ! Après tout nous en aurions plus maintenant qu'Elsa savait contrôler ses pouvoirs. Pourtant je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être terriblement déçue. J'aurais tellement aimé danser avec Kristoff. A voir son air crispé j'avais la désagréable impression que nos pensées étaient réciproques.

\- Bon ce n'est pas qu'il fait chaud ! Mais il fait chaud quand même ! S'exclama soudain Eugène histoire de passer à autres choses, ça dirait à tout le monde d'aller boire un petit quelque chose au frais dans la grande salle !?

-Oui ! Crièrent les voix à l'unanimité.

Me laissant en plan tous s'en allèrent avec Eugène qui embarqua Raiponce pressentant que j'avais des envies meurtrières sur elle. Elsa m'aida à me relever et Kristoff me hissa sur le dos de Sven. L'animal me ramena jusqu'à ma chambre prenant bien soin de ne pas glisser sur la glace qui commençait à fondre.

-Tu sais je peux très bien reporter le bal à plus tard déclara-t-elle bientôt.

-Non ne fais pas ça ! M'énervais-je, je viendrais quand même ce soir ! Seulement je ne danserais pas !

-Vous êtes sûre de ne pas vouloir plutôt vous reposer ? S'enquit Kristoff me fixant de ses beaux yeux chocolats.

-Non ! Ce n'est pas une petite cheville de rien du tout qui va m'empêcher de passer une bonne soirée !

-Tu vas donc te reposer maintenant si tu veux être en forme ce soir compris ? Ordonna Elsa, je viendrais t'aider à mettre ta tenue plus tard.

-Très bien.

-La jeunesse je vous jure soupira-t-elle.

Le baiser me revint immédiatement en mémoire quand j'entendis cela. Je me forçais à ne pas m'enflammer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ma vieille on ne peut pas tous manier la glace comme toi ! Balançais-je.

Nous échangeâmes un regard et éclatâmes de rire. Nous arrivâmes bientôt dans ma chambre. Pendant qu'Elsa remonta mon drap de lit, Kristoff me retira de Sven, me prenant dans ses bras protecteurs et attendit que ma sœur ait bien remis tout en place pour me déposer délicatement sur la couche. Elsa s'occupa ensuite de me placer de la glace sur la cheville. Une fois cela fait, elle retourna dehors. Profitant qu'elle ne nous regarde pas, Kristoff se pencha et déposa rapidement un baiser sur mes lèvres. Ils disposèrent ensuite pour aller délivrer de la glace aux invités tandis que Sven et Olaf retournèrent dans la cour. En proie à la solitude je me passais les doigts sur ma bouche pour voir si le baiser que j'avais échangé avec mon beau livreur de glaçons n'avait rien changé. Soulagée je découvris que « non ». Je pus donc m'endormir souriante.

Le réveil quelques heures plus tard fut plus brutal que je ne l'aurais cru. J'étais partie bien loin alors qu'au départ j'avais simplement imaginée ce que je voulais rêver. Ce fut Elsa et son tapotage de mains qui me fit faire un bond.

-Pour une fois que ce n'est pas l'inverse minauda-elle, debout marmotte ! On va te préparer pour le bal.

-Il est quelle heure ?

-Vingt heures.

Vingt… VINGT HEURES ! Punaise j'étais en retard. Le bal avait déjà dû commencer depuis une heure au moins. Heureusement qu'il ne se terminerait pas avant l'aurore de demain matin. Pendant que je m'affairais à ouvrir les yeux, Elsa sortait plusieurs robes de ma penderie les étalant sur le lit. Mon corps retrouvant peu à peu ses mouvements je grimaçais face à la douleur de ma cheville. Elsa s'arrêta donc un instant pour me la regeler. Ça allait déjà mieux.

-Alors laquelle choisis-tu ? Finit-elle par demander en pointant ses doigts vers les robes.

Je les observais des étoiles pleins les yeux. Le choix était dur ! Bon déjà j'éliminais la robe verte que j'avais mis le jour de son couronnement parce qu'elle me rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs. Il en restait 4. Une à calicot rouge. Une en tuile bleue. Une à manche ballons violette. Et une à épaules et dos nus verte.

Voyant qu'Elsa me fixait pour que j'aille plus vite je finis par choisir celle à épaule et dos nus car le vert était ma couleur préférée. Ma sœur n'en fut pas tellement étonnée. Elle m'aida à enlever ma robe banale ainsi que mon sous-pull et les jeta au sol. Me retrouvant en sous-vêtements je me surpris à imaginer que ce soit Kristoff qui soit à la place d'Elsa. Forte heureusement l'image ne resta que quelques instants.

-Il va falloir que tu enlèves ton haut sinon il se verra dans ton dos, ça ne fera pas beau expliqua-t-elle.

-Tu es sûre ?

Ne prenant même pas la peine de répondre elle dénoua mon corset. Sentant ma pudeur se répandre sur mon torse je me cachais immédiatement la poitrine. Si jamais Kristoff entrait à ce moment-là !

-Tu pourrais te dépêcher ? Repris-je devenant rouge comme une tomate.

Elle me passa la robe par le bas et la remonta le long du corps.

-Met tes mains dans les manches.

A contrecœur je me détachais rapidement de ma gorge et enfilais vite le reste de la robe. La texture douce réchauffa mon corps en une seconde. Seul le dos nu restait dans la glace. -Rajoutons ma petite touche personnelle continua Elsa.

Elle m'envoya aussitôt des milliers de paillettes transparentes qui s'embrasèrent avec la lumière du lustre de ma chambre.

-Bien maintenant passons à tes cheveux.

Elle récupéra rapidement une brosse sur la table de chevet et défit mes tresses toutes ébouriffées. Elle les rassembla en une grande tresse qu'elle fit ensuite tourner autour de ma tête. Afin que le tout tienne elle s'arma de crochets qu'elle m'enfonça avec délicatesse dans chaque nœud de la tresse.

-Et voilà ! Annonça-t-elle une fois qu'elle eut fini, Comme ça toi aussi tu as une couronne !

Elle déversa ensuite des dizaines de flocons argentés qui tout comme les paillettes rayonnèrent dans mes cheveux. Regardant le miroir je faillis tomber dans le narcissisme. Mais finalement je fis un énorme câlin à Elsa car c'était grâce à elle que j'étais aussi jolie.

-Allez viens maintenant ! J'en connais un qui va fondre en te voyant.

-Olaf ? Répliquais-je faisant exprès de pas comprendre.

Elsa me donna un coup de coude et me tendit deux béquilles que Kay avait apporté tout à l'heure pendant que je dormais.

-En piste !

Nous sortîmes de la chambre dans une grande euphorie. Bien sûr Elsa n'était pas aussi à l'aise que moi…Quoique là je fusse loin d'être naturelle. J'allais apparaître comme ça devant tout le monde. C'était terriblement excitant et stressant. J'avais l'impression que le couloir était interminable, d'autant plus que je m'emmêlais les jambes avec mes béquilles. Elsa me montra comment on faisait et j'y arrivais vite.

Le cœur battant, nous arrivâmes devant la porte d'où s'échappait une musique classique de Wagner. Kay nous attendait droit comme un piquet avec son bâton. Il donna trois grands coups de ce dernier quand nous fûmes à son niveau.

-La Reine Elsa d'Arendelle et la Princesse Anna d'Arendelle ! Enonça-t-il d'une voix grave.

Les invités se figèrent aussitôt pour observer notre entrée. Je leur lançais un petit coucou de la main faisant tomber une de mes béquilles. Pendant que je la ramassais je cherchais le buffet du regard. Ouf ! Il n'était pas loin. Il fallait que j'y aille vite ! Il ne restait plus qu'un chocolat ! Elsa avait beau me répéter que la gourmandise était un vilain défaut j'étais prête à être damnée si je me retrouvais dans une salle remplit de chocolat pour l'éternité.

L'instant de notre annonce une fois passée je me ruais un peu maladroitement jusqu'à l'étal et m'emparais de la dernière douceur laissant son goût amer et sucrée fondre dans ma bouche. Raiponce vint bientôt me rejoindre.

-Toi aussi tu es une potente dit-elle pour que je compatisse.

-Oui mais moi je ne l'ai pas voulu répliquais-je.

En fait j'étais déçue. Je ne voyais pas Kristoff.

-Il est dans le jardin je crois précisa Raiponce comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées.

-Merci ! Clamais-je la laissant en plan pour voir si ce qu'elle disait était vrai.

Passant par la porte qui menait aux jardins de derrière, je me retrouvais dans le petit couloir ouvert dont les colonnes étaient garnis de belles fleurs violettes. Il n'y était pas. Je m'approchais alors des rosières et allais m'asseoir sur le banc en pierre pour reprendre mon souffle. Dans les scènes romantiques c'était toujours là que le beau prince charmant apparaissait avec un bouquet de fleurs qu'il tendait à une belle demoiselle. Il lui donnait ensuite un baiser d'amour et ils dansaient toute la nuit. Bon pour le baiser c'était bon, pour la danse ce n'était pas la peine, restait peut-être les fleurs…

-Aaaaaaahhhh ! Criais-je soudain tandis qu'on m'empoignait le bras.

-Pardon Anna c'est encore moi chuchota Raiponce.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec Flynn ? Râlais-je.

-Chut ! Il parle avec Kristoff.

-Mais tu viens de me dire qu'il était dans le jardin ?!

-Non j'ai dit ça pour pouvoir te soigner tranquillement.

-Me soigner ?!

-Oui par magie, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu jusqu'à maintenant mais personne n'est au courant à Arendelle.

-Tu as donc des pouvoirs comme Elsa ? Déduisis-je.

-On peut dire ça comme ça…

Puis sans même me laisser le temps de lui poser d'autres questions elle agrippa ma cheville –non sans une quelquonque finesse- et se mit à chanter : - _Fleur aux pétales d'or, répand ta magie, inverse le temps rend-moi ce qu'il m'a pris, guéris les blessures, éloigne la pluie, ce destin impur rend-moi ce qu'il m'a pris, ce qu'il m'a pris._

Plus étonnée par sa main qui s'illumina que par sa chanson je constatais bientôt avec effroi que ma cheville avait dégonflé et que la douleur était passée.

-Depuis quand as-tu ça ? Demandais-je fascinée.

-Ma naissance.

-Comme Elsa chuchotais-je plus pour moi-même que pour elle.

J'aurais voulu lui demander des tas de choses. C'était comme si je la voyais sous un autre jour.

-Bon tu peux filer danser avec ton prince maintenant ! Me dit-elle.

Je l'enlaçais pour la remercier et recourus dans la salle de bal. Il faisait bon à l'intérieur. Contrairement à tout à l'heure je n'eus aucun mal à entrevoir Kristoff qui était en train de discuter avec Eugène et Elsa. Ils restèrent ébahis en voyant que je marchais correctement. Sauf Flynn qui me fit un clin d'œil discret. Toutefois l'heure n'était pas aux questions.

Tandis que j'allais me poster à côté d'eux, Kay réclama une fois de plus l'attention de tout le monde. Chouette ! Ils allaient suivre mon idée ! Ils allaient refaire le couronnement de notre « nouvelle » Elsa ! L'ambiance était tout aussi solennelle qu'à l'église sauf qu'il n'y a eu aucune musique, ni paroles en vieux Narrois. Ce fut Olaf qui couronna sa créatrice sous nos yeux amusés. Il lui tendit ensuite sa carotte pour faire office de sceptre et elle créa elle-même une boule de neige pour représenter le sacre.

-A Elsa la meilleure des reines d'Arendelle qui a su vaincre sa peur ! Déclara le bonhomme de neige.

-A Elsa ! Reprirent tous les invités.

Et tous applaudir. Tous applaudir dans cette chaleureuse ambiance. Alors que je battais des mains avec eux, je sentis bientôt une main ferme dans mon dos nu. Je me retournais. Ouiiiiiiiiii. C'était _lui_!

-Sven approche déclara-t-il.

Sous l'œil étonné de la foule nous vîmes le renne arrivait en tenant une rose rouge dans la bouche. Youpiiiiii ! J'avais le droit à ma fleur !

-Merci déclarais-je de la même couleur que mon présent tandis qu'Elsa et les autres me regardaient ravis.

-M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ? Chuchota discrètement Kristoff alors que la musique reprenait.

Il avait fait un effort de costume lui aussi troquant sa tenue de montagnard contre un splendide smoking noir. Il était nerveux, je le sentais. Pourtant il faisait des efforts pour paraître normal.

-Avec plaisir dis-je en souriant.

Il posa sa main droite contre ma taille et sa main gauche sur mon épaule. Sa bouche effleura ensuite la mienne et il murmura :

-Vous êtes très belle Anna.

-Vous aussi Kristoff.

Pour toute réponse il m'entraîna et nous dansâmes heureux jusqu'au matin.


	2. Chapter 2 : mariage mouvementé

**Chapitre 2 : Mariage et lune de miel bien mouvementés :**

Une tombe. Deux tombes. Mon cœur s'alourdit.

-Que les jeux commencent ! S'exclama Elsa au lointain.

22 mars 1841 nous fêtions le retour du printemps et mon anniversaire. C'était la première fois que ça arrivait depuis le règne de ma sœur adorée. Sept mois déjà qu'elle était reine ! Comme le temps passait vite et pourtant…J'avais encore l'impression que c'était hier que toute notre aventure s'était déroulée. Aujourd'hui vingt ans, toujours pas mariée. Je ne sais pas ce qu'attendait Kristoff mais ça commençait à devenir long ! Non Anna du calme. Il le fera au moment voulu. J'observais les tombes. Les lettres en vieux Narrois me fixaient. La prairie était fraîche. Je pus sans problème déposer les crocus emblème de la famille royale. Puis je commençais mon discours distinguant mes mots à travers un voile d'émotions :

-Je sais que vous êtes déjà au courant mais je tenais quand même à vous le dire : j'ai fait une bêtise avec Kristoff… En fait c'est plus à Maman que je m'adresse, ne le prend surtout pas mal Papa mais c'est ainsi…Bon peu importe de toute façon. Comment vous le dire sans me prendre un coup de foudre sur la tête…Hum… Disons que je ne suis plus la petite fille chaste que j'étais hier, avant-hier ou encore avant-avant-hier ! Oui je sais Maman ce n'est pas bien ! J'imagine que toi et Papa vous êtes les meilleurs parce que vous avez attendus jusqu'au mariage ! Mais moi le problème c'est que le mariage il s'annonce pas, et que j'aime Kristoff de plus en plus. Je sais que c'est le grand amour tu vois ! Je ne l'ai pas fait avec n'importe qui ! Je ne suis pas du genre à faire confiance aux inconnus… Oui Maman c'était ironique ! Ah… Est-ce qu'Elsa est au courant…Non bien sûr que non…Enfin je n'espère pas. Maman ! Voyons ! bien sûr que je suis discrète ! Enfin voilà je tenais à vous le dire. Qu'est-ce que vous me conseiller de faire ?! Demander à Elsa d'arranger enfin un mariage avec Kristoff… Certainement non…Elle se poserait trop de question. Et elle dirait que ce n'est pas dans les règles. Quoi Maman ?! Tu désires savoir quand ça m'est arrivé ? Y a deux mois environs. En fait je ne te l'aurais sans doute pas dit, si en plus de cela il n'y avait pas la seconde boulette qui suit… Non s'il te plaît attend avant de lâcher la foudre… Disons que je n'ai plus de menstruations depuis deux mois précisément et d'habitude je ne suis jamais en retard. Oui d'accord je ne me suis pas arrêtée à deux mois non plus dans mes ébats…Tu peux lâcher la foudre maintenant si tu veux.

Forte heureusement rien ne se passa.

-Je ne sais pas comment me débarrasser de cette situation. Je sais que je suis au bout d'une impasse. Oh ! Maman aide-moi par pitié ! Apporte-moi de l'aide… Pas une fausse couche par contre je te préviens !

Ça, je ne voulais pour rien au monde. Quitte à être enceinte, je trouverais forcément une autre solution ! Même Kristoff n'était pas encore au courant.

-Anna que fais-tu là en retrait ! S'exclama soudain ce dernier, notre équipe vient de perdre le premier jeu à cause de toi.

Il s'avança vers moi suivi de Sven et s'excusa après avoir vu que j'étais face aux tombes de mes parents.

-Je ne sais pas si je serais apte à participer, je ne me sens pas très bien murmurais-je sentant un affreux liquide aigre remonter le long de ma gorge.

-C'est vrai que tu es toute blanche admit mon beau livreur de glaces.

Résistant tant bien que mal à ne pas vomir je demandais à Kristoff d'approcher auprès de moi. Il me rejoint d'un pas bourru et je le pris par le bras.

-Surtout ne me prend pas pour une folle déclarais-je tandis qu'il me regardait en souriant.

-Depuis que je te connais le substantif de la folie ne m'étonne plus ! Répondit-il en plaisantant.

Je me raclais la gorge espérant chasser pour quelques minutes les ultimes bouffées de chaleur qui menaçaient de sortir, et j'entonnais à voix haute :

-Papa, Maman je vous présente Kristoff le livreur de glaces officiel d'Arendelle qui est aussi l'homme que j'aime le plus au monde.

-D'ailleurs à ce propos puisque nous sommes en une si bonne compagnie dit celui-ci sur un ton très sérieux, j'ai moi aussi quelque chose à annoncer.

Et là je fus décontenancée. Mon beau glacier était en train de se mettre… A GENOUX DEVANT MOI ! Non, non, non ce n'était pas possible…Mes parents n'avaient pas pu exaucer mon souhait aussi vite…Et pourtant… C'était bel et bien cela… SI C'ETAIT VRAIMENT CA ! UNE DEMANDE EN MARIAGE !Pour le coup je faillis vraiment rejeter le petit déjeuner de ce matin mais je me devais de résister.

-Il est vrai que j'aurais aimé un endroit un peu plus plaisant pour te demander ça mais tant pis je me lance…Au moins nous sommes seuls…Enfin façon de parler…

Respire Kristoff chéri, respire ! Toi aussi Anna respire !

-Bref… princesse Anna d'Arendelle je sais que nous nous connaissons depuis moins d'un an mais il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre que tu étais la femme de ma vie, c'est pourquoi aujourd'hui je souhaite t'épouser.

Toujours aussi maladroit… C'était si mignon ! Mais que devais-je dire moi dans tout ça ? Je le vis alors sortir un petit écrin rond à mon effigie où siégeait une magnifique bague en argent ornée de motifs en formes de flocons soutenues par une émeraude ovale. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je me transformais bientôt en gigantesque rubis.

-Voudrais-tu devenir Mme Anna Bjorgmaan ? Insista-t-il voyant que je ne réagissais pas.

Quelle idiote ! Il fallait le rassurer vite !

-Mon renouveau ne serait pas accompli sans toi finis-je par répondre.

Comprenant que ça voulait dire « oui » il me passa la bague au doigt non sans un quelquonque tremblement et m'approcha alors délicatement vers lui pour qu'on puisse s'embrasser. Au contact de sa langue la nausée qui m'avait envahie tout à l'heure disparue sur le champ pour laisser place à la merveilleuse exaltation de ses lèvres, à nos bouches qui ne cessaient de s'entrouvrir et se fermer afin de ne pas se quitter. Notre étreinte ne cessa de s'accroître et je me surpris à repenser à nous deux lorsque nous faisions l'acte dans le lit. Surtout la première fois. Celle où j'avais eu le plus mal. Celle qui m'avait fait le plus angoissé. C'était un tout autre monde qui s'était offert à moi. A nous. L'euphorie lorsqu'il m'avait déposé sur le lit. La timidité lorsque nous avions enlevé nos vêtements. Heureusement il faisait nuit ! La chaleur de son corps contre le mien. Les prémices, délicates pour certaines comme lorsque je lui avais léché les doigts…Mais douloureuses pour d'autres comme par exemple lorsqu'il m'avait mordu les mamelons…ça avait été à la fois désagréable et pourtant je n'avais aucunement désiré qu'il s'arrête. Puis les sous-vêtements du bas s'étaient rendus à leur tour nous plaquant l'un contre l'autre. J'avais voulu mettre la couette pour essayer de cacher ce crime aux yeux du monde et en particulier d'Elsa même si je savais qu'elle ne penserait jamais que sa petite sœur puisse être comme ça. Et pourtant si ! J'avais agis ainsi, j'avais écarté mes cuisses, telle Jeanne d' Arc ouvrant le pont-levis d'un château. La lance avait fait mal pour une première attaque. Mais au fur et à mesure que les flèches de foutres s'étaient envoyées pour s'approprier le château, le mal avait été remplacé par le bien. Nous n'avions pas arrêtés de souffler mais je m'étais retenue pour les cris. Par respect pour Elsa et les autres. Ça avait été si bon. Je m'étais enfin sentie vivre.

Il fallait que je lui dise que j'étais enceinte…Non Anna il ne fallait pas gâcher un aussi bon moment… Néanmoins il avait besoin d'être au courant c'était le père après tout.

-Kristoff j'ai quelque chose à t'apprendre…Commençais-je.

Mais à ce moment-là Elsa arriva :

-Bas alors vous faîtes quoi ? Tout le monde vous attend ! S'écria-t-elle en riant, la première partie des jeux est finis les autres reprendront après la cérémonie ! Elle est dans moins d'une heure d'ailleurs !

-La cérémonie répétais-je bêtement, mais quelle cérémonie ?!

-Bas celle de ton mariage voyons ! T'as accepté au moins ?

-Oui…Mais je ne comprends pas…Nous nous marions aujourd'hui ?! Et comment se fait-il que tu sois au courant et pas moi ?

-ça a été très dur de ne pas vous révéler le secret déclara Olaf de sa petite voix fondante.

Ce qui lui valut un gros câlin de ma part. J'étais encore toute sonnée. Ça faisait trop de nouvelles en même temps-là ! J'étais à peine fiancée que j'allais me marier dans moins d'une heure ! …J'eus aussitôt envie de pousser un cri de souris pour montrer ma joie mais je me retins. En fait je ne bougeais plus trop absorbée dans mes rêveries.

-Le temps tourne finit par murmurer Elsa en faisant des tic-tacs en rythme avec des flocons.

Reprenant mes esprits je laissais donc Kristoff et les autres en plan pour aller me préparer dans ma chambre. Mon cher et tendre devait faire de même. Ce fut Kay qui s'occupa de lui. Quant à moi contrairement à toutes les fois où nous avions un bal, j'avais l'aide de Gerda qui s'empressa de me conduire à…La chambre de mes parents. La domestique ouvrit bientôt les volets pour faire rentrer l'air nouveau de cette chambre enfermée ainsi depuis près de 3 ans et demi. Puis elle s'attarda sur une malle blindée bordeaux d'où elle en sortit une vieille mais magnifique robe de mariée. Elle était en velours blanche, à manches pendantes agrémentées de flocons brillants.

-L'œuvre d'Elsa précisa-t-elle, quand votre sœur et vous êtes nées votre mère m'avait demandé de conserver cette robe pour que un jour vous puissiez la mettre à vos mariages.

-Elle est vraiment belle avouais-je imaginant Maman drapée dedans.

Une boule à la gorge m'envahit et je tentais tant bien que mal de ne pas montrer mes larmes.

-Allez pressons-nous ! C'est bientôt l'heure !

En moins de dix minutes je fus complètement prête, bien que le passage fût trop petit au niveau des hanches.

-Il faudra faire attention sur le chocolat la prochaine fois rit-elle.

Je fis semblant de me joindre à elle sauf que je savais très bien que ça n'avait rien à voir avec ma gourmandise préférée. Je me sentais oppressée.

-Vous avez bientôt fini ? Demanda Elsa passant la tête par la porte, j'en connais un qui commence à stresser.

Comme une idiote je faillis demander qui avant de réaliser qu'elle parlait de Kristoff. Gerda termina de me faire mon chignon tressé et elle ajusta un long voile transparent.

-Tu es splendide dit ma sœur en me prenant dans ses bras.

Puis contre toute attente elle se mit à pleurer.

-Elsa ? Murmurais-je sentant que les larmes me montaient aussi dans les yeux.

Je m'effondrais à mon tour contre elle déversant mon stresse. C'était l'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie.

-Chut calme-toi, tu es toute grande.

-Tu pourrais me faire un bonhomme de neige ? Bafouillais-je.

Olaf qui comme à son habitude était là aussi s'approcha et dit à ma sœur :

-Oh oui ! J'ai toujours eu envie d'avoir une petite sœur moi aussi ! Parce que Guimauve c'est un méchant grand frère !

Elsa rigola et fit tournoyer ses mains pour faire apparaître un bébé bonhomme de neige d'une cinquantaine de centimètres avec un ruban rouge et des fleurs en guise de boutons.

-Bonjour à tous je m'appelle Olga et j'adore les câlins zozota-t-elle.

-Oooh ! Elle est trop mignonne ! M'exclamais-je tandis que Gerda me nettoyait les larmes de tout à l'heure les remplaçant par un maquillage léger mais visible.

Une fois que le tout fut fait il était l'heure de partir.

Kristoff et les autres nous attendait dans la même chapelle où Elsa avait été couronnée. Mon cœur cognait à cent à l'heure alors que tout le monde me dévisageait. Toute la foule avait été au courant. J'avais été la seule idiote à ne pas avoir entendue parler de ce secret. Cette idée m'excita de plaisir. La chorale chantait au-dessus de nous tandis qu'Olaf m'accompagnait à petit pas vers l'autel. Mon livreur de glaces nous y attendait dans un splendide smoking noir retenu par un joli nœud papillon. Il fut stupéfait devant ma robe de mariée et me chuchota un rapide « tu es belle » qui me fit monter au septième ciel en quinze secondes à peine. Tandis que le prêtre commença la messe j'observais les invités dans la salle. Tous ces visages bouffis, vieux, jeunes nous fixaient émerveillés. Au premier rang siégeait la famille de Kristoff toute heureuse de voir que leurs prédictions avaient été accomplies. Je repérais bientôt Eugène et Raiponce dont le ventre avait dégonflé depuis qu'elle avait accouché au mois de novembre dernier. D'ailleurs ma cousine tenait le beau petit Estéban endormi dont le soleil venait éclaircir ses cheveux d'or. Oui c'était le fils du soleil. Et qu'en serait-il de mon enfant ?

Je n'eus pas tellement le temps de m'en préoccuper car déjà le prêtre passait à la scène finale :

-Anna, Marja, Tatjana d'Arendelle voulez-vous prendre pour époux Kristoff, Audun, Aleksander Bjorgmaan pour le meilleur et pour le pire, promettez-vous de le chérir, de l'honorer jusqu'à que la mort vous sépare ?

-Oui je le veux déclarais-je d'une voix posée qui résonna en écho dans toute l'église.

-Et vous Kristoff, Audun, Aleksander Bjorgmaan voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Anna, Marja, Tatjana d'Arendelle pour le meilleur et pour le pire, promettez-vous de la chérir, de l'honorer jusqu'à que la mort vous sépare ?

-Oui je le veux répondit-il faisant tomber toute la pression qui avait alourdi mon corps jusqu'à maintenant.

Nous échangeâmes ensuite nos alliances puis le prêtre conclut enfin :

-Alors par les liens sacrés du mariage je vous déclare mari et femme…Vous pouvez vous embrasser.

Ce fut la chose la plus facile à faire de toute la célébration. Nous reçûmes alors de tout : des roses, des applaudissements, des sifflements et des cris de joies ce qui renforça notre étreinte.

Ça y est j'étais Mme Bjorgmaan ! Ça y est j'étais mariée à mon grand amour ! Ça y est tout rentrait dans l'ordre ! La deuxième partie du grand tournoi des jeux allait pouvoir se poursuivre !

-Que tout le monde aille prendre place dans le jardin annonça Elsa, la suite des jeux du printemps va continuer ! Je vous laisse aux bons soins de son altesse Raiponce et Eugène de Corona ! Nous vous rejoindrons d'ici peu !

Sans protester les invités tout contents ressortirent donc de la chapelle pour suivre les ordres de ma sœur chérie.

-Tu ne participes plus ? M'étonnais-je.

Son regard si joyeux prit soudain son sérieux et elle expliqua :

-Non ! Avant il y a une autre partie de la tradition à vérifier.

-Quoi donc ?! Paniquais-je.

-Que tu es toujours vierge.

Mince de mince ici… Bon tant pis je n'avais pas envie de dire mince mais… MERDE ! Une bouffée de chaleur me reprit et la nausée qui avait réussi à tenir jusqu'à maintenant dans mon estomac se déversa sur le joli par terre de l'église. Heureusement elle n'avait aucunement tâchée la robe. Kristoff me rattrapa alors que je manquais de tomber et Elsa faisant un grand effort pour ne pas vomir tenta de me rassurer :

-Ne t'inquiète pas comme ça Anna nous ne serons que trois à vérifier et nous attendrons à côté que cela se passe, il faut y aller.

Non ça n'allait pas du tout là ! Ça y est j'avais le droit à mon coup de foudre sur la tête ! Merci Papa, Merci Maman… Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment ! Oui bon d'un côté il fallait bien qu'Elsa le sache un jour. Elle était pas bête non plus, elle se doutait que si le bébé naitrait au mois d'octobre il n'aura pas pu se faire au mois de mars. Pourtant je sentais que ça allait venir gâcher le reste de ma journée. Le chemin du retour se fit en silence. J'affichais un maigre sourire. L'église se fit de nouveau petite. Nous rentrâmes par la cour de derrière. On approchait dangereusement de ma chambre. J'aurais aimé m'enfuir en courant mais j'avais encore trop mal à la tête pour que ça se produise. Ma porte s'ouvrit. Le lit était déjà prêt. Je trouvais ça gênant. Le fait qu'ils nous obligent à le faire ne me donner pas du tout envie justement. Surtout quand on savait le résultat.

-Le drap est blanc exprès précisa Elsa, courage Anna ça va peut-être faire mal !

Ce qui allait faire mal c'était surtout quand j'allais t'apprendre la véritable nouvelle ma chère sœur ! A contrecœur Kristoff et moi rentrâmes dans la chambre. La porte se referma comme une tombe derrière nous.

-Bon… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda-t-il aussi perdu que moi.

-Soit l'un de nous se blesse et tâche le draps soit on lui dit la vérité…Personnellement j'opte pour la deuxième solution même si elle ne va pas être agréable.

-Tu es sûre de toi ? Demanda-t-il encore.

-Oui.

-L'idée de la blessure n'était pas mauvaise non plus, ça évitera de déchaîner une nouvelle tempête de neige sur tout le royaume.

-Non Kristoff il faut lui dire, de toute façon elle l'apprendra tôt ou tard.

-Pas du tout renchérit-il parce que si tu tombes enceinte après que nous l'ayons fait mariés elle n'en saura rien.

Ce fut le premier aveu de la journée.

-Le fait est que…Je suis déjà enceinte dis-je baissant la tête de honte.

Kristoff mit un temps à réaliser ma réponse. Mais une fois qu'il eût compris il s'exclama :

-Tu es sérieuse ?!

Alors que j'hochais affirmativement la tête il me fit voler dans ses bras comme lors de notre premier baiser et m'embrassa fougueusement.

Nous entendîmes alors toquer à la porte.

-Anna, Kristoff tout va bien ? Se risqua à demander Elsa.

Sans même attendre notre réponse elle rentra dans la chambre. Elle resta bêbête en voyant que ni l'un ni l'autre ne nous trouvions dans le lit.

-Pourrais-je avoir une explication ?

Allez ! Révélation numéro 2 de la journée.

-Bas voici le résultat de ton draps dis-je calmement.

-Il est toujours blanc déclara-t-elle tandis qu'une méchante colère venait alourdir ses beaux yeux bleus.

-Eh bien justement il ne deviendra pas rouge insistais-je, car… Notre premier rapport sexuel a eu lieu il y a deux mois.

-Pardon ?! Êtes-vous sérieux ? S'exclama-t-elle.

-Oui très sérieux même… D'ailleurs à propos de ces deux mois il y a autre chose à rajouter.

-Anna est enceinte ! S'écria Kristoff fier de lui.

La gifle partit instantanément. Oh elle ne fut pas forte mais je sentis une légère engelure contre ma joue.

-Très bien acquiesçais-je accumulant la punition sans rechigner.

-Vous pouvez partir en lune de miel tout de suite cracha-t-elle alors que des larmes de colères commençaient à perler dans ses yeux.

-Mais et les jeux et…

-J'AI DIT QUE VOUS POUVIEZ PARTIR !

Super la journée. Voyant que nous ne bougions pas Elsa sortit de ma chambre et s'en retourna sans doute aux jardins.

-Ce n'était pas vraiment ce que nous avions prévus.

\- ça il fallait s'y attendre dis-je la mort dans l'âme…Mais bon ça ne va pas gâcher notre lune de miel quand même !

-Tu es sûre ?

-Oui allez viens !

Pendant un peu plus de vingt minutes il m'aida à faire ma valise bien que je ne savais toujours pas où nous allions. Nous nous rendîmes ensuite dans le jardin pour dire au revoir au moins à Raiponce et Eugène. Elsa était en train de plaisanter avec eux. Son visage s'assombrit quand elle nous aperçut.

-Félicitation aux nouveaux mariés ! S'exclamèrent-ils ravis en nous embrassant.

-Merci beaucoup répondirent nos voix à l'unanime.

-Comment va notre petit filleul ? Repris-je tout en craquant sur les beaux yeux verts d'Estéban qui commençaient à s'écarquiller.

-A merveille ! Il ne fait pas encore ses nuits mais Eugène et moi nous relayons pour tenir le choc.

-Et il aimerait bien avoir un cousin et une cousine pour le soutenir plaisanta Eugène tout en nous dévisageant avec son air charmeur.

-Oh il ne va pas tarder à l'avoir déclara amèrement Elsa, d'ici 7 mois ça sera bon !

Raiponce et Flynn nous regardèrent alors avec des yeux ronds mais contrairement à ma sœur chérie ils le prirent plutôt bien. De plus Eugène fit son fanfaron en répliquant que nous les avions copiés. Ce qui fit moins ruminer Elsa bien qu'elle soit encore en colère. Nous bavardâmes ainsi pendant plus de temps que nous l'avions cru.

\- Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais nous avons une lune de miel qui nous attend ! Conclut Kristoff en m'empoignant par le bras… A bientôt tout le monde !

-A bientôt ! S'écrièrent Eugène et Raiponce.

Elsa se contenta d'un simple signe de main. Elle allait finir par digérer il fallait lui laisser le temps c'est tout.

Et nous partîmes en traineau empruntant la fabuleuse route qui nous avait rapprochés. Sven filait à toute vitesse vers une direction qui m'était encore et toujours inconnue. Nous ne parlions pas. Il me tenait la main enlaçant ses doigts entre les miens. J'aimais cette sensation. A un moment il se pencha et me frôla la joue. J'en rougis immédiatement. Me sentant obligée de lui rendre la pareille je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds et lui baisais à mon tour… La bouche. Ce vieux tour de décaler la tête au dernier moment me piégeait à chaque fois. Mais je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. J'aimais ça.

Le traineau avança ainsi durant au moins une heure quand soudain nous arrivâmes enfin à destination. Kristoff tira sur la bride de Sven pour qu'il s'arrête… Nous étions devant le magasin d'Oaken ?

-J'espère que tu as plus de 10 sous sur toi me moquais-je.

-Oui figure-toi que j'ai déjà tout payé d'avance.

Bon. Ça ne payait pas de mine mais apparemment c'était là que nous allions passer notre lune de miel. Nous descendîmes de la luge géante et entrâmes vite à l'intérieur.

-Youhou ! Grand évènement de l'année ! Déclara le marchand après que nous fûmes entrés dans le bazar.

-Bonjour monsieur Oaken, avez-vous nos chambres ? Demanda Kristoff.

-Ça sera dans notre grange de dehors.

Ok ! Donc niveau confort nous aurions le droit au foin. J'aurais pu le prendre mal mais au contraire je trouvais cela hyper excitant ! Toutefois je me demandais bien ce que nous allions pouvoir faire chez le gentil grand monsieur pendant sept jours. Mon chéri me parla alors de plusieurs visites telles que le château de glace d'Elsa, l'endroit où nous avions rencontré Olaf etc. Oaken nous donna bientôt les clefs de la grange et Kristoff renchérit :

-Nous allons, nous installer nous viendrons ensuite pour le sauna.

-C'est d'accord.

SAUNA ! Finalement ça n'allait peut-être pas être si mal que ça.

Nous ressortîmes donc dehors et mon chéri installa le traineau sur le côté pour ne pas que ça gène les autres passants. Car oui contrairement à la fois où nous nous étions rencontrés il y avait plusieurs personnes qui venaient chercher leurs commandes. Bref. Nous rentrâmes bientôt dans la grange pour y déposer nos affaires et je découvris étonnée que le foin avait été agencé comme matelas par-dessus une grande couverture blanche…Décidément c'était une maladie chez eux !

-Je suppose qu'il faut nous changer ?

-Enfile ton maillot de bain.

Voyant que je ne comprenais pas, Kristoff sortit alors une espèce de justaucorps beige avec des jambières.

-Change-toi ordonna-t-il.

Chose que je fis aussi bien que lui qui portait un caleçon. Quand j'eus fini il me dévisagea à l'estomac et minauda :

-C'est vrai que t'as un petit ventre rond.

Ce qui faillit me faire fondre de plaisir. Je pris aussitôt une serviette pour le cacher justement.

Nous repartîmes ensuite en direction de la boutique. Oaken était toujours derrière son comptoir. Il nous ouvrit la porte du sauna et nous rentrâmes enfin dans la petite pièce spacieuse en bois poli. La chaleur nous submergea immédiatement. Ça faisait du bien !

Une fois Oaken repartit à ses clients j'allais m'asseoir sur le banc au fond de la pièce. Kristoff ferma la porte et vint m'y rejoindre. La conversation eut du mal à s'imposer car nous n'avions pas besoin de nous parler pour nous comprendre. Mais bientôt deux paroles s'échangèrent, puis 3, puis 4…Et finalement nous arrivâmes à nous détendre dans une ultime conversation. A un moment j'eus même hyper mal au ventre tellement je n'arrêtais pas de rigoler.

-Respire Anna ! Répétait Kristoff devant ma figure toute rouge.

-J'essaye bredouillais-je, avant de répliquer :

-Et tu te souviens de la fois où Sven….

Mais je ne pus en rajouter plus car à cet instant mon beau livreur de glaces me plaqua la main à la bouche pour me faire taire. Un bruit de flèche s'était fait entendre dans la boutique du magasin suivi d'un grand remue-ménage. D'instinct nous nous planquâmes sous le banc. Oaken n'arrêtait pas de crier « QUI ÊTES-VOUS ?! SORTEZ DE MA BOUTIQUE ! ». Un autre son de flèche se fit encore entendre ce qui redoubla notre peur. Je me cramponnais à Kristoff comme on se cramponnait à un canot de sauvetage. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, je pensais à Sven dans cette situation dramatique. J'espère qu'il s'était caché. La main crispée de mon beau glacier m'indiquait qu'il s'en faisait autant pour son meilleur ami. La voix d'Oaken persista encore quelques minutes. Je dus faire de nombreux efforts pour ne pas aller l'aider. Mais comme je ne savais pas qui était de l'autre côté je ne préférais rien tenter.

Puis plus aucun son.

Ayant des fourmis dans les jambes je voulus me relever mais Kristoff préféra attendre encore un peu avant d'être sûr que le protagoniste était bien parti. Lorsque cela fut fait nous nous relevâmes doucement. Nous dûmes faire attention au bout de verre car la vitre était cassée… Le reste du magasin était encore pire ! Tout était retourné, brisé sens dessus-dessous, déchiré… Et plusieurs personnes étaient mortes en sang.

-Fait attention à ne pas te faire mal ! Me prévient mon beau glacier.

-Oui.

J'observais encore et encore les débris et les cadavres. Kristoff était parti vérifier que Sven et nos affaires n'avaient pas été pris. Quand il revint il m'assura que bizarrement la grange n'avait pas été touchée, que Sven s'était réfugié et que le traineau avait disparu.

-Je t'en rachèterais un autre dis-je voyant qu'il était peiné.

Super la lune de miel… Nous n'étions plus à un traîneau près…

-Kristoff regarde sur le comptoir ! Criais-je pointant brutalement l'index.

Mon beau livreur de glaces suivit ma flèche improvisée et il put apercevoir la même chose que moi. Sur le bord du comptoir était incrusté un dessin. Il s'agissait d'un flocon rouge marqué au fer blanc avec comme initiales IS.


	3. Chapter 3 : désorientés, l'accouchement

**Chapitre 3 : Désorientés, l'accouchement:**

-C'est encore tiède dis-je tapotant du bout des doigts le mystérieux indice.

Mon cher et tendre était perdu dans ses pensées. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment !

-Il nous faut prévenir ta sœur ! Déclara-t-il sérieusement.

A mon grand regret j'étais obligée d'admettre qu'il avait raison. La lune de miel allait devoir être retardée. Mais qu'importe ! Ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser. Il y avait beaucoup plus urgent.

-Tu ne veux pas déplacer les corps ? Demandais-je brusquement dégoûtée devant les tas de cadavres qui dévisageaient le plafond d'un air vide.

Je refoulais une nouvelle sécrétion gastrique.

Kristoff secoua la tête. Je n'aurais su dire si c'était par dégoût ou par lâcheté.

-Il faut laisser les lieux ainsi sinon Elsa ne nous croira pas.

Voulant sortir au plus vite de cet endroit je ne réfutais en rien son jugement. Faute de traineau ce fut Sven qui nous servit de moyen de transport pour le retour. Bien sûr comme il avait déjà galopé tout l'allée, sa course ne fut pas aussi violente dans le sens inverse. Kristoff boudait ou du moins il essayait tant bien que mal de le cacher. Cramponnée devant lui je tentais de le réconforter en l'embrassant dans le cou. Mais ce n'était pas évident car il ne se laissait pas faire. Finalement bien que ma tactique eût échouée elle fonctionna puisque je lui redonnais le sourire. Il valait mieux être de bonne humeur tant que nous n'étions pas encore au château car ce qui allait nous attendre là-bas serait loin d'être gai.

L'arrivée se fit bruyamment éclatant le silence du début de soirée. Les villageois étaient repartis chez eux se reposer après la journée éprouvante mais drôle qu'ils avaient passés. Bien loin de toute cette joie antérieure nous descendîmes de Sven. Pénétrant dans le château, je me mis à courir maladroitement afin d'alerter Elsa. Bon sang où était-elle ?! Pas dans sa chambre…Ni le corridor…Ni la salle de bain…Ni aux toilettes…Ni la cuisine…

-La bibliothèque ! S'écria Kristoff en ouvrant la porte de ses petits doigts fins.

Bingo ! Elsa était là en train de lire avec Olaf et Olga autour de la cheminée. Levant d'abord distraitement la tête, elle replongea dans le bouquin avant de réaliser que nous étions véritablement devant elle. Ses yeux s'assombrirent d'un coup et sans le vouloir elle refroidit la pièce.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ? Demanda-t-elle tentant de contrôler sa colère.

J'aurais pu lui en vouloir de nous parler de la sorte mais je me chargeais de lui relancer plus tard.

-IL EST ARRIVE QUELQUE CHOSE A LA BOUTIQUE D'OAKEN ! Explosais-je enfin.

-Que faisiez-vous là-bas ? Questionna-t-elle tracassée comme si elle comprenait brusquement que la situation n'allait pas être de tout repos ce soir.

-On faisait notre lune de miel ! Renchérit Kristoff.

-Bien sûr c'était évident rajouta ma sœur avec ironie.

Ce qui ne plut pas à mon beau glacier. En un instant il se sentit prendre des ailes et cracha à Elsa des tas de choses grossières. Bien sûr elle ne se laissa pas faire et ne se gêna pas pour traiter mon mari de gougnafier et autres mots désagréables à plusieurs reprises. Voyant qu'il ne lâchait pas le morceau elle s'apprêtait à en venir aux mains quand je m'interposais brusquement au milieu :

-C'EST FINI OUI ! Hurlais-je férocement, Y A UNE AFFAIRE A RÉGLER-LA !

Choqués par ma prestation ils s'arrêtèrent de suite.

-C'est pas trop tôt ! Clamais-je.

Avant de tout lui déballer. L'histoire fut rapide à raconter étant donné que nous n'avions pas vu grand-chose. De ce fait nous aurions pu nous rendre rapidement sur les lieux. Pourtant Elsa fut plus longue à la détente que je ne l'aurais cru.

Au bout d'une heure nous en étions toujours au point de départ.

-Décrivez-moi encore la scène ! Ordonna-t-elle sur les nerfs alors que c'était au moins la cinquième fois que je lui répétais le récit.

Alors que Kristoff électrique s'apprêtait à exécuter les désirs de ma sœur mon esprit vagabondait encore sur ce qui s'était passé il y a moins de cinq heures. J'étais énervée. A cette heure-ci nous devrions être au lit en train de faire des galipettes amoureuses. Refoulant les larmes qui me montaient amèrement dans la bouche je me débattais continuellement pour faire comprendre à Elsa que nous n'en savions pas plus qu'elle sur la situation. Les questions de ma sœur étaient toujours les mêmes :

-Qui ? Dit-elle outrée.

-On ne sait pas.

-Quand ? S'énerva-t-elle.

-Vers 21 heures hier au soir.

-Où ? Enragea-t-elle.

-Chez Oaken bazar.

-Comment ? Insista-t-elle.

-Par une attaque de flèches.

-Combien de morts ? S'écria-t-elle.

-Une dizaine.

-Combien de morts précisément ? Cria-t-elle tapant du poing sur la table.

-Je ne sais pas Elsa je n'ai pas eu le courage de tous les compter dis-je évoquant mon envie de vomir.

-Combien d'enlevés ? Soupira-t-elle.

-Un.

-Qui ?

-Oaken le propriétaire du magasin.

-Et m**de…Comment ?

-On ne sait pas.

-Pour quelles raisons ? Persista-t-elle en envoyant des pics de glaces dans le plafond.

-On ne sait pas.

-Que faisiez-vous ? Nous accusa-t-elle.

-Nous étions au Sauna.

-Avez-vous vu quelque chose ?

-Non.

-En êtes-vous vraiment sûr ?

-Oui.

-Très sûr ?! C'est vraiment important !

\- ELSA ON A DIT OUI ! M'enflammais-je.

-Y a-t-il eu des dégâts ?

-Beaucoup.

-Que faisiez-vous dans le sauna ?

-On parlait répondis-je innocemment.

-Que faisiez-vous sérieusement ? Redemanda-t-elle méfiante.

-ON PARLAIT ! Répétais-je sentant que mes nerfs allaient bientôt craquer à mon tour.

-Avez-vous remarqué quelque chose de pertinent ? Continua Elsa se radoucissant devant mon état.

-Il y avait ce flocon au fer blanc avec écrit IS !

-Rien d'autre ?

-Non.

-Même pas un petit indice ? Désespéra-t-elle.

-ÇA FAIT 10 FOIS QU'ON TE DIT QUE NON!

-DU CALME MINCE ! Haussa-t-elle le ton pour recouvrir ma voix.

Ce qui eut le don de me clouer le bec. La pièce fut encore plus froide que tout à l'heure. Toutefois Elsa bouillonnait de l'intérieur déversant sa colère contre les flammes de la cheminée.

-Il me faut retourner voir par moi-même finit-elle par déclarer une fois qu'elle fut un peu calmée.

Ce qui me soulagea et m'enragea à la fois. Au moins si elle, elle y allait nous serions sûrs que le problème allait être réglé très rapidement. Toutefois elle ne nous laisserait sûrement pas venir.

\- GARDES ! Appela-t-elle férocement.

Deux soldats verts arrivèrent immédiatement sous ses ordres.

-Escortez-nous jusqu'à la boutique d'Oaken et faites en sorte d'avoir assez d'armes pour nous protéger !

-Bien majesté.

-On vient aussi ? Me risquais-je à demander n'étant pas sûre que le « nous » signalé Kristoff et moi.

Elsa me fîmes signe que oui et sans perdre plus de temps nous nous mettions déjà en route vers les montagnes et le bazar d'Oaken.

Alors que mon beau glacier et moi enfourchions Sven, Elsa se créa un magnifique traineau de glaces qu'elle embellit d'un petit nuage de neige semblable à celui qu'avait Olaf.

-Je ne préfère même pas savoir ce qui est arrivé à votre nouveau traineau railla-t-elle.

Je fus tentée de lui rappeler qu'il y avait eu une attaque mais elle aurait compris que je me moquais d'elle. Aussi me suis-je abstenue d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

-Olaf et Olga vous surveillez le château en notre absence compris ?! Quémanda-t-elle aux bonhommes de neiges.

-On aura un gros câlin si on le fait bien ?

-Oui.

-Youpiiiiii chantèrent ses créations en hochant leurs têtes satisfaites.

Ainsi nous reprenions la même route pour la troisième fois en moins de deux jours. Ayant mal à la tête je m'appuyais contre le dos de Kristoff et constatais avec stupeur que le sol se recouvrait de neige.

-C'est pour mieux faire glisser le traineau expliqua Elsa alors que je n'avais fait aucun commentaire.

Très bien. Ce furent les derniers mots jusqu'à la cabane. Une fois arrivés sur les lieux, l'inspection commença. Comme nous l'avions déjà dit à ma chère grande sœur la grange n'avait pas été touchée. Toutefois comme c'était une tête de mule elle voulut aller vérifier par elle-même que nous disions bien la vérité.

Ressortant quelques minutes plus tard satisfaite de sa constatation elle nous emboîta le pas et nous entrions ensuite tous dans la boutique. Et ce que nous y vîmes me glaça d'effroi.

-Tout est à sa place commenta Elsa nous fixant du coin de l'œil comme si nous étions des demeurés.

En effet. Aucun corps ne gisait au sol. Aucune vitre n'était cassée. Aucun objet n'était brisé. Aucun tissu n'était déchiré. Aucune étagère n'était renversée et SURTOUT aucune trace ne figurait sur le comptoir !

D'ailleurs derrière ce comptoir- et là je faillis vraiment faire une fausse couche- se trouvait… OAKEN EN CHAIR ET EN OS !

-Youhou ! Félicitation aux nouveaux mariés ! S'exclama celui-ci dans une habituelle gaieté.

Trop choqués par la situation ni Kristoff ni moi ne pouvions ouvrir la bouche afin de tenter le commencement d'une réponse… Peut-être m'étais-je simplement tout imaginée ? Peut-être n'y avait-il rien eu après tout !? Pourtant tout avait paru si vrai… Et puis Kristoff et moi ne pouvions pas avoir tous les deux perdus l'esprit quand même !

-Je suis honoré Majesté de voir que vous escortez votre sœur jusque dans ma maison ja ! Déclara le bonhomme forçant sur l'accent.

Reprenant ses esprits Elsa ordonna aux gardes de baisser leurs armes et rétorqua alors :

-J'ai été alerté par quelqu'un qui m'a dit que votre boutique avait été cambriolé durant votre absence.

-Je ne me suis pas absenté depuis trois mois ja ! Et ma famille n'a pas été touchée ! Youhou la famille !

Les messieurs/ madame Oaken se trouvaient dans le sauna comme le jour où Kristoff et moi nous étions rencontrés. Ils n'avaient l'air en aucun cas traumatisés par quoi que ce soit. Trouvant cela de plus en plus louche je finis cependant par me réconcilier avec ma conscience en me disant que ce devait être un rêve…Enfin plutôt un cauchemar.

-Bon puisque tout va bien je ne saurais prendre davantage votre temps conclut Elsa nous dévisageant d'un regard noir car nous l'avions fait déplacés pour rien.

Machinalement nous la suivîmes vers la sortie avant de nous faire arrêter par Oaken :

-Vous avez commandé la grange comme chambre de séjour vous ne vous rappelez pas ?

Lançant un regard suppliant à Kristoff pour lui faire comprendre que je ne voulais pas m'attarder ici -quitte à faire notre voyage de noces sur Sven- je vis alors mon beau glacier sortir une bourse de sa poche et la tendre au gros monsieur.

-Nous sommes désolés mais Anna étant enceinte elle ne peut pas se permettre de loger dans un endroit si peu confortable expliqua-t-il.

Faisant à peine attention à moi, Oaken se leva soudain de derrière son comptoir et vint se poster juste devant mon bel époux. Il l'empoigna aussitôt avec férocité par le col de son smoking tout rapiécé et sortant à grands pas, il l'envoya valser dehors comme cela s'était produit avec l'histoire des carottes.

-Il vient de lancer le prince d'Arendelle dit Elsa prenant bien soin de détacher chaque mot tellement elle était choquée…Et amusée.

-On a l'habitude répliquais-je beaucoup plus décontractée, me retenant de rire.

Ma sœur chérie sourit un instant puis reprit son sérieux.

-Vous avez bu quoi tous les deux ? Plaida-t-elle en montrant la boutique.

-Rien du tout me défendis-je… ça paraissait si réel… Je te jure qu'il y avait un flocon avec écrit IS et qu'Oaken s'était fait enlever !

-On ne jure pas Anna siffla-t-elle, on dira que je te crois même si force est de constater de l'inverse… Tant mieux pour nous… Repartons à la maison !

-Pourquoi repartons-nous avec toi ? Déclarais-je surprise.

Certes je ne voulais pas rester dans cet endroit mais je ne désirais pas non plus rentrer au château. Un voyage de noces s'était réservé aux époux pour qu'ils puissent être tranquilles et fantasmer en paix. Le but était justement de s'évader et si nous rentrions à Arendelle il n'y avait aucun intérêt.

-Oui je vous laisse le château pendant une semaine et je m'en vais à Coronna avec Raiponce et Eugène ça te va ?!

-Tu…Commençais-je.

-Et j'embarque Olaf et Olga aussi bien sûr ! Ajouta-t-elle me devançant sur la question.

Je l'embrassais et l'enlaçais affectueusement sachant qu'elle avait fait preuve d'un très gros effort pour me permettre cela. Une autre coutume me vint alors à l'esprit : Lorsqu'une jeune fille se mariait et que les époux avaient acheté leur propre maison ils se devaient d'accomplir l'acte charnel dans chacune des pièces du nouveau logis. Cachant un sourire naissant par respect pour Elsa j'étais néanmoins pressée qu'elle s'en aille pour pouvoir tester cette règle. Si Kristoff était d'accord bien sûr.

Je m'endormis sur le chemin du retour entre les bras de mon bien-aimé. Au moins ma nausée ne se répandait pas jusque dans mes rêves. Ces derniers furent d'ailleurs bien étranges mais pour une fois je m'en rappelais bien :

 _J'étais d'abord avec Hans et nous étions dans un traîneau pour rentrer au château. On venait de faire les courses à la boutique d'Oaken. On était encore dans les bois de la montagne du Nord. En arrivant à la maison nous vîmes que Papa et Maman étaient en train de jouer une pièce de théâtre et plus précisément une scène de naufrage dans un bateau en bois. Il y avait de l'eau partout dans la maison. Effrayée je ne voulais pas rester mais Hans me retenait captivé par le spectacle. Je vis alors qu'une immense baleine se fracassait sur le navire emportant Papa et Maman. Paniquée je songeais soudain que c'étaient ainsi qu'ils étaient morts…assassinés par une baleine. Le rêve me fit alors basculer me faisant imaginer si moi aussi, j'avais été dans une des cabines du bateau…Ne pouvant plus respirer, immergée à plusieurs mètres de profondeur, ne sachant plus très bien où se trouvait la surface.… Luttant contre l'instinct de survie m'exigeant de vouloir tenter de respirer sous l'océan le liquide aquatique… Cherchant le peu d'oxygène sous la mer alors que la pression de l'eau m'écrasait de plus en plus. Tentant en vain de me débattre pour remonter à la surface alors que l'eau se serait emparée de mes cheveux les faisant flotter comme des algues déjà mortes ou bien les serrant autour de mon cou jusqu'à qu'ils m'étranglent, Mes poumons me lançaient un appel désespérant pour ravoir de l'oxygène, je ne pouvais plus lutter contre cet instinct, ouvrant la bouche et avalant plusieurs gorgées d'eau salée qui me brûlait de l'intérieur. Je fermais les yeux et priais pour que mon salut soit rapide: que je sois libérée, délivrée!...Oui… Moi aussi je serais morte dans d'atroces souffrances…J'étais ensuite avec les habitants d'Arendelle et nous devions aller voir Elsa dans la salle du trône. Nous marchions dans une immense forteresse ressemblant à la cour de notre Château. Pendant que nous descendions les marches je faillis glisser car tout était gelé. Comprenant subitement que c'était l'œuvre de ma chère sœur je me mis à courir folle de joie en criant :_

 _\- IL NEIGE ! IL NEIGE ! MERCIIIII ELSAAAA FAIT ENCORE DE LA NEIGEEEEE ! MERCI SOEURETTEEEE ! Je n'étais plus la Anna actuelle mais moi-même quand j'avais 5 ans. Mes petites couettes bougeaient dans tous les sens. Ma chemise de nuit anis était saupoudrée de neige blanche et mes petites bottes crissaient sur le sol dur. Au bout d'un moment Gerda me dit de me calmer. Je la regardais avec des yeux innocents alors qu'elle se transformait en immense veuve noire…je me réveillais brutalement._

Il faisait nuit. J'étais dans mon lit… Toute seule.

-KRISTOFF ! Hurlais-je en paniquant.

Soulagée je le vis arriver quelques minutes après. Il m'enlaça d'abord de ses bras protecteurs puis eut un sursaut. Il me toucha alors le visage.

-Anna tu trembles, tu es en sueurs ! Qu'as-tu ?

-Des cauchemars murmurais-je avant de m'effondrer contre son corps. Où étais-tu ?

-Je ne voulais pas te déranger en me couchant dans le lit chuchota-t-il en m'embrassant le front, mais c'est promis je vais rester auprès de toi, c'est fini…Tout ira bien maintenant.

Bien que ses paroles tendres et douces me bercèrent je ne pouvais m'empêcher de voir les monstres de mon rêve. Et s'ils apportaient un mauvais présage ?! Non calme-toi Anna, pense au bébé. Plus de baleine…Plus d'araignée. Juste Elsa et la neige… Oui Elsa et la neige…Il me manquait toutefois un prénom important…Mais je ne me rappelais plus lequel… Elsa…neige…Olaf…bébé…

Je mis plus de trois heures à me rendormir.

 **Dimanche 14 octobre 1841 :**

Je les sentis.

Sept mois s'étaient passés depuis le mystère de notre nuit de noces et depuis rien d'anormal ne nous était arrivés. La vie avait repris son cours. Tous les matins Elsa accomplissait son devoir de reine jonglant entre les plaintes et les débats avec les pays voisins. Puis l'après-midi elle partait la plupart du temps en visite dans les contrées jouxtant la nôtre afin de se rendre dans les lieux publics comme les hôpitaux, orphelinats ou hospices. Kristoff de son côté s'en allait le matin à l'aube pour faire ses tournées de glaces. Il ne revenait que tard le soir et nous avions difficilement du temps pour nous. Au début il m'arrivait de les accompagner mais plus les mois s'écoulaient plus mon ventre se gonflait laissant le futur bébé Bjorgmaan s'exprimait déjà comme un grand. Quant à moi, je demeurais au château avec Olaf et Olga et nous faisions des herbiers. J'avais trouvé cette méthode ludique car même si les bonhommes de neiges étaient allergiques aux fleurs ils aimaient bien les admirer. Une fois sèches elles n'avaient plus de parfum…Le seule jour de la semaine où nous étions tous réunis était le dimanche jour du Seigneur. Ce fut ce jour-là que choisit le bébé pour s'intégrer dans notre monde. Les contractions commencèrent à me prendre à la messe semblable à des immenses poings de côtés dans le bas ventre. Je ne m'inquiétais pas plus que ça. J'en avais déjà depuis plusieurs jours. Je blêmis juste mais ne donnais pas tout de suite l'alerte. Inutile de faire peur aux autres pour rien. Mon cœur s'accélérait et je décidais de compter le temps d'espace entre chaque contraction pour me changer les idées. La deuxième arriva lorsque nous sortîmes de l'église une demi-heure après. Il n'y avait donc rien de grave.

-Brrr il fait froid ! Commenta Kristoff tandis que nous traversions le petit parc du château.

-Il y a eu bien pire dit Elsa nous faisant un clin d'œil.

Au moins elle ne nous boudait plus.

-Un chocolat chaud va être le bienvenue n'est-ce pas Anna ? Renchérit-elle tout en me regardant pour que je puisse lui donner mon accord.

Eh oui. Si elle était la reine tout court moi j'étais celle de la succulente gourmandise noire. Pourtant aujourd'hui je n'avais pas très faim.

-Oui, oui murmurais-je sans grand enthousiasme.

Ils n'y firent même pas attention me pressant d'aller un peu plus vite pour enfin quitter cette bourrasque d'automne. Seul Olga vint me consoler en me touchant le ventre.

-Bébé veut un câlin zozota-t-elle comme à son habitude.

J'hochais la tête pour dire que oui, puis je posais mon index sur la bouche de façon à lui faire comprendre un « chut ». Le petit bonhomme de neige fut ensuite entraîné par son grand frère à l'intérieur du château.

Une autre douleur.

Nous nous installâmes alors autour de la table. Pendant que les cuisinières préparaient les chocolats chauds les autres discutaient grandement. Je me contentais de répondre par des « oui » et des « non » sans plus d'insistances. Mon ventre me tiraillait de plus en plus. Comptant toujours les espaces j'avais déjà perdue 10 minutes entre les contractions. « Oh Seigneur ! » Blasphémais-je encore une fois. Le bébé me martelait le ventre. Ceci, ajouté aux immondes poings de côtés. Je n'avais envie que d'une chose : me coucher sur la table. Mais si je le faisais, je me ferais repérer.

Je me levais alors brusquement de ma chaise.

-Je reviens bredouillais-je tandis qu'ils stoppèrent leur discussion, j'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes.

-Je t'accompagne ordonna ma sœur pressentant que quelque chose se tramait.

Si je l'avais repoussé elle aurait compris tout de suite. C'est pourquoi je la laissais faire.

Une autre douleur.

Je fus déçue de constater que d'être debout ne soulageait pas mes maux. Je me retrouvais dans la désagréable sensation de ne pas savoir comment me mettre à l'aise. Il n'était plus question de vingt-minutes maintenant mais de dix minutes.

-Toi tu ne vas pas bien décréta Elsa en me tenant par le bras pour m'aider à avancer, tu es blanche.

-Je suis toujours blanche répétais-je entre mes dents car je ne voulais pas crier.

Je ne désirais pas leur dire. Pourtant l'attente était de plus en plus dangereuse.

Une autre douleur.

Finalement le destin parla pour moi. Alors que nous étions sur le point de rentrer dans les latrines je sentis un craquage intense dans mon bas-ventre. Cette fois je ne pus retenir un cri. Un liquide chaud se répandit alors le long de mes jambes mouillant mes collants blancs de laine. Elsa marqua un arrêt.

-Tu perds les eaux ! S'exclama-t-elle, reste-là ! Je reviens !

Elle repartit mécaniquement vers la salle à manger pour prévenir Kristoff et les autres.

Un autre cri, une autre douleur.

La petite troupe revint quelques minutes plus tard et m'entraîna vers ma chambre qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du corridor.

Un autre cri, une autre douleur.

-Dépêchez-vous ! Dépêchez-vous nous stressa Elsa.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Tout un remue-ménage s'ensuivit. Les draps furent enlevés. On me porta et me coucha sur le dos ce qui intensifia ma souffrance.

Un autre cri. Une autre douleur.

Elsa m'aida à enlever mes collants trempés et les jeta au sol. Kristoff restait là les bras-ballants alors que j'agonisais de plus en plus me pliant fortement contre mon ventre rond.

-Vous voulez rester ? Lui demanda ma sœur.

Mon beau glacier hésita. MINCE ! C'était de sa faute tout ça ! Il pouvait au moins m'aider moralement !

-Oui répondit-il.

Ouf. Un autre cri. Une autre douleur.

Kristoff vint se poster à mon chevet et m'agrippa la main. En un instant je lui déchiquetais les doigts. Il encaissa sans rechigner. Il n'avait pas intérêt de se la ramener !

Un autre cri. Une autre douleur.

-Ecarte les jambes ordonna Elsa.

-Mais…TU N'APPELLES PAS LE MEDECIN ?! Paniquais-je.

-Il n'arrivera pas pour te faire accoucher…Mais nous allons faire en sorte qu'il vienne quand même… Olaf peux-tu te charger de cette affaire ?

-Oui !

Le bonhomme de neige partit sur le champ tandis que je recevais une énième douleur.

-Ecarte les jambes Anna répéta-t-elle.

A contrecœur je pliais mes jambes vers le haut à la manière d'une araignée et attendis gênée que les choses se passent. Sans plus se préoccuper de Kristoff, Elsa souleva alors ma robe et regarda si mon col était assez dilatée non sans un quelquonque regard dégoûté.

Un autre cri. Une autre douleur.

Ce fut le passage le plus gênant de ma vie face à ma sœur. Le fait qu'elle aille aussi loin dans mon intimité me fit oublier la douleur pendant plusieurs secondes.

-Je vois la tête, tu vas pouvoir pousser ! Déclara-t-elle.

Je commençais à m'exécuter me sentant écarteler de l'intérieur. J'étais rouge. J'avais chaud. Je devais faire une tête immonde.

-Respire renchérit ma sœur.

Sentant une nouvelle contraction sur le point d'arriver je pris une grande bouffée d'oxygène.

-Pousse !

Et c'était repartit. Je discernai bientôt la tête se débattant comme un gros bloc de glace. Puis les bras passèrent. Et le ventre. Et les fesses. Elsa les mains en sang m'aida à sortir le nouveau-né. Kristoff coupa le cordon ombilical. Ma sœur l'enveloppa dans un drap propre et me le posa sur le ventre. Il poussait ses premiers cris. Au contact de sa peau contre la mienne je fondis immédiatement en larmes. Toucher ces petites mains, ces petits pieds était merveilleux. J'avais du mal à imaginer que ce petit être puisse être sortir de mon corps et de celui de Kristoff.

Pendant que le bébé prenait sa première tétée, le médecin arriva enfin suivi d'Olaf.

-Majesté tout s'est bien passé ? Questionna-t-il machinalement.

-Comme vous pouvez le voir oui répondit Elsa, la princesse Anna vient de donner naissance à un beau petit garçon.

-Très bien nous allons pouvoir la recoudre alors.

-Non ! Criais-je brutalement.

Ma sœur me regarda étonnée :

-Pourquoi ?

J'arrêtais aussitôt l'activité du bébé. Paniquée je me rendis compte que mes contractions reprenaient. Je ne comprenais plus rien. J'avais accouchée pourtant !

-J'ai…J'ai encore mal… j'ai…J'ai de nouveau envie de pousser !

Elsa récupéra alors le bébé de mon ventre et le donna à Kristoff paniqué tandis que je me remis au travail avec l'aide du médecin. Le sang afflua et je recommençais à grimacer de douleurs. Une autre tête passa. Un autre corps survint. Une autre vie arrivait.

-C'est une fille annonça le médecin tout en me présentant le bébé.

Elle poussa son premier cri tandis que je retombais dans un nouveau flot de larmes. « Des jumeaux » réalisais-je difficilement. « Nous avons des jumeaux ».

Kristoff m'embrassa tendrement.

-Merci murmura-t-il, merci de m'avoir donné d'aussi beaux bébés.

Ce fut au tour de la petite de prendre sa tétée. Mon cher époux berçait notre garçon dans ses bras avec la maladresse d'un tout jeune papa. L'infirmier me recousit mais je ne sentais rien. La douleur des contractions avaient atténué son geste. Elsa vint à son tour nous embrasser. Puis elle ainsi qu'Olaf et Olga se retirèrent laissant à notre nouvelle famille un peu d'intimité.

Alors que Suzanne et Nikolas dormaient déjà à poing fermés je songeais enfin à cette paix infinie que nous ressentions lorsque nous n'avions plus rien à craindre. Très sûre de moi je pensais sincèrement que nous en avions fini des malheurs précédents. Pourtant je n'aurais su dire si mon imagination venait de me jouer un tour mais je vis bientôt un autre flocon apparaître au pied de mon lit.

Toujours ce même IS.


	4. Chapter 4 : Ni libérée ! Ni délivrée !

**Chapitre 4 : Ni libérée ni délivrée :**

-Kristoff…Murmurais-je.

Mais mon beau glacier ne m'écoutait pas trop occupé à chuchoter des phrases à Nikolas. Je fus surprise de le voir si débrouillard. Une frayeur qui m'avait suivie tout au long de ma grossesse disparut aussitôt. Je souris intérieurement tout en resserrant Suzanne contre moi. Tout comme son frère elle dormait déjà… Devais-je le dire à Kristoff pour le flocon ? Devais-je casser ce nouvel instant de bonheur ?

Non bien sûr que non. D'ailleurs une fois de plus la gravure avait disparu. Mon cœur se serra. Le doute s'installa. Trop d'émotions. Je ne voulais plus réfléchir. Sombrant peu à peu dans les bras de Morphée, je sentis Kristoff m'embrasser et quitter la pièce. Je m'endormis à moitié sereine. Sans doute mon imagination. Oui c'était ça. Je pus enfin m'endormir paisiblement.

Les baptêmes se firent peu de temps après cet après-midi-là comme il était de coutume car à cette époque les bébés mourraient jeunes. Non que je veuille cela pour Suzanne et Nikolas j'étais obligée de me plier au protocole d'Elsa. Ma sœur chérie n'avait pas voulu que je bouge du lit. Ma robe était froissée. Toutefois elle m'avait recoiffé.

La cérémonie était beaucoup plus simpliste que pour le mariage. L'évêque qui n'avait pas pu se déplacer pour nos noces à cause d'un empêchement de dernière minute se contenta cette fois d'être présent. Olaf ramena la bassine et Olga le vin qui devait siéger dedans… MAIS QU'est-ce que je dis-moi !? Du vin ça n'allait pas du tout.

Tandis que je grondais le petit bonhomme de neige, Elsa revint avec… RAIPONCE ET EUGENE !

-SURPRISE ! S'écrièrent-ils devant mon air étonné.

-Mais comment saviez-vous ?

-On avait prévu de venir durant ton neuvième mois comme ça on était surs d'assister à l'accouchement… Mais tu nous as tout de même devancés.

-C'est pas grave renchérit Eugène, montre-nous un peu ton petit monstre qu'on voit si c'est le même gaillard que son cousin.

Je tournais alors mon regard vers l'un des berceaux qui siégeait au sol et pris délicatement Nikolas qui commençait à remuer tel un petit ver de terre. Contrairement à Kristoff, Eugène ne semblait pas du tout à l'aise avec le nouveau-né.

-Il est moins beau qu'Estéban tout de même murmura-t-il.

Ce qui lui valut un coup de poêle de Raiponce. Mon humeur partit au quart de tour, Je luttais pour ne pas lui mettre mon poing dans la figure. Je me demandais si ma cousine pensait pareil ?

-Vous êtes les parrains marraines bien sur déclarais-je refoulant au loin dans mon esprit la critique acerbe de Flynn Rider.

Il était de mon devoir de leur rendre la pareille. Ils en furent ravis. C'est alors qu'un petit braillement se fit entendre dans l'autre berceau. Suzanne venait de se réveiller.

Alors que je la prenais, Eugène me regarda ébahis ne clignant même plus des yeux.

-Il est à qui celui-là ? Demanda-t-il bêtement.

-Bah à nous, répondis-je car c'était la réponse la plus évidente du monde, à qui voudrais-tu qu'il soit d'autre ?

Le grand Flynn Rider fusilla alors Raiponce du regard et… Se mit à bouder.

-Là ça ne va mais vraiment PAS du tout ! Pesta-t-il, la greluche et le grand Dadet en ont fait deux d'un coup ! Raiponce il nous faut régler ce détail immédiatement !

Je pris cela comme un compliment. A voir la tête de ma cousine je doutais qu'elle soit d'accord pour un deuxième enfant dans la foulée. Ceci dit elle n'avait pas l'air d'être contre l'occupation pour les faire. Nous étions sur le point d'aborder un terrain plus sensible quand Olaf revint cette fois-ci avec la bassine remplie d'eau bénite. L'évêque qui pendant ce temps avait discuté avec Kristoff nous invita alors à se mettre autour du lit. Bon sauf moi qui étais au milieu évidemment.

-Je vais demander aux parrains et marraines de tenir le bébé pendant que je verse l'eau déclara l'homme d'Eglise.

Il prit Nikolas en premier. Mon petit cœur dormait paisiblement. Flynn arrêta de faire sa mauvaise tête et avec Raiponce il le maintenait au-dessus du bénitier. Oui je dois l'avouer j'ai eu très peur pour mon bébé. Surtout à cause d'Eugène qui le tenait assez maladroitement. Kristoff voyant mon angoisse prit ma main dans la sienne afin de m'apaiser. Ce qui marcha très bien. L'évêque effectua alors la cérémonie.

-Anna et Kristoff d'Arendelle que demandez-vous ?

\- Nous demandons le baptême.

\- Avec l'Église, voulez-vous confesser la foi chrétienne ?

\- Oui, nous le voulons, Jésus-Christ est le Seigneur.

L'évêque prit alors une coupe d'argent et la remplit d'eau qu'il versa ensuite sur la tête de Nikolas tout en prononçant ces paroles :

-Nikolas, Eugène, Pascal (Raiponce n'étant pas un nom masculin elle décida de lui donner le nom de son fidèle compagnon) je te baptise au nom du Père, du Fils et du Saint-Esprit.

Mon pauvre bébé fut perturbé dans son sommeil. Sursautant à la première versée il pleurnicha pendant tout le reste de son sacrement. Raiponce finit cependant par le calmer reprenant les mêmes manières maternelles qu'avec son fils. Celui-ci gigotait dans les bras d'Olga.

L'évêque déclara alors :

-Père, envoie sur Nikolas ton Saint-Esprit, afin que toute sa vie soit signe de ta grâce.

Nous répliquâmes ensuite un simple « Amen ».

Bien que j'eusse une forte envie d'arracher mon fils des mains de Raiponce je laissais tout de même sa marraine profiter de lui encore un peu.

Ce fut au tour de Suzanne d'être baptisée. Cette fois ce fut Elsa et Olaf qui s'avancèrent tenant dans leurs bras notre petite princesse. La cérémonie recommença :

-Anna et Kristoff d'Arendelle que demandez-vous ?

\- Nous demandons le baptême.

\- Avec l'Église, voulez-vous confesser la foi chrétienne ?

\- Oui, nous le voulons, Jésus-Christ est le Seigneur.

Même coupe d'argent. Même liquide rempli à ras bord. Même versement sur la tête de notre fille.

-Suzanne, Elsa, Emma…

Olaf n'étant pas un prénom féminin ma sœur chérie eut une fulgurance et s'est empressée de proposer ce prénom. Je n'étais pas contre il était très joli.

-…Emma je te baptise au nom du Père (premier verset), du Fils (deuxième verset) et du Saint-Esprit (troisième verset).

Contrairement à son frère, la petite ne broncha pas se contentant juste d'ouvrir avec peine ses beaux yeux bleus marine. Elle ne rechigna pas et resta patiente face à sa marraine qui semblait mal à l'aise.

-Père, envoie sur Suzanne ton Saint-Esprit, afin que toute sa vie soit signe de ta grâce enchaîna l'évêque.

-Amen.

Et ce fut fini. Les baptêmes étaient faits.

-Je peux me lever maintenant ? Demandais-je à l'adresse d'Elsa.

-Oui…oui tu peux répondit ma frangine refourguant Suzanne à Kristoff.

Elle reprit des couleurs après s'en être débarrassée. Je ne pus cacher ma peine. Pourquoi ne l'aimait-elle pas ? Je consens que nous ne pouvons pas tous avoir l'instinct maternelle tout de suite mais de là à rester de marbre devant un bébé. Ce n'était pas réel.

Nous fîmes une grande fête pour l'arrivée des bébés royaux. Pour l'occasion l'évêque resta avec nous. Nous reçûmes beaucoup de compliments à propos de nos jolis poupons de la part des invités qui se penchaient au-dessus des berceaux tels des fées désirant leur lancer des dons.

La discussion battait son cours. Je pouffais de rire avec Raiponce et Elsa quand soudain Gerda arriva complètement bouleversée.

-Majesté ! La bassine ! Elle est irrécupérable ! Finit-elle par articuler.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Elsa dont l'air sombre put à nouveau se lire sur son visage.

-Elle…Elle…Elle est gelée.

Involontairement tous nos visages se braquèrent vers ma sœur. Elle se figea d'abord innocemment, puis prenant une tête de contrariée elle ordonna à Gerda de lui montrer ladite bassine. Kristoff et Eugène surveillèrent les jumeaux pendant que nous suivîmes la cuisinière jusqu'au bac à vaisselle.

La bassine de baptême siégeait bien là. Mais l'eau n'avait plus du tout la même forme. Le liquide avait en effet quitté son aspect fluide pour se métamorphoser en plusieurs fleurs. Elsa semblait encore plus choquée que nous autres. Elle s'approcha et toqua contre le bloc pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas une blague.

-Tu as dû toucher la bassine pendant le baptême déclarais-je simplement devant son air affolé.

Je vérifiais aussi qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de flocon « IS »… Apparemment non.

-Je n'y ai pas touché ! Plaida-t-elle, je tenais Suzanne dans mes bras !

-Ne panique pas ! Rétorquais-je, ça ne sert à rien.

Elsa ne répliqua pas. Reprenant son air noble, elle tenta de ne pas nous montrer ses grands yeux paniqués. On voyait bien qu'elle essayait de ne pas parler. Qu'elle voulait se défendre contre une accusation indirecte.

- _ANNNNNNNNAAAAAAAA !_

Cette voix. Je me redressais immédiatement pour voir d'où elle venait. Visiblement il ne s'agissait ni de ma sœur, ni de Gerda, ni de Raiponce…Sans doute la fatigue… Et pourtant…

- _ANNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAA !_

Je relevais cette fois la tête si brutalement qu'Elsa et Gerda qui argumentant toujours sur la bassine me regardèrent bizarrement tout en stoppant leur conversation.

-Tout va bien Anna ? Demanda Raiponce.

Plus troublée que je ne l'aurais voulu je répliquais un bref « oui » puis retournais dans la salle de bal car au final cette histoire de bassine gelée m'importait peu. L'ambiance musicale réchauffa aussitôt mon angoisse. Kristoff et Eugène n'avaient pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure. Je les rejoins et regardais nos beaux petits anges dormirent dans leurs berceaux.

-Alors vos problèmes de femmes sont réglés ? Demanda Flynn comme s'il s'était senti obligé de dire quelque chose.

Je haussais les épaules ne voulant pas avouer que j'étais partie avant que le mystère ne soit résolu. Je voulais me changer les idées à présent ! Et danser avec mon Kristoff chéri !

L'empoignant par la main pour lui faire comprendre ma pensée nous nous permîmes de tournoyer pendant au moins une petite valse.

Nous étions prêts à en faire une deuxième quand je m'arrêtais subitement en voyant Olaf et Olga tournant autour du couffin de Suzanne.

-Anna je pense que vous devriez venir voir ça ! M'appela le bonhomme de neige d'un air inquiet.

Je me ruais immédiatement vers notre fille et découvris…

 _-ANNNNNNNNNAAAAAA !_

…QUE SES MAINS ETAIENT BLANCHES ! Instinctivement je lui serrais les menottes. ELLES ETAIENT GLACEES !

-Kristoff réchauffe-les vite ! Ordonnais-je aux bords des larmes.

Mon beau glacier s'empressa alors de prendre ma place et de frotter ses mains contre celles de Suzanne de façon spontanée. Mais rien n'y fit. Elles ne se réchauffèrent pas davantage.

-S'il vous plaît… Murmurais-je.

Je réalisais soudain que c'était notre fille qui avait gelé l'eau de la bassine. Cette révélation provoqua en moi un tel choc, je répandis autant de larmes que le corps pouvait me produire et courus en direction des cuisines prévenir les autres qui conversaient toujours.

-Anna que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Elsa devant mon visage déconfit.

-Su…Su...ZANNE A gelé la ba…Ba...Sin...

Les mots s'étranglèrent dans ma gorge et je me réfugiais enfin dans les bras de ma sœur me servant de sa robe comme d'un paquet de mouchoirs. Suzanne avait le même pouvoir qu'elle…Le cauchemar allait recommencer. NON ! NOUS NE REFERIONS PAS LES MEMES ERREURS ! ELSA LUI APPRENDRA ! Oui Anna calme-toi…Tout ira bien…

Mes angoisses continuèrent lorsque sur la glace de la bassine apparut subitement un nouveau flocon… Toujours cet éternel IS.

 **Hiver 1849 :**

-Maman ! Maman ! Nikolas ne fais que m'embêter ! Dis-lui d'arrêter sinon je le transforme en glaçon et papa pourra le vendre !

-Suzanne ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit à propos de tes pouvoirs !? Me gronda-t-elle.

-De ne pas les utiliser si je ne suis pas avec marraine Elsa Soufflais-je avant de m'accrocher à sa robe.

Maman eut un frisson. Bon il faut dire que j'avais les mains froides. C'était pour cette raison que j'aimais bien les passer dans le dos de mon frangin quand il n'était pas réveillé le matin. Après je m'en allais vite en courant pour ne pas qu'il me tape. C'était assez marrant de nous voir arpenter le couloir en hurlant à la mort. Kay et Gerda arrivaient toujours à nous rattraper. Et après nous avions le droit à la fessée. C'était même Papa et maman qui les encourageaient à nous les donner. Maman était très belle aujourd'hui. Plus que d'habitude. C'était normal, c'est Noël. Elle portait une robe en velours verte et Papa un costume rouge comme ça à eux deux ils faisaient les couleurs du houx. Marraine Elsa elle ne changeait presque pas sa belle robe bleue. Elle y avait ajusté de la fourrure qu'elle avait piquée aux plumes d'une oie. Maman avait les cheveux lâchés pour une fois. Elle avait fait une demi-tresse qui couronnait toute sa tête. J'étais contente parce qu'elle m'en avait fait une aussi. J'avais l'air d'un ange avec mes cheveux blonds.

-Que s'est-il passé encore ? Questionna Maman comme si c'était ma faute.

-Nikolas m'a griffé… Regarde mon bras.

Maman tourna ses yeux vers la grosse marque rouge que je lui indique. Elle ouvrit soudain deux yeux ronds comme des billes. Ça y est, elle allait taper mon frangin ! Il le méritait cet idiot ! Mais non rien de cela. A la place Maman me scruta longuement. Elle finit par croiser les bras. Là je sus que c'est mauvais signe.

-Il a bien fallu que tu lui dises quelque chose pour qu'il te fasse du mal a-t-elle insisté.

Je secouai la tête. J'étais innocente de toute façon. Je devrais me réfugier dans un pays où il n'existe pas de frères pour embêter les sœurs.

-Que faisiez-vous tous les deux ?

-On était à la bibliothèque, je lisais Jules Renard et…

-Tu l'as encore appelé ainsi ?! S'énerva-t-elle.

-Mais Maman c'était pour rire.

-Je t'ai déjà dit Suzanne de ne pas lui donner ce surnom, ses cheveux roux sont très jolis ! La dernière fois qu'il les avait coupés nous avions dû l'emmener en urgence chez la famille de Papa pour étouffer les dégâts.

Je haussais les épaules. A quoi bon ? Je savais très bien que Maman défendait Nikolas parce qu'il lui faisait de la peine. Comme c'était le plus faible elle se sentait le devoir de le protéger. C'était pour ça qu'elle m'aimait moins. Je voulais juste qu'elle vienne le frapper après elle pourra me sermonner. Si elle ne venait pas j'utiliserais mon pouvoir tant pis !

-Anna !

Tiens voilà Papa. Lui aussi était très beau. C'est normal qu'il soit beau puisque je suis belle et comme je lui ressemble, l'un ne va pas sans l'autre. Maman embrassa papa sur la bouche. Beurk ! C'est dégoûtant ! Je fis une grimace mais n'en démordais pas. Puisque Maman préférais Nikolas il me fallait sortir le grand jeu auprès de papa. Je m'approchais alors de lui en faisant ma petite bouille et mes yeux de chat. Les larmes pointaient. Il me fallait prendre un air plus apitoyé. Je m'accrochais au pantalon de Papa, ça marchait toujours.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma puce ? Me demanda-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

De mon air le plus innocent je lui montrais alors la griffure puis je lui dis que c'était de la faute de Nikolas. Papa fronça les sourcils. Son visage s'assombrit. Il n'était pas content. Lui au moins allait me défendre. Il me reposa par terre et me donna la main pour que nous allions taper mon frère.

-Viens ma chérie, Nikolas a besoin d'une correction dit-il.

Maman fit la moue mais ne l'arrêta pas. Je parvins à garder mon sourire secret. Nous remontions le corridor jusqu'à la chambre spacieuse où elle et Marraine Elsa logeaient quand elles étaient petites. Nikolas jouais avec ses soldats de plombs. Lui aussi savait très bien jouer les airs innocents. Ses cheveux roux étaient éclairés par la lumière. C'est vrai qu'il ressemblait au héros de Jules Renard. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Maman me criais dessus chaque fois que je disais la vérité.

Papa s'avança près de Nikolas et le prit fortement par le bras.

-Kristoff doucement ! Cria Maman.

Mais papa ne semblait plus l'écouter. En un rien de temps il attrapa mon frère par le bras et lui mit une énorme claque sur les fesses. Nikolas tenta de se débattre mais face aux grandes mains de papa il n'était plus rien. Bien fait. Pourtant il ne pleurait pas. Il encaissait juste le geste sans broncher.

-C'est Suzanne qui a commencé ! Meugla-t-il.

-C'est pas vrai ! Que j'ai pleuré.

Ce qui ne plut pas à Nikolas. Je n'eus pas eu le temps de me cacher derrière Papa que déjà il me renversa à terre en me tirant les cheveux. Papa et Maman ne me vinrent pas en aide. Je criais. Hurlais. Ils avaient disparus. Nikolas me tapa de plus en plus sur le visage. La tension augmenta. Marraine a dit qu'il ne fallait pas que je me mette en colère. Je sentis que la glace arriver. Contrôle-toi Suzanne. Respire.

-MARRAINE ! Que j'ai hurlé, MARRAINE ELSAAAAA ! Viens m'aider !

-Tais-toi ! Cria mon frère.

Il m'envoya un ultime coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Cette fois je n'arrivais pas à me contenir. Le jet de glace était trop fort. En un instant Nikolas se retrouva assommé par une barre de gel qu'il avait reçue contre son front.

Tenant promptement ma douleur pour essayer d'arrêter la saignée je filais chercher Marraine dans le reste de la maisonnée.

-PAPA ! MAMAN ! KAY ! GERDA ! MARRAINE ! OLAF ! OLGA ! Que j'ai hurlé paniquée… S'IL VOUS PLAIT ?!

Seul le silence me répondit. Abandonnée je tournais la tête dans tous les sens dans l'espoir que quelqu'un apparaisse. Personne.

-S'il vous plait… Murmurais-je.

Je n'entendais que mon écho avant de m'effondrer au sol en pleurs. Le tapis gelait à cause de moi. Je restais ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes à me lamenter dans la panique. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Ils étaient tous partis sans moi.

Je finis par me relever. Il fallait trouver de l'aide. Pour deux raisons : retrouver la famille et soigner Nikolas.

Je courus à l'écurie chercher Sven junior. C'était mon renne. Papa me l'avait acheté après que son Sven à lui soit mort. Il avait été triste pendant quelques semaines puis Maman lui avait donné un gâteau ou une gâterie. Je ne me rappelais plus très bien du mot.

Enfourchant mon renne je partis en direction de l'ouest car je ne savais pas trop où il fallait aller pour chercher de l'aide. Il n'y avait personne dans les rues. Et si j'allais toquer aux portes ? Et qu'est-ce que je dirais ? « Bonjour je m'appelle Suzanne et je suis la princesse d'Arendelle, tout le monde a disparu au château, il faut m'aider ».

-Sven doucement ! Lui criais-je sentant que le petit renne allait trop vite.

Trop tard. En deux secondes je fis un roulé-boulé dans la neige et je tombais la tête la première dans l'herbe. Les brins étaient dégoûtants. Sven était parti loin, apeuré.

-Vous vous êtes fait mal mademoiselle ? Demanda soudain une voix d'homme.

Je levais la tête. L'homme m'aida à me relever. Il était grand, roux et avait les yeux verts. Il avait l'air gentil. Ses gants blancs étaient doux.

-Non je ne me suis pas fait mal je vous remercie.

J'hésitais à lui dire de venir.

-Monsieur il faut que vous veniez avec moi au château, mon frère est blessé ! Mes parents ont disparu consentis-je enfin à murmurer.

Le monsieur sembla comprendre mes propos. Sa mâchoire se contracta. Il était pensif. Il réfléchit. Enfin il en vint à sa décision :

-J'espère que ce qu'à votre frère n'est pas grave ! Et pour votre famille ne vous inquiétez pas nous allons nous charger de les retrouver.

Sur le chemin du retour nous parlâmes. Il me posait plusieurs questions sur la blessure de Nikolas. Je ne lui parlais pas de mes pouvoirs. Maman et Marraine m'avaient dit que c'était plus prudent. Je lui dis simplement qu'on s'était disputé avec mon frère et qu'il m'embêtait tout le temps.

J'étais étonnée parce qu'il me dit qu'il comprenait. Le pauvre ! Il avait 12 frères. Il se souvint du nom du premier : Karl. Le reste il ne savait plus.

-Par contre je connais très bien votre nom mademoiselle il n'y en a pas de plus beau au monde ! S'exclame-t-il.

-Ah bon ? Lui déclarais-je contente.

-Oui c'est Suzanne !

Je rougis fière de mon prénom. Par contre j'étais gênée car je ne connaissais pas le sien.

-Et vous, vous êtes ?

-Hans déclare-t-il un sourire aux lèvres, mon nom est Hans.


	5. Chapter 5 : l'Intelligente Sirène

**Chapitre 5 : L'Intelligente Sirène:**

-C'est un beau prénom aussi ! Admis-je, mais moins beau que Suzanne, vous êtes sûr que vous ne vous rappelez d'aucun de vos frères ?

J'aimais bien insister en montrant mon plus beau minois. Les gens succombaient souvent à mes yeux de lynx… Surtout les garçons. Je voulais juste m'assurer qu'il n'avait pas de Nikolas comme mon frère. Il m'avait parlé brièvement d'un Viktor qui avait été adopté et d'un Karl qui était mort durant un naufrage bien avant notre naissance. Celui-ci avait même courtisé marraine Elsa avant sa mort. Mais rien d'autre… Enfin si… Il avait eu deux sœurs autrefois aussi mais elles étaient mortes durant leur baptême en mer.

On refit le chemin en sens inverse jusqu'au château. J'espérais que Sven junior était bien rentré. Je voulais aller regarder à l'écurie mais ce n'était pas convenable de laisser un invité tout seul. Et puis Papa et Maman étaient en danger. Et Nikolas blessé.

-Venez ! Mon frère est dans ma chambre indiquais-je.

Le prince Hans me suivit passant même devant moi. On dirait qu'il connaissait la maison. Bon en même temps comme c'est un prince je pense qu'il avait déjà eu des audiences avec marraine Elsa d'autant plus si son grand frère Karl était déjà venu ici.

-Tiens ça se déroule où des audiences royales au fait ? Demandais-je brusquement à haute voix.

Le prince fut surpris de ma question et un long sourire de crocodile passe sur ses lèvres. Il me fit un peu peur comme ça.

-Ça se déroule dans la chambre royale une audience ma chère Suzanne, répondit-t-il.

-Ah c'est pour ça que vous connaissez les pièces du château !

-Oui c'est ça c'est ça murmura-t-il.

Nous arrivâmes enfin dans la grande chambre orangée. Nikolas n'avait pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure toujours prisonnier de la glace. Je m'approchais de lui et le touchais. Il était très froid. Hans s'approcha à son tour.

-Vous pouvez m'aider n'est-ce pas ?

-Je pense que oui mais pour cela il nous faut des boissons chaudes, comme du vin par exemple… Attendez je vais en chercher !

Alors qu'il était reparti d'un air fidèle, je finis de me préparer pour le réveillon persuadée que les autres reviendraient à l'heure. Il me restait que les gants à mettre. Ils étaient en crochet blancs. Ils étaient tous beaux, C'est Gerda qui me les avait faits. Au moins avec ça je ne ferais plus d'accident. Alors que Hans prenait son temps je m'assis auprès de Nikolas et lui racontai une histoire. Soudain j'entendis des pas dans le couloir. Un bébé aux cheveux marron arriva à quatres pattes. On dirait un chien. Soulagée je compris que c'était ma cousine.

-Lucy ou vas-tu ? Demanda une voix de garçon.

Ça c'était Estéban. Il arrivait enfin dans la chambre. Je sautais sur mes jambes pour me relever et je courus le saluer. Peu de temps après Tante Raiponce et Oncle Eugène entrèrent dans la salle.

-Tonton ! Tata ! M'exclamais-je en les enlaçant, Il s'est passé quelque chose de bizarre ici ! Papa et Maman ont disparu !

Tata me retira aussitôt d'elle. Ses mains étaient toutes sèches et dures. Je ne comprenais pas. Elle regarda Nikolas un peu paniquée. Je n'eus pas besoin de lui expliquer la situation que déjà elle se hâta d'aller lui chanter une chanson. Et là comme par magie Nikolas reprit vie !

-Alors toi aussi tu as des pouvoirs ? Demandais-je étonnée.

-Oui mais il ne faut en parler à personne me prévint ma Tante.

Toute étonnée je constatais que Nikolas n'avait plus aucune blessure ni aucune glace. Je courus dans ses bras et l'embrassais pour me faire pardonner. Il me repoussa. Je fus peinée mais je le méritais après tout. Il a dû sacrément avoir froid.

Heureusement le prince Hans revint à ce moment-là. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas le vin. Son air charmant de tout à l'heure fut remplacé par un méchant sourire.

-Attrapez-les ! dit-il à l'adresse de mon Oncle et ma Tante.

Alors que j'empoignais mon jumeau par le bras pour le tirer vers la porte, Tata la referma. Tonton attrapa alors mon frère tandis qu'Estéban se chargea de me prendre. J'essayais d'envoyer des coups de poing à mon idiot de cousin mais il était plus fort que moi. Tonton vint prendre le relais et me bâillonna la bouche. Je ne compris plus rien. J'eus très peur. Pourquoi Tata et Tonton étaient méchants ? Je ne reverrais plus jamais Papa…Maman…Marraine…Olaf…Olga…

-Arrête de chouiner ! Grogna ce méchant Hans, tu n'auras pas d'eau durant le voyage !

-Vous verrez quand on retrouvera Papa et Maman ! On vous fera votre fête marmonna mon jumeau.

Mais tous rigolèrent ce qui fit redoubler mes larmes.

-Nous allons faire un petit tour à Coronna.

À contre cœur on nous traîna hors du château. On ne prenait même pas nos valises comme lors d'un voyage normal. C'est à cet instant que je compris vraiment que c'était un enlèvement. Et Sven qui allait le nourrir ? Je n'avais pas envie qu'il meurt comme son Papa ! Mes yeux redoublèrent de larmes. J'avais envie de taper tout le monde ! Surtout Tata, Tonton, Estéban et Lucy. Je commençais par Lucy. Comme c'était la plus petite et qu'elle agissait comme un chien, je lui prenais sa girafe qui faisait pouêt-pouêt et lui balancerais dans l'eau. Comme ça elle plongera aussi et mourra comme Papy et Mamie. Pour les autres pour le moment je n'avais aucune idée. Mais ça ne saurait tarder.

On arrivait sur le port. Tout était calme. Pourquoi les gens avaient-ils tous disparu ?! Dès qu'ils reviendront je les ferais tous exécuter ! Si on ne meurt pas avant. La famille Fizterbergh pressa le pas devant nous pour que nous montions sur le bateau. Hans me donna des coups de pieds parce que je faisais exprès de ne pas avancer. Nikolas se plia plus vite à leurs ordres. Quelle femmelette ! Le bateau tanguait déjà. Je sentais que je vais vomir. Mon cœur allait lâcher. Le liquide aigre et chaud remonta déjà dans ma gorge. Ils nous forcèrent à descendre à la cale. Je ne voulais pas. J'avais trop peur que le bateau coule. Je hurlais malgré le bâillon pour qu'il me remonte. Je me débattais mais ils me serrèrent de plus en plus fort. J'étais enfermée derrière les barreaux avec Nikolas. Le méchant Hans me regardait agoniser. Ils nous avaient enfin enlevés les baillons. Je pouvais hurler à volonté. Je sentais que je manquais d'air. Tout tournait. Tonton Eugène et Tata Raiponce rigolèrent et serrèrent la main du prince.

-Nous avons fait une bonne affaire ! S'écrièrent-ils.

-Oui rit Hans, oui mes amis, le plan fonctionne à merveille pour le moment.

Il se pencha alors vers nous et prenant Nikolas par le menton il conclut d'une voix sadique :

-Vous allez être les instruments du destin de vos parents.

Je ne comprenais pas sa phrase. Trop de mots dans la tête. J'avais peur. Et si l'eau montait ? Et si je coulais ? Et si je mourrais noyée ? Non pas mourir noyée !

-SORTEZ-MOI DE LA ! Hurlais-je.

Ils rirent ! Je pleurais ! Je pleurais beaucoup ! Je voulais Papa et Maman ! Je voulais sortir ! Hans me frappa à la figure… Ça tournait… C'était floue… Et noir.

 _Toute la famille était réunie. Nous assistions à un opéra. Nous avions déjà réservés les places. J'avais installé les enfants devant pour qu'ils puissent bien voir. Nous devions descendre un escalier pour nous placer juste derrière eux. C'est alors que tout bascula. Raiponce et Eugène ne voulaient pas nous laisser nos places. Ils devinrent hargneux. Ils dirent que c'était de notre faute. Que c'était notre famille qui les avait poussés à faire cela. Raiponce me donna une claque et…_

-Chérie… Chérie réveille-toi ! S'exclama Kristoff.

-Aïe ma tête ? Murmurais-je en touchant une bosse naissante.

J'observais les lieux. Nous étions dans un donjon lugubre et humide. Depuis combien de temps étions-nous là ? Et puis d'abord où étions-nous ? Elsa, Kay et Gerda étaient encore évanouis et Kristoff tentait de les réveiller. Olga et Olaf avaient disparu.

-Kristoff que s'est-il passé ?

-Très honnêtement chérie je ne me rappelle de rien, je corrigeais Nikolas et puis le vide. Nous nous sommes retrouvés ici.

-Où sont les enfants ? Paniquais-je.

-Ils ne sont pas là je crois…

-C'est exact… Déclara soudain une voix claire dans la pénombre.

Elle s'approcha dans le maigre filet de lumière qui luisait dans la pièce. Je ne la connaissais pas.

-Vos enfants sont avec mon époux reprit-elle.

-Qui est-il ? Demanda Kristoff.

-Le prince Hans des îles du Sud.

En entendant ce nom je me décomposais. Comment pouvait-on aimer un crétin pareil ?! Bon d'accord je me taisais.

-Et vous qui êtes-vous ?! L'agressais-je.

-Je suis quelqu'un déclara la voix.

Cela me rappela une phrase de la Saga d'une célèbre française que j'adorais tant.

-Où sont partis nos enfants ?! M'écriais-je complètement décontenancée.

-A Coronna.

Qu'est-ce que mes bébés iraient faire là-bas ? D'autant plus que c'était Raiponce et Eugène qui étaient censés venir à Arendelle. Mon cœur s'emballa et comme si la femme avait lu dans mes pensées elle s'exclama :

-Nous voulons reprendre ce que vous nous avez pris !

-On ne vous a rien volé ! S'énerva Elsa à présent bien réveillée, si vous étiez polie déjà vous commenceriez par nous dire qui vous êtes !

-C'est ce qu'on va voir maugréa la voix qui se fichait éperdument des paroles de ma sœur.

Elle claqua immédiatement dans ses mains. Nous nous retrouvâmes alors propulsés dans une grotte de stalactites sous l'océan. Le fond était éclairé de bleu. Nous n'étions plus attachés mais collés à un grand rocher ovale. De l'eau transparente logeait dans cette espèce de cuvette. La femme de tout à l'heure nous montra enfin son visage. Sa longue queue de corail révélait qu'elle était une sirène. Elle portait une queue de cheval noire faisant encore plus ressortir ses yeux myosotis.

-Vous allez suivre en direct la progression de vos enfants expliqua-t-elle.

-La progression pour quoi ? Demandais-je de plus en plus décontenancée.

-Pour changer notre et votre destin ! S'exclama la sirène.

-Comment ? Insistais-je, je n'y comprends toujours rien ? Pourquoi changerions-nous quelque chose alors que nous ne nous connaissons pas ?

-Vous allez voir ! S'exclama-t-elle, ça va être expliqué.

Un tiroir apparut alors sur le côté de la cuvette et l'horrible créature en sortit bientôt une fiole remplie de liquide violet.

-Vous me demandiez mon nom s'écria-t-elle repensant visiblement à la question d'Elsa, je m'appelle Mélodie.

-Soit ! Ajouta ma sœur au moins satisfaite d'avoir une réponse.

La sirène n'ajouta rien et déversa le contenu du flacon dans l'eau. Une brume épaissit alors la grotte et une image apparut.


	6. Chapter 6 : la première épreuve

**Chapitre 6 : La première épreuve :**

…C'était nos petits anges ! Mon cœur manqua un battement. Ils étaient évanouis et saignaient à plusieurs endroits de leurs petits corps blancs. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que Raiponce et Eugène étaient dans le coup eux aussi. Non c'était impossible, on les avait forcés ! Et pourtant non… C'était eux qui attachaient mes petits trésors pendant que ce bâtard de Hans s'amusait avec un morceau de parchemin. Estéban et Lucy logeaient dans les bras de leurs parents. Ils étaient protégés eux. Rien que d'y penser j'avais envie de les battre… Oh mes bébés ! Non Anna il ne fallait pas pleurer, ne pas montrer qu'on avait peur. Kristoff essayait par tous les moyens de se décoller de la cuvette à laquelle cette peste de Mélodie nous avait ajustés. Elsa tentait également de la glacer mais rien n'y faisait. C'était beaucoup trop gluant pour nous. Kay, Gerda, Olaf et Olga avaient disparu.

-Vous êtes des monstres de nous faire ça ! Ragea ma sœur.

Mélodie ne prit même pas la peine de l'écouter. Un long sourire s'étendit sur son visage tandis qu'au loin on entendit une voix masculine récitait les premiers vers d'un poème :

- _Ô muse de mon cœur, amante des palais,_

 _Auras-tu, quand Janvier lâchera ses Borées…_

-Bonjour Hans déclara-t-elle après que l'abominable prince des îles du Sud fasse son entrée.

Il m'observa. Si je n'avais pas été si impuissante je lui aurais mis un nouveau coup de poing dans la tête. Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées il partit d'un fou rire et me caressa la joue.

-Lâchez-moi ! Criais-je utilisant mes dents pour le mordre.

-Oula doucement, vous n'êtes pas très gentille avec vos hôtes remarqua-t-il.

-Qu'allez-vous faire de nous ? Demanda Elsa.

Hans se plaça en face de nous et fit apparaître une carte dans la cuvette. Elle représentait les royaumes de Blanche-Neige, Cendrillon, Aurore, Ariel et Raiponce.

-La règle du jeu est très simple, vos enfants vont aller dans chaque royaume afin de changer les destins des dégâts qu'ont provoqué votre famille. Dès qu'une épreuve se termine il y a deux options : soit elle est réussie et vous vous décollerez petit à petit, soit ils échouent et vos deux bonhommes de neiges fondront petit à petit.

A cet instant Olaf et Olga apparurent dans une cage qui était suspendue au-dessus d'un grand chaudron d'eau bouillante ! Ils n'avaient plus leurs petits nuages de protections au-dessus de leurs têtes. Sans doute ces derniers avaient-ils été détruits à cause du haut niveau de température. Mais également à cause des mains prisonnières d'Elsa qui ne pouvait plus les ravitailler.

-Oui les sorcières de Morva ont bien voulues me le prêter précisa Hans… Quand l'épreuve finale arrivera si tous les destins sont changés nous vous relâcheront et vous pourrez repartir gaiement chez vous.

-Et vous pensez que vous vous en sortirez sans représailles railla ma sœur le visage de plus en plus contracté par la colère.

-Oh ne vous inquiétez pas ma chère j'espère que vous avez profitez de vos pouvoirs car quand on vous relâchera il se pourrait que vous soyez une femme tout à fait ordinaire dans le bon sens du terme bien entendu.

-Personne ne peut m'enlever mes pouvoirs ! Ragea-t-elle.

-Personne peut-être mais quelque chose oui plaisanta machiavéliquement le prince.

Ma sœur blêmit en entendant cela. Non il fallait qu'elle reste forte. Si elle ne le restait pas comment pouvait-on ne pas paniquer. Elsa toujours si forte, cachant ses sentiments, pas d'états d'âme. Même mon Kristoff commençait à défaillir. Ma sœur ferma les yeux et respira un grand coup, chose qu'elle faisait tout le temps quand elle réfléchissait.

-Vous dîtes qu'on a brisé les destins de tout le monde sur cette carte pourtant je ne me rappelle pas avoir fait du mal à Blanche-Neige ou Aurore. Nous les connaissons très peu à vrai dire.

-Votre famille a embêté les nôtres, bien avant vos naissances… C'est à cause de votre mère que vous allez devoir payer !

-Maman était une reine juste ! S'enflamma Elsa.

-Votre mère a été une femme cupide envers nous ! Et vous avez suivis son chemin…

-Qu'a-t-elle fait ? Demandais-je surprise d'imaginer maman en femme machiavélique.

-Chaque épreuve vous le dira… à présent chérie il est temps de leur montrer le spectacle… Tu n'as pas oublié les pop-corn ?

Mélodie soupira désespérée par l'attitude de ce chien galeux.

-Tu es pitoyable Hans souffla-t-elle.

-Merci pour ta franchise.

La sirène n'ajouta rien. Elle appuya sur l'eau de la cuvette et l'image de mes deux petits trésors se ranima.

Je me réveillais. Les yeux me grattaient. J'avais mal à la tête. Nous n'étions plus dans le bateau. J'étais dans une chambre violette. Nikolas dormait sur un autre lit. Je voulais aller le rejoindre mais je ne pouvais pas. Nous étions attachés. Fatiguée je décidais de ne faire qu'une chose, qui ne sert pas beaucoup : _PLEURER_. Ça semblait marcher. Il faisait juste jour. Tata Raiponce et Tonton Eugène arrivèrent. Quels traitres ! Ils tenaient des mandarines et des saucisses bien grasses. Beurk. J'avais oublié qu'en Allemagne on mangeait salé au petit déjeuner… Enfin chez nous aussi mais la charcuterie et le fromage n'étaient pas gras. Je n'en voulais pas. Je boudais. Ils n'avaient plus l'air méchant. Mais peut-être était-ce un piège ?!

-Vous êtes obligés de manger, il faut prendre des forces pour passer les épreuves, la première commencera aujourd'hui me dicta Tata.

-Nous ne faisons rien du tout ! Grognais-je.

-Oh si ! Sinon Papa et Maman ne seront plus là pour vous border le soir dit Tonton en faisant semblant de se faire couper le cou.

-Vous n'oserez pas ! Beugla Nikolas.

-Si ! Soutiens Raiponce.

C'était étrange. Elle essayait d'être méchante mais ses yeux la trahissaient. Ils étaient tristes et pleins de remords. Peut-être qu'ils étaient obligés de faire ça eux aussi. Et si c'était encore un piège ?! Bon en tous les cas je n'avais pas envie que Maman et Papa meurent. Je prenais donc la grosse saucisse dans la main et la mastiquais de façon déplaisante. J'en avais plein les doigts. Heureusement Tata Raiponce me donnais bientôt un mouchoir pour que je m'essuie les mains. Nikolas refusa la saucisse et prit les mandarines de mauvaise grâce. Il les éplucha maladroitement laissant la peau tomber par terre. Il s'attaqua ensuite aux quartiers. Il se mit du jus plein les doigts mais plutôt que d'utiliser un mouchoir pour s'essuyer il préféra se les sucer. Quel dégoûtant !

-Bien ils vont pouvoir commencer ! Déclara Tonton.

Nous n'étions même pas lavés. Tonton et Tata prirent le temps de nous expliquer les épreuves. Mamie Idun était drôlement bête ! Quant à Marraine et Maman n'en parlons pas !

-Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire pour rentrer chez vous conclut Tata.

-Nous réussirons ! Assura Nikolas, vous verrez !

Satisfaits de ces dernières paroles, mon Oncle et ma Tante nous amenèrent jusqu'à une immense tour violette. C'était là qu'apparemment Tante Raiponce avait été coincée par une méchante dame pendant 18 ans. Il y avait un lit à baldaquin sur lequel étaient posées des urnes.

-Ne Vous inquiétez pas les enfants dit Tonton sous nos mines déconfites, Tata Raiponce collectionne les cendres de ses parents… Peut-être que pour vous ça sera pareil.

-Arrête Flynn ! Tu leur fais peur !

-Quoi c'est juste pour rire.

Tata faillit lui donner un coup de poêle mais elle se retint et nous mena plutôt à une armoire verte en bois. Elle l'ouvrit et nous jeta dedans.

-Bonne chance murmure-t-elle.

Elle la referma ensuite et nous nous retrouvâmes dans le noir. Toute personne sensée sait qu'il faut être sot pour s'enfermer dans une armoire. Il ne s'y passa rien. J'avais peur que ça soit encore un piège ! Mais non ! Il y avait du bruit dehors comme si une rafale de vent emportait tout sur son passage. L'armoire monta haut très haut dans le ciel et redescendit aussi vite. On eut l'impression qu'on allait mourir. On hurla fort. Puis soudain tout s'arrêta. Tout se tut. La porte de l'armoire s'ouvrit et nous nous retrouvâmes dans un paysage enneigé. Ça me rappela Narnia. Nous étions dans un petit village qui ne ressemblait pas à Arendelle.

-Suzanne regarde il y a un message là-bas indiqua bientôt Nikolas.

Nous nous rendîmes près d'une fontaine gelée. En effet dans l'eau glacée une écriture y était sculptée.

« Régina est la méchante, Rose-rouge la condamnée et Idun la perfide »

-Whoua ! On va aller loin avec ça grogna Nikolas.

-Allez t'en fais pas on va trouver une solution dis-je tentant de le rassurer.

Nous avions soudain entendu un chant qui provenait d'une belle maison de campagne. Une lumière forte éclairait une pièce où il semblait y avoir beaucoup de monde.

-Tu crois qu'on peut rentrer ? Demandais-je intriguée par la mélodie.

C'est parce que c'est la même que nous chantait souvent maman. Nikolas hésita. Je le comprenais. Il ne fallait pas s'éloigner de la mission. Mais juste cinq minutes. Alors que mon jumeau y consentit, nous frappâmes enfin à la porte de la chaumière chaleureuse. C'est une jeune fille d'une dizaine d'années qui nous ouvrit. Ses longs cheveux noirs tombaient en queue de cheval jusqu'en bas de ses fesses. Ses yeux verts nous percèrent du regard. Elle était belle. Mais pas autant que moi.

-Régina qui est-ce ? Demande une femme qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau.

Je suppose que c'était sa Maman.

-Excusez-nous madame mais nous avons entendu de la musique dis-je sachant que le mensonge est un vilain défaut.

-Oh ça vous plaît ? S'exclama la jolie dame, entrez donc vous réchauffez avec nous ! D'ailleurs c'est l'heure du goûter !

Chouette ! J'espère qu'il sera meilleur que notre petit déjeuner ! La salle à manger de la maison était grande mais pas aussi gigantesque que notre salle de bal. D'autres filles et un garçon nous attendaient à l'intérieur.

-Les enfants voici des compagnons de jeux pour le goûter, allez tous à table !

-Oui mère !

Nous nous installâmes autour d'une table ronde et une servante vint nous apporter des gâteaux au chocolat avec de la chantilly. Pendant qu'on mangeait nos gâteaux nous en apprenions un peu plus sur cette famille. Ils étaient dans leurs maisons de vacances. C'étaient les sœurs de Mamie. La plus vieille c'était Rose-Rouge elle avait 16 ans, ensuite il y avait Cindy 14 ans, Maléna 12 ans, et les faux jumeaux Idun (mamie) et Erik 10 ans. Pour l'autre jeune fille celle qui nous avait ouvert, elle s'appelait Régina et n'était pas la vraie sœur de ces gens. Elle avait 12 ans aussi comme Maléna. Apparemment elles s'entendaient bien. Ce qui n'était pas le cas avec Mamie. La preuve pendant tout le temps où nous étions restés à table elles se disputèrent. Régina n'arrêtait pas de dire à Mamie Idun qu'elle était moche ce qui n'était pas vrai du tout puisqu'elle ressemblait à Marraine Elsa. Ses cheveux bruns étaient rassemblés en une longue tresse qu'elle avait surmontée d'un serre-tête noir. Ses grands yeux bleus foncés affichèrent des éclairs.

-Tu n'es pas la seule princesse ici ! Cria-t-elle.

-Si ! Moi je partirais dans un château et toi tu resteras toute seule ! Renchérit Régina.

Mamie en colère lui balança le jus d'orange dans la tête. Regina ne se laissa pas faire et lui écrasa ses gâteaux sur le visage. Elles furent très vite séparées par la belle-mère et eurent le droit à une claque toutes les deux.

-A la salle de bain tout de suite ! Ordonna-t-elle.

Elles s'exécutèrent. J'en profitais pour les suivre. Moi aussi je voulais me laver. Pendant que la servante alla chercher les gants de toilettes, la jolie dame leur enleva leurs vêtements.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous vous battez, c'est si compliqué de bien s'entendre ? Vous êtes toutes les deux très jolies !

-Moi je le suis plus quand même Mère ! Gémit Régina, parce que moi je te ressemble et tu es la plus belle ! Les autres sont moins belles parce qu'elles ne sont pas tes vraies filles !

La belle-mère s'accroupit alors auprès de sa fille et lui prit les mains.

-Ecoute-moi bien Régina, nous sommes une famille, Idun et les autres sont autant mes enfants que toi. Vous deviendrez tous des monarques un jour. Il vaut mieux vous entendre pour pouvoir bien gouverner dans une bonne entente plus tard…Est-ce que tu comprends ?

Elle lança un regard noir à mamie mais dit « oui » à sa mère. La phrase de la fontaine me revint en mémoire « Régina est la méchante, Rose-Rouge la condamnée et Idun la perfide ». Tout semblait coller sauf que Rose-Rouge n'est pas concernée pour le moment. A peine fini-je ma phrase que l'aînée de la famille entra dans la salle de bain. Elle donna une lettre à la belle-mère.

-Merci Rose-Rouge.

Elle l'ouvrit et la lit rapidement. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parcourut les mots un long sourire s'élargit sur son visage.

-Ma fille nous aurons à parler ce soir ! Dit-elle, quand ton père sera rentré.

-Bien mère répond Rose-Rouge étonnée.

Elle repartit ensuite de la pièce et nous laissa seules. Comme je n'osais pas bouger ni parler c'était la jolie dame qui reprit la parole pour moi :

-Voudrez-vous passer la nuit à la maison ? Oh bien sûr il ne faut pas que ça dérange vos parents !

-Non ça ne les dérangera pas ! Au contraire ils ont des invités ce soir et ils n'aiment pas être dérangés.

-Tant mieux nous allons vous préparer vos lits.

Mes bébés avaient bien démarrés. Ça me faisait plaisir de voir Maman. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ressemblait à Elsa ! C'était la même tête sauf la couleur de cheveux. Il est vrai que je tirais plus de Papa. Pourtant c'était de Maman que j'avais toujours été la plus proche.

-Il y avait quoi dans la lettre ? Demanda Elsa.

-Une demande de mariage de la part du roi Vincent futur père de Blanche-Neige.

-Donc Rose-Rouge est sa mère déduisis-je… Pourquoi est-ce elle qui a payé ?

-Parce que Régina était jalouse qu'elle se soit mariée en premier.

-Et pourquoi accusez-vous notre mère dans ce cas ? Rétorquais-je agressivement.

-vous allez voir !

Melody accéléra la scène jusqu'à que nous arrivions au lendemain. J'ignorais comment elle avait fait ça mais j'espère que ça n'avait en aucun cas aggravé la santé de mes petits trésors.

-C'est là que vos enfants vont devoir réussir !

Le temps avait avancé. Je ne savais pas comment. Nous n'avions même pas dormis. C'était déjà le matin. Nikolas et Erik avaient le droit d'aller à la chasse avec notre arrière-grand-père. Nous les filles restions à la maison pour faire de la couture. Je n'aimais pas trop ce genre d'activité car je me piquais souvent avec l'aiguille. Mes doigts étaient donc tout abîmés et couvert de sang. On faisait des patchworks pour Rose-Rouge. Elle devra les emporter avec elle lorsqu'elle s'en ira avec le roi Vincent. Oui c'était ça qui y avait dans la lettre d'hier… Ou d'y a cinq minutes… Une demande en mariage… Beurk. J'étais contente pour elle comme toutes les filles de la maison. La jolie dame lui avait déjà tout expliqué à propos du mariage, de son rôle de femme et de reine. Seule Régina restait jalouse. Elle croyait qu'on ne le voyait pas mais ses yeux flamboyaient chaque fois qu'elle regardait Rose-Rouge.

Le temps passa lentement. A force de me concentrer sur mes morceaux de tissus j'avais mal à la tête. Pourtant les autres plaisantaient bien. Mamie en particulier n'arrêtait pas de faire rire ses sœurs. Je sentais que ça agaçait Régina. Elle essayait de discuter avec Maléna mais la voix trop portante de Mamie la couvrait. Pourtant contrairement à hier ou tout à l'heure elle ne réagit pas. Ne dit rien. Elle n'était pas si méchante que ça après tout. J'aimais bien faire les cours de coutures avec la belle-mère. Au moins elle, elle ne nous grondait pas si on ne réussissait pas… Pas comme Gerda. Ouille encore une piqûre.

-N'oublie pas Rose-Rouge que l'aiguille avec laquelle tu couds en ce moment restera celle de tout le reste de ta vie… Il va bien falloir y faire attention dit la grande dame.

-Pourquoi ? Demande naïvement la jeune fille.

-Parce qu'une coutume dit que quand on casse ou échange son aiguille de mariage il arrive un malheur dans la nouvelle famille expliqua-t-elle.

Je bus ses paroles avec intention. Si ça se trouve Maman avait cassé son aiguille et c'est pour ça qu'elle, Papa et Marraine Elsa, avaient disparus. A vrai dire je n'avais jamais vu Maman coudre. Elle avait tellement d'occupations auprès de Marraine qu'elle n'avait pas le temps pour ça.

-Ça peut-être la mort ? Questionnais-je espérant fortement que la réponse soit non.

La belle-mère me regarde surprise.

-Oui ça peut-être ça...

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Suzanne il ne se passera rien de ce genre j'y ferais attention dit gentiment Rose-Rouge pour me soulager.

Soudain le temps s'accéléra. Nos mouvements se firent de plus en plus vite. C'était assez drôle à voir. Je ne contrôlais plus mes mains, mes jambes… J'avais l'impression d'être un pantin. Finalement nous allions passer à table. Nous nous lavâmes toutes les mains. Nikolas et Erik étaient revenus. Mamie Idun et moi avions oublié nos serviettes de table dans la chambre. Nous retournâmes les chercher. Je claquais la porte un peu brutalement et nous nous retrouvâmes nez à nez avec Régina. Elle rougit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demandais-je.

-Ça ne vous regarde pas ! Maintenant allez-vous-en !

Elle cacha quelque chose dans ses mains. Il fallait que je sache quoi. Rapide comme un guépard je lui sautais dessus et la plaquais au sol. C'était le seul moyen pour ne pas qu'elle me gêne pendant que Mamie Idun s'efforça de lui ouvrir la main droite.

-Lâchez-moi ! Hurla-t-elle.

-Pas tant que tu ne nous diras pas ce que tu as dans ta main !

Je l'écrasais de plus en plus mais elle résista. Mamie Idun commença à avoir les doigts rouges écrevisses. Elle se fatiguait.

-Si tu continues je vais le dire à ta mère ! Renchérit-elle.

Elle choisit les bons mots. Régina coopéra tout de suite. Je me doutais que c'était l'aiguille qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Soumise elle me la planta dans la main puis me poussa et elle partit en courant. Je me relevais contente. Je n'eus même pas eu besoin d'utiliser mes pouvoirs ! Nous retournâmes dans la salle à manger. Je m'empressais de le dire à Nikolas. Première mission réussie !

Je ne pus réprimer un sourire. Mes bébés n'étaient pas si nuls. Une première épreuve de gagner. D'un regard triomphant je me tournais vers Hans qui nous regardait avec un air désolé. L'image de la cuvette se mit en pause.

-Vous voyez que nos enfants sont doués dit Kristoff d'un air fier.

-Je n'en doute pas… Cependant ils ne l'ont pas été pour cette épreuve-là… Répliqua le prince des îles du sud avec un sourire de crocodile.

-Attendez quoi ?! S'exclama Elsa.

-Eh oui… L'aiguille que votre rejeton a récupérée est en réalité celle de Régina. Elle venait de l'échanger juste avant avec celle de Rose-Rouge.

-Ce qui veut dire que Rose-Rouge a embarqué celle de Régina réalisais-je.

-Pas tout à fait… C'est celle d'Idun qu'elle a embarqué.

-Mais notre Mère n'a rien à voir là-dedans… Ce n'est pas sa faute ! C'est la faute à cette peste ! M'emportais-je.

-Inconsciemment c'est celle de votre mère, donc c'est de sa faute… c'est de sa faute si quand Rose-Rouge a fait un mouchoir pour Blanche-Neige et qu'elle s'est piqué le doigt elle est morte !

La carte de tout à l'heure réapparut et nous vîmes une croix rouge avec écrit « erronée » sur le monde de Blanche-Neige.

-Bien… Vos enfants ont donc échoués.

Mon sang se glaça. Pas Olaf et Olga ! Il fallait essayer de les sauver. Les deux bonhommes de neiges ne comprenaient pas le danger. Ils étaient confortablement installés dans la cage peu leur importer. Hans se déplaça jusqu'à une manivelle et l'actionna doucement. La cage retenue par une corde descendit immédiatement d'un cran vers le chaudron brûlant.

-Alors c'est ça la chaleur… Conclut tout bêtement Olaf.

Nous étions mal en point.


	7. Chapter 7 : le Sortilège

**Chapitre 7 : Le sortilège :**

-C'est tout ce que vos stupides bestioles trouvent à redire se moqua Hans… Elles ne sont pas drôles du tout !

-Vous espériez peut être qu'elles hurleraient de peur rétorquais-je, seriez-vous assez bête pour savoir que dans un bonhomme de neige il n'y a ni crâne, ni squelette me moquais-je.

Kristoff sourit en entendant mes propos. Cette phrase paraissait être sortie d'un autre siècle. Et pourtant Olaf l'avait dit il y a seulement 9 ans. Ce batard de prince n'en fut pas content du tout. Bien au contraire il se tourna vers Mélodie qui attendait patiemment ses ordres et lui déclara :

-Ma chérie il est temps de suspendre la vraie cage… Celle-là ne sert à rien.

-Tu veux dire celle où y a…

-Oui celle-ci même… Quant à ces deux idiots débrouille-toi pour les vendre au gros marchand d'Arendelle contre ce que tu sais. Je suis certain que tu trouveras comment faire en intelligente sirène que tu es !

Oaken ?! Intelligente… Sirène… Je restais bête en faisant l'abréviation des deux mots… IS… C'était donc Mélodie qui s'était amusée avec les flocons ? Pourquoi des flocons d'ailleurs ? S'était donc elle et ce machiavélique Hans qui s'étaient introduits chez Oaken tuant tout le monde sur leurs passages puis qui avaient marqués au fer blanc le comptoir... Non toute cette histoire clochait. Comment avait-il pu en moins de deux heures rendre l'habitat commercial propre comme si rien ne s'était jamais produit ?

-Je sens que ça cogite dans cette petite tête railla Hans en me cognant sur le front.

Je faillis le mordre une deuxième fois mais je me retins car ça l'amusait plus qu'autre chose.

Mélodie libéra Olaf et Olga qui coururent nous faire des câlins. Ils avaient à peine fondu. La sirène et Hans se débrouillèrent toutefois pour nous les arracher et les ligoter quelques secondes plus tard. Mélodie partit donc avec eux pendant qu'Hans suspendit une autre cage cette fois caché aux yeux du monde. Un drap de lin bleu la recouvrait. Elle divaguait beaucoup plus que la cage où se trouvaient Olaf et Olga quelques minutes plus tôt comme si les « choses » qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur avaient compris que leurs destins ne tenaient finalement qu'à un fil. Le prince les installa exactement comme la cage des deux bonhommes de neige histoire de nous rappeler que nos enfants n'avaient pas réussi à changer le premier destin de la mère de Blanche-Neige. Après tout ce n'étaient que des enfants. J'enrageais à l'idée qu'on puisse leur faire du mal !

A cet instant Mélodie revint avec un autre couple bien connu : celui justement de Blanche-Neige et Florian. Dès qu'elle nous vit la princesse brune s'avança vers nous et nous crachât à la figure… Je ne savais pas ce qui me retenait de leur mettre mon poing dans la figure… Enfin si je savais ce qui nous retenait… C'était cette colle immonde.

-Ils ont échoué Blanche précisa Hans comme pour enfoncer encore plus le couteau dans la plaie, ta mère ne revivra pas.

Son visage se décomposa et elle se mit à pleurer. Bien fait. Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'énervait cette espèce de greluche complètement niaise ! Pourquoi ses parents auraient-ils survécu et pas les nôtres !? Je m'en voulus immédiatement d'agir ainsi… ça faisait vraiment bébé.

-De toute façon nous aurons leurs vengeances, susurra Florian à sa dulcinée, nous avons bien fabriqué notre partie du… Tu sais quoi.

La princesse hocha la tête comme une gamine de huit ans ce qui me fit penser à Suzanne. Quelle était cette mystérieuse fabrication ?!

-Quelle épreuve les enfants vont-ils devoir passer maintenant ? Demanda Elsa étrangement calme.

Ma sœur avait compris que ça ne servait à rien de s'entêter. Dommage que je ne sois pas aussi calme qu'elle. La carte des royaumes réapparut immédiatement dans la cuvette en face de nous.

-La deuxième épreuve sera de changer le destin d'Aurore déclara le prince.

Le visage encore tout barbouillé de larmes Blanche-Neige déclara :

-J'espère qu'ils vont réussir pour elle.

Telles des pages de romans tournées par le vent, les images de la cuvette revinrent se focaliser sur Suzanne et Nikolas. Ceux-ci semblaient plus âgés.

-Vos enfants prendront un an dès qu'ils feront chaque épreuve.

Cette idée me troubla. Mes bébés ne pouvaient pas grandir comme ça aussi vite. Il fallait leur laisser le temps ! Indifférent à mon stress, Hans fit en sorte que nous rentrions rapidement dans le vif du sujet. Le décor s'installa et la chambre de Maman et ses sœurs se flouta. Les enfants revinrent à la tour de Raiponce et Eugène. Ceux-ci semblaient les avoir attendus. Leurs visages étaient blancs, maigres et tristes.

-Vous n'avez pas réussi les enfants ! Déclarèrent-ils d'une voix tremblante.

La déception se lut dans leurs pauvres petits visages. Evidemment qu'ils étaient déçus. C'était tout à fait normal. J'eus de la peine pour eux. Mais il ne fallait malheureusement pas s'émouvoir sur un échec. Ils devraient juste redoubler d'efforts pour la prochaine épreuve c'est tout.

Pendant que ma cousine leurs expliqua en quoi ils avaient échoués, chose que nous entendîmes donc pour la deuxième fois, Flynn se chargea de leur donner les instructions de la prochaine mission. Cela me surprit puisque celle qu'ils venaient de faire ils avaient dû se débrouiller par eux-mêmes.

-Nous avons pitié d'eux précisa Hans, on ne veut quand même pas les couler non plus, on veut seulement rétablir les destins de tout le monde.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps je faillis avoir de la gratitude pour lui. Heureusement je me repris à temps et ne le remerciais pas me contentant simplement d'hocher la tête. Au fur et à mesure qu'il déballait l'intrigue je trouvais que la précédente paraissait beaucoup moins complexe que la prochaine sur la liste. Il mentionna brièvement Aurore, Maléfique et Maman.

-En gros mes petits loups vous allez devoir surveiller Mamie Idun et veillez à ce qu'elles ne fassent pas de mal à Aurore déblatéra Eugène.

Les enfants acquiescèrent sans trop de difficultés. Je les soupçonnais presque de sourire. Sans aucun doute ils pensaient la même chose que moi. Ce n'était pas Maman qui avait plongé Aurore dans un sommeil profond mais Maléfique. Flynn s'était trompé. Pour un voleur ce n'était pas très malin. Suzanne et Nikolas surveilleraient donc Maléfique.

-Vous êtes prêt à y retourner ? Demanda bientôt Raiponce.

Elle semblait vraiment désespérée. J'avais de la peine pour elle. Au fond de moi j'avais fini par comprendre qu'elle et Eugène n'y étaient pour rien. Je pense qu'Hans et Melody les avait forcé à être contre nous.

-Il le faut bien déclarèrent les jumeaux sans grande appréhension, nos proches nous attendent.

Flynn hocha la tête. Cette fois ils n'empruntèrent pas le chemin de l'armoire. Le bandit se contenta de prendre un des pots de cendres où logeaient le père ou la mère de Raiponce. Il y plongea la main et en ressortit plusieurs copeaux gris. Je faillis avoir un haut de cœur lorsqu'il souffla dessus les projetant dans la figure de mes pauvres enfants.

Ils furent immédiatement aspirés. Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans une espèce de boudoir drapé de nombreuses tapisseries. Il s'y tenait un goûter royal. De nombreuses princesses étaient là et même si elles avaient grandis je n'eus aucun mal à reconnaître Maléna, Maman et la reine Orhiane. Elles discutaient des dernières nouvelles du royaume autour de grandes tasses de chocolats.

-J'ai ouïe dire que Vincent s'est remarié avec Régina il n'y a pas très longtemps commença Maléna, apparemment il est tombé tout de suite sous son charme.

-Et Blanche-Neige comment l'a-t-elle pris ? Demanda Maman dont le ventre arrondie indiquait sans nul doute qu'elle attendait Elsa.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon aînée. Elle rougissait légèrement ne s'imaginant pas qu'un jour elle aurait pû se voir aussi jeune.

-Elle l'a très bien pris renchérit Maléna, il paraît qu'elles s'entendent à merveille.

-Ah bon ?! S'exclama Orhiane, pourtant ce n'est pas ce qu'elle m'a dit quand je leurs ai rendu visite l'autre jour. Blanche-Neige était très peinée que Régina ait à peine jeté un coup d'œil à son bouquet de roses rouges. Elle les avait cueillies exprès pour sa venue.

-Que de caprices pour rien plaisanta Maléna.

-Oh non au contraire elle n'est pas capricieuse ! Contredit Orhiane, elle est parfaite : sage, douce et intelligente. Si j'ai une fille un jour dans mon petit ventre, j'aimerais bien qu'elle soit comme elle !

Il allait de soi qu'elle ne mettrait pas longtemps à savoir le sexe de son enfant vu le ventre énorme qu'elle possédait. J'étais surprise de voir que Maman et Orhiane avaient été enceintes en même temps.

-Donc du côté de Vincent, Blanche et Régina c'est le bonheur à foison conclut Maléna moins enchantée qu'elle essayait de le montrer.

-On ne peut pas en dire autant de cette pauvre Cendrillon murmura Maman, à cinq ans à peine se retrouver seule avec son père.

-Il paraît que son père l'a envoyé chez Blanche-Neige le temps de régler les affaires du décès. Il ne voulait pas que la petite voit ça. Enfin ce n'était pas que pour ça ajouta Maléna.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Orhiane surprise.

-Apparemment il va se remarier très prochainement avec Lady Trémaine, une jeune femme de bonne famille rentière par le biais de son père. Ils ont à peu près le même âge et cette charmante dame a deux filles de l'âge de Cendrillon, Javotte et Anastasie il me semble.

-Il veut déjà se remarier ?! S'écria Maman.

-C'était évident puisqu'ils se voyaient quand Cindy étaient encore en vie.

-Il l'a trompé ! Reprit Maman de plus en plus choquée.

-Oui conclut Maléna fière d'elle… Mais rassurez-vous c'est courant chez les nobles.

En entendant ça je me tournais immédiatement vers Kristoff. Mon geste me parut puéril mais comme la noblesse était notre rang, cette pensée m'était venue automatiquement. En huit ans nos ébats sexuels allaient toujours bon train. Ils nous arrivaient comme chaque couple de nous disputer mais ça ne durait jamais trop longtemps. Je ne le voyais aucunement me tromper. Ce grand solitaire. Il n'y avait que moi pour fondre devant son charme et c'était parfait. Je n'aurais pas voulu d'un homme trop charmant qui puisse faire fondre toutes les filles. Tels étaient le cas d'Eugène et… De Hans. Finalement j'étais contente de ne pas avoir épousé ce crétin !

Revenant brusquement au fil de l'histoire je vis que Maman était en train de bombarder Maléna de question quand Orhiane repéra Suzanne et Nikolas sur le pas de la porte.

-Nous avons des invités surprises on dirait déclara-t-elle avec un grand sourire, approchez-vous chers enfants ! N'ayez pas peur.

Les jumeaux se chargèrent donc de venir rejoindre Maman, Maléna et Orhiane sur les sofas. Je trouvais cela suspect qu'elle les accueille sans même leur demander leur identité. Ils observaient les ventres gonflés des deux dames comme s'il eût s'agit de bombes à retardements.

Tandis qu'ils inventèrent des renseignements pour justifier leurs identités, Maléna prit congé de sa sœur et sa belle-sœur.

-Tu n'oublieras pas de m'inviter pour la naissance de ton enfant indiqua-t-elle.

-Compte sur moi ! Rétorqua Orhiane.

Maléna satisfaite s'en alla ensuite de la pièce. Les enfants passèrent une délicieuse fin d'après-midi avec la Mère d'Aurore et Maman. Cette dernière choisit d'emmener ses arrière-petits-enfants chez elle le temps qu'ils trouvent quelqu'un pour les adopter.

L'image dans la cuvette s'arrêta et repartit à une vitesse vertigineuse.

-Ce n'est rien on passe les jours qui ne nous servent pas précisa Mélodie face à mon stresse.

Oui je n'étais pas encore habituée à cette vie accélérée. Pour le moment nous n'étions pas rentrés dans le vif du sujet nous contentant juste d'avoir des informations sur le passé. Aucune maladresse de Maman. J'avais hâte de voir ce que donnait la suite. Heureusement nous n'eûmes pas trop à attendre. L'image se stoppa sur un beau matin de printemps. C'était jour de fête. Des centaines d'invités fêtaient la naissance de la petite Aurore autant dans les rues que dans la salle festive du château. J'aperçus bientôt Suzanne, Nikolas et Maman qui se tenaient dans un coin de la pièce. Le ventre de cette dernière avait doublé de volume. Je me doutais que la naissance d'Elsa était la prochaine sur la liste.

Les invités allaient et venaient complimentant Aurore qui dormait silencieusement dans son berceau. Toutefois je n'y trouvais aucune trace de Maléna.

Maman demanda à Orhiane où elle se trouvait mais la princesse ne voulait pas répondre.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas invité ? Tu lui avais promis insista-t-elle.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre, il s'est passé trop de choses… J'ai appris des choses sur elle… Non ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle vienne gâcher la fête de ma fille.

-Qu'a-t-elle fait ?

-Elle m'a révélé… C'est de sa faute si je faisais des fausses couches.

-Ne dis pas de bêtise c'est la nature.

-Non ce n'est pas la nature… C'est elle qui est responsable de la mort de Cindy tout comme Régina l'était de Rose-Rouge. Elles veulent gouverner que toutes les deux ! Elles ne veulent pas que d'autres princesses viennent saccager les royaumes. Tôt ou tard Blanche-Neige mourra.

-Pourtant elle ne m'a rien fait à moi objecta Maman.

-Ça c'est ce que tu crois mais attend un peu que ta fille naisse et tu verras.

Maman haussa les épaules. Visiblement elle ne craignait pas Maléna.

-Elle se fait même appelé Maléfique ! S'écria Orhiane en essayant d'être convaincante.

Mais Maman n'avait pas plus peur. Au contraire elle, Suzanne et Nikolas allèrent tranquillement saluer le bébé. Bien entendu la petite chose n'en avait que faire de tous ces invités. Elle dormait paisiblement.

-Que comptes-tu faire pour la protéger dans ce cas ? Chuchota Maman comme si elle ne voulait pas que la malédiction atteigne le berceau.

-Dans trois jours, trois de mes meilleures fées viendront et elles lui jetteront des sorts pour ne pas que Maléfique l'atteigne.

-Quels sorts ?

-Qu'elle soit la plus belle, la plus forte et la plus intelligente.

-Ah d'accord.

Je trouvais Maman froide et distante comme si elle avait un plan en tête. Elle et les enfants restèrent dans la salle des fêtes jusqu'en fin d'après-midi.

Le soir venu, Maman salua le roi Stéphane et la reine Orhiane. Puis elle alla se coucher dans l'une des suites du château avec Suzanne et Nikolas. Elle les rassembla sur le lit et leur déclara :

-Demain nous nous rendrons chez Maléna pour avoir plus d'explications sur ce qu'a dit Orhiane.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit une bonne idée objecta Suzanne, tu as bien compris qu'elle était devenue méchante.

Bien. Ma petite chérie essayait de la dissuader.

-Oh elle ne doit pas être si méchante que ça… J'ai vraiment besoin de lui parler.

-Moi je serais de toi je n'irais pas, tu seras seule, enceinte face à une femme qui ne veut qu'une chose tuer toutes les personnes qui font obstacles aux royaumes argumenta à son tour Nikolas.

-Il faut vraiment que j'aille la voir ! S'entêta-t-elle, et puis je ne serais pas seule !

-Ah bon ?!

-Oui puisque Nikolas viendra avec moi. Toi Suzanne tu resteras ici pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

-Très bien.

Ils passèrent la nuit à dormir. Cette fois il n'y eut pas de pause. Hans, Mélodie se retirèrent dans leur chambre. De même pour Blanche-Neige et Florian. Elsa, Kristoff et moi-même finîmes par nous endormir debout. Je ne sus jamais comment nous avions fait. Ce ne fut que le lendemain dès l'aube que nous nous réveillâmes encore plus fatiguée que la veille. J'avais la fâcheuse impression de ne pas avoir dormi. Hans et Mélodie n'étaient pas encore arrivés.

-Elsa tu n'arrives toujours pas à dégeler ?

-Je te rappelle que je n'aie plus le pouvoir répondit-elle de marbre.

-Je voudrais un bonhomme de neige sifflotais-je pour la décoincer.

Un mince sourire vint recouvrir son visage. Je me tournais alors vers celui de Kristoff qui était beaucoup plus rigide. Il observait la cage toujours suspendue au-dessus du feu. Les gens à l'intérieur ne se débattaient plus et semblaient même morts.

-Qui sont les personnes à votre avis ?

Nous haussâmes les épaules pas plus avancées que lui.

-Peut-être Gerda et Kay dis-je, ceux sont les seuls manquant à l'appel.

-C'est sans doute ça.

J'aurais voulu embrasser Kristoff, me réconforter auprès de lui. Avoir un moment « câlin » mais Elsa était là et nous ne pouvions pas faire grand-chose les mains collées. Par respect pour ma sœur qui était encore la reine c'était contre l'étiquette de montrer ses sentiments.

Finalement Hans et Mélodie arrivèrent pour couper court à mon fantasme. Ils nous donnèrent rapidement de l'eau et des madeleines nous étranglant presque pour pouvoir continuer la vidéo en vitesse.

-Ma chérie tu reprends la séquence ? Demanda Hans plus excité que jamais.

J'avais vraiment l'impression d'être en face d'un psychopathe là. A croire qu'il tenait absolument à voir mes enfants gagner ! Faisant face à son mari, la sirène encaissa ce qu'il venait de dire et remit l'image dans la cuvette. Nous vîmes d'abord Suzanne qui tenait compagnie à Orhiane en s'occupant d'Aurore. Elles discutaient plaisamment toutes les deux tandis que d'autres invités venaient rendre visite à la petite princesse.

L'image devint floue. Pendant ce temps-là du côté de Maman et Nikolas nous pouvions voir que ceux-ci n'étaient plus très loin de la Montagne Interdite où siégeait le château de Maléfique. C'était un endroit assez sombre rempli de gardes ressemblant à des cochons. Maman avait mis une capeline pour essayer de cacher son gros ventre. Elles et Nikolas se firent arrêtés par un des gardes et furent emmenés jusqu'à une grande salle de conseil. Maléfique se tenait sur son trône droite et fière. Elle avait changé, cachant ses cheveux de jais sous un casque à cornes. Son maquillage jaunâtre lui donnait un air fantomatique.

-Tiens tiens ma chère sœurette est venue m'espionner comme c'est touchant dit-elle ironiquement.

-Je suis venue pour parler…

-Je parie qu'Orhiane t'as déjà mis au courant des nouvelles.

-C'est exact… C'est donc vrai ?

-Evidemment que c'était vrai.

-Tu vas donc me tuer moi et mon enfant.

-C'est ce que j'envisage effectivement dit-elle sans ingratitude.

-Alors accorde-moi quelques minutes j'ai des informations pour toi, ensuite tu pourras me tuer.

Elle disait ça si calmement. J'avais envie de la prendre et de la secouer. Et Nikolas pourquoi ne la défendait-il pas ? Mince c'était son rôle non ?!

-Je t'écoute attentivement.

-Tout d'abord Orhiane a accouché d'une petite fille il y a quelques jours elle l'a prénommée Aurore, elle a dit que demain durant la fête trois fées feront en sorte de la protéger contre toi.

Quoi ?! J'étais en plein rêve là ! Elle venait de tout lui avouer. Je blanchis en un instant.

-Comment savoir que tu dis la vérité ? Demanda-t-elle méfiante.

-Je veux marcher avec vous. J'en ai marre des princesses parfaites. Entendre Orhiane parlait de Blanche-Neige l'autrefois me donnait envie de vomir. Je ne veux pas que mon enfant soit parfaite. Je veux qu'elle règne.

-Tu en es sûre ?

-Oui dit fermement Maman.

-Idun tu ne devrais pas faire ça ! La prévint Nikolas, ça pourrait être dangereux pour le bébé.

-Non ça ne le sera pas Nikolas mon enfant aura le pouvoir comme Régina et Maléfique. Il sera heureux !

-Tu pourras faire partie de notre complot déclara alors Maléfique mais à une condition !

-Laquelle ?!

Maléfique sortit une potion aussi jaune que sa peau de sous sa cape noire.

-Il faut que tu boives ça, ainsi ta fille aura un pouvoir puissant.

-Ma fille ?!

-Oui.

Maléfique tendit la potion à Maman. Mais Nikolas l'interpela de nouveau :

-Ne fais pas ça Idun ! Pense à ton bébé ! C'est peut-être un piège !

Mais Maman têtue comme une mule prit la fiole. Elle était sur le point de la porter à sa bouche quand Nikolas lui arracha des mains et la jeta au sol. La fiole explosa et le liquide se répandit par terre.

-JE T'AI DIT NON ! La gronda-t-il.

Ce fut au tour de Maléfique de ne pas être content. Vive comme l'éclair elle prit mon bébé par le col et le propulsa contre le mur. Je faillis faire une crise cardiaque.

-NIKOLAS ! Hurlais-je à travers la cuvette bien qu'il ne puisse pas m'entendre.

Le visage de Kristoff vira au rouge et il tira de toutes ses forces sur la glue pour essayer une énième fois d'enlever ses mains. Le tout était ponctué de mots grossiers mais personne ne le blâmât. Hans au contraire s'amusait de la situation.

-Espèce de crevure ! Lâchais-je vulgairement, c'est ça que vous voulez ! Voir ma famille se détruire !

-Tout comme elle a détruit les autres ! S'enquit-il.

-Aurore n'est pas morte objecta Elsa en lui lançant un regard noir.

-Regardez ! S'écria Mélodie, elle boit la fiole !

En effet. Maman but tout d'un coup. Plus aucune goutte de jaune. Maléfique en fut ravie.

-Que dois-je faire maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle une fois qu'elle eût fini.

-Plus rien retourne chez toi et accouche de ta fille. Apprend lui à maîtriser ses pouvoirs. Elle aura le pouvoir de la glace et la neige. Si tu lui apprends correctement elle deviendra un jour maîtresse de tous les royaumes.

-Et toi ?

-Moi j'ai une petite visite à rendre à Orhiane et sa nunuche de fille.

La suite nous la connaissions déjà. Son plan avait échoué. Et de ce fait c'était de la faute de Maman si Elsa et moi n'avions pas eu de vie avant 19 et 21 ans… C'était pitoyable. Pour le coup je lui en voulus affreusement. Regardant Nikolas toujours évanoui au sol je me mis à pleurer. Suzanne alla bientôt rejoindre son frère malgré la distance du château de Maléfique et celui d'Orhiane. Elle le pleura aussi.

L'image disparut et Hans lança sur un ton gai :

-Deuxième mission échoué.

La cage tomba encore d'un cran et les plaintes s'entendirent.


	8. Chapter 8 : la lettre

**Chapitre 8 : La Lettre :**

-Laissez-nous tranquilles à la fin ! Vous voyez bien que c'est inutile ! Les enfants n'y arrivent pas !

-Justement c'est le plus drôle ricana Hans.

-Espèce de psychopathe ! Lançais-je hargneusement, pourquoi faites-vous ça ?! En quoi ça vous regarde ?! Pourquoi le destin de toutes ces princesses vous intéressent-ils à ce point ? Avec tous les pouvoirs que vous possédez vous pourriez prendre le trône en nous tuant tous en une traite. Moi qui pensais que vous étiez juste capable de vous aimer vous seul.

Son rire s'arrêta. Son sourire disparut. J'avais touché le point fort. Cette ordure de prince ne trouva rien à répondre. A la place il se dirigea vers Elsa et lui envoya une raclée si forte que sa joue passa directement au violet.

-Je ne possède rien du tout, c'est pour Mélodie que je suis obligée de faire ça… Et ne faites pas l'innocente vous savez pourquoi…

Je ne voyais pas en quoi Elsa serait responsable de la relation entre Hans et l'Intelligente Sirène. Après tout ils étaient assez grands pour prendre leurs décisions tout seuls. Contre toute attente le visage d'Elsa s'avoua vaincu. S'il elle avait pu, elle aurait pu avouer ce que Hans attendait qu'elle avoue. Or sa lèvre était tellement gonflée et violette qu'il lui était impossible d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Et si votre chère épouse mourrait vous continueriez à nous embêter ?! Demanda Kristoff toujours inquiet par la dernière vision de son fils.

-Il m'est impossible de vivre sans elle dit-il niaisement.

Soit il avait demandé des cours professionnels à Blanche-Neige, soit il avait vraiment atteint le sommet de la candeur. Pour l'un ou pour l'autre il était en tout cas très atteint.

-Bien nous allons passer à l'épreuve suivante conclut-il.

-NON ! Hurlèrent nos trois voix à l'unisson.

-Il est hors de question que ça continue ! Notre fils est blessé et nous exigeons qu'il voie un médecin tout de suite ! Ajouta Kristoff.

Il était rare qu'il donne des ordres. Le prince des îles du Sud n'en fut même pas affecté. En revanche Mélodie fut troublée.

-Le prince d'Arendelle a raison Hans. L'enfant n'arrivera pas les autres épreuves s'il est dans un sale état. Il faut demander à Raiponce et Eugène de les ramener ici.

-Dans la grotte ?

-Mais non idiot ! à Skägen répliqua-t-elle désespérée.

-Ah bah oui bien sûr ! S'exclama Hans. Bon je vais aller les chercher.

Mélodie hocha la tête pendant que son pigeon partit s'exécuter. Tandis que j'essayais de comprendre comment ils pouvaient mettre si peu de temps entre le Danemark et l'Allemagne bien que ça ne soit pas si éloigné, l'Intelligente Sirène nous surveillait discutant avec Blanche-Neige et Florian à propos de choses que je ne comprenais pas. Je pense que c'était fait exprès. Ils parlaient de parties, de fabrications, de membres non encore assemblés, de couleurs différentes, de cônes longs, larges, maigres, gros. Sans avoir forcément les idées mal placées en entendant leur propos des idées perverses me traversèrent l'esprit. Ce n'était pas plus mal. Ça faisait passer le temps. Bien sûr pendant leurs discussions Mélodie ne manquait pas de jeter un coup d'œil dans un notre direction afin de s'assurer que nous ne nous étions pas volatilisé comme par enchantement. En fait nous aussi nous nous parlions du regard. Celui de Kristoff tendre essayait de me faire comprendre que je ne devais pas trop m'en faire pour les enfants. Même si j'étais inquiète j'étais heureuse de pouvoir bientôt serrer à nouveau mes petits chéris contre moi. Quant au visage d'Elsa comme il était à présent bien gonflé ses expressions étaient très difficiles à reconnaître. J'avais pourtant l'impression d'y voir des remords mais j'ignorais envers quoi.

Après ce qui me parut des heures des bruits d'enfant se firent enfin entendre. Suzanne apparut le bras serré par Hans qui tentait de la maintenir en place.

-Petite peste ne cessait-il de répéter.

Tiens, elle avait dû lui cracher dessus à en juger les traces de bave sur son visage. Bien fait. Nikolas toujours inconscient se trouvait dans les bras protecteurs d'Eugène. Raiponce était là aussi faisant juste office de décor. En d'autres termes elle ne servait à rien.

-Mes charmants petits, Tonton Hans vous rapporte brièvement à Papa et Maman.

Dès qu'elle nous vit Suzanne écrasa le pied du misérable prince pour venir nous faire un câlin. J'aurais voulu l'enlacer à mon tour mais nous étions coincés.

-Papa, Maman gémissait-elle en nous compressant de plus en plus fort si bien que je sentais le gel au bout de ses doigts, c'est promis je ne ferais plus jamais de bêtise, je réparerais ce qu'a fait Mamie, promis, promis, promis.

-Ma chérie c'est finie répétais-je à plusieurs reprises tout en sentant ma gorge se bloquait par l'émotion.

Hans nous applaudit pour nos retrouvailles et fit mine de pleurer.

-Comme c'est touchant minauda-t-il en jetant une fausse larme dans l'air, mais je suis désolée chère petite Suzanne, Papa, Maman et Tata doivent se reposer.

Tel un géant malveillant il s'avança vers mon bébé et l'arracha du ventre de Kristoff. Elle se mit à pleurer, se débattit mais en vain, Hans était plus costaud qu'il n'y paraissait.

J'observais alors Flynn qui tenait toujours Nikolas si frêle, si fragile dans ses mains. Puis je m'attardais sur les doigts de Raiponce et une image lointaine me revint en mémoire.

-Mais c'est ça ! Clamais-je, toi Raiponce tu peux essayer de sauver Nikolas ?!

Tandis que j'eus le droit à un regard étonnée d'Elsa, ma cousine me regarda surprise avec un air de tristesse.

-Tu as le pouvoir de guérison ! Tu le sais ! Tu te souviens tu m'avais guéri au bal quand je m'étais foulée la cheville ! Insistais-je.

-Anna je sais tout ça mais… Commença-t-elle.

Avant d'être coupée par Hans :

-Ce qu'elle essaye de te dire c'est que je lui ai supprimé ses pouvoirs tout comme j'ai supprimé les pouvoirs d'Elsa, ainsi plus aucune d'entre vous ne me fera obstacle.

-Certes maugréais-je avant de me rappeler que Suzanne avait toujours son pouvoir. Etant donné qu'elle ne lui en avait pas parlé et qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu en action, elle était pour ainsi dire protéger de son pouvoir.

-Alors comment allez-vous procéder ?! Demandais-je offusquée.

Ce bâtard se tourna vers sa femme et ils s'observèrent se faisant mutuellement de la télépathie.

-Nous allons ramener des médecins déclara Mélodie, Hans envoie le garçon et les hôtes dans la salle commune du château.

-Très bien ma chérie.

Il s'en alla donc accompagné de Flynn et mon pauvre Nikolas. Je ne voulais pas le voir partir si vite.

-Et nous ? Dit Elsa, nous allons rester planté là ?!

-Que faire d'autre ? Se moqua la sirène.

-Nous libérer le temps qu'il se fasse soigner ordonna-t-elle.

-Regarder bien mes lèvres : N.O.N, je veux vous laisser pourrir là jusqu'à la fin des temps.

-Alors pourquoi vouloir sauver Nikolas ?

-Il a l'air mal en point. Il ne survivra sans doute pas. Je vais de ce pas aller surveiller les diagnostics du médecin, je reviendrais vous prévenir de temps en temps.

Elle nous fit aussitôt faux-bond vérifiant une dernière fois que la cage était bien fixée au-dessus du chaudron bouillant.

-A tout à l'heure.

Ce fut ses derniers mots avant qu'elle parte.

Une fois de plus nous nous retrouvâmes dans le silence. Raiponce n'avait pas bougé. Elle nous regardait toujours peinée et semblait ailleurs.

-Elle nous tient tous murmurait-elle.

Puis elle reprit vite ses esprits et se ramena vers la cage suspendue. Elle monta jusqu'à l'espèce de petite estrade qui avait permis d'accrocher l'engin et en détacha la corde. Elle rattrapa la cage lourdement et avec une force herculéenne la balança sur le côté. Il n'y eut aucun remue-ménage de la part des « choses » à l'intérieur. Je craignais qu'elles soient mortes. Raiponce se dépêcha ensuite de remettre la cage où se tenaient jadis Olaf et Olga et la recouvrit du drap bleu où se cachaient les « choses ». Quant à cette dernière elle était remplie d'un grand sac de toile marron qui gigotait d'une façon plutôt oppressante.

-On les délivrera plus tard chuchota ma cousine, nous n'avons pas le temps pour le moment…Vous d'abord !

Est-ce que mes oreilles avaient bien entendu ?! Raiponce nous libérer ? Ma confirmation était bien bonne alors : Coronna était aussi prisonnière et de notre côté.

-La glue est forte précisa Kristoff qui voyait mal comment une jeune femme plutôt menue pouvait nous sortir de là.

Pourtant avec moi il devrait être habitué. Cette jolie métaphore me fit oublier pendant quelques instants les durs chagrins que nous venions de surmonter.

-Suzanne va s'en charger déclara Raiponce malicieusement.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que notre fille s'approche de la cuvette et ne déverse une mini ère glaciaire sur le rebord du bloc de pierre. La glue disparut instantanément se cassant au contact de la fraîcheur.

-Ça marche ! S'extasia Elsa.

En effet nous fûmes bientôt libres. Retrouvant tous mes membres je courus dans les bras de Kristoff et l'embrasser amoureusement bien que ça ne soit pas vraiment le moment. Suzanne, Raiponce et Elsa grimacèrent en même temps, ça me fit sourire. Ma chère cousine nous ramena pourtant à la triste réalité qui était notre survie.

-Kristoff, Anna et Elsa vous allez retourner au bateau.

-Où est-il ?

-Dans le derrière de la grotte il y a une ouverture indiqua bientôt Raiponce, il vous suffit de sortir, vous vous retrouverez alors à l'embouchure du port de Skägen. Notre bateau y est. Vous le reconnaîtrez grâce à l'emblème de la fleur aux pétales d'or. J'ai encore besoin de Suzanne.

Bien que l'idée de déjà devoir m'éloigner à nouveau de ma petite princesse me rendait malade je la laissais quand même à ma cousine et suivis mes proches. Nous nous montrâmes assez attentifs même si ça n'en valait pas la peine. La ville était déserte. Je constatais bientôt que le jour commençait à pointer. Le temps était vraiment en vrac. Nous avancions à la file indienne. Kristoff faisait le guet pour nous tous se réservant la première place. Elsa passait seconde alors que moi je refermais la marche. Pendant que nous avancions je songeais à Raiponce. J'ignorais en quoi notre fille pouvait lui être utile. Sans doute pour son pouvoir. Je priais intérieurement pour que tout se passe bien. Les ruelles s'éclairaient encore faiblement à l'aide des becs à gaz. Il fallut nous montrer vigilant. En effet l'homme dont le métier était d'éteindre les flammes débutait sa tournée.

-Par-là indiqua bientôt Kristoff nous dirigeant vers une impasse.

Ça aurait pu être une mauvaise idée. Mais heureusement nous réussîmes à rester discrets. Nous plaquant contre le mur en attendant que l'homme éteigne les becs de cette ruelle nous entendîmes bientôt un déclic en direction du parapet.

-Un passage secret murmura Elsa jetant un coup d'œil de l'autre côté… Il y a le port.

Miracle ! Nous approchions du but ! Retournant à découvert nous observâmes les bateaux en vitesse. Aucune trace de la flotte de Coronna. Il nous fallut marcher un peu.

-Le voilà ! M'exclamais-je enfin soulagée.

En effet un trois-mâts semblable à celui où Papa et Maman avaient péri, se tenait devant nous. La fleur d'or était bien sculptée à la proue. Le bâtiment aquatique semblait aussi désert que le reste de la ville.

-Montons ! Ordonna Kristoff.

Nous nous hissâmes à l'intérieur à l'aide d'une corde. Personne à bord. Etrange. Nous n'eûmes pas à attendre très longtemps. Bientôt Raiponce, Suzanne, Flynn et Nikolas (en très bonne santé) se profilèrent au loin.

-Oh hé du bateau ! Clamais-je oubliant qu'il fallait qu'on se montre discrets.

Ils avançaient doucement. Lentement. Mollement. En réalité ils ne semblaient pas bougés. Plus je leur faisais signe plus ils ralentissaient. Mais pourquoi agissaient-ils ainsi bon sang ?! Raiponce était-elle assez sotte pour avoir déjà oublié que nous étions prisonniers ?!

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?! Dépêchez-vous ! Criais-je sentant une pointe de stresse poindre au creux de mon estomac.

-Ils arrivent ! Ils arrivent ! Ils arrivent ! Ils arrivent ! Ils arrivent ! Ils arrivent ! Ils arrivent ! Ils arrivent ! Ils arrivent ! Ils arrivent ! Ils arrivent ! Ils arrivent ! Ils arrivent ! Ils arrivent ! Ils arrivent ! Ils arrivent ! Ils arrivent ! Ils arrivent ! Répétait ma cousine avec un air d'automate.

Ils lui avaient fait un lavage de cerveau ou quoi ? Je n'eus pas le temps de connaître la réponse. Très vite Mélodie, Hans, Blanche-Neige et Florian se montrèrent à l'horizon. Mon cœur manqua un battement. Quant à Flynn et les autres ils étaient toujours au même endroit c'est-à-dire loin.

-Dépêchez-vous ! Hurlais-je de nouveau à mes proches.

Mais ils ne se pressèrent pas plus. Cessant enfin leurs répétitions ils se mirent à rire. D'abord d'un rire discret puis de plus en plus fort. A bout de force je finis par me pencher au-dessus de la balustrade afin de redescendre les chercher même si pour cela je risquais ma vie.

J'enjambais le bastingage et me mis en singe sur la corde. A mon grand regret elle n'était plus tendue.

-Kriiiiiiiiii…. Criais-je.

Avant de me réveiller en sursaut. Suzanne était en train de pleurer dans son berceau. Quoi Suzanne était un bébé ?! Mes sueurs froides laissèrent bientôt place à un immense soulagement. Tout ce qui venait de se passer n'était juste qu'un cauchemar ?! Et Nikolas ? Où est Nikolas ?!

-KRISTOOOF ! Appelais-je de nouveau en proie à la peur.

Mon beau glacier arriva peu de temps après accompagné d'Elsa, Raiponce et Eugène. Il ne portait pas Nikolas. C'était Olga qui tenait notre petit bébé dans les bras. Ce dernier dormait paisiblement, pas du tout effrayé d'être dans des mains aussi frêles. Il ne souffrait pas. C'était bien un cauchemar.

-Que se passe-t-il Anna ? Me demanda mon époux… Tu es encore toute pâle.

-Je viens de faire un rêve étrange expliquais-je tout en tendant le sein à Suzanne.

Elsa s'assit à mon chevet et écouta patiemment que je lui raconte les brides qui me revenaient en mémoire. Son visage changeait au fur et à mesure que je lui racontais les évènements. J'étais étonnée. Son regard n'affichait en rien de l'inquiétude. Quand j'eus finie la seule chose qu'elle trouva à redire fut un « bien ». Raiponce et Eugène toujours là me dévisageaient perplexe par les propos dont je venais de les accuser.

-Ma jolie, jamais nous ne vous ferions de mal ! S'enquit le gentil Flynn Rider.

-Vous étiez obligés dans mon rêve objectais-je.

-Ne t'en fais pas Anna me rassura Elsa, Suzanne ne peut pas avoir hérité de mes pouvoirs même si je ne sais toujours pas d'où ils viennent. Il est peu probable que Maman ait pu pactiser avec Maléfique étant donné que cette dernière a vécu six siècles avant nous, tout comme Blanche-Neige, Cendrillon et Aurore. Tu sais bien que Maman avait juste deux frères : Ladislas le père de Raiponce et Erik le père de Mélodie. Quant à Père il était fils unique. Je ne comprends pas que tu aies vu Mélodie en méchante après tout tu t'es toujours bien entendue avec elle les rares fois où nous nous sommes rendues à Skägen.

-Oui je sais que c'est complètement idiot admis-je nous revoyant petites en train d'aller clandestinement à la mer car l'accès était interdit à Mélodie… Mais rassure-moi encore insistais-je, tu n'as pas fait en sorte que notre cousine ait un quelquonque rapport avec ce vil d'Hans ?

-Bien sûr que non voyons Anna ! dit Elsa avec un rire gênée.

-Si ça te fait tellement peur nous pourrions lui écrire pour prendre de ses nouvelles s'enquit Raiponce plein d'entrain, après tout ça fait longtemps que vous ne vous êtes pas parlé, ça serait une excellente occasion pour vous de renouer les liens et pour moi d'un peu plus la connaître.

-Très bonne idée déclara Eugène, amusez-vous comme les petits enfants pendant ce temps-là Kristoff et moi allons, nous occuper des bébés.

-tu es sûr de toi ? Demanda Raiponce qui devait se méfier du côté un peu gauche de son époux.

-Oui, oui ne vous inquiétez pas ! Renchérit-il.

Et sans plus attendre ils s'en allèrent avec les héritiers et leurs couffins. Elsa et Raiponce m'aidèrent ensuite à me lever et nous décidâmes d'aller à la bibliothèque pour écrire plus à notre aise.

La table nous attendait avec trois chaises. Après avoir pris place nous consentîmes enfin à commencer la lettre. Plutôt que de mélanger nos écritures en un seul et même message nous décidâmes d'écrire chacune un petit mot. Pendant que nous nous mettions à la tâche, Kay vient nous apporter du café car je cite « il n'y a plus de chocolat chaud ». Il en renversa un petit peu sur la table. Elsa lui lança un regard si froid qu'il décampa sur le champ. Après cela elle essuya la tâche à l'aide d'un mouchoir et continua son récit épistolaire. Puis ce fut mon tour et enfin celui de Raiponce.

Une demi-heure après nous étions toute en train d'admirer notre travail. Notre lettre donnait ceci :

Ma Chère Cousine,

Moi Elsa reine d'Arendelle me joins à la princesse Anna d'Arendelle et la princesse Raiponce de Coronna pour prendre des nouvelles diplomatiques du royaume de Skagen. Ayant perdu tout contact avec le roi Erik et la reine Arielle de Skagen depuis feu mes parents j'aimerai savoir si tout se passe bien dans votre pays ?

A présent que je suis reine j'aimerai m'entretenir de nouveau avec votre pays autant économiquement que politiquement. Vous comprendrez très bien que si nous ressaierons les liens, Arendelle comme Skagen auront tout autant à en gagner l'un et l'autre. C'est pourquoi je vous invite respectueusement à venir passer un séjour à Arendelle quand bon vous semblera. Nous pourrons alors à ce moment-là parler un peu plus amplement de nos royaumes.

J'espère donc avoir de nouveau contact avec vous !

Cordialement.

Elsa.

Chère Mélodie,

Tout comme vient de le dire Elsa ça fait un bail qu'on ne s'est pas parlé. Et on serait sans doute ignorer encore longtemps si je n'avais pas eu un cauchemar à propos de toi… Mais bon ça c'est une autre histoire. J'espère vraiment que tu viendras à Arendelle ! Comme ça je pourrais te présenter au nouveau prince Nikolas et à la nouvelle princesse Suzanne d'Arendelle. Eh oui je viens d'assurer la descendance de mon pays. Mais suis-je bête ! Tu te doutes bien que si j'ai des enfants ils ne sont pas venus tous seuls ! Eh oui je suis également mariée depuis presque un an à un jeune glacier officiel devenu prince qui s'appelle Kristoff. Je te le présenterais aussi si tu viens à Arendelle. Ma sœur a été très confidentielle dans son mot mais son affection pour toi ne s'est pas éteinte ne t'en fais pas. Tu verras si tu viens on pourra bien s'amuser. Elsa se chargera de faire une grande patinoire de glace dans la cour du château comme elle l'a déjà fait et même et aussi si tu lui demandes elle pourra même te faire un bonhomme de neige. Ah ! J'oubliais tu ne le sais sans doute pas mais oui Elsa a des pouvoirs de neiges et de glaces. C'est pratique pour se défendre.

Bon je ne vais pas pouvoir tout te raconter dans cette lettre ! Je te le redis j'espère que tu pourras venir en vrai pour que nous en discutions plus à notre aise !

Bien sincèrement.

Anna.

Bonjours Mélodie,

Tu ne me connais sans doute pas bien. Nous nous sommes vues brièvement lorsque mes parents le roi Ladislas et la reine Sofia de Coronna vous ont invité tes parents et toi au mariage d'Eugène et moi-même. Malheureusement je me rappelle que nous n'avions pas pu avoir d'entrevue car vous aviez dû repartir en urgences. C'est pourquoi tout comme l'a proposé la reine Elsa d'Arendelle vous pourriez venir passer quelques jours à Coronna pour que nous fassions plus amples connaissances. De plus de la même façon que la princesse Anna a accouchée de deux héritiers pour Arendelle, j'ai moi-même accouché d'un petit prince Estéban il y a sept mois de cela. Si jamais vous venez à Coronna vous pourrez le voir et nous pourrons aussi discuter des faveurs de nos pays. Tu auras peut être peur d'Eugène qui est d'un naturel farceur mais tu t'apercevras très vite qu'il est très gentil ! Ou bien si ça te gène tellement de faire deux voyages nous pourrons nous organiser pour tous venir un séjour à Arendelle plutôt qu'à Coronna ? Alors qu'en dis-tu ?

J'attends ta réponse très vite et te souhaite une agréable journée !

Raiponce.

Voilà nous avions terminé. Elsa rumina un peu dans sa barbe en voyant l'invitation collectif de Raiponce toutefois elle n'en ajouta rien à haute voix. Alors qu'elle rectifiait plusieurs petites coquilles je me débrouillais pour appeler Kay.

-Il nous faudrait une enveloppe et un timbre lui quémandais-je.

Le servant se chargea de nous apporter tout ça. Elsa marqua au sceau d'Arendelle et Raiponce de Coronna.

-Que cette lettre parte le plus vite possible ordonna-t-elle.

Alors que Kay prit l'enveloppe des mains de ma sœur, je vis dans le regard de cette dernière un air de soulagement comme si ce que nous venions de faire relever du mérite. Personnellement je trouvais ça à la fois idiot et excitant. Idiot car si ça se trouve Mélodie ne se rappelait plus de nous et excitant car j'avais hâte de la revoir si jamais elle venait !

Chassant enfin mon cauchemar de ma mémoire je retournais ensuite auprès de mes bébés qui étaient tout sauf en danger.


	9. Chapter 9 : jamais deux sans trois

**Chapitre 9 : jamais deux sans trois :**

Alors que la lettre venait de partir d'Arendelle je repensais à mon cauchemar. Et si Mélodie était vraiment méchante ? Et si elle en voulait vraiment à Maman ? Et si tous les autres revenaient se venger réellement ? Après tout je n'avais jamais su ce qu'il était advenue des campagnes de Papa et Maman avec les pays voisins. Mais non du calme Anna ! Elsa avait dit qu'ils avaient existés y a longtemps. Très longtemps.

Raiponce donnait le sein à Estéban tout en discutant. Moi j'alétais Nikolas pendant que Kristoff donnait le biberon à Suzanne. Seuls les babillements résonnaient dans la pièce. Elsa nous rejoint bientôt accompagné d'Eugène. Le bandit tenait deux poupées de chiffon en forme de dragon. Il ne le savait sans doute pas mais j'avais peur de ces créatures depuis que j'étais toute petite. Maman nous avait raconté l'histoire de la belle aux bois dormant et le passage du dragon m'avait marqué. Dans l'après-midi nous étions allées jouer dehors et Elsa comme à son habitude avait provoqué une patinoire et un paysage enneigé. Je lui avais demandé de fabriquer un bonhomme de neige sauf qu'elle avait fait un dragon. Elle m'avait poursuivie avec en glissant sur la glace. Depuis j'étais phobique de ces créatures.

-Tiens Anna voici deux magnifiques doudous de naissance pour les bébés, touche-les ils sont doux. déclara Flynn Rider.

Voyant que je refusais de réagir, Kristoff s'empara de ces deux horreurs et les fourra dans les bras des petits.

-Enlève-les lui ordonnais-je, je n'en veux pas.

-Mais ne t'en fais pas Anna les dragons ça n'existent pas tenta de me rassurer Elsa, tu sais bien que ce passage de la belle aux bois dormant était une légende, tout comme ton cauchemar et les autres rêves que tu fais. C'est faux.

-Je m'en fiche pleurnichais-je me sentant de plus en plus mal, j'ai dit pas de dragons !

-Eugène reprend-les ! S'exclama Raiponce un peu vexée, nous vous donnerons d'autres cadeaux quand vous viendrez à la maison.

-Merci… Combien de temps comptez-vous rester au château ? Demandais-je de façon un peu gauche.

Ma cousine encore contrariée répondit :

-Nous comptons repartir après-demain, nous vous enverrons un message d'arrivée comme à notre habitude.

-Très bien ! Conclus-je.

Deux jours plus tard nous nous retrouvions sur le port comme lors de mon baiser. Le bateau de Coronna flambait sous mille feux par le soleil de l'aube. Raiponce et Eugène préféraient partir tôt pour arriver plus vite chez eux même si nous savions que le voyage durait trois jours. Nos « au revoir » furent brefs. Je constatais que ma cousine avait vraiment un caractère de cochon. Tout ça à cause de deux fichus doudous de rien du tout… Bon je pense que le fait d'avoir dit que Flynn et elle étaient méchants dans mon rêve n'a pas non plus arrangé les choses. Une fois le pavillon au loin nous rentrâmes chez nous. Je ne savais que faire. Je sais que je devais m'occuper des bébés mais j'avais une affreuse envie de dormir. Oui on mentait aux petites filles. Ma peluche de princesse verte ne s'était jamais mise à pleurer toutes les deux heures quand j'avais joué avec elle étant jeune. Je ne pouvais pas demander à Elsa de s'occuper des jumeaux, elle la reine avait bien d'autres plaintes à entendre que celles de gémissements d'enfants. Kristoff devait partir faire sa livraison habituelle. Kay et Gerda avaient aussi leurs tâches. Non j'étais vraiment seule. Arpentant donc les couloirs jusqu'à la bibliothèque, je m'apprêtais à donner les tétés sur le sofa lorsque soudain Olaf et Olga me stoppèrent en même temps. Olaf s'amusait beaucoup avec sa nouvelle petite sœur. Ils étaient toujours collés l'un à l'autre ce qui me rappelait Elsa et moi avant l'accident.

-Princesse Anna ! S'écrièrent-ils en cœur, si vous le désirez nous pouvons jouer avec le prince Nikolas et la princesse Suzanne le temps que vous vous reposiez un peu.

-Oh ! Ça serait vraiment gentil à vous ! Répliquais-je souriant à l'idée d'avoir enfin un peu de répit.

Sans ajouter une parole ils me prirent chacun un des bébés et partirent en direction de notre ancienne chambre d'enfant. Je ne perdis pas de temps pour aller me coucher et fonçais me fondre dans les coussins moelleux du sofa. J'eus peu de me souvenir de mon rêve. Je voyais juste un immense flocon multicolore avec écrit IS au milieu. J'entendais également une ombre blanche hurlait. Une ombre noire touchait cette ombre blanche. Je sentais une odeur de brûlé. On me forçait à manger quelque chose d'infect que je ne saurais qualifier et plus je la mangeais plus cette ombre hurlait. Ce fut d'ailleurs à cause de ça que je me réveillais en sueurs une heure plus tard. Je décidais néanmoins de ne pas crier cette fois. Je savais très bien où était partis mes proches. A la place je me levais et tentais de reprendre mon calme.

J'étais en train de m'essuyer le front avec ma manche de robe quand Olga et Olaf entrèrent sans les bébés.

-Où sont les enfants ? Demandais-je un peu paniquée.

Je l'étais toujours depuis le cauchemar.

-Ils sont en train de dormir dans la nurserie, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter.

Puis avant même que je puisse ouvrir la bouche ils ajoutèrent :

-Princesse Anna, la reine Elsa désire vous parler.

-Maintenant ? Demandais-je sachant qu'elle était soit aux plaintes soit à une conférence de principauté.

-Oui maintenant elle a une triste nouvelle à vous annoncer zozota Olga.

-Chut ! murmura son frère, Elsa désire lui dire elle-même.

Bien que je ne comprenâsse pas très bien la situation je m'aventurais vers le bureau de ma sœur telle une automate. Elle était posée à son trône aussi humble que puisse l'être une souveraine. A voir sa posture je savais que j'allais avoir affaire à la reine plutôt que la sœur.

-Vous désiriez me parler Majesté ? Annonçais-je d'une voix que je voulais la plus noble possible tout en essayant de produire une révérence pas trop gauche.

-Oui dit-elle détendant son visage de façon à ce qu'il paraisse triste.

J'appréhendais déjà ce qu'elle allait dire. Toutefois elle ne parla pas de suite. Kay entra dans la pièce.

-Faîtes venir Oaken s'il vous plaît lui quémanda-t-elle.

Le majordome se dépêcha d'exécuter l'ordre.

Quelques instants plus tard le gros monsieur arriva armé de son pull-over habituel et de son visage candide. Je remarquais également qu'il était menotté. Il se posta devant Elsa.

-Monsieur Oaken racontez à la princesse Anna ce qui s'est passé cet après-midi pendant que vous étiez à votre boutique.

Pendant une seconde je crus que le marchand allait me parler de ce qu'il s'était passé lors de l'attaque le jour de notre mariage. D'où était venu ce flocon ? Comment avait-il ressuscité miraculeusement ? Comment la pièce était-elle redevenue parfaite ?

Mais non rien de cela. A la place il s'assit et commença son récit :

-Alors que j'étais en train de vendre du lutefisk à un charmant petit bonhomme, l'arnaqueur… Enfin je veux dire le prince Kristoff est arrivé avec son traîneau de glace et a voulu m'en vendre. Je lui en ai proposé 100 mais il en a voulu plus. J'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas mais il a insisté. Comme il m'a retraité d'escroc je l'ai rejeté dehors et suis rerentré dans ma boutique. Il est quand même revenu me voir sauf qu'il était beaucoup plus violent que tout à l'heure. Il s'est jeté sur moi et a brandit un couteau pour me tuer.

-Pourtant vous êtes bien là le coupais-je redoutant de plus en plus la suite.

A vrai dire je ne croyais pas du tout en l'hypothèse de mon mari brandissant un couteau. Lui qui avait déjà peur seulement quand Olaf enlevait sa tête de son corps. Ça ne tenait pas debout.

-Heureusement j'ai loupé son coup et me suis défendu. Comme il revenait à la charge je n'ai pas pu faire autrement je lui ai assoné un gros coup de poing sur la tête. Sauf que je n'ai jamais su dosé mes coups. Le prince Kristoff était par terre et saignait au front. Quand j'ai voulu vérifier s'il respirait encore, ce n'était pas le cas.

-Vous l'avez tué ?! Réalisais-je me sentant prise d'un vertige, non mais vous, n'allez vraiment pas bien !

-Je me suis défendu princesse Anna rien de plus, si ce n'était pas le prince qui mourrait ça serait moi.

-Vous l'avez tué ! Répétais-je ne voulant pas y croire, mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?! Vous êtes devenu fou ?!

Je me sentis écartelée. Une main imaginaire me compressa le cœur avec une telle violence que je crus qu'il allait se transformer en poussière. Ma gorge se noua. Je ne pouvais y croire. J'avais du mal à respirer. C'était dû aux larmes qui arrivaient. Elles commencèrent à couler au moment où je me ruais sur Oaken. Je le tapais de toutes mes forces mais ça ne servait à rien. Mes coups rebondissaient sur ces gros bourrelets boudineux.

-RENDEZ-MOI MON MARI ! Hurlais-je à plusieurs reprises d'une voix de plus en plus roque à cause des larmes.

Le marchand essayait tant bien que mal de s'excuser mais je n'en voulais pas. Je ne désirais qu'une chose : qu'il meurt à son tour par punition. Malheureusement Elsa me stoppa dans mon élan.

-Anna s'il te plaît nous allons tenter de régler ça comme des adultes, je me doute que tu dois être triste…

-Non tu ne t'en doutes pas ! Explosais-je, tu n'en as rien à faire de Kristoff ! Ça aurait été quelque chose qui t'aurait touché personnellement il serait déjà gelé ! J'exige qu'il meure !

-Non Anna nous avons besoin de lui encore pour élucider quelques petites choses continua calmement Elsa.

-Et quand ce sera fini il mourra ? M'obstinais-je.

-Je ne pense pas Anna, il s'est défendu tout simplement, il aura la prison à perpétuité avec travaux forcés conclut-elle.

J'aurais voulu la tuer elle aussi. Je m'arrêtais cependant de la contrarier en voyant que le sol commençait à geler. Sentant mes yeux gonflaient, je finis par demander à bout de nerfs :

-Où est le corps de Kristoff ?

-Des gardes l'ont transféré au château pendant que d'autres sont encore là-bas m'expliqua Elsa.

-Je veux le voir ordonnais-je.

Ma sœur refusa dans un premier temps estimant que ce n'était pas le moment que je me mette à piquer une nouvelle crise mais mon caractère prit le dessus et elle m'indiqua alors une des chambres d'amis. Les rideaux étaient fermés. Il faisait sombre. Tant mieux, c'était aussi noir que mon âme. Je refermais la porte de la chambre et m'avançais à petits pas jusqu'au lit. Il était là, froid sans vie. Ce fut seulement en le voyant ainsi que je sus qu'il était vraiment mort. Ils l'avaient installé vulgairement ne prenant même pas la peine de le mettre en tenue de cérémonie. Ce fut donc moi qui m'en chargeais. Je lui passais le smoking de notre mariage. Je peignais ensuite ces cheveux ébouriffés, seul rayon de soleil noir dans cette triste pièce. Une fois cela fait je m'appuyais la tête contre son torse pour le sentir rien qu'une fois encore avant qu'ils ne me l'enlèvent à jamais. J'embrassais ensuite ses lèvres froides, inertes qui ne me chatouilleraient plus jamais. Puis je reposais à nouveau ma tête contre son torse, le caressant un peu partout. Je commençais par les parties de son visage : front, yeux que j'avais soigneusement pris la peine de fermer, nez, joues, bouche et menton. Puis je continuais repassant un bras d'abord avant d'enchainer avec l'autre. Je me relevais enfin et terminer par lui caresser les jambes et les pieds.

J'aurais voulu mourir pour le rejoindre à la manière de Roméo et Juliette ma pièce shakespearienne préférée mais il y avait les enfants.

Je pleurais enfin de toutes mes larmes dans la pièce silencieuse.

 _3 jours plus tard._

Nous nous étions donnés rendez-vous devant l'Eglise comme lorsque Papa et Maman étaient morts. Tout le pays était en berne. Nous portions tous des tenus sombres, noir pour les adultes, bleu nuit pour les enfants. Personne ne parlait. Même Suzanne et Nikolas semblaient avoir compris que leur père était parti pour toujours. Après que tout Arendelle fut arrivé nous entrâmes dans le bâtiment religieux. Le cercueil était là présent sur le devant de l'autel, il était fermé pour nous éviter la vision du dormeur d'Arendelle, des fleurs posées sur le dessus et des bougies entouraient son cadavre. Elsa, Olaf, Olga, Sven, Nikolas, Suzanne, Kay, Gerda et moi prîmes place sur les premiers bancs puis les autres Arendelliens allèrent se placer derrière. Le prêtre se préparait à commencer la cérémonie laissant encore les chœurs chantaient en vieux Narrois comme lors du couronnement et du mariage.

Puis les funérailles commencèrent. Durant toute la cérémonie, le prêtre nous rappela pourquoi nous étions réunis en ce jour et en ce lieu comme si nous n'étions pas au courant, il nous rappela succinctement le parcours du défunt, il fit même sa brève biographie nous rappelant à nous tous qui il était et ce qu'il avait accompli dans sa vie. Elsa et moi allâmes ensuite réciter des textes d'évangiles. Des signes de croix se firent ainsi que des Amen. Le prêtre nous invita enfin à venir autour du cercueil et d'y allumer avec un cierge les bougies l'entourant. Les Arendelliens suivirent aussi le mouvement faisant des signes de croix devant le cercueil de mon beau livreur de glace. Le cercueil fut ensuite transporté jusqu'au jardin où logeaient déjà les tombes de Papa et Maman. En d'autres termes vers le mini cimetière. L'atmosphère n'était pas des plus agréables, la tristesse se ressentait généralement dans les regards, dans les paroles. J'avais envie de fuir pour m'isoler et lâcher toutes les larmes de mon corps. Mais je devais me montrer forte ! Arrivés devant la tombe avec le grand trou, le cercueil fut descendu jusqu'au fond. Une petite musique instrumentale bien triste fut une nouvelle fois lancée. On nous annonça que Kristoff était bel et bien parti et que c'était désormais l'heure de dire au revoir physiquement à notre défunt. Je crus recevoir un nouveau coup de hache en entendant ces propos. Je m'avançais donc une dernière fois et me penchais pour voir le coffre de bois.

Puis je sortis une feuille de papier et récitais d'une voix remplie de sanglots :

 _-C'est un trou de verdure où chante une rivière_

 _Accrochant follement aux herbes des haillons_

 _D'argent ; où le soleil, de la montagne fière,_

 _Luit : c'est un petit val qui mousse de rayons._

 _Un soldat jeune, bouche ouverte, tête nue,_

 _Et la nuque baignant dans le frais cresson bleu,_

 _Dort ; il est étendu dans l'herbe sous la nue,_

 _Pâle dans son lit vert où la lumière pleut._

 _Les pieds dans les glaïeuls, il dort. Souriant comme_

 _Sourirait un enfant malade, il fait un somme :_

 _Nature, berce-le chaudement : il a froid._

 _Les parfums ne font pas frissonner sa narine ;_

 _Il dort dans le soleil, la main sur sa poitrine_

 _Tranquille. Il a deux trous rouges au côté droit._

A la fin de mon poème mes joues étaient toutes mouillées. Ma voix était toute rouée. C'était fini. Bien fini. Nous prîmes ensuite une poignée de terre chacun et recouvrîmes le cercueil. Puis nous dîmes enfin « adieu » à Kristoff. Le reste de la cérémonie se passa au château. Il fallut nourrir tout le monde. Je n'avais qu'une hâte c'était qu'ils s'en aillent. Je n'avais plus de larmes à pleurer juste un gros pincement au cœur.

Moi veuve à 20 ans…Je restais cloîtrée dans ma chambre durant trois jours, m'occupant avec assurance de mes deux bébés. Les dernière choses précieuses qu'il me restait sur Terre. Quand j'étais trop fatiguée ils s'en allaient avec Olga et Olaf. Quelquefois durant la journée Elsa venait me tenir compagnie, mais si elle avait eu en face d'elle un mur à ma place ça aurait donné la même chose. J'étais muette comme une tombe… Ironie du sort. Ma sœur faisait preuve de patience. Il était étrange de voir que pour l'enterrement de mes parents je ne désirais que son soutien alors qu'elle ne le voulait pas et maintenant pour Kristoff je n'avais envie de voir personne même pas elle.

Aujourd'hui j'avais envie de sortir un peu. Je décidais d'aller interrompre Elsa dans son travail (elle était en plein jugement du sort d'Oaken). J'allais directement la chercher dans la cours d'assise. Je fus surprise de n'y trouver personne.

-L'audience est déjà finie Anna ! Appela une voix dans mon dos.

Je me retournais. C'était elle. Elsa.

-Tu ne l'as pas condamné à mort ? Demandais-je plein d'espoir.

-Non… je t'ai déjà donné sa sentence je ne l'ai pas changé.

Elle semblait préoccupée. Son visage était fermé comme si elle allait encore annoncer une autre mauvaise nouvelle. Elle me montra une lettre.

-C'est Mélodie ? Demandais-je.

-Non… Assied-toi et lis !

Je m'exécutais. J'ouvris délicatement l'enveloppe pliée en trois comme si je redoutais ce qu'il y allait avoir écrit dedans. Et ça ne loupa pas. C'était le roi et la reine de Coronna.

 _Mes chères nièces,_

 _Nous sommes sincèrement désolés de ne pas avoir pu nous déplacer pour l'enterrement du feu prince Kristoff d'Arendelle avec qui malheureusement nous n'avons pas pu faire connaissance. Nous nous doutons qu'Arendelle est en berne et savons combien perdre un être cher est douloureux. Il nous a fallu 18 ans pour retrouver notre petite Raiponce et voilà qu'aujourd'hui nous la reperdons à jamais. Car en effet nous avons malheureusement la triste nouvelle de vous annoncer qu'il y a un peu plus d'une semaine en revenant du baptême du prince Nikolas et de la princesse Suzanne d'Arendelle, la princesse Raiponce, le prince Eugène et le petit dauphin Estéban Fizterbergh sont tous les trois décédés emportés par une vague de la mer. Coronna est donc également en berne et vous ne vous en voudrons pas si_ _vous ne pouvez pas vous déplacer jusqu'à chez nous. Nous refusons que d'autres personnes proches de la famille périssent en mer… Toutefois il faudra bien un jour si nous mourrons à notre tour que vous Anna veniez prendre notre place à Coronna car vous êtes la seule descendante directe encore en vie. Votre sœur étant déjà aux rennes d'Arendelle. C'est votre devoir de venir à Coronna !_

 _Courage à vous ! Les douleurs s'apaiseront avec le temps…_

 _Roi Ladislas et Reine Sofia de Coronna._

Je ne savais pas comment réagir. J'hésitais entre me rouler par terre, hurler une bonne fois pour toute ou piquer une énorme crise de larmes. A la place je ne fis rien de cela. Je retendis juste la lettre à Elsa.

-Il va falloir leur envoyer quelque chose quand même me dit-elle.

-Oui mais on n'ira pas… Ils n'étaient pas venus eux pour nos parents, j'étais la seule à y être allée dis-je espérant enfin savoir pourquoi ma sœur n'était pas présente.

-J'avais gelé ma chambre me répondit-elle comme par miracle, j'aurais gelé le pays un peu plus tôt si j'avais assisté à leurs enterrements.

-La boucle est donc bouclée repris-je brusquement soulagée, Raiponce et Eugène avaient tué nos parents, ils sont morts à cause du baptême des petits.

-Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi Anna, tu ferais mieux de retourner te coucher ! N'oublie pas que c'est Tante Sofia qui t'as repris en charge lorsqu'ils sont morts ! Tu peux bien lui assurer sa descendance si jamais ils disparaissent.

-Non je veux rester avec toi coupais-je ignorant sa dernière remarque… Faisons un cadeau et une lettre de condoléances pour notre oncle et notre tante.

Elsa soupira. Puis elle se chargea du cadeau, elle créa un cadre de glace en forme de souris. Elle y plaça une photo d'Estéban dans la plus grosse boule qui formait la tête et une photo d'Eugène et Raiponce séparés dans les deux petites boules qui servaient d'oreilles. Elle le décora de plusieurs petits rubans noirs. Pendant ce temps-là j'écrivais la lettre.

 _Mon cher oncle et ma chère tante,_

 _Je suis horrifiée de voir qu'en si peu de temps nous avons perdu tant de vies. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'abat sur nous mais ce n'est sûrement pas bon. J'espère juste que ce n'est pas une série noire même si c'est malheureux que nous ayons déjà perdu le prince Eugène, la princesse Raiponce et le dauphin Estéban. Je ferais mon travail en tant que reine le jour où vous mourrez. Ainsi par Suzanne j'assurerais une descendance à Coronna et par Nikolas une descendance à Arendelle. Je n'ai malheureusement pas grand-chose à ajouter. Puissions-nous, nous revoir un jour en des temps meilleurs._

 _A bientôt._

 _Anna._

Elsa lut la lettre, enleva les quelques coquilles qui y logeaient et demanda à Kay d'envoyer ce colis par le premier navire de pêche qui partait pour Coronna. Ce fut ensuite l'heure de changer les couches et des tétés. Je me choquais moi-même en voyant que la disparition de ma cousine ne m'affectait pas plus que ça. Après tout la greluche était la seule en vie à présent. Une fois les bébés endormis je les mis dans leurs couffins puis je me reposais à mon tour.

Le cauchemar recommença. Je revis l'immense flocon multicolore avec écrit IS au milieu. J'entendis également l'ombre blanche hurlait. L'ombre noire touchait cette fois encore l'ombre blanche. Je sentis plus que jamais une odeur de brûlé. On me força une nouvelle fois à manger quelque chose d'infect que je ne saurais qualifier et plus je la mangeais plus cette ombre hurlait…

 **1 SEMAINE PLUS TARD :**

Je me recueillis sur la tombe de Kristoff lui racontant ma journée. Elles étaient toujours pareilles : soit je m'occupais des petits, soit je dormais, soit je parlais avec Elsa. Je lui avais apporté des fleurs, elles sentaient bons. Sven lui avait également apporté des carottes. Il bramait depuis 5 minutes comme si lui aussi il était en train de lui conter sa journée et sa souffrance. C'était moi qui m'en occupais maintenant. Ce n'était pas pareil qu'avec son maître certes mais le renne m'aimait bien. J'essayais de tout partager avec lui. Bon je n'étais pas encore habituée à ce qu'on partage la même carotte mais avec le temps ça allait venir.

-Ah Anna ! Je me doutais que tu serais là ! J'ai enfin une bonne nouvelle ! Clama Elsa coupant le silence.

-Qu'y a-t-il comme bonne nouvelle ? Demandais-je soudain pleine d'enthousiasme.

-Mélodie va se marier et elle nous invite à son mariage qui se déroule à la fin du mois.

-Comment tu sais ça ?

-Elle m'a renvoyé une réponse à la lettre que nous avions écrite. Par contre Anna elle va également se faire couronner.

-Pourquoi ? Erik et Arielle abdiquent ? Demandais-je étonnée.

Son visage s'assombrit. Je sus dès cet instant qu'il y allait encore avoir une mauvaise nouvelle.

-Ne me dis pas qu'eux aussi ils sont décédés repris-je voulant à peine y croire.

Elsa hésita puis dit simplement :

-Si.

-Tu ne trouves pas que ça fait beaucoup de coïncidences… D'abord Kristoff, ensuite Raiponce et Eugène et maintenant Erik et Arielle.

-Que crois-tu Anna ? Que c'est Oaken qui les as tous tué ? Se moqua-t-elle.

Je ne voulais plus entendre parler de cette enflure. Dès la première nuit j'avais essayé de le tuer mais les gardes avaient reçus une consigne d'Elsa comme quoi il ne fallait pas me laisser approcher de la cellule.

-Je pense plutôt, que quelqu'un d'autre qu'Oaken essaye de nous assassiner… Et si c'était comme mon cauchemar, si Raiponce et Eugène étaient méchants, et si toutes les princesses et Mélodie venaient nous exterminer ! Et Hans !

-Allons Anna tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ces sornettes ! C'était simplement une série noire mais je suis sûre qu'elle va s'arrêter ! Nous ne pouvons refuser d'aller au mariage de Mélodie même si selon la tradition il n'est pas convenable d'assister à quelque chose de joyeux lorsqu'on est en deuil.

-Et si jamais on meurt durant la traversée ?

-Ça on ne le saura qu'une fois sur l'eau… Anna on ne va pas s'arrêter de vivre chaque instant de notre vie en ayant peur de mourir… ça viendra le moment venu un point c'est tout. Je vais répondre de suite à Mélodie en lui disant que nous allons à son mariage.

Elsa tourna aussitôt les talons et partit en direction du château. C'était la première fois que je ne la voyais aussi impatiente de revoir quelqu'un. Elle aussi devait en avoir marre de tous ces morts. La regardant s'éloigner je me disais qu'elle avait peut-être raison. Le calvaire était sans doute fini pour le moment car jamais deux sans trois. Il y avait d'abord eu Kristoff, puis le premier couple Raiponce et Eugène et enfin le deuxième couple Arielle et Erik.

Oui c'était bien ça jamais deux sans trois.


	10. Chapter 10 : un mariage prévisible

**Chapitre 10 : Un mariage prévisible :**

-Anna vient il est temps d'embarquer, rassure-toi nous ne craignons rien ! Déclara Elsa tentant de me rassurer pour la Xième fois.

-Non ça ne m'inspire pas du tout, nous allons nous noyer.

-Soit positive brailla ma sœur.

-Je suis positivement sûre que nous allons nous noyer.

Elsa soupira. Mais rien n'y faisait. J'étais terrifiée à l'idée de devoir prendre la mer. Rien que d'imaginer que nous n'aurions plus la terre ferme sous nos pieds pendant au moins une semaine, me faisait tourner de l'œil. Elsa l'avait bien vu car au cours des jours qui avaient suivi les enterrements elle s'était mise aux petits soins pour moi me demandant toutes les cinq minutes si quelque chose me tracassait. Je lui répondais non à chaque fois, pas parce que c'était vrai mais plutôt parce que je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'en fasse pour moi.

Ce matin ça avait été un calvaire pour les derniers préparatifs. Nous avions déjà chargé le bateau bien des jours avant mais il nous restait quelques affaires à mettre. En autre tout ce qui était nécessaire pour la vie des bébés. Mes petits anges étaient très sereins dans leurs couffins et nous les avions de ce fait mis dans la cabine principale.

J'aurais aimé les laisser là avec Olga et Olaf mais j'avais peur que les petits bonhommes de neige ne sachent pas bien s'en occuper.

-Allez Anna viens répéta Elsa d'une voix plus autoritaire, il est temps d'y aller.

Je gravis donc le bateau d'un pas lourd. Chaque pas que je posais semblait abattre le sol avec au loin un écho. Mais bien sûr tout ceci n'était que dans ma tête. En réalité l'eau était calme, l'aube venait de se lever et tout l'équipage sifflotait joyeusement en manœuvrant les écoutes. Cela me mit un petit peu à l'aise.

-Tout est prêt votre majesté annonça le capitaine d'une voix forte.

-Très bien nous allons pouvoir partir renchérit ma sœur.

Elle ne lui fit pas dire deux fois. Alors que je sentais de nouveau un malaise se profiler à travers mon crâne, un des matelots enleva l'échelle de bois tandis qu'un autre se chargea de dénouer la corde encore enroulée autour d'un des bittes du port.

Une fois cela fait le navire tangua doucement et dériva un peu vers l'horizon. J'avais déjà envie de vomir.

-Va t'allonger dans la cabine ordonna ma sœur comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées.

Mais j'avais peur d'y aller. J'ignorais à jamais où Papa et Maman se trouvaient quand la vague les avaient emporté mais une chose était sûr, ils avaient eu aucune chance de s'en sortir s'ils avaient été dans leurs cabines plutôt que dehors. Car aucun moyen de sortir à l'intérieur. A l'extérieur ils auraient toujours eu plus de chance de respirer même si c'était juste pour gagner quelques secondes à peine.

Néanmoins j'exécutais l'ordre de ma grande sœur. Je descendis donc par l'escalier qui menait à la cale et allais m'allonger sur une des banquettes qui servait de lit. Là je décidais de me tenir dans un état comateux. Je n'avais pas envie de dormir car en ce moment je faisais toujours le même cauchemar. Mais je n'avais pas non plus envie d'être complètement réveillée car le tangage du bateau me donnait la nausée. Nikolas et Suzanne dormaient paisiblement égaux à eux-mêmes. L'air marin n'avait pas l'air de les déranger. Suzanne forçait ses traits en dormant. Elle tenait ça de Kristoff. Je la recouvrais alors qu'elle avait dégagé sa main droite de ses langes.

Je fus surprise de constater qu'elle était gelée. Non ! C'était complètement ridicule ! Elle ne pouvait pas avoir le pouvoir d'Elsa. Nous n'étions plus dans mon cauchemar là ! Après tout il faisait encore froid à cette heure-ci et un bébé était beaucoup plus sensible à la température qu'un adulte.

-Ça va mieux Anna ? me demanda bientôt ma sœur en venant me rejoindre.

J'hochais la tête pour lui faire croire que « oui ». Satisfaite Elsa alla donc s'allonger sur sa couchette et s'endormit instantanément. Avec effroi je constatais que nous n'étions de nouveau en froid depuis la mort de Kristoff. Il faut dire que je lui avais caché des choses durant les trois jours qui avaient suivi l'enterrement de mon époux

En effet je n'étais pas restée cloîtrée dans ma chambre comme j'avais pu lui prétendre. Le premier jour j'étais partie très tôt en direction de la vallée des trolls. Je voulais voir Grand Pabby juste pour qu'il me renseigne sur la signification de mon cauchemar. Pas celui avec les flocons. La seule réponse que j'avais eu était la citation suivante : « _L'inconscient est le psychique lui-même et son essentielle réalité. Sa nature intime nous est aussi inconnue que la réalité du monde extérieur, et la conscience nous renseigne sur lui d'une manière aussi incomplète que nos organes des sens sur le monde extérieur_. » Bien que je n'avais rien compris je ne l'avais pas dit au troll pour ne pas le vexer. Je pensais juste que l'inconscient c'était comme l'extérieur il n'y avait rien à comprendre. Ça se faisait automatiquement un point c'est tout. Puis je lui avais appris que son fils adoptif était mort et contre toute attente il n'avait pas paru surpris.

-Vous ne saviez pas comment il était Anna étant enfant. C'était un garçon turbulent et il jouait souvent à se battre avec les autres petits trolls avait-il dit.

-Oui mais de là à brandir un couteau pour tuer quelqu'un de dos en plus ! Avais-je renchérit déboussolée.

-Anna il arrive des fois qu'on fasse mal sans le vouloir, c'est ce qui est arrivé à Elsa avec vous.

-Comment ? Avais-je demandé ne comprenant pas bien où il voulait en venir.

-Votre sœur ne vous l'a pas raconté ?

J'avais fait non de la tête de plus en plus étonnée. Grand Pabby avait soupiré puis il m'avait expliqué :

-La première fois que j'ai su pour les pouvoirs de votre sœur c'est lorsqu'elle vous avait gelé la tête accidentellement. J'avais alors demandé à vos parents si c'était un mauvais sort ou un pouvoir de naissance. Votre père m'avait répondu de naissance. Je vous avais ensuite enlevé tous les souvenirs susceptibles de rappeler la magie d'Elsa afin que vous ne sachiez pas pour ses pouvoirs.

-Serait-il possible de les récupérer ?

Oui il me les avait redonnés.

-J'ai peur que Suzanne hérite des pouvoirs d'Elsa lui avais-je encore confié.

Grand Pabby avait semblé réfléchir à mon inquiétude. Puis finalement il avait sorti deux petits hochets en formes de flocons.

-Quand les enfants secoueront ces jouets les esprits entendront le maléfice et ils ne les approcheront plus. Pour le moment comme ils sont petits il faut que ça soit vous qui le fassiez pour eux.

-Très bien avais-je conclu.

Il m'avait également donné un petit flacon que je devais transmettre à Oaken. Je lui avais alors expliqué que c'était de la faute à celui-ci si Kristoff était mort et il avait paru plus affecté.

Le deuxième jour j'étais donc partie voir Oaken dans sa cellule attendant une seconde d'inattention

-Majesté Anna ! Avait-il annoncé de sa petite voix fluette.

Honnêtement quand je m'étais retrouvée en face de lui j'avais eu envie de le tuer mais je m'étais restreint et à la place j'avais donné le flacon sans un mot. Il l'avait bu comme un idiot et me l'avait retendu. Je lui avais ensuite demandé de me réexpliquer ce qui s'était passé durant l'altercation entre lui et Kristoff.

-Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous auriez aimé rajouté par rapport à l'autre fois ? Un détail ?

-Oh ja ! Il me semble que quand j'ai frappé Kristoff deux petits flocons avec écrit « IS » brillaient dans les prunelles de ses yeux.

J'avais été sur le point de le traiter de cinglé quand je m'étais rappelé brutalement de ce qui s'était passé durant notre lune de miel. Ça avait été l'occasion ou jamais de lui poser la question.

-Vous souvenez-vous d'une attaque en rapport avec un flocon ? Où Il y avait eu pleins de morts dans votre boutique ?

Ce gros benêt avait semblait réfléchir mais il m'avait juste précisé la même chose qu'il avait sorti à Elsa quelques mois auparavant. Désespérée j'avais fini par lui répliquais :

-Bon si vous vous rappelez d'une quelquonque chose faites-en part aux gardes comme ça ils me le transmettront.

Puis j'étais repartie avec pour seul mystère ce qu'il y avait dans le contenu de ce flacon. Dans un premier temps j'avais voulu retourner voir Grand Pabby pour lui poser la question puis je m'étais renfrognée jugeant que ce n'était pas utile après tout. Il n'y avait rien eu de nouveau ni de suspect depuis.

Au cours de la semaine j'appris à m'habituer à ce nouveau mode de vie. J'essayais le moins possible de rester dans la cabine autant pour ne pas vomir que pour ma propre peur. J'emmenais également les petits prendre l'air au moins une heure par jour le reste du temps ils dormaient paisiblement. Quand je n'étais pas avec eux je me réfugiais auprès d'Elsa qui comme à son habitude n'était pas très bavarde. Nous faisions des parties d'échecs toutes les deux mais à chaque fois c'était elle qui gagnait. En même temps c'était elle la plus stratégique de la famille. Une fois que je m'avouais vaincue ce qui arrivait assez vite nous nous mettions à lire « les contemplations » de mon cher Victor Hugo. C'était mon poète préféré avec Charles Baudelaire. Elsa m'écoutait pendant des heures avec patience pendant que je lui racontais les histoires politiques, romantiques et sentimentales du vieux poète. Elle ne parlait jamais quand je lui faisais la lecture. Il y a eu juste une fois où après le poème de Napoléon le petit nous nous étions mis à débattre sur ce qui était arrivé en France en 1789. Je ne lui disais pas mais j'avais peur qu'un jour le peuple d'Arendelle fasse de même pour nous. Elsa m'avait renchérit qu'elle ne pensait pas que cela puisse se passer car nous étions assez bien placé économiquement.

-Et puis si ça avait dû se passer ça se serait produit au moment où j'avais tout gelé avait-elle ajoutée, ne t'en fais pas Anna le seul qui ait voulu nous assassiner jusqu'à présent c'est ce Hans des îles du Sud mais aujourd'hui il est en prison donc nous n'avons plus rien à craindre.

-Certes avais-je conclue avant de me replonger dans un autre poème.

Mon poème préféré de Victor Hugo était « vieille chanson du jeune temps ». Il racontait l'histoire d'un homme je supposais l'auteur, et d'une femme qui se nommait Rose. Les deux faisaient une rencontre amoureuse dans les bois. Victor était plus jeune que Rose donc avait beaucoup moins d'expérience. Lui songeait à l'amour platonique sans relations sexuelles alors qu'elle n'attendait que ça. Les derniers vers le prouvaient bien : « _je ne vis qu'elle était belle qu'en sortant des grands bois sourds_ » « _soit ! N'y pensons-plus dit-elle_ » « _depuis j'y pense toujours_ ». J'ai toujours adoré ce poème mais il est devenu réellement un de mes préférés depuis que j'avais identifié Elsa comme Rose. Ma sœur tout autant que la fleur humaine paraissait parfaite, si pure, si blanche. Bon aussi parce qu'elle était plus âgée. Malheureusement je pense que le personnage et ma chère sœur n'étaient pas sur la même longueur d'onde pour le sexe. Nous n'en parlions jamais ce que je trouvais bien dommage surtout depuis que Kristoff était mort. Il faut dire qu'avec son caractère enfermé, Elsa n'avait rien d'attirante. Il m'arrivait parfois de penser que si elle avait un jour une relation avec un homme arriverait-elle à se décoincer pendant l'acte pour ne pas le geler ? Mais je me reprenais très vite sur ses vagabondages de l'esprit. Après tout, ça ne me regardait pas. Le jeune Victor Hugo me faisait quant à lui penser à mon cher et tendre Kristoff si jeune, si innocent, si benêt lorsque je l'avais rencontré. Il s'était développé au fils des mois apprenant à devenir de plus en plus un spécialiste de l'amour. Oui il me manquait terriblement et rien qu'à l'idée que je ne pourrais plus jamais poser mes mains sur lui un étouffement à la poitrine me reprit. Il fallait que j'évacue mes désirs, mes tristesses, ma nostalgie sinon j'allais finir par déprimer sérieusement. Je décidais dès lors qu'à mon retour du mariage de Mélodie je commencerais un journal TRES intime. En attendant je retournais auprès de mes chers petits et leurs secouais les hochets de Grand Pabby sous le nez afin d'éloigner le mauvais sort. Je touchais ensuite leurs mains pour vérifier que ça marchait bien mais je n'étais pas très convaincue.

Une semaine plus tard nous abordions enfin les côtes de Skagen sous un ciel ensoleillé et une chaleur plus tenace que je ne l'aurais cru en ce mois de mi-septembre. Nous fûmes reçus par un serviteur qui nous accueillit avec froideur. Je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer que ça plaisait à Elsa. Elle et le froid en même temps… Quant à moi j'en étais choquée. L'homme un gaillard assez robuste aux cheveux impeccablement propre nous regarda comme des pestiférés jusqu'à qu'Elsa déclare :

-Nous sommes la reine Elsa et la princesse Anna du royaume d'Arendelle, nous venons pour le mariage de sa majesté notre cousine Mélodie princesse de Skägen sous peu reine.

-Vous arrivez en pleine préparatif ! déclara l'homme qui ne se dérida pas pour autant, nous allons vous trouver une place pour déposer vos affaires et que vous vous changiez… Le mariage est cet après-midi.

-Si tôt s'étonna Elsa, pourtant selon l'itinéraire de la traversée nous avons fait en sorte d'arriver au moins deux jours à l'avance.

-Eh bien soit votre bateau est faussé soit le temps a accéléré.

Elsa gardait son sang-froid face à ce mal élevé, moi je lui aurais déjà collé mon poing dans la figure. Mais il fallait que je prenne sur moi. Au lieu de cela nous nous laissâmes guider jusqu'au château qui se situait non loin du port puisque notre oncle le prince Erik dans sa jeunesse avait été un bon marin avant d'être un bon prince. L'aile par laquelle nous fit rentrer le garde était en bazar ce qui me surprit beaucoup pour un château. Le nôtre était tellement impeccable. Nous montâmes les escaliers sans trop de problème si ce n'est que j'avais du mal à tenir les jumeaux dans mes deux bras. Le serviteur nous logea bientôt dans une petite chambre doté d'un unique lit.

-Préparez-vous ordonna-t-il, la future reine et son futur mari n'aiment guère attendre.

Ça ne ressemblait pas à Mélodie de nous accueillir avec autant de froideur. Je redoutais déjà que les choses ne se passent pas comme je l'avais espéré.

-Nous souhaitons voir sa Majesté notre cousine ! Quémanda Elsa voulant rappeler à ce saugrenue personnage que sa condition était bien plus supérieur à la sienne.

Alors pour la première fois depuis que nous fûmes accueillis le garde se détendit un peu et répliqua toujours aussi sec :

-Vous pourrez la voir mais habillez-vous d'abord.

Sentant notre pudeur il nous laissa nous changer et s'en alla de la salle. Il n'alla pas très loin ayant encore peur que nous soyons des espions.

-Il faudra dire à Mélodie qu'elle choisisse mieux ses serviteurs la prochaine fois chuchotais-je à Elsa.

-Je lui en parlerai… Peut-être que Kay a un frère caché qui pourrait la servir dit ma sœur avec amusement.

Ce qui ne me faisait pas du tout rire. Voyant que ça ne servait à rien d'insister, Elsa se mit dans un coin et se passa des paillettes sur son éternelle robe bleue. Elle la réajusta également pour être présentable. Puis s'observant dans le miroir elle se refit la tresse remettant une nouvelle couche de flocons dans sa chevelure de blés. Ce qui est drôle c'est qu'avant j'aurais été la première à me passer une robe, me pouponner, me regarder dans le miroir pendant des heures, chanter… Mais aujourd'hui je n'en avais pas envie. Ma sœur prit donc les initiatives et me passa une simple robe bleue claire. Elle me releva mes nattes en chignon et prit soin d'y ajouter une fleur blanche. Néanmoins elle eut plus de mal sur le maquillage. Il faut dire aussi que je faisais exprès de bouger pour ne pas qu'elle m'en mette trop.

-Et pour Suzanne et Nikolas ? Demandais-je voyant que les petits commençaient à s'agiter sur le lit de baldaquin.

Eux aussi avaient leurs tenues de baptêmes qu'on avait un peu agrandis car en trois semaines les bébés avaient déjà poussé.

-J'ai peut-être une idée dit Elsa.

Et là encore une fois sous mes yeux ébahis je la vis me confectionner un landau de glace pour que je puisse coucher les bébés. La remerciant j'étalais deux grosses couvertures de laines et y déposais Suzanne et Nikolas qui gémissaient comme deux petits chiens que nous n'aurions pas nourrit. En effet ils avaient faim. Pendant que je leur donnais rapidement le sein, Elsa sortit prévenir l'armoire à glace que nous étions prêtes. Celui-ci rentra aussitôt sans ménagement dans la pièce et m'ordonna de me presser. Je tendis alors les hochets aux bébés et les pousser enfin hors de la pièce. Redescendre l'escalier ne fut pas une mince affaire mais nous arrivâmes quand même sans trop de problèmes. Des voix s'entendaient au loin dans ce qui devait être la grande salle de bal. J'étais étonnée que nous ne rendions pas directement à l'église pour la cérémonie mais je ne fis pas de commentaires pour autant. Nous traversâmes ainsi un long corridor voyant défiler plusieurs salles qui étaient principalement des chambres. En passant devant les cuisines nous fîmes un bond en entendant le boucan épouvantable des casseroles qu'on tapait contre un mur.

-Ce Louis fait encore des siennes murmura le valet antipathique.

Nous ne relevâmes pas sa phrase trop préoccupées par l'entrée que nous allions faire d'ici quelques secondes. Contre toute attente l'armoire à glace ne nous présenta pas. Elle nous laissa juste nous évaporer à travers tous ces visages qui je dois bien l'avouer m'étaient inconnus.

-On fait quoi ? Demandais-je me collant de plus en plus à Elsa.

-On cherche Mélodie pardi ! S'exclama-t-elle en se redressant instinctivement.

Ce fut plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Nous décidâmes de couper à travers la salle. Elsa remarqua très vite qu'avec ma poussette il était plus aisé de me laisser passer, les gens se poussaient plus facilement. Elle me laissa donc ouvrir le chemin et s'acquitta de la place de derrière. Autant les invités n'en avait que faire de nous autant ils tombaient complètement sous le charme des jumeaux. Je dois avouer que c'était un bon moyen de communication.

Ainsi nous rencontrâmes un certain Nicolas Ier tsar de la Russie impériale. Nous rencontrâmes également une certaine Duchesse Maria de Funningur qui a 18 ans avait déjà des allures charmeuses très prometteuses. Par ses trois tonnes de maquillage, sa robe décolletée extra-plongeante et sa fente qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux je fus obligée de reconnaître qu'elle ressemblait à Elsa. Comme n'importe quelle personne qui parle à des bébés elle leurs minauda des phrases très maternelle sur le ton le plus aigüe du monde.

-Avez-vous vu son Altesse Mélodie ? Demanda Elsa qui sauta sur l'occasion.

-Non elle est déjà à la chapelle qui se trouve non loin d'ici, les invités devaient partir ensemble.

-Ah très bien.

Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi l'antipathique serviteur nous avait demandé de nous presser. Je crus que nous allions attendre longtemps mais heureusement bientôt nous fûmes appelés par la demoiselle d'honneur de la mariée qui n'était autre que la mère de Raiponce. Elle aussi avait fait un effort de tenue vestimentaire compromettant le teint noir pour une robe bleue roi. Son mari n'était pas dans les parages. Sans doute avec le marié. Une fois que nous fûmes rassemblés nous commençâmes la marche à pieds jusqu'à l'église, je trouvais cela à la fois fatiguant et sympathique. Nous ne pouvions pas parler à notre Tante Sofia maintenant étant donné que c'était elle qui menait le cortège. Les gens nous regardaient passer et nous applaudissait en comprenant la situation. Evidemment même les simples artisans et paysans étaient au courant que la future reine était sur le point de se faire couronner et se marier. Malheureusement ils ne pouvaient pas assister au spectacle comme les riches.

Néanmoins ils nous accompagnèrent jusque sur le palier de l'église. Les portes étaient ouvertes et Mélodie se tenait déjà là dans une simple robe blanche aux manchons en forme de nageoires. Je trouvais que c'était un bel hommage porté à sa mère. Ses longs cheveux de jais étaient rassemblés en un gros chignon natté comme pour mon mariage. Elle tenait un bouquet de fleurs à la main. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour remplir toute la salle. Comme j'avais un landau et les bébés à l'intérieur et que ceux-ci risquaient d'être bruyant je me mis en fin de bancs afin de sortir plus amplement s'ils commençaient à s'agiter. Nous eûmes le droit à une prêtresse chose rare mais possible dans la religion protestante. Elle attendait patiemment que le marié arrive. Pendant ce temps-là nous chuchotions.

-D'habitude c'est la mariée qui est attendue plaisanta la prêtresse.

Ce qui fit pâlir Mélodie.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas ! La rassura aussitôt l'envoyer de Dieu, nous allons commencer la cérémonie de votre couronnement en attendant.

-Très bien répondit Mélodie.

Contrairement à la cérémonie d'Elsa il n'y avait pas de chorale pour glorifier la future reine juste une musique de fond grégorienne. Tout se fit principalement par les gestes. La prêtresse parlait en danois ce qui n'était pas évidemment à suivre bien que nous ayons appris ces langues Elsa et moi. Elle demanda à Mélodie de s'agenouiller et fit amener deux urnes. Elle les ouvrit et en prit une pincée de cendres de chaque. Elle les déposa ensuite sur le front de la sirène et continua de lui parler en Danois. Je ne compris pas grand-chose mais j'en compris assez pour être médusée. La prêtresse venait de déposer les cendres d'Arielle et Erik sur le front de leur fille. J'eus envie de vomir mais je me retins. Mélodie se releva ensuite et la prêtresse lui tendit un couffin où logeaient le sceptre et la boule royale. Contrairement à Elsa elle attrapa les objets sans crainte. Elle nous les présenta ensuite sous son plus beau sourire. La prêtresse finit par lui mettre une cape d'hermine et une couronne d'argent.

Il se passa quelques instants puis nous applaudissâmes de bon cœur.

Ce fut le moment propice que choisit le marié pour faire son entrée. Et là en une seconde, la joie vira au cauchemar. Elsa sentit immédiatement que je me raidis. Je n'aurais su dire si c'était de peur ou de colère. Fier, beau et roux Hans se tenait comme un paon aux portes de l'Eglise et avançait avec prestance accompagnée de sa mère une dame qui ressemblait à une Mama italienne.

-Dites-moi que c'est une blague murmurais-je plus pour moi-même que pour les autres.

Mais en scrutant la foule ce qui aurait dû me sauter aux yeux tout à l'heure me persécuta maintenant. En effet assis sur le rang d'en face toute la famille des îles du sud, était présente. Nous pouvions prendre n'importe quel frère de Hans que ça soit, Karl, Viktor les décuplés ou lui ils avaient tous la même tête.

-Calme-toi Anna tu es toute crispée me chuchota ma sœur pour me détendre.

Moi qui avait espéré que les jumeaux ne pleureraient pas pendant la cérémonie j'espérais à présent qu'ils s'égosillent les poumons ! Hélas ils dormaient bercés par les chants Grégoriens.

-Je veux aller dehors s'il te plaît Elsa déclarais-je me sentant de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Le paon enfariné aux yeux verts venait de rejoindre Mélodie. Comment osait-il s'en prendre à une autre âme innocente ?! Comment osait-il ne pas être mort alors qu'il avait essayé deux attentats… Bon dont un en rêve ?! Je n'avais envie que d'une chose c'était de lui arracher la tête. C'était plus fort que moi je ne voulais pas en voir plus. Glissant discrètement mon pied sous le landau des bébés je donnais un grand coup de pied dans leurs dos. Pour un coup d'essai ce fut un coup de maître. Ne comprenant même pas que nous étions dans une église Suzanne se mit à pleurer provoquant des échos dans le lieu culte. Au début je la pris dans mes bras faisant semblant de la calmer mais bientôt ses pleurs réveillèrent Nikolas qui s'en donna à son tour à cœur joie. Elsa me regarda, pas du tout convaincue que ça soit quelque chose d'involontaire.

-Pars dehors dit-elle assez fort en couvrant les bruits des bébés.

Evidemment ma sortie ne se fit pas aussi discrète qu'elle aurait pu l'être et c'était le but. Je voulais que Hans me voit, voit ma sœur et voit ma progéniture. Je voulais qu'il voie que j'ai tourné la page qu'il n'était qu'un vulgaire bâtard pestiféré sans cœur. Je ne croyais pas un seul instant qu'il aimât Mélodie. Au contraire j'étais sûre qu'il nous préparait un mauvais plan. Mon attente fut satisfaite, il finit par tourner la tête et me dévisagea étonné voir choqué. Il ne me quitta pas des yeux jusqu'à que je passe la porte et même là il resta encore en suspens. Ce fut la prêtresse qui le rappela à l'ordre.

-Bien à présent que cette chorale fœtale est finie nous allons pouvoir commencer la messe déclara-t-elle, levez-vous et prenons le chant « _plus près de toi mon Dieu_ » au dos de votre feuille.

Je les regardais tous faire comme une enfant punie. Je balançais Nikolas resté dans le landau d'une main et de l'autre j'agitais le hochet à Suzanne. Ses mains étaient toujours aussi froides alors que la température avait augmentée. Secouant le hochet un peu plus fort je repensais à la troisième chose qui m'avait poussé à sortir de l'église. En fait en voyant Hans j'avais eu une image de nous deux en train de nous embrasser. Et malheureusement dans ma pensée ça avait été loin d'être un petit baiser. Si j'étais restée dans l'église et que je l'avais encore observé je pense que mon esprit ne se serait pas arrêté à ces simples images. Pourtant je le savais que c'était une ordure. Je le savais qu'il avait failli nous tuer mais j'avais vraiment eu de l'affection pour lui. Rien que de nous revoir chanter « l'amour est un cadeau » dans ma tête, me fit avoir des frissons. Je regrettais sincèrement qu'il ne m'ait pas embrassé même si ça n'aurait pas rompu le charme. J'aimais Kristoff par-dessus tout mais à présent qu'il était parti je n'aurais plus jamais, de baiser, de tendresse, d'amour… Ni de sexe. Je ne pouvais imaginer ma vie sans ces choses-là.

Voyons Anna reprend-toi ! Il ne faut pas craquer ! Chassant les dernières idées qui venaient de me passer par la tête je reposais Suzanne à côté de son frère et observais le nouveau couple princier qui ne ferait bientôt plus qu'un. La prêtresse était en train de leur demander s'ils voulaient devenir mari et femme. Je m'étonnais que la messe se soit passée aussi vite. Elle leur attacha des rubans autour de la tête et leurs donna deux coupes de vins qu'ils durent boire les mains croisées. Ils s'échangèrent ensuite les alliances et sous de nombreux applaudissements finirent enfin par s'embrasser. Les yeux embués je me revoyais avec Kristoff faisant la même chose. Pendant qu'ils allèrent signer les archives la foule ressortit de l'église et nous nous remîmes en route à pieds vers le château. Ne voyant pas Elsa je me mis à marcher aux côtés de tante Sofia lui confiant mes condoléances pour Raiponce, Eugène et Estéban. Ils me manquaient eux aussi. Sa voix était enrouée quand elle parlait. Elle devait encore les pleurer tout comme moi je pleurais mon mari.

-Vous avez de beaux héritiers murmura-t-elle.

-Merci, rassurez-vous Coronna est vraiment un endroit cher à mon cœur et je ne le laisserais pas tomber. La monarchie continuera à vivre là-bas.

Ce fut son tour de me remercier. Les mariés marchaient devant. Et derrière le cortège je pouvais voir les frères d'Hans. J'aperçus alors Elsa qui discutait avec l'un d'eux. Ça avait l'air d'être le plus âgé. C'était donc Karl. Je sentis la jalousie m'envahir. Ma propre sœur m'avait abandonné pour aller discuter avec l'ennemie ! C'était pitoyable ! Elsa avait en plus l'air de prendre goût à parler avec lui. Nous finîmes enfin par arriver au palais. Nous fûmes d'abord tous rassemblés sur la plage pour LA photo inoubliable du mariage. Puis nous allâmes dans la grande salle de bal qui nous avait accueillis le matin même. On nous servit l'apéritif alors que les musiques classiques commençaient à se faire. Des gens dansaient déjà, moi je n'avais personne. Je me contentais donc de rester auprès des chocolats.

La fête continuait de battre son cours. J'avais essayé de m'incruster dans la conversation d'Elsa et Karl mais la politique commençait sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs. J'aurais voulu me rapprocher de Nicolas et la duchesse Maria mais ceux-ci étaient également en pleine conversation. Idem pour ma tante et mon oncle. Je demeurais seule encore et toujours avec mes jumeaux. Voulant me débarrasser d'eux à tout prix je les quittais bientôt dans mes appartements du séjour. Je retournais ensuite dans la salle beaucoup plus légère. Me sentant enfin à l'aise je repérais bientôt un couple de jeune gens heureux qui était en train de s'embrasser. Lâchant brusquement son copain la jeune fille vint aussitôt me voir car elle m'admirait. Ils venaient tous deux de loin. De France je crois. Et bien qu'ils ne comprennent pas un mot de la langue danoise ils avaient tenus à nous voir Elsa et moi. Enfin c'était surtout la fille qui avait insisté car même si le garçon restait courtois je voyais bien qu'il était venu de force. Bref. Ainsi nous fîmes connaissance et je restais avec ce couple durant tout le temps que Mélodie et Hans préparent la grande salle. Je ne pouvais malheureusement par parler avec ma cousine car elle était trop préoccupée par son mari et bien d'autres invités. Tant pis je lui parlerai demain.

Avant de manger nous eûmes le droit à plusieurs activités comme le lancer de bouquet. Ce fut mémorable. Moi je ne pouvais plus y participer car j'étais mariée à Kristoff mais la jeune fille avec qui j'avais fait connaissance, elle désirait plus que tout avoir le bouquet car elle n'était pas mariée, ni même fiancée à son compagnon. C'était bien la première jeune fille que je rencontrais qui était avec un jeune homme sans pour autant qu'ils soient fiancés. Néanmoins je ne fis aucune remarque. Mélodie se plaça donc au milieu de la salle et demanda à toutes les jeunes demoiselles de venir derrière elle pour qu'elles puissent attraper le bouquet. Maria de Funningur et Elsa évidemment s'ajoutèrent à la jeune fille. Pendant ce temps les « couples » ou hommes célibataires devions faire le compte à rebours. Nous nous y donnâmes à cœur joie avec Nikolas Ier.

-3….2… 1 !

En un instant le bouquet de roses rouges fut envoyé vers le plafond et termina sa pirouette dans les bras… De deux concurrentes. Me déridant un peu je voyais Elsa et la jeune fille tenir le bouquet chacune par les extrémités. Je crus qu'Elsa allait céder mais elle semblait apprécier avoir reçu les fleurs. Contre toute attente ce fut la jeune fille qui lâcha en premier.

-Prenez-le… De toute façon il ne voulait pas que je l'attrape confia-t-elle à Elsa un peu déçue et vexée.

En effet le jeune homme qui deux secondes avant était blanc avait repris toutes ses couleurs après que la jeune fille eût donné le bouquet à ma sœur. Elsa s'en contenta donc et brandit les fleurs comme un trophée sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements de la foule.

-Bien en attendant le prochain mariage de la reine Elsa d'Arendelle, la reine Sofia et le roi Ladislas désirent rendre hommage à leur famille défunte en envoyant des milliers de lanternes dans le ciel !

Nous nous armâmes donc chacun d'un lampion de papier et nous retrouvâmes dehors pour le lancer. La nuit venait tout juste de tomber et l'air s'était un peu rafraîchi. En voyant la jeune fille et son compagnon enlacés en train de se dérober des baisers je regrettais de ne pas avoir Kristoff contre moi pour me réchauffer. Elsa ne lança même pas la lanterne avec moi. Elle « s'accoupla » avec ce prince Karl des îles du Sud. Je redoutais de plus en plus que ça soit le prochain mari. Non ! Voyons Anna, ce n'était pas le genre d'Elsa d'épouser un homme qu'elle connaît à peine. Ils étaient juste amis c'est tout. Il n'y avait rien de plus beau que de voir ces milliers de lanternes dans le ciel. Je priais pour Raiponce, Eugène et Estéban le temps qu'elles soient encore à portée de vue.

Après cela ce fut l'heure de passer à table ! Je fus contente de savoir que nous étions à la même table que la jeune fille et le jeune homme. Nous pourrons encore plus rire ensemble. Elsa était également à notre table sans Karl. Je fus soulagée de la récupérer à ce moment-là.

-Oh Anna ne trouves-tu pas que c'est une agréable soirée ? Demanda ma sœur ravie.

C'était bien la première fois que je la voyais si décontractée. J'hochais la tête pour montrer mon enthousiasme. Le dîner se passa tranquillement et se finit très tard. Je comptais deux heures à la montre. Je ne me sentais pas très bien. Il faut dire que durant le repas j'avais un peu forcée sur le vin me prenant une bouteille entière. Elsa ne m'avait même pas arrêté. Peut-être qu'elle aussi était saoule. La fille du couple était la seule à ne pas avoir bu. C'était par principe. Son compagnon par contre s'en était autant donné à cœur joie comme nous.

-Est-ce que tu pourrais m'indiquer les toilettes ? Lui demandais-je car son esprit sain était bien en place.

-Au sous-sol, il faut que tu descendes l'escalier à droite là-bas et c'est la première pièce à gauche.

Bien que tout s'embrouillait dans ma tête je suivis ce qu'elle venait de me dire. J'arrivais dans les latrines propres qui étaient désertes. Super j'allais pouvoir vomir en paix. J'étais sur le point de joindre le geste à la parole quand je sentis quelqu'un juste derrière moi.

Me retournant je tombais nez à nez avec… Hans.

-Vous n'allez pas vous coucher Anna ? Me demanda-t-il un peu déboussolé.

Il avait l'air de s'être racheté. J'aurais pu retomber dans le panneau mais cette fois je savais à qui j'avais à faire. Je savais quel crétin se cachait sous sa carapace.

-Je peux uriner d'abord ! Chantonnais-je faisant des montagnes russes avec ma voix.

-Vous n'avez pas l'air bien.

-MAIS SI ! MAIS SI ! Criais-je... TU VAS FÊTER CE RENOUVEAU AVEC DES COUPS DE SOLEIL ! TU VAS FÊTER CE RENOUVEAU AVEC DES BOURSES COULEURS VERMEILLES !

Hans me passa alors sa main sur ma bouche histoire de me faire taire. Je le repoussais violemment et continuai de crier à tue-tête :

-FELICITATION A HANS ET MELODIE QU'ILS SOIENT HEUREUX ! FELICITATION ET ATTENTION A LA MORT ! FELICITATION !

-Anna ça suffit ! Dit Hans me trouvant agaçante.

-Vous m'aimez plus ! Vous m'aimez plus ! Pleurnichais-je.

Le prince s'était rapproché de moi.

-Vous empestez la vinasse me précisa-t-il.

-C'est qu'il était bon votre pinard ! Clamais-je retrouvant le sourire.

Puis je tentais d'avoir une lueur de lucidité.

-Votre femme doit vous attendre dans le lit pour votre folle nuit d'amour ! Dis-je presque d'une voix normale.

-C'est que… Je n'ai aucune idée de comment on fait répliqua-t-il un peu nerveux.

J'hésitais entre rire ou pleurer. Les idées à nouveau en désordre je m'approchais alors de lui et avant même qu'il puisse s'en rendre compte je lui posais un rapide baiser sur la bouche. Il recula brusquement étonné par mon geste.

-Non Anna… Je suis un autre homme, j'ai compris mes erreurs, le mal que je vous avais fait, je ne veux pas que ça recommence.

-laissez-moi vous expliquer comment on fait lui chuchotais-je à l'oreille.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il parte mais il resta. Je recommençais alors à l'embrasser. D'abord doucement juste pour sentir ses lèvres. Elles étaient pulpeuses et douces très différentes de Kristoff. Peu à peu je le fis reculer contre le mur. Nos baisers s'amplifièrent. Il me pressa bientôt la nuque de façon à ce que j'enfonce ma langue dans sa bouche. J'atteins bientôt sa langue gluante qui roula dans le creux de mes joues. Ma tête se penchait selon l'endroit de la langue. Je le désirais encore plus. Visiblement lui aussi. Il semblait avoir oublié le discours qu'il m'avait fait i peine deux minutes. Nous inversâmes bientôt les rôles et je me retrouvais dos contre la pierre lisse et froide.

-Anna je pense qu'il vaut mieux s'arrêter là reprit le prince en s'ôtant un peu trop brutalement de mon corps.

-Hans s'il vous plaît, paniquais-je, ne m'abandonnez pas tout de suite, vous n'êtes toujours pas dépucelé…

-Non Anna…Commença-t-il m'observant sévèrement.

Avant que je déboutonne le premier bouton de ma robe. Je défis ensuite la fleur qui tenait dans mes cheveux laissant mes brins capillaires tombaient sur mes épaules nues. Je me mis dos à Hans pour l'encourager à continuer. Bien qu'un peu réticent au début il se rapatria bientôt vers moi. Il prit son temps entre chaque bouton prenant bien soin d'écarter un peu plus ma robe pour laisser mon dos nu. Il m'embrassa chaudement tout en finissant de glisser le reste de ma robe. Je faillis crier en sentant la pierre froide contre mes seins mais je n'en fis rien. Il me caressa lentement de haut en bas déplaçant ses mains baladeuses en dessous du bassin. Il contourna peu à peu mes fesses et enfonça bientôt ses deux doigts de la main d'une façon peu agile. Mon souffle se fit plus fort même si je trouvais la sensation désagréable. Hans ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et peu à peu ses manières instinctives se réveillèrent en lui. Conservant cette main il prit conscience qu'il en avait une deuxième et me palpa bientôt les seins s'amusant avec les mamelons. Comme j'étais penchée ils paraissaient plus gros ce qui plaisait beaucoup au prince qui après avoir joué avec, me les caressa me produisant des frissons. Puis il les retira et je compris qu'on allait atteindre le bout. Je l'entendis enlever son pantalon dans un pliement sauvageon comme s'il se prenait les pieds dedans. Il revint alors à la charge me laissant face au mur. Ça serait donc fait de manière bestiale, chienne, en levrette. Parfait. Ses parties génitales étaient aussi dures que la pierre mais je jugeais préférable qu'elles le soient encore plus. Pour cela j'utilisais ma main droite et le lustrer comme on lustrerait une pantoufle. Je sentais Hans faiblir prit dans le plaisir. Je repensais à vieille chanson du jeune temps. Oui Hans tout comme l'auteur était un novice qui essayait tant bien que mal de bien faire tandis que moi j'étais cette Rose déjà si experte en sexe.

Alors là et seulement là je remontais rapidement ma robe pour me rhabiller et lui murmurais :

-Vous êtes fin prêt pour la pénétrer.

Son incompréhension laissa place à un certain agacement lui qui pensait vraiment que j'allais être sa première. L'idée ne m'aurait pas déplu si je n'avais pas songé qu'un homme ne pouvait pas faire l'amour ou difficilement plusieurs fois de suite.

-Désolé Anna mais quand on commence une chose on la finit ! S'énerva Hans.

Sans que j'eus le temps de comprendre ses propos il me retourna cette fois face à lui, me souleva un peu de façon à ce que je puisse être à sa taille et s'introduisit sans grande peine dans ma fente. Les allés/retours ne me déplurent pas mais mon Dieu qu'est-ce qu'il était brute par rapport à Kristoff ! Je plaignais ma pauvre cousine. Bien que je fusse en pleine apogée de mon plaisir je le repoussais cette fois violemment et lui déclarai :

-Gardez-en pour elle.

Il n'en fut pas frustré cette fois. Il s'en alla aussi rapidement qu'il était venu me laissant seule en train de réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Des larmes chaudes coulèrent sur mes joues. Elles étaient salées.

-Pardonne-moi Kristoff.

L'envie de vomir m'avait passé. Il ne me restait plus qu'à remonter dans ma chambre. Je réalisais soudain que j'avais oublié mes bébés pendant plus de quatre heures. Une horrible appréhension m'envahit et je me pressais de plus en plus, faisant résonner mes pas dans le château qui étaient à présent désert.

En arrivant dans ma chambre je constatais amèrement que quelque chose avait changé. La salle était gelée du sol au plafond et le peu de meuble qui s'y trouvait était déplacé ou renversé.

-ELSAAAAA ! Criais-je un peu fort en apercevant subitement ma sœur allongée inconsciemment au sol.

Je glissais aussitôt vers elle et lui tapais sur les joues pour la réveiller.

-Elsa s'il te plaît ! Ne me fais pas ça ! Pas toi aussi ! Pitié !

Ma voix roque fut bientôt envahie par les larmes. Je pleurais dans son cou, tout en la suppliant de vivre.

-Anna murmura-t-elle faiblement après plusieurs minutes.

-Oui Elsa je suis là pour toi ! Ne t'en fais pas, que s'est-il passé ?

-Oaken… Oaken a enlevé Nikolas… pas Suzanne… Je… Je suis arrivée trop tard… La salle était déjà gelée… Tiens…

Elle me donna alors un morceau de papier sur lequel était dessiné le flocon de mon cauchemar, celui qui était apparu dans la boutique d'Oaken… L'éternel flocon avec le « IS » en lettres d'imprimerie. Et juste en dessous une écriture distinguée qui disait « _soyez prêtes_ ».


	11. Chapter 11 : la Mara

**Chapitre 11 : L'avènement étymologique du mot « cauchemar » :**

-Anna… Je souffre… Mon flanc… Mon flanc me fait mal reprit ma sœur.

Sans me préoccuper de savoir si quelqu'un allait arriver je remontais violemment sa robe. Je fus surprise de découvrir qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de sang. J'essayais de me concentrer sur son ventre mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de discerner les duvets blonds sur ses jambes. Je réalisais brusquement qu'Hans avait aperçu mes poils roux et une montée de gêne m'arriva aux joues. Il fallait mieux oublier ça.

-Je ne vois rien… Plaidais-je essayant de vain de retrouver des traces rouge.

Elsa pourtant n'inventait rien elle s'arcboutait de plus en plus sur elle-même. Des larmes se reflétaient dans ses yeux.

-J'ai mal Anna… S'il te plaît aide-moi pleurait-elle sans pouvoir se contrôler.

-Qui t'as fait ça ?

Sa réponse fut encore plus étrange :

-Personne… Je… Je me suis penchée pour prendre Suzanne et ça s'est déclenché.

Ce n'était certainement pas un accouchement même si les symptômes se confondaient étrangement. Je voulais aller chercher ma fille mais je ne pouvais pas laisser ma sœur comme ça.

-Anna j'ai mal…

Je touchais alors son front. Il était brûlant. Semblable à un volcan je m'attendais à ce qu'Elsa laisse de la lave remonter de son œsophage et jaillir de sa bouche déversant le mal dont elle souffrait. Je ne voulais pas l'affoler.

-Anna j'ai mal…

Me sentant godiche je décidais enfin d'agir et répliquais :

-Je vais aller te chercher Mélodie et Hans, pendant ce temps-là pose une de tes mains sur ton front.

-Pourquoi ? rétorqua-t-elle en grimaçant.

-Tu as de la fièvre.

-Anna… Je vais mourir comme Kristoff… Je vais mourir comme Raiponce…Eugène… Arielle… Erik… dit-elle en redoublant ces larmes.

-Tout le monde doit mourir un jour commençais-je un peu gauchement… Mais ne t'en fais pas Elsa tu vas vivre toi ! Il faut que tu vives pour pouvoir m'aider à chercher Nikolas !

J'étais assez égoïste de penser à mon fils en cet instant mais ma détresse avait parlé avant moi.

-Excuse-moi repris-je, je reviens je vais chercher de l'aide… Fais ce que je t'ai dit surtout pendant ce temps !

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de rajouter autre chose et ressortis de la salle. Me retrouvant de nouveau seule dans le couloir je me rendis compte que je ne savais pas où se trouvait la chambre des nouveaux-mariés. Devais-je aller écouter à chaque porte ? Entendre des cris ? Des jouissements ? Des ronflements ? Non cela prendrait trop de temps.

Je pris donc une porte au hasard et toquais contre le battant de marbre blanc. Je sus que l'intuition exister au moment précis où Hans ouvrit la porte. Je rougis violemment en le voyant habillé de sa chemise de nuit blanche. Il semblait endormi…. Pourtant nous ne nous étions pas éloignés il y a si longtemps de cela. Je redoutais que cet imbécile se soit endormi juste après m'avoir quitté et à entendre le souffle endormi de ma cousine j'en fus convaincue.

-Vous m'avez volé ma nuit de noce déclara soudain le prince comme s'il eût compris à quoi je pensais.

Je n'avais pas le temps pour ses âneries ! Le repoussant violemment j'entrais sans gêne dans la chambre et m'affalais au chevet de ma cousine. Je la secouais alors assez méchamment pour qu'elle puisse se réveiller.

-Qu'y-a-t-il Anna ? demanda Hans toujours interloqué par mon comportement.

-Elsa a des ennuis il faut que vous alliez voir l'état de notre chambre ! Elle est gelée ! Mon fils a disparu ! Et ma sœur souffre d'un mal de ventre affreux ! Déblatérais-je à bout de nerfs. Je vous ordonne d'aller chercher un médecin pour elle !

Cet idiot ne bougea pas attendant de ce que je venais de dire arrive à son cerveau.

-Je pense que votre femme ne voudrait pas savoir comment vous m'avez agressé dans les toilettes ? Murmurais-je feignant d'être une victime.

Heureusement Mélodie n'avait rien entendu trop occupée à écarquiller les yeux.

-Vous êtes une garce répliqua-t-il agacé.

-Je sais souriais-je avec un brin d'assurance…Allez !

Le prince contre son gré fut obligé de se résoudre à mes ordres. Il était sur le point de partir quand j'ajoutais encore :

-Ah ! Et je souhaite aussi que vous recherchiez le marchand Oaken notre prisonnier… C'est lui qui a enlevé mon fils !

Le prince acquiesça le regard colérique. C'était moi qui le dominais à présent. Pendant qu'il partit je retournais auprès de ma cousine et lui répétais la situation cette fois d'une façon plus posée. Elle finit alors par se lever.

-Nous devons mettre Elsa dans le lit en attendant que le médecin arrive.

Nous retournâmes donc chercher ma sœur dans la chambre. Elle était toujours allongée au sol et Dieu soit loué portait la main sur sa tête comme je lui avais demandé.

-Je me charge d'elle ! S'exclama Mélodie, prend ta fille Anna et va la mettre dans la chambre !

J'exécutais aussitôt l'ordre de ma cousine. Enjambant les débris de la salle du séjour je récupérais enfin mon bébé et la serrais contre moi. Elle était gelée. Pas étonnant vu l'état de la chambre. Par instinct elle chercha immédiatement mon sein. Ne pouvant pas me déballer là debout je ressortis au plus vite de la salle et allais m'enterrer dans la chambre de Mélodie. Comme il y faisait bon. J'allais m'assoir dans le petit sofa dans le coin nord et nourrissais enfin ma fille. J'étais crevée. Le vin était à présent bien évacué pour laisser place à un horrible mal de tête. J'avais besoin de dormir. Nikolas était loin… Elsa à moitié morte… Mon cauchemar semblait réapparaître au grand jour. Mes yeux me brûlaient. J'avais l'impression qu'ils allaient exploser. Ne luttant plus contre le sommeil je calais ma tête contre le mur et sombrais enfin dans les bras de Morphée.

J'étais de nouveau dans une pièce sombre, carré. Il y avait encore cet immense flocon multicolore avec écrit IS au milieu. J'entendais également une ombre blanche hurlait. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à déterminer qui elle cette mystérieuse personne mais une chose était sûre, je désirais l'aider. Une ombre noire touchait cette ombre blanche dont les traits ne souhaitaient toujours pas se dérider. Je sentais une odeur de brûlé. Je pensais que c'était moi qu'on brûlait mais non l'odeur venait de l'ombre blanche. On me forçait à manger quelque chose d'infect que je ne saurais qualifier et plus je la mangeais plus cette ombre hurlait. Cette fois-ci elle ne cria pas seulement très fort mais répéta plusieurs fois des « arrête Anna ». Sa voix était rauque, déformée. Il m'était malheureusement difficile de l'identifier. Je cherchais en vain quand des pleurs stridents remplacèrent bientôt les «cris ».

Ce qui me réveilla en sursaut. Suzanne s'éveillait de sa petite sieste attendant une nouvelle tétée. L'esprit encore brouillé je lui donnais sa semence. Puis me rappelant brusquement pourquoi nous étions installées ici je scrutais le lit de baldaquin et y découvris Elsa rabattue sous des dizaines de couvertures.

-Attend Suzanne ! Déclarais-je à ma fille en lui faisant lâcher le bout du mamelon.

Je la reposais assez vite dans son landau et courus me jeter dans les bras de ma sœur. Elle était bouillante !

-Elsa ! Elsa ! Est-ce que tu m'entends ?! M'exclamais-je paniquée.

Elle toussota avec aigreur. Elle ouvrit ensuite la bouche refoulant chaque parcelle de souffrance.

-Anna…

-Où sont Mélodie et Hans ?! Et le médecin ?!

-Je ne sais pas…

Sa réponse fut comme une douche glacée. Ils ne nous avaient quand même pas abandonnés ?! Je me pinçais immédiatement le bras pour savoir si j'étais vraiment bien réveillée et malheureusement c'était le cas. Mon Dieu ! Mais qu'allais-je faire ?! Ma sœur à moitié morte ! Ma fille en train de chialer ! Je n'avais envie que d'une chose, une chose familière : tous leur dire merde ! Merde ce n'était pas à moi de m'occuper de tout le monde ! J'étais veuve ! Crevée ! Perdue ! Et tout reposer sur mes mains…

-Je vais aller te chercher quelqu'un, je reviens ! M'écriais-je reprenant le contrôle.

Je me pointais donc rapidement vers la porte et attrapais la poignée qui me resta dans les mains. Jurant plusieurs fois je la remis vite et tirais violemment. Mais rien ne se passa.

-La porte est fermée ! Grognais-je en visualisant la pièce pour essayer d'y trouver quelque chose pour la casser.

Mais cette salle ne servait vraiment à rien ! Ne désirant pas m'avouer vaincue je martelais aussitôt la paroi de marbre blanc jusqu'à avoir de grosses plaques rouges.

-A L'AIDE QUELQU'UN ! Hurlais-je comme lorsque j'avais été coincée dans la bibliothèque par… Hans.

Je réalisais que c'était la deuxième fois qu'il me faisait le coup ! Il devait quand même rester des invités bon sang ?! J'acceptais tout le monde ! Autant la duchesse de Funningur, que Nicolas 1er, que mon Oncle et ma Tante, que le couple de jeune adulte. Mais personne n'arriva.

-Anna… C'est trop tard… Ne…Te… Presse…Pas murmura Elsa.

\- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser mourir non ?! Explosais-je, et puis je te rappelle que mon fils est dehors je ne sais où ! Je vais truander cette pièce ou je ne m'appelle plus Anna Bjorgman !

-C'est…inutile…La Mara… La Mara arrive.

Je restais bête en entendant ces propos. Elsa ! Si grande ! Si puissante ! Elle croire en cette légende norvégienne de la Mara ? Certes Maman et Papa nous l'avait souvent raconté lorsque nous étions petites après que nous ayons fait des cauchemars mais maintenant nous étions grande. Les cauchemars n'étaient rien de plus que des évènements liés à nos vies antérieures ou bien à nos pathologies phobiques. Rien de plus.

\- Repose-toi un peu Elsa ! La rassurais-je.

-Non je ne veux pas ! Fais taire ta fille ! dit-elle d'une manière d'un ton désagréable.

En effet Suzanne pleurait toujours. Je ne pouvais pas m'en occuper pour le moment ?! Je décidais tout de même d'aller la chercher pour la bercer. Je fus horrifiée en constatant que la petite était gelée. Pourtant nous ne rêvions plus… Et ceci dit j'avais l'ultime impression que tout mon cauchemar était en train de se réaliser petit à petit.

L'instant de trouble passé je songeais que Suzanne pouvait être la sauveuse d'Elsa. J'allais aussitôt la déposer sur le ventre de ma sœur. Elle ne comprit pas ma réaction et je la coupais avant qu'elle ne me pose des questions et nous retarde :

-Suzanne va te faire tomber la fièvre. Je crois qu'elle a hérité de ton pouvoir… c'est plutôt une bonne chose… Toutefois il faudra que Grand Pabby me rembourse les hochets qui n'ont servi absolument à rien…

-Anna…

Comprenant soudain que je me parlais à moi-même je lui laissais donc ma fille et retournais à mon but premier. Mon bébé comme si elle avait compris sa mission s'arrêta de suite de pleurer après que je l'eus mis dans les bras de ma sœur. Celle-ci sembla se détendre un peu et ferma même les yeux.

C'était mieux pour elles, qu'elles se reposent. Quant à moi j'étais toujours dans le pétrin. Je décidais de retenter le coup et appuyais cette fois tout mon poids contre la porte. Malheureusement ça ne marcha pas plus.

Ne sachant plus quoi faire je décidais de mettre en pratique les techniques des voleurs qu'on nous prodiguait dans les contes. J'attrapais un crochet que j'avais emporté (au cas où mon chignon partirait) dans ma robe de bal et essayais de crocheter la serrure. Bien évidemment ça ne marcha pas. Dommage que je ne sois pas un cricket pour pouvoir me mettre dedans. J'aurais été plus à l'aise. Au lieu de cela je plaçais mon œil pour mieux en inspecter les contours… Et ce que je vis me fis hurler d'horreur.

Je tombais « nez à nez » avec un œil rouge qui me rendit muette. De ce fait je m'arrêtais d'hurler et courus auprès d'Elsa et Suzanne. Je tentais de les réveiller mais elles semblaient mortes.

-Ne bouge plus et regarde vers la porte… Entendis-je par pensée sentant que je ne pouvais plus faire un pas.

Je vis alors de la vapeur entrer par la serrure. Elle se matérialisa juste devant le pied de baldaquin se transformant en une somptueuse jeune femme. La blonde parfaite par excellence. Ses yeux qui il y a quelques instants saignaient étaient à présent remplacés par deux billes aigues-marines. Sa robe lui descendait en traine noire bien loin derrière elle. Elle s'avança vers mes proches dans un flottement me révélant qu'elle ne faisait certainement plus partie de ce monde. Je faillis me remettre à hurler quand je me rappelais que je n'avais plus de voix.

Elle s'attaqua d'abord à Suzanne lui caressant le dos. En un instant mon bébé se réveilla et se remit à pleurer. Me sentant impuissante je la vis remettre vulgairement la jumelle dans son landau pour qu'elle aille plus facilement s'attaquer à Elsa.

Elle se rapatria alors vers cette dernière et s'asseya sans gêne sur son buste. J'étais apeurée de voir ma sœur en victime impuissante. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle ne se réveillait pas ! D'un autre côté je ne croyais pas en cette histoire de Mara. Pour moi c'était impossible qu'elle puisse exister. Cette femme était une imposteuse voilà tout… Du moins je tentais de m'en persuader. Ma pauvre Elsa était incapable de se défendre et je ne pouvais même pas l'aider. Affolée je voyais que le poids de la Mara lui donnait des difficultés de respirations. Elle commença à suffoquer comme si le poids de la sorcière fantôme lui contracter de plus en plus la poitrine. La Mara semblait prendre un malin plaisir à faire souffrir ma sœur qui tournait la tête de gauche à droite pour essayer de chasser le mauvais rêve qu'elle lui donnait. De grosses gouttes de sueurs perlaient de nouveaux sur son front. Mon cœur palpita… POURQUOI ELSA NE SE REVEILLAIT-ELLE PAS ?!

-Le meilleur reste à venir.

Avant que je comprenne complètement ce qu'elle voulait dire, elle passa alors ses mains transparentes dans les cheveux d'Elsa. En quelques secondes elle lui tira les cheveux provoquant des démangeaisons.

-Arrête maintenant ! Hurlais-je dans ma tête.

La Mara me fixa subitement comme si elle se rappelait seulement maintenant que j'existais. Elle ne me rendit toujours pas ma voix mais me permit de rebouger. J'allais immédiatement réveiller ma soeur.

-Anna…j'ai chaud… J'ai mal… Que fait le docteur ?!

-Dit lui que le docteur ne viendra pas et que je vous emmène toutes les deux ! murmura la Mara.

Elle libéra ma voix. Je fis tout de même la sourde oreille et ne répétais rien à ma sœur. A la place je lui remis Suzanne exactement comme tout à l'heure. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne se rendormirent se contentant juste de rester calme.

-Dis-lui ce que je viens de te dire !

-Elles ont fini de dormir tu dois t'en aller maintenant ! Tu n'es là que pour venir hanter les gens durant le sommeil il me semble !

-Exact… Enfin pas cette fois-ci… J'ai des ordres à suivre… Donc puisque tu ne veux pas coopérer je vous emmènerais de force voilà tout !

Les bougies qui jusqu'alors nous avait éclairées s'éteignirent immédiatement et nous fûmes transportées à travers les airs. Nous nous retrouvâmes bientôt sur l'herbe douce de la prairie où Papa et Maman avaient été enterrés. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'Elsa par contre la Mara elle était toujours là. Elle me fixait de ses yeux de nouveaux rouge. Tout son vêtement s'était transformé en une tunique encapuchonnée noire.

-Où est Elsa ? Demandais-je déboussolée.

-Elle est entre de bonnes mains… Enfin ça dépend dans quel camp tu te situes…

-JE VEUX LA VOIR ! JE VEUX VOIR MELODIE ET HANS !

-Tu vas tous les voir mais avant tout nous devons ramener du monde.

Tenant Suzanne dans mes bras protecteurs j'observais donc la Mara un peu interloquée. A l'aide d'une craie blanche elle traça un gros flocon autour des tombes de Papa et Maman. Elle alla ensuite à l'intérieur et y inscrit un énorme I et un énorme S sur les gros blocs de pierres gris. Deux formes flottantes sortirent alors des menhirs. C'était eux. C'était Papa et Maman. Pour le coup je me demandais franchement si le vin ne faisait pas encore son effet. Je me repinçais et me répétais intérieurement de me réveiller. Mais en vain. J'étais bel et bien dans le conscient. Mes parents s'avancèrent et me sourirent. Néanmoins ils ne me touchèrent pas. Ils avaient l'air, faibles, transparents… Morts.

-Venez à moi appela la Mara.

Comme des pantins ils se rendirent alors juste devant elle. Elle leur fit aussitôt avaler deux potions couleurs violette.

Soudain sous mes yeux éberlués je vis mes parents reprendre des couleurs, perdre leur transparences, retrouver le sourire… Bref ils revivaient.

-Ce n'est pas pour longtemps me précisa-t-elle, Le temps presse ! Ils n'attendent plus que nous.

Je redoutais ce « ils ». Je souhaitais revoir ma sœur, mon fils et partir. Mes parents ne m'inspiraient pas confiance. Certes ils avaient l'apparence des vivants mais à voir leur têtes défraîchies et leurs regards vide je jugeais vite que c'était juste une enveloppe.

La Mara ignorant totalement mes pensées était en train de rendre le cercle des deux tombes plus lumineux grâce aux rayons du soleil

-Mettez-vous en retrait nous ordonna-t-elle.

Chose dite, chose faîtes et nous comprîmes de suite pourquoi. En effet les blocs de pierres se mirent bientôt à rougir de plus en plus fort à cause de la chaleur. Ils finirent par fondre ce qui m'étonna (moi qui pensais qu'ils allaient plutôt exploser) créant un énorme trou dans le sol. Nous y découvrîmes un escalier forgé en colimaçon qui descendait dans les spirales des ténèbres.

\- Descendez d'abord je reste derrière vous continua la Mara.

Tel des automates mes parents exécutèrent ce que venait de dire le fantôme ne se préoccupant pas de savoir si une horrible créature comme des dragons nous attendaient au fond du trou noir. Me trouvant ridicule, je chassais rapidement ma peur psychologique mais ne bougeais pas pour autant.

-Anna… je t'assure que ce qui t'attend en bas n'a rien à voir avec une chimère.

-ça ne me donne quand même pas envie d'y aller.

-Tu es obligée maintenant… si tu veux sauver ton fils et la reine Elsa.

Reprenant confiance après ces dernières paroles je me résignais à y aller mais d'abord j'avais une question à régler. Une question qui me tenait à cœur depuis que la Mara était venu embêter ma sœur. Une question qui pourrait m'éclairer sur toute cette histoire. Tous ces cauchemars que j'avais faits depuis quelques temps. Que dis-je ?! Quelques mois !

-C'était vous dans la boutique d'Oaken qui avait dessiné le flocon ?

-Peut-être bien que oui peut-être bien que non… Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que je ne suis pas seule à y participer… Mais pour ce qui est des cauchemars que tu as eu c'était bien moi en effet.

-Merci pour votre franchise répondis-je simplement car je ne voulais pas plus la provoquer.

Ainsi nous empruntâmes l'escalier descendant dans le silence. Nos pas résonnaient au fur et à mesure que nous nous rapprochions des abysses. J'avais l'impression d'étouffer, mon air aspirée par le gouffre. Suzanne commençait en plus à remuer ce qui n'était vraiment pas le moment. Je la secouais légèrement tout en essayant de ne pas tomber. Papa et Maman marchaient devant tels des zombies prêt à trouver de la nourriture. Je les haïssais. Je ne pouvais pas me retourner pour fuir. La Mara était derrière moi.

Je ne sus jamais combien de temps nous descendîmes mais ce fut assez bas pour que nous ayons très chaud. Il faisait également sombre. Très sombre. Je pense que nous étions dans une grotte. Refoulant mes cauchemars qui me revenaient en mémoire je m'attardais sur ce que nous entendions. Pas grand-chose en vérité. Pas grand-chose de compréhensible je veux dire. En réalité c'était un énorme brouhaha qui nous attendait de l'autre côté d'une porte rocailleuse.

La Mara passa devant nous et allongea son ongle qu'elle passa sur la porte. Ce bruit fut si désagréable que mes dents se cassèrent presque alors que des frissons se propagèrent dans mon corps.

L'entrée s'ouvrit alors et la sorcière me déclara :

-C'est ouvert pour une fois.

Tandis que je recherchais dans mes souvenirs quand j'avais dit ça pour la dernière fois, nous entrâmes et le brouhaha s'arrêta. Des visages blancs nous regardèrent. Elsa gisait à moitié morte à terre.

-C'est l'heure murmura la Mara à l'assemblée.


	12. Chapter 12 : retour vers le passé

**Chapitre 12 : Retour vers le passé :**

Je ne comprenais vraiment rien à ce qui se passait. Tous ces gens étaient encapuchonnés. Je ne pouvais donc pas voir leurs visages. En cet instant précis mes yeux étaient bloqués sur une seule personne : ELSA. J'aurais aimé aller la voir, la soigner ! Si Raiponce avait été là elle aurait pu la sauver.

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui faîtes ?! Paniquais-je, relâchez-là ! Relâchez-nous tous !

Comme toute réponse mes parents me transpercèrent pour me faire taire. Ils étaient tellement gelés que ça marcha. La Mara me regardait en souriant. Elle s'approcha de moi et me rendit encore une fois muette.

-Comme ça tu ne pourras pas intervenir quoiqu'il arrive…

Puis elle alla se placer au centre de la pièce. Elsa était juste à ses pieds.

-Bienvenue à toutes ! Nous avons attendu ce jour suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir enfin nous venger ! Cette jeune femme est la cause de tous nos ennuis ! À présent elle et sa famille doivent payer ! Mettons le plan en exécution ! Mesdemoiselles à vous l'honneur !

Sans plus attendre plusieurs personnes se détachèrent de la foule. Elles descendirent les marches et vinrent se placer aux côtés de la Mara.

-Enlevez vos capuches pour vous montrer à la lumière des ténèbres ! Ordonna-t-elle.

Alors sous mes yeux ébahis je les vis faire tomber leurs capuches. Les visages s'éclairèrent au fur et à mesure donnant Blanche-Neige, Cendrillon, Aurore, Arielle et Raiponce… Ces deux dernières étaient aussi pâles et transparentes que mes parents. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elles étaient là devant moi… Elles étaient mortes bon sang !

Aucune ne me fixait. Elles attardaient toutes leurs regards entre la Mara et Elsa. La sorcière mythologique leur sourit.

-Tracez le cercle ! Commanda-t-elle.

Elles n'utilisèrent aucune craie ou crayon comme j'avais pu le penser. A la place elles firent en sorte de se mettre chacune en face d'Elsa. Elles se donnèrent ensuite la main et attendirent de nouveau. La Mara se pencha alors et plaqua sa lourde main noire contre le front d'Elsa. Cette dernière se mit aussitôt à hurler comme si on l'avait brûlé.

-Arrêtez ! Criais-je sans pour autant que ça s'entende.

Personne ne se retourna. J'essayais de marcher mais à chaque pas j'avais l'impression que le décor se redécalait. Je me sentais impuissante.

-Préparons la potion ! Récita la Mara.

Des mots bizarres sortirent alors de la bouche des princesses semblable à une comptine en continue. La sorcière tendit sa main gauche et fit tourner sa main droite au-dessus. Quelques instants plus tard une gamelle de fer remplie de grumeaux marronâtre apparut. La Mara prit alors une cuillère et souleva une première bouchée. Elle la tendit ensuite à Elsa.

-Ouvre la bouche ! Minauda-t-elle comme à une petite fille de 4 ans.

Ma sœur bien que privée de tous ses autres membres, réussit à faire « non » de la tête.

-Ça va guérir ton mal de ventre il va arrêter de se tordre après ça insista-t-elle.

J'aurais aimé lui dire « non Elsa ne fais pas ça ! Ne la crois pas ! » Mais une fois encore le silence résonna à travers mes paroles. Elle ne devait pas se laisser abattre ! Si ça se trouve dans cette nourriture inqualifiable il devait y avoir du poison ! C'était peut-être ça le message subliminal qu'essayait de faire passer la phrase de la Mara. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle meurt ! Papa et Maman s'ils étaient réellement là devant moi pourraient intervenir ! Au lieu de cela ils restaient cloîtrés autour de moi m'emprisonnant d'une cellule de glace.

Contre toute attente Elsa se laissa faire. Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma comme une carpe jusqu'à qu'il n'y ait plus de grumeaux. Horrifiée je l'observais avaler avec difficulté chaque morceau. Elle ne parut pas aller mieux quand ce fut fini. Bien au contraire ! La pâleur sur son visage redoubla de vigueur, elle tourna de l'œil et pire encore ! Une tâche rouge mélangée à un liquide jaune nauséabond se propagea de plus en plus sur son bas de ventre droit.

-Le pue et le sang sont là… le coup a marché ! S'exclama la Mara, ne t'en fais pas petite reine, maintenant que ton appendice a explosé il ne te reste que quelques minutes à vivre.

Pour confirmer ses dires elle appuya à l'endroit invoqué. Elsa hurla sous la douleur et ses cris à elle s'entendaient bien. Il fallait que je la sauve bon sang ! Prenant mon courage à deux mains je tentais de sauter à travers mes parents. Malheureusement ils semblaient collés contre moi.

-Chut, calme-toi murmura la Mara, nous allons veiller à accélérer la sentence.

Elsa pleurait. C'était la première fois que je la voyais se démener ainsi. Mon cœur se serra. Quel plaisir pouvait-on avoir à voir mourir des innocents !?

Les princesses s'arrêtèrent de réciter. Un sourire diabolique apparut sur leurs visages, semblable à celui de la Mara. Cette dernière se posta tour à tour devant chaque princesse et leurs donna une branche de flocon colorée. Blanche-Neige en eût une jaune, Cendrillon une rose, Aurore une verte, Raiponce une violette et Arielle une rouge. Quant à la Mara, elle se retrouva avec une branche noire. Elle posa ensuite un socle bleu ciel autour d'Elsa qu'elle avait mis en boule. Ma sœur ne répondait plus. Elle avait l'air d'être déjà partie. Ses paupières hésitaient entre se fermer et s'ouvrir.

-Elsa ! Elsa ! Hurlais-je plusieurs fois sans succès.

-Mesdames à vous l'honneur déclara la Mara, soufflez.

Les princesses s'exécutèrent et soufflèrent en même temps sur la partie de leur flocon. Les branches grandirent immédiatement et se raccrochèrent au socle d'Elsa. Le cerceau se transforma alors en sphère et engloba ma sœur.

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?! M'énervais-je alors que ma sœur semblait avoir perdu 23 grammes.

Heureusement ça ne dura qu'un seul instant. Alors que les princesses reprirent leur chant ancestral, le corps d'Elsa s'épaissit de plus en plus. Ses mains jointes en croix sur sa poitrine se cristallisèrent sous un froid glacial. Je compris amèrement qu'elle subissait le même sort qu'elle m'avait lancé il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Comment l'arrêtez ? La salle rentra dans une zone de lumière rouge, sombre comme si la pièce fêtait le deuil de ma chère sœur. Je pleurais laissant glisser des larmes grosses comme mes poings. Elles gelaient elles aussi après avoir percuté mes parents.

Sous mes yeux ahuris Elsa finit par se faire démembrer. Chacune de ses parties du corps se rallia à un morceau de flocon d'une des princesses. Le symbole de la neige alla aussitôt se suspendre jusqu'au plafond et répandit une poussière bleue nuit sur la foule y comprit mes parents et moi-même. Ceux qui étaient censés être morts comme Raiponce, Arielle et mes parents, disparurent sur le champ.

J'eus enfin la voie libre. Courant comme une folle jusqu'au centre de la salle, je m'apprêtais à sauter et m'agripper sur la chaussure de Blanche-Neige quand je ratais ma cible. La chute fut fatale.

Je me réveillais dans une pièce bizarre. J'étais toute seule. Tout était éblouissant. Il n'y avait plus personne. Plus personne que j'aimais… Sauf une enfant. Elle me regardait de ses yeux innocents.

-Bonjour me dit-elle.

-Bonjour répondis-je… Qui es-tu ?

-Dis-moi plutôt qui tu es ? Dit-elle avec malice retournant la question.

-Je suis la princesse Anna d'Arendelle et je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec toi ! Répondis-je agacée. Il faut que je retrouve quelqu'un.

-Si tu parles de la Mara elle n'est pas là.

-Où est-elle ? J'ai besoin de lui parler ! Il faut que je sauve ma sœur ! M'exclamais-je priant presque pour que cette enfant soit la sorcière du cauchemar.

-Ne panique pas elle va très bien ta sœur. Tout le monde va très bien même.

-Non elle ne va pas bien ! Elle est morte !

-J'ai un moyen de la faire revivre.

-Lequel ?! Demandais-je en l'agrippant avec violence.

-Si tu me déposes par terre je te guiderais.

N'ayant pas tellement le choix j'appliquais ses ordres à la lettre et la redéposais au sol. Elle ne sembla pas le moins du monde traumatisée par ma précédente réaction.

-Ferme les yeux me chuchota-t-elle.

Même si j'avais envie que tout aille un peu plus vite, j'exécutais ses ordres. Je la sentis me prendre la main.

-Laisse-moi te guider.

Très bien…. Je pense que je n'avais pas tellement le choix.

Sa main était froide, douce et… Légère. J'avais l'impression de marcher au ralenti comme si la petite hésitait à chaque pas.

-On est bientôt arrivés ?

-Chut ! Non pas tout à fait. Encore un pas… Oui plus vers la droite… Attention à la porte.

Trop tard, je me pris le coude dedans. Sentant que ça commencer à chauffer sous mon chemisier je n'eus cependant pas le temps de m'émouvoir. Sans perdre un instant la petite m'amena enfin dans la nouvelle pièce.

-Tu peux ouvrir les yeux ! S'exclama-t-elle.

La pièce n'avait rien à voir avec l'ancienne. Elle semblait avoir été figée comme si on l'avait prise en photo. Les couleurs étaient à mi-chemin entre l'orangée et le marron… Oui comme une photo.

-Mais c'était notre chambre d'enfants dis-je nostalgique.

Je me revis en train de sauter sur le ventre d'Elsa pour qu'elle vienne me faire un bonhomme de neige. Cette image m'avait marqué. Normal. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle et moi avions dormi ensemble ici.

-Bon alors ? Il est où le moyen de sauver ma sœur ? Demandais-je retrouvant brusquement mon sérieux.

-Bah il est là ! répondit-elle pointant son doigt vers… Un livre.

-Tu te moques de moi ?! Je veux un vrai remède comme une fiole pour sauver Elsa !

-Mais la solution est dans le livre pourtant.

A contre cœur je pris le livre dans les mains. Il était grand autant en longueur qu'en largeur. C'était mon vieux livre de conte. Celui d'où venait ma phobie des dragons. Je regardais prestement le sommaire pour retrouver le fameux indice.

BLANCHE-NEIGE

CENDRILLON

LA BELLE AU BOIS DORMANT

LA PETITE SIRENE

RAIPONCE.

LA REINE DES NEIGES.

C'était la première fois que je voyais le dernier conte. Je remarquais que la dernière page avait été déchirée. C'était l'histoire d'Arendelle avec quelques modifications comme par exemple le fait qu'Elsa avait une jumelle du feu nommée Emma. C'était plutôt amusant de voir son double en rouge. Elle me faisait presque peur comme ça.

-On s'en fiche de celle-là ! S'exclama la petite fille, il faut que tu ailles à la fin, c'est là qu'est le remède.

Je passais les pages. Je voyais successivement mon mariage avec Kristoff, mon accouchement, mon premier rêve… Bref tout ce qui m'était arrivé jusqu'à la mort de ma sœur.

-Alors il est où cet indice ? M'énervais-je.

-Tu ne le vois pas ?

-Si je te le demande logiquement non.

-Eh bien il est là.

La petite m'indiqua la dernière page cartonnée. Au début je ne vis rien de spécial puis finalement les lettres m'apparurent comme une évidence. Plissant les yeux pour mieux déchiffrer, je me décomposais peu à peu en apercevant ce qui était écrit.

-Alors ? Demanda la petite.

-Tu le savais tout ça avoue ! Rétorquais-je du tac au tac.

-Bien sûr, mais je ne suis pas la seule toi aussi tu le sais.

-Comment ?

C'est alors que l'identité de la petite fille me parut soudain claire. Elle avait deux couettes rousses et une robe verte parsemée de crocus. C'était moi petite. Elle sembla m'oublier et me tira le livre des mains. Je voulus le lui reprendre mais je passais à travers de son corps. Elle se dirigea au milieu de la pièce et s'accroupit à plat ventre. Une petite Elsa apparut soudain à ses côtés. Elle observait le livre par-dessus l'épaule de sa so… De moi. Maman entra alors dans la pièce. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec la femme blafarde et sans vie que j'avais vu tout à l'heure. Non ! Bien au contraire. Elle semblait avoir retrouvé sa jeunesse et paraissait rayonnante.

-Qu'est-ce que vous lisez de si intéressant mesdemoiselles ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix maternelle.

-Un livre de contes Maman répondit Elsa.

Notre mère se pencha alors à son tour pour discerner des choses palpitantes mais son visage vira au vert pâle. Elle blanchit instantanément et nous arracha le livre des mains.

-Ce livre n'est pas pour les petites filles ! Nous gronda-t-elle.

-Pourquoi ? Demandèrent nos voix.

-Parce qu'il n'est pas pour les petites filles tout simplement répéta-t-elle. De toute façon nous devions le mettre à la poubelle.

-C'est quoi une poubelle ? Demandais-je ne comprenant pas très bien.

Maman ne nous en dit pas plus. Elle sortit de la chambre avec le livre sur sa poitrine comme s'il représentait quelque chose d'important. Nous la suivîmes dans le long corridor. Je poursuivais les « nous » du passé avec une extrême attention. Je sentais que la situation allait devenir intéressante.

-Adgar ! S'exclama-t-elle en voyant notre père, regardez ce que ces jeunes filles étaient en train de lire.

Notre père nous scruta puis scruta le bouquin. Son visage fléchit légèrement mais il se contrôla plus que Maman. Il se mit même à rire provoquant une gêne générale autour de lui.

-Ne me dîtes pas que vous croyez à toutes les sornettes que raconte la prophétie de ce bouquin ?

-Mais enfin bien sûr que si ! Il faut faire disparaître ce livre pour oublier tout ce qui y est écrit.

-Et vous pensez franchement qu'en le faisant partir tout ne se réalisera pas ? C'est absurde !

-Au nom du ciel Adgar ! Je ne veux pas que les filles sachent la vérité maintenant, elles sont trop jeunes ! Je ne veux pas qu'Anna se sente coupable… Qu'Elsa… Oh peut importe ! Détruisez-moi ce livre !

-Me sentir coupable de quoi Maman ? Demanda mon moi du passé alors que je commençais à me décomposer.

Et si tout ce que je venais de vivre était ce que ma mère avait craint avec ce livre. Après tout c'était de ma faute si Elsa était morte. Je l'avais laissé toute seule. Et puis ce message sur la page cartonnée. Il était tellement révélateur.

Papa, Maman et la Elsa du passé disparurent immédiatement me laissant de nouveau seule avec mon mini-moi.

-Il est trop tard c'est ça le remède ? Déduisis-je défaitiste.

-Pas si tu changes le passé Anna.

-Mais je ne peux plus rien maintenant ! Pleurais-je tout… Tout est fini !

-Ce n'est pas vrai. Trouve le livre et change le passé insista-t-elle.

-Mais on ne peut pas revenir en arrière ! Pleurnichais-je encore.

Sa voix résonna distinctement comme du cristal.

-Réveille-toi Anna ! Lève-toi et marche !

Sa phrase me parut bizarre mais la magie opéra. En un instant j'ouvris les yeux et me retrouvais dans ma chambre actuelle avec la cheville cassée. Je me rappelais de tout.

A présent il fallait agir !


	13. Chapter 13 : fuite et prise d'otages

**Chapitre 13 : Otages et prise de fuite :**

Il n'y avait aucun bruit aux alentours. J'étais toujours allongée. Je n'avais plus mal à la cheville et pourtant elle n'était pas gelée. Et si Raiponce avait réellement des pouvoirs comme Elsa ? Si ça se trouve c'était elle qui était venu me guérir pendant que je dormais. Enfin… Plutôt tant que je cauchemardais. J'avais l'impression d'avoir dormi pendant 100 ans. Gerda était partie. Heureusement je ne voulais voir personne. Je ne voulais approcher personne et sûrement pas Elsa. La dernière partie de mon rêve était encore bien présente dans ma mémoire. Il était étrange de se revoir jeune. J'avais l'intuition que tout ce qu'elle avait dit était vrai. Il me restait juste qu'à mener ma petite enquête. Et cette lettre inscrite sur la page cartonnée du livre. Oui c'était grâce à cette lettre que j'allais pouvoir m'organiser. Il fallait que je m'en aille pour ne pas qu'Elsa soit blessée, ni elle… Ni Kristoff… Ni personne d'autre. J'étais la cause des malheurs de tout le monde il était de mon devoir de me sacrifier. Au fils de mes pensées je me rappelais les gros évènements de mes autres rêves. Je me maudissais. Comment avais-je pu rêver que je couchais avec Kristoff avant le mariage ? Comment avais-je pu penser que j'aurais des jumeaux et qu'ils se feraient emporter par… Mélodie ? Comment avais-je pu penser que Kristoff, Raiponce, Eugène, Arielle et Erik étaient morts ? Pour les deux derniers c'était normal puisqu'ils avaient vécu il y a un siècle et que la lignée ne s'était pas perpétuée après Mélodie. Mais les autres franchement ? Certes j'étais rancunière envers Raiponce qui m'avait foulé la cheville mais tout de même. Je n'avais pas de quoi me plaindre puisque je n'avais plus mal. Et Kristoff ? Je le préférais bien vivant que mort même si je n'admettais toujours pas l'idée que mes ardeurs intimes aient pu penser que nous l'ayons fait avant le mariage. Oh mon Dieu ! Une autre pensée me vint immédiatement en mémoire… J'AVAIS COUCHE AVEC HANS ?! Comment avais-je pu penser tromper l'homme que j'aime ? Mon inconscient était vraiment fou. Et pourtant… Si toutes les choses que j'avais rêvé allaient réellement se produire j'avais une bonne raison de changer mon destin.

20 coups se firent bientôt entendre au grand clocher d'Arendelle. C'était le comble. Maintenant que ma cheville était remise en place je n'avais plus envie de danser. Il faut dire que ma vie sentimentale était troublée pour le moment. Non il fallait que je bouge. Il fallait que je resserre les liens affectifs auprès des personnes que j'aime mais sans leur faire de mal. Je savais précisément où je voulais aller.

Priant une dernière fois pour que personne n'arrive dans la salle au moment où je comptais m'éclipser, je me levais enfin du lit. Défroissant rapidement mes vêtements pour paraître plus propre je m'avançais enfin vers la porte et l'ouvrit délicatement. Je passais ensuite la tête par l'entrebâillement pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs. C'était mon jour de chance visiblement. Alors que j'arpentais le corridor je pensais soudain avec horreur que j'allais être obligée de passer devant la salle de bal pour pouvoir rejoindre la bibliothèque. A cette heure tardive il allait y avoir énormément de monde en plus. Avec un peu de chance les autres ne me remarqueraient peut-être pas. En fait le regard des invités ne me gênaient pas c'était plus l'idée de tomber nez à nez avec mes proches qui me faisait peur.

L'ultime moment était sur le point d'arriver. La lumière des chandeliers reluisaient en gigantesque rectangle dans le couloir par les contours des portes. Je respirais à fond… Et courais sur la pointe des pieds. J'étais étonnée de voir que le passage n'était pas aussi long que j'avais pu le prétendre. En moins de deux pas je m'étais retrouvée de l'autre côté. La bibliothèque se trouvait deux salles plus loin.

J'entrais dans la pièce. Il y faisait très froid. Elsa était venue avant moi ou quoi ?! Chassant cette idée idiote de mon esprit, je refermais la porte derrière moi histoire d'avoir plus d'intimité. Je trouvais bientôt la lampe à gaz. J'étais sur le point de l'allumer quand je sentis brusquement quelque chose me gelait le dos. Je me frigorifiais d'effroi me retenant de ne pas crier pour ne pas alerter tout le monde.

-Je pourrais avoir un gros câlin ? Demanda une petite voix.

Soulagée je me retournais et me retrouvais face à Olaf. Même si il avait failli mourir lui aussi dans mon rêve son sort avait été moins pire que pour Kristoff, Raiponce ou Elsa. Je préférais me retrouver avec lui plutôt qu'un des trois autres.

-Tu auras le droit à un gros câlin mais avant il faut que tu m'aides compris ? Chuchotais-je pour l'inviter de faire de même.

Le petit bonhomme plein d'entrain y consentit.

-Alors que devons-nous faire ?

-Parlez moins fort déjà.

-Oh c'est un jeu ? Demanda encore Olaf tout en battant des branches.

-Oui c'est ça ! Nous faisons une partie de cache-cache et il ne faut pas qu'Elsa ni les autres me trouvent.

-Mais attendez… Vous n'aviez pas la cheville cassée y a quelques heures ?

Son intelligence m'agaça. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas se comporter comme une personne normale qui n'a pas de cerveau ?

-Je n'ai plus mal à la cheville répondis-je calmement.

Olaf émit son petit rire habituel tel un enfant qui aurait su un secret. Sentant que j'étais en train de perdre du temps je l'ignorais et allais enfin vers les rangées de livres.

-Bon alors qu'est-ce que je dois chercher ? Demanda le bonhomme de neige redevenant sérieux.

Je poussais un soupir de désespoir. C'est alors qu'une idée me vint en mémoire.

-Tu vas aller dans notre ancienne chambre d'enfant voir s'il n'y a pas un livre de contes d'accord ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

Ne faisant pas attention à ce « pourquoi » habituel, j'ajoutais juste :

-Si jamais Elsa ou quelqu'un d'autre te voit, tu n'étais pas avec moi et je n'étais pas dans la bibliothèque compris ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Bien vas-y maintenant dis-je en lui offrant son câlin tant attendu.

Satisfait le bonhomme de neige s'en alla d'un pas joyeux. Profitant qu'il ne soit plus là, je cherchais ce que je venais de lui demander. Evidemment il ne pouvait pas être dans notre chambre d'enfant puisque Maman nous l'avait repris. Il devait sûrement être dans la bibliothèque. Depuis nous n'y avions eu accès qu'avec les parents, donc nous n'avions eu aucune chance de récupérer le livre. Il faut dire qu'avec le temps je l'avais oublié.

Laissant ces pensées de côté j'inspectais rapidement les rangées de livres des yeux. Ils étaient classés par thèmes. Economie, Diplomatie, Historique, Romantique, Littéraire etc. Un peu contrariée je ne repérais pas celui que je cherchais. Mon cœur palpita de déception. J'avais tout de même aperçu un livre qui pouvait être intéressant pour ma recherche. « _**Partenaires économiques d'Arendelle du IVème siècle à de nos jours**_ **»**. Dans ce livre il y aurait sans doute des éléments liés à mes rêves.

-Anna me revoilà ! Déclara soudain la voix du bonhomme de neige me faisant sursauter.

-Olaf chut ! Le grondais-je.

-J'ai votre livre ! Répliqua-t-il comme si il ne m'avait pas entendu.

N'en croyant pas mes yeux, je fus obligée de constater qu'il avait raison.

-Où l'as-tu trouvé ? Demandais-je me sentant idiote.

-Bah dans la chambre d'enfant comme vous me l'aviez dit. Ah ! Et oh fait Elsa vous cherche.

\- Tu ne lui as pas dit que j'étais ici au moins ?

-Non.

-Très bien. Va maintenant… Merci Olaf.

-De rien.

Le petit bonhomme de neige était sur le point de ressortir de la pièce tortillant des fesses comme il en avait l'habitude. Il n'eut pas le temps d'aller bien loin. En quelques secondes j'entendis tour à tour des voix masculines qui criaient des choses incompréhensibles. Apeurée je redoutais un nouveau drame. Instinctivement je pris rapidement Olaf dans mes bras et refermais la porte.

-Pas un mot ! Chuchotais-je le caressant comme on caresse un enfant.

Nous allâmes nous placer sous la table. C'était la meilleure chose que nous puissions faire pour le moment. L'oreille aux aguets je tentais d'entendre ce qui se passait dans la salle. Ce n'était pas très difficile. Ils parlaient assez fort pour qu'on puisse les entendre dans tout Arendelle. Ils demandèrent juste un nom qu'ils prononcèrent distinctement :

-REINE ELSA !

Aucune réponse de ma sœur. Je supposais qu'elle s'était présentée. Un coup de baïonnette se produisit. Puis des cris de panique se propagèrent dans la salle. J'avais l'impression de revivre mes cauchemars. J'avais espoir de pouvoir encore une fois me réveiller. De ce fait je me pinçais fortement le bras. Mais à part une grosse trace d'ongle rouge il n'y eut aucun effet positif. Les gens continuaient de crier. Un autre coup de baïonnette se fit entendre.

-SILENCE ! Hurla la voix masculine, SILENCE sinon on vous abbat tous !

Je pensais d'abord que c'était les princesses mais ça ne pouvait pas être possible car la plupart n'existait plus. Et puis, elles avaient des voix angéliques elles. Et si c'était les meurtriers de la boutique d'Oaken ? Mais oui… OAKEN ! Et si c'était lui ?! Après tout, il n'avait pas l'air commode dans mes cauchemars… En même temps je pense que j'aurais reconnu sa voix si ça avait été lui.

-Olaf finalement tu vas venir avec moi chuchotais, je, observant la fenêtre qui donnait au dehors.

J'aurais aimé plus me préparer et avoir le temps de lire le livre. Mais tant pis, ce n'était pas le moment. M'accrochant au seul espoir qu'il me restait je sortis de dessous la table et me dirigeai vers la fenêtre. J'y déposais Olaf en lui donnant plusieurs instructions :

-Descends doucement et fais attention à ne pas te faire prendre. Une fois en bas tu ne bouges pas et tu m'attends, je te rejoins.

-Oui pourquoi ?

Je lui fis un sourire distrait pour qu'il prenne confiance en lui. Cela opéra même si j'étais plutôt crispée. Les coups de baïonnettes continuaient à pleuvoir dans la salle de bal mais il n'y avait plus de cris. Toute tremblante je m'approchais de la table, pris un des parchemins qui logeait sur la table ainsi qu'une plume et de l'encre et inscris juste deux lettres : IS. Personne ne comprendra bien sûr, mais Elsa reconnaîtra mon écriture et elle saura que je suis toujours en vie. Mes lettres n'étaient pas très droites à cause des tremblements. Je n'avais pas le temps d'en faire d'autre. Je n'avais pas de cape pour me réchauffer ni de vivres pour manger mais je ne pouvais pas aller en chercher maintenant. La peur m'envahit tandis que je me dirigeais vers la fenêtre. Et si jamais les attaquants rentraient pendant que j'avais le dos tourné ? Et si jamais ils me nommaient comme ils avaient nommés Elsa ? Et si jamais ils me tiraient dessus après avoir cité mon nom ? Et si jamais je mourrais d'un coup ? Non Anna il ne fallait pas y penser pour le moment.

Olaf avait laissé la fenêtre ouverte. Je m'accrochais au fermoir et appuyais mon pied droit pour me lever au rebord. Il fallait que je vainque ma phobie du vertige. Respirant un grand coup je commençais ma descente en crabe.

Il était beaucoup moins aisé de descendre cette pente brute sans neige. Oh comme je regrettais qu'Elsa ne nous envoie pas en ce moment. D'un côté si Elsa nous en envoyait nous n'aurions pas besoin de passer par la fenêtre… Ma conversation avec moi-même devenait perplexe.

Enfin… Après je ne sais combien de temps je finis par rejoindre Olaf. Comme promis il m'avait bien attendu en bas. Le soleil était au zénith. Il devait être 21h00. J'avais de la chance il ne faisait pas trop froid.

-Que fait-on maintenant ? Demanda le bonhomme de neige, on retourne voir les autres ?

Olaf pensait sans doute que c'était un jeu.

-Non surtout pas. Il faut aller chercher de l'aide pour les sauver.

-Mais ils sont avec les gardes en sécurité.

Je ne pense pas que les gardes avaient fait long feu face aux ennemis même si nous aussi nous étions armés de baïonnettes. Ces ennemis avaient malheureusement l'air d'être plus nombreux. Arendelle n'avait pas autant de soldats à mon avis et ça pouvait très vite devenir problématique.

-Je crains que les gardes ne soient plus de ce monde.

Olaf resta silencieux. Tant mieux. Je n'avais pas envie de lui expliquer mes propos. Voyant qu'il ne disait plus rien j'ajoutais d'une voix stressée :

-Et il me faut aussi accomplir une mission… Olaf je suis navrée mais tu vas devoir me suivre et me supportait le temps d'un long voyage.

-Vous êtes une bonne compagnie dit-il de sa petite voix enfantine.

-Tant mieux répliquais-je, viens il ne faut pas qu'on reste là.

Veillant à ce que personne ne nous voit nous arpentâmes le village d'un pas rapide. Tout le monde était invité au bal donc Arendelle était déserte. Les premiers arbres nous firent bientôt face. Le noir rendait la forêt moins chatoyante mais ce n'était pas le moment de paniquer. Serrant mon livre toujours en tremblotant je m'avançais à l'orée des bois. Les branches craquaient sous mes pieds. Ça me rassurait de sentir la terre battue. Elle m'indiquait que nous nous éloignions de toute cette tempête urbaine.

-Princesse Anna ! Appela soudain Olaf alors que j'étais dans mes pensées.

-Oui ?

-Où est-ce que nous allons au palais de glace ? On dit qu'il est très classe et que…

-Non Olaf le coupais-je brutalement, nous n'allons pas là.

-Alors ?

-Nous irons chez Oaken j'ai plusieurs choses à régler avec lui.

-Et ensuite ?

-Ensuite nous irons quelque part où je peux changer mon destin.


	14. Chapter 14 : comme un air de déjà vu

_**Chapitre 14 : Comme un air de « Déjà-Vu » :**_

Olaf n'avait rien dit après ma dernière parole. C'est ainsi que dans un mélange d'appréhension et de peur nous traversâmes la forêt. Dès qu'un bruit craquée je me mettais à sursauter violemment. Je n'avais pas l'esprit tranquille. Et si les tueurs avaient déjà massacrés tous ceux d'Arendelle ?! Je ne pouvais tout de même pas devenir la reine d'un royaume fantôme. J'avais l'impression d'être séquestrée, emprisonnée dans ma propre citée. Mon sang faillit tourner quand j'entendis au loin des loups hurler à la mort. Et si jamais ils nous attaquaient comme ça c'était déjà produit avec Kristoff ? Je n'avais pas de mandoline cette fois pour leur taper dessus, ni de feu pour brûler des couvertures inexistantes. L'air était doux mais je commençais à avoir froid. Mes pensées s'emballaient les unes après les autres à travers mon esprit. Au pire si jamais les loups venaient je leurs balancerais Olaf et courrais le plus vite possible.

-Princesse Anna vous avez entendu ? Demanda soudain le petit bonhomme de neige me sortant de ma torpeur.

-Oui Olaf, il y a des loups c'est rempli d'animaux sauvages les bois en général…

-Non, je ne parlais pas de ça… On aurait dit un coup de flèche… Comme celle plantée dans l'arbre à côté de vous.

Alors que j'extrais l'arme et la regardais attentivement, je sentis quelque chose me passait sous le nez. Devenant aussi pâle que la neige je découvris qu'il s'agissait d'une autre flèche. Me retournant pour voir de quoi il s'agissait je me retrouvais bientôt face à face avec des hommes drapés de noirs de la tête aux pieds. Ils étaient 7 en tout. J'eus juste le temps de les compter que j'hurlais déjà à Olaf :

-Olaf… Cours… MAINTENANT !

Sans attendre qu'il agisse de son initiative je l'agrippais par sa branche et me retrouvais bientôt qu'avec seulement son bras dans ma main. Me mordant anxieusement la lèvre je ne pouvais me résoudre à faire demi-tour. J'avais trop peur des ennemis. Trop peur de mourir. J'avais l'impression d'agir comme une lâche. Non Anna il ne fallait pas y penser. C'est ta peau dans ce cas-là pas celle des autres à part si ceux sont tes enfants ou ton mari… Elsa pourra toujours en reconstruire un dès que cette histoire de destin sera résolue. Je déviais longtemps à travers les bois si bien que je finis par me perdre. Je décidais alors de ne plus bouger et m'accroupis au sol. Profitant qu'il n'y avait personne je déversais toute l'eau que j'avais bu des heures plus tôt cet après-midi. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit de flèche. Aucun bruit de chasse. Respirant avec difficulté j'appuyais ma nuque contre un arbre et regardais le ciel. J'étais perdue alors que j'avais à peine commencé. J'avais laissé Olaf toute seule. Les autres étaient prisonniers. C'était trop pour moi. Puisque je n'étais plus un gibier je pouvais aisément pleurer. L'ennui avec ce genre de sentiment c'est qu'il ne nous résout pas nos problèmes. Je ne comptais pas passer la nuit ici. D'un autre côté comme je ne savais pas où je me trouvais je ne voulais pas risquer de m'aventurer encore plus profondément dans la forêt.

Cccccrrrrrr. Un nouveau bruit se fit soudain entendre. L'oreille aux aguets, j'étais sur le point de me faire pipi dessus de peur quand je tombais nez à nez face à un homme un benêt qui ressemblait drôlement à Kristoff. Il tenait un Olaf apeuré dans ses bras.

-Je pense que cette créature est à vous dit-il.

-C'est exact répliquais-je lui arrachant presque le bonhomme de neige des bras.

-Je suis navré de vous avoir fait peur. Mes hommes pensaient que vous étiez une bonne proie pour le dîner. Nous étions venus pour le couronnement de la reine Elsa…

-Et donc vous êtes ? Questionnais-je de façon peu franche.

-Je suis le prince Viktor, des îles du Nord répondit-il simplement.

-Vous me faîtes beaucoup penser à quelqu'un que j'aime énormément ne pus-je m'empêcher d'ajouter. Des îles du Nord vous dîtes ?

-C'est bien cela.

-Vous êtes parents avec le roi Hodin ?

-Oui je suis son fils. Il avait retrouvé vos parents sur la plage, c'est en hommage à eux que je suis venue voir le couronnement de votre sœur.

-Et du couronnement vous vous êtes retrouvés dans les bois ? Demandais-je encore soupçonneuse.

-C'est que… Avant la cérémonie mon père m'avait demandé de passer chez un certain Oaken. Je devais prendre une commande rare.

-Le problème c'est que nous sommes coincés ici maugréais-je.

-Bien sûr que non regardez nos traces et celles des chevaux ont été placardées dans le sol.

Comme une idiote je constatais alors qu'il avait raison.

-Souhaitez-vous que je vous raccompagne au château ? Ou bien venez-vous avec moi et nous y retournerons ensemble après ?

-Il vous faudra retourner au château après… Mais sans moi… Je vous expliquerais le temps que nous allions chez Oaken.

Sans chercher à en savoir plus le prince Viktor m'aida à grimper sur le dos de son cheval alors qu'un des soldats s'empara d'Olaf.

-Cramponnez-vous à moi me souffla-t-il alors que je lui empoignais la taille.

En un instant nous galopâmes en sens inverse. Alors que nous rejoignions la route, j'expliquais rapidement au prince qu'Elsa et les autres étaient pris en otages et qu'il fallait qu'il aille les sauver. Je lui disais aussi que je ne resterais pas sans toutefois exposer ma situation. J'étais vraiment frustrée par ce personnage. Il ressemblait vraiment à Kristoff. Pendant un instant je me demandais si ce n'était pas un de ses jumeaux cachés mais c'était complètement ridicule. Je repensais alors à ce rêve où j'avais fait l'amour en cachette avec Kristoff. Oui… Il me manquait déjà. J'espérais fortement qu'il protégerait Elsa et les autres. En me serrant contre Viktor j'essayais d'imaginer que j'étais contre Kristoff. Des pensées impures me vinrent alors en mémoire… Ce n'était pas l'heure des plaisirs. Il fallait que j'attende d'être seule pour pouvoir faire ce genre de chose.

Par miracle le cours d'eau où j'étais tombée un mois plus tôt et qui m'avait gelé la robe se trouvait à présent face à nous.

-Il y a une grange si vous voulez pour les chevaux dis-je calmement.

-Non mes hommes resteront dehors.

J'hochais la tête comme un accord. Je descendis Olaf de sa monture et nous rentrâmes dans le chalet de bois.

-Youhou ! Sifflota la voix d'Oaken. Grandes liqui…

-Non je ne viens pas pour ça monsieur Oaken je suis désolée le coupais-je car chaque minute était précieuse à mes yeux.

L'homme imposant s'arrêta aussitôt et me regarda alors attendant que j'ajoute quelque chose pour qu'il puisse commencer un autre dialogue. Je préparais de suite psychologiquement ma question quand Viktor fit irruption dans la pièce.

-Bonjour, je viens pour la commande déclara-t-il gauchement comme si c'était le seul à prendre possession d'objet à l'avance dans cette boutique.

Je fus d'autant plus surprise lorsque le grand gaillard répliqua :

-Oui je l'ai dans la remise, je reviens je vais la chercher.

Il passa par une porte derrière le comptoir. Pendant que nous attendions j'observais le nouvel arrivage de la boutique. Les étagères étaient remplies d'objets à l'effigie du nouveau couronnement d'Elsa. Outre ça il n'y avait pas grand-chose.

-Et voilà ! Ça vous fera 40 déclara Oaken après être revenu.

Je regardais le carton carré qu'il avait déposé et me demandais ce qu'il pouvait bien contenir pour une telle somme. Le prince Viktor ne l'ouvrirait sûrement pas devant moi.

-Je vérifie la marchandise avant de payer dit-il.

Alors sous mes yeux surpris je vis bientôt que la marchandise n'était autre qu'un tableau représentant la vierge Marie enceinte. Etonnée je ne pus m'empêcher de rapprocher la peinture à mon rêve. Je m'en voulus aussitôt d'avoir pensé ça. Quel narcissisme ! Kristoff était bien de chair lui pas comme Dieu. Et puis je ne comptais rien faire avec lui avant le mariage de toute façon. Le prince Viktor sourit en voyant le portrait. A croire que la vierge était sa maman. Comme convenu il paya 40 sous à Oaken. Il me regarda ensuite pour savoir s'il devait m'attendre pour repartir ou s'il devait repartir tout de suite.

-Allez-y lui commandais-je le pays repose entre vos mains en attendant mon retour.

Le prince Viktor hocha la tête.

-Comptez sur moi princesse conclut-il, je rassemblerais mes hommes et ensemble nous nous occuperons de tenir Arendelle hors d'ennemis le temps que vous reveniez.

Ces propos me rappelèrent ceux qu'Hans m'avait jurés lorsque j'avais quitté Arendelle pour aller chercher Elsa. C'était la deuxième fois que je laissais le royaume aux mains d'un inconnu. Pourtant ce cas-là était beaucoup plus grave que l'ancien. Tout le monde était prisonniers par des monstres cette fois et non un état naturel ! Il ne fallait pas que je regrette ma décision. Le prince Viktor était mon seul espoir.

Il s'en alla donc à cheval suivi de ces hommes. Je jetais un dernier regard d'espérance sur eux et retournais auprès d'Oaken qui n'avait pas tout compris.

-Vous êtes une des seules personnes d'Arendelle avec moi à ne pas vous être fait capturer par des ennemis expliquais-je, une fois que je serais partie, il faudra que vous fermiez la boutique, que vous arrêtiez la cheminée et que vous vous calfeutriez est-ce bien compris ?

L'homme imposant blêmit au fur et à mesure de mes propos mais hocha la tête.

-En quoi puis-je vous être utile dans ce cas ? Demanda-t-il.

-J'aurais besoin de plusieurs éléments pour subvenir à mon voyage. En premier lieu j'aimerai des vivres un sac de grosses carottes et une gourde d'eau par exemple. Ensuite en ce qui concerne les vêtements chauds je voudrais avoir une capeline si possible assez résistante contre le froid et les intempéries. Enfin si vous aviez des armes comme des dagues ça m'irait très bien.

En quelques instants Oaken me rapporta tout ça.

-Ça vous fera 120.

-Je vous paye de la même façon que la dernière fois.

-Entendu... J'attendrais votre postier. Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose ?

-Oui j'aurais quelques questions à vous poser.

-Je vous écoute.

-Est-ce que vous auriez eu des attaques dernièrement ? Demandais-je.

-Non pourquoi ?

-Est-ce qu'il y a déjà eu des attaques dans votre magasin ? Repris-je ne pensant à cette question que maintenant, depuis quand avez-vous ce magasin ?

-Il appartenait à mon arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-père ja ! Et il me semble qu'une fois mon grand-père m'avait raconté qu'ils avaient eu des voleurs mais je n'étais pas encore né.

-Est-ce qu'il y avait eu des dégâts matériaux ? Ou bien des gens ont-ils été tués ?

-Ils n'ont jamais voulu me le dire. Mais peut-être est-il dans votre livre Ja !

Je ne voulais pas lui faire de peine mais je ne pensais pas que sa boutique soit classée à l'intérieur. Elle était vraiment petite et n'avait pas de grande importance.

\- Donnez-moi je vais regarder insista-t-il.

A contre cœur je le laissais tripoter la couverture de ses grosses mains râpeuses. Il se dirigea directement vers le glossaire et… Trouva le nom « d'Oaken Bazard ». Impressionnée je l'observais manier aisément les pages jusqu'à venir à celle qui l'intéressait.

-Ah tenez c'est inscrit ici ja !

Il n'y avait même pas une page mais tout était dit. Il y avait eu une dizaine de morts. Tout avait été cassé. Mais aucune trace de flocon « IS »… Outre ce fait le dernier point ressemblait à mon premier rêve. J'avais la conviction que j'étais sur la bonne voie même si je n'avais pas de grands indices.

-Est-ce que je peux vous être encore utile ?

-Oui ! J'aurais besoin d'une carte aussi.

-Une carte du pays ?

-Non une carte du monde.

-Oh j'en ai qu'une qui appartient à la famille. Youhou la famille !

-S'il vous plaît c'est vraiment important ! Je vous la reverrais en même temps que votre argent.

Il n'avait pas le choix de toute façon j'étais la princesse. Je le regardais du même air sérieux que j'avais regardé Kristoff pour le forcer à me mener jusqu'à Elsa. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation il finit par aller dans le magasin de derrière et me ramena enfin la carte. Elle était vieille. Je sus en voyant les plis qu'elle était précieuse. Il faudra que je fasse attention.

-Merci. Ne vous inquiétez pas c'est bientôt fini j'ai juste une dernière chose à vous demander.

-Je vous écoute déclara Oaken espérant sans doute ne pas avoir à faire de nouvelles déchirures familiales.

-Est-ce que vous auriez les horaires des prochains bateaux qui partent de Kristiansand ?

-Je dois en avoir certains qui partent vers l'ouest ja.

-C'est précisément ce qu'il me faut ! M'exclamais-je.

Oaken sortit alors des pamphlets de derrière le comptoir et m'en tendit un. Donnant mon livre à Olaf je dépliais rapidement les horaires. Le plus proche que je pouvais atteindre était celui de demain à 13 heures… Si je marchais toute la nuit bien sûr.

-Vous avez de quoi vous déplacer ? Demanda alors l'homme imposant comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées.

A moins qu'Olaf me serve de luge… Non le pauvre il ne ferait pas 10 mètres sans s'aplatir.

-Non.

-Je vais vous proposer quelque chose, demain il se trouve que justement je dois me rendre à Kristiansand pour aller chercher des provisions au port… Souhaiteriez-vous que je vous accompagne ?

-Si ça ne vous dérange pas ! M'exclamais-je un peu brutalement car je ne voulais pas louper cette occasion.

-Pas du tout.

Soudain son horloge sonna 22 heures. Sans perdre un instant il suivit les instructions que je lui avais dit tout à l'heure et alla calfeutrer le magasin. Il ferma tout à double tour et stoppa la cheminée. La chaleur se fit moins intense. Heureusement que nous étions en été.

-Je vous propose un sandwich ? Je suis désolé je travaille toujours tard mais le repas que ma femme a fait est déjà mangé depuis bien longtemps.

-Un sandwich sera parfait ! Déclarais-je souriant de mon mieux.

Le grand monsieur me tendit alors un petit morceau de pain remplie de saucisse et une sauce blanche. Je le pris et le mangeais assez vite.

-J'ai un lit pour le bonhomme de neige mais je pense que vous vous devrez vous contentez du sauna. Vous aurez plus chaud et serez bien confinée.

-Très bien.

Il ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps. Il se dirigea vers l'arrière de la boutique avec Olaf et après un dernier au revoir me laissa seule.

-Bien… On ne se lave pas murmurais-je.

Je rentrais dans le sauna et claquais bien la porte. Puis j'allais m'allonger sur la banquette de mon rêve où Kristoff et moi avions discutés. Cette même banquette où nous étions en maillot de bain. Où j'étais enceinte… Où nous étions mariés… STOP ANNA !

Et pourtant… Je voulais encore qu'il m'embrasse. En pensant le mot je me touchais les lèvres. Oui qu'il m'embrasse encore tendrement. Il fallait que je dorme. Je fermais immédiatement les yeux et des images érotiques commencèrent à me tourner dans la tête. Oui c'est ça…Je voulais qu'il m'embrasse la bouche puis qu'il descende doucement jusqu'à mon cou et me caresse passionnément. Mes mains descendirent aussitôt vers mon cou. Puis j'imaginais Kristoff me délaçais mon corset pour atteindre ma poitrine. Sentant monter le désir je défaisais dans un mouvement assez enchaîné les lacets emmêlés de mon corset. Puis je me débrouillais pour passer la main dans mes seins. Je me les caressais l'un après l'autre en n'oubliant pas que c'était Kristoff. Si jamais j'arrêtais d'y penser j'avais l'impression de devenir folle. J'y allais doucement, lentement pour bien faire durer le plaisir. J'imaginais Kristoff en train de s'amuser avec mes mamelons les rendant dures comme deux petites billes. Je recachais ensuite mes seins, un peu honteuse… Non… Non il fallait imaginer que c'était Kristoff. Donc Kristoff me remit le corset en place et me remonta la jupe. Il me baissa mon collant blanc de pureté et passa sa main dans ma culotte. Mes doigts glissèrent. Ils étaient encore chauds grâce au remue-ménage dans les seins. De nouveau gênée j'écartais les jambes de sorte à positionner mes mains comme il fallait. Non Anna ce n'était pas toi, c'était Kristoff qui te caressait… Kristoff qui mettait ses mains dans ta… culotte. Cela m'aida à me détendre. En quelques instants mes doigts bougèrent d'avant en arrière frottant contre ma paroi muqueuse. Je sentais que celle-ci se mouillait. Cela redoubla mon plaisir. Je recommençais plusieurs fois d'affilées m'approchant un peu plus vers le point le plus sensible. Un peu idiote je songeais que je n'aurais rien pour m'essuyer les mains une fois que mon plaisir sera terminé. J''étais en train de me caresser les petites lèvres quand soudain un bruit se fit entendre dans la boutique. L'escalier de la remise était en train de grincer. Je continuais encore un peu de me caresser lorsqu'on frappa à ma porte.

Je rebaissais rapidement la jupe et m'essuyais les mains.

-Entrez ! M'exclamais-je songeant une seconde trop tard que je ne m'étais pas assez méfiée.

Heureusement ce n'était qu'Olaf. Il arriva et demanda :

-Je peux avoir un gros câlin ?

Retrouvant mon instinct maternelle je m'approchais du bonhomme de neige, le pris dans mes bras et le ramenais avec moi dans mon lit. Nous nous endormîmes l'un à côté de l'autre.


	15. Chapter 15: La traversée

_**Chapitre 15 : La traversée :**_

Nous partîmes tôt le lendemain matin. Oaken vint me réveiller dans le sauna. J'étais gelée après avoir tenue Olaf toute la nuit dans mes bras. Je ne me rappelais pas de mes rêves signe qu'ils avaient dû être bien agités érotiquement. Nous mangeâmes un morceau de pain dur et bûmes du café. J'étais bien loin de mon chocolat chaud et mes krumkakes matinales. Nous ne nous lavâmes toujours pas à mon grand désespoir.

-Mettez-vous à l'arrière du traineau vous pourrez vous reposez nous arriverons dans deux heures au port ja ! S'exclama Oaken déjà en forme alors que l'aube se levait à peine.

Je ne cherchais pas à débattre sur ce qu'il venait de dire. Je m'installais bien confortablement à l'arrière me drapant dans les couvertures de… Rennes et regardais l'horizon au lointain. Olaf s'était mis à côté de moi. Le petit bonhomme de neige referma de suite les yeux. Arendelle n'était pas visible. Il y avait juste les arbres et la grange. Le temps que j'enregistre ces deux informations nous étions déjà bien en route. Je ne vis pas le temps passer. Les paysages défilaient alors passant des bois à la campagne et de la campagne à la mer. Je mis un temps avant de comprendre que nous suivions la côte.

Nous étions partis à l'aube donc vers 6 heures, il nous fallut trois heures pour rejoindre Kristiansand. A neuf heures Oaken me déposa sur les quais et j'observais les navires comme un hibou observerait sa proie. Ce n'était pas le moment de paniquer.

-Je vous remercie monsieur Oaken pour votre hospitalité et pour mes provisions, je vous enverrais la somme le plus tôt possible.

-De rien princesse c'est un honneur d'avoir servi la princesse ja !

Je ne le retardais pas plus longtemps. Sa livraison était urgente et je savais à quel point les commerçants étaient pointilleux sur les horaires. Combien de fois m'étais-je fait gronder par Maman car je n'étais pas arrivée à temps pour que le couturier me fasse une nouvelle robe ! Mais tout ceci était du passé à présent. C'était un passé que je devais changer.

-Anna ! Regardez le kiosque est là-bas ! Annonça bientôt Olaf.

Heureusement qu'il était là. Je l'avais presque oublié. Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers le kiosque ensemble et attendîmes patiemment notre tour. Un peu stressée j'espérais que le bateau ne partirait pas sans nous. Nous nous retrouvâmes enfin face à un marin qui puait le tabac froid.

-J'vous écoute ! Déclara-t-il d'une voix de crécelle.

-J'aimerai une place sur le prochain bateau qui aille en Ecosse s'il vous plaît répliquais-je d'une traite comme si j'avais déjà tout préparé à l'avance.

L'homme daigna enfin lever les yeux pour voir qui s'adressait à lui. Il fit de gros yeux surpris en voyant Olaf mais n'ajouta rien. Il me dévisagea et comprit enfin qui j'étais.

-La Sybille part dans 10 minutes du quai 3 votre altesse dit-il changeant immédiatement de ton.

-Je vous remercie.

-Tenez voici les billets ajouta-t-il en me tendant deux beaux carrés en carton. C'est gratuit.

Je souris intérieurement. J'avais au moins ce privilège-là d'être princesse. Tomber sur des hommes qui me craignent. Dommage que ça ne marche pas avec Oaken. Je pris les deux billets et marchais plus rapidement jusqu'au quai qui y était indiqué. C'était un trois-mâts qui nous faisait face semblable à celui sur lequel Papa et Maman avaient embarqué. Mon cœur se fit lourd et je redoutais soudain de ne jamais revenir à Arendelle.

-Capitaine ! Appela alors l'un des hommes.

Un homme qui fumait la pipe se dirigea aussitôt vers celui qui venait de l'appeler.

-Qu'y-a-t-il ?

-Le bateau est fin prêt pour l'embarquement.

-Attendez ! Criais-je brusquement m'interposant entre les deux hommes. J'ai la permission de monter à bord pour effectuer le voyage avec vous.

Les hommes me regardèrent surpris. Je leur montrais les billets. Le commandant grinça des dents et je crus entendre « ça porte malheur d'avoir une femme à bord » mais comme je n'avais pas la certitude qu'il eût dit ça je ne pouvais pas lui mettre mon coup de poing habituel à la figure.

-Bien dépêchez-vous de monter dans ce cas.

-Allez viens Olaf ! Clamais-je enfin soulagée même si ce n'était que le début d'une grande aventure.

Le capitaine regarda le bonhomme de neige d'un sale œil. Je faillis lui dire que ce n'était pas un lapin mais je ne répliquais rien. A la place je descendis à la soute et y trouvais une chambre propre. J'étais en train de l'observer quand le capitaine rétorqua encore :

-Vous avez de la chance, elle avait été préparée pour le duc et la duchesse de Funningur au départ, malheureusement ils ne se sont pas présentés à l'heure dite.

-Ils ont peut-être eu un enlèvement… Enfin je veux dire empêchement ! Bredouillais-je.

Le capitaine haussa les épaules agacé et ressortit rapidement de la cabine. Je ne le trouvais pas très avenant. Comme si la duchesse était en réalité son amante et que je ne pouvais lui apporter aucune satisfaction de mon corps comme elle le faisait. Non Anna ! Ce n'était pas bien de penser du mal de gens que nous ne connaissions pas.

Le bateau commença à tanguer m'indiquant subitement que nous étions partis. Je regardais par les hublots la mer qui bougeait doucement. Chaque vague formait des petits moutons qui se transformaient progressivement en petits rouleaux dès qu'ils s'abattaient sur les quais. La montagne dans le lointain fut bientôt cachée par le brouillard et le port n'était plus qu'un grain de sable dans cette planète qu'est la Terre. Il n'y avait que la mer à perte de vue. L'eau était bleue marine et devait être gelée. Si Elsa avait été là elle aurait pu tout geler et nous aurions continué notre chemin à pieds ou en traineau. Mais ma sœur n'était pas là et c'était précisément pour elle et tout le royaume que je devais réussir ma quête. Regardant donc la mer qui s'étendait à perte de vue je relevais alors une forme noire qui dépassait de la mer. Un geyser d'eau sortit bientôt de cette espèce de bosse et je comprenais brusquement que j'avais affaire à une baleine. Je n'avais pas peur de ces créatures mais j'éprouvais un certain malaise à me retrouver nez à nez avec elle depuis que j'avais lu « Moby Dick ». J'eus peur qu'elle fasse chavirer le navire mais elle resta tranquille. Nous passâmes devant elle sans aucun incident.

-Anna vous voulez bien jouer avec moi ? Demanda soudain Olaf qui commençait à s'ennuyer.

J'avais envie de lui dire que je n'étais pas là pour ça mais je ne le pouvais pas car il agissait comme un enfant. A la place je lui tendis le livre de contes et répliquais :

-Tu as de quoi lire pendant longtemps.

J'étais en train de me demander s'il savait lire quand il me prit le livre des mains et l'ouvrit aux premières pages. Visiblement il savait. Quant à moi je pus enfin me plonger dans le livre des partenaires financiers. L'introduction me révéla enfin d'où provenait le flocon IS de mon cauchemar. Tout était dit là :

 _ **Arendelle el 14 fèbvre de l'an 397,**_

 _ **Ensi naistra nostre unïon. Nos jurons avantier el Seignors ke nostres que nos pueple restrendront a ja lyes dans es echanges liés qu'ils soist miconimiques, politiques et géographiques. Por honir nostre alianse, nos procederons ins ceste jor el 14 fèbvre a doner a aucuns une bague enforcillé des flocons avuec es insignes des avuec les initiales gravées maistres de cesti unïon : « IS ». I por Idun premiere du non, et S por Sven el terrible infant de el Agdar II feu roy de el Arendal. Nos promestrons que ceste unïon durera por nos infans, nos petits-infans, et nos ariere-petits-infans jusqu'a ke l'Yggdrasil s'accomplisse et detruise nostre Terre. Ensi jamais une des gens du l'unïon decide de rompre le pacte la granz magie de l'Yggdrasil s'abattroit sur el et toste sa descendance jusqu'a qu'il n'oit plus de famille. Puisse nostre unïon duroit pour l'éternité !**_

 _ **Idun et Sven d'Arendal.**_

 _ **Jeanne et Serge de Stuttgart.**_

 _ **Mary et James de Cambridge.**_

 _ **Anne et Pierre de Burdegale.**_

 _ **Ingrid et Haddar de Skägen.**_

 _ **Hannah et Wolfgang de Coronna.**_

Ne connaissant pas bien le vieux Narrois je ne compris que globalement le sens des phrases. J'avais face à moi une sorte de pacte de mes ancêtres et de tous les autres ancêtres partenaires commerciaux. Il y avait également ce rapport d'Yggdrasil et du flocon qui me faisait froid dans le dos. A mon avis Papa et Maman devaient avoir rompus ce pacte. Le reste demeurait flou. Intriguée par le contenu de cette introduction je décidais de chercher un peu plus loin pour voir si l'on avait indiqué pourquoi mes parents avaient quittés le groupe. Je trouvais juste une date du mois de septembre 1823. J'essayais de creuser au fond de ma mémoire pour me rappeller si en Histoire nous avions vu un évènement marquant à cette date mais rien ne sortit de mon esprit.

-Anna venez voir ! Intervint soudain Olaf que j'avais presque oublié une fois encore, venez voir il y a quelque chose qui bloque une page et je ne peux pas la tourner.

-Ça doit être une encolure ! Répliquais-je agacée qu'il m'interrompe.

-Non, non ce n'est pas ça, c'est tout dur insista-t-il.

Voyant qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire tant que je ne viendrais pas à sa rescousse je me précipitais sur le lit et jugeais du mal par moi-même. Je fus stupéfaite en découvrant qu'au creux de la page il y avait bien quelque chose qui bloquait. Il s'agissait d'une bague d'or semblable à celle que Papa portait autrefois. Mon cœur faillit s'arrêter en voyant qu'il y avait la gravure IS comme dans l'explication de l'introduction. Sans aucun mal je l'extirpais de la page et débloquais ainsi la suite des contes. Olaf me fit un gros câlin pour me remercier et continua paisiblement sa lecture.

Quant à moi je retournais sur mon sofa qui surplombait le hublot. J'hésitais à mettre la bague. Je pensais vraiment que Papa l'avait emporté avec lui au fond de l'océan. Pourtant elle était là devant moi. Une envie de plus en plus irrésistible me donnait l'illusion qu'elle allait être à ma taille. Une partie de moi me disait de me méfier mais une autre plus forte m'indiquait que je devais la mettre.

C'est ainsi qu'après quelques secondes d'hésitations je passais enfin le bijou à mon auriculaire de gauche. La pièce se mit soudain à tourner et je tombais subitement dans les paumes.

-Ah te revoilà ! S'exclama une voix enfantine que je reconnus de suite.

Il s'agissait de la petite Anna.

-Où suis-je ? Demandais-je.

-Tu t'es évanouie ! Mais ne t'en fait pas c'est génial ! J'avais besoin de t'apprendre de nouvelles choses par rapport à ce que tu viens de découvrir.

-Quoi donc ? Demandais-je le cœur battant.

-Suis-moi.

Nous traversâmes un long couloir noir et arrivâmes dans une grande salle sombre. Elle me faisait penser à la chambre de Papa et Maman. Leurs lits à baldaquins apparurent et je vis que Maman était couchée dedans. Mais ce n'était pas la Maman que je connaissais. Celle-ci était blanche, pâle et tout en sueurs.

-Respirez Majesté ! Déclara une jeune femme que je reconnus tout de suite comme étant une sage-femme.

-Elle a des contractions depuis hier soir et vous voudriez qu'elle puisse être à l'aise tonna Adgar.

-Je suis navré Majesté mais toutes les femmes sont sur le même pied d'égalité lorsqu'elles accouchent, la reine doit s'accrocher et plus vite elle écoutera mes instructions mieux ça se passera.

Papa ne trouva rien à redire face à cette remarque si ferme. A la place il observa Maman qui suivit les instructions de la jeune femme. Tout comme moi lorsque j'avais accouché des jumeaux son visage passa du blanc au rouge et ses traits se durcirent avec profondeur nous montrant son affreuse souffrance. Jusque-là je ne disais rien mais je ne voyais pas très bien où la petite Anna voulait en venir. Le travail ne dura pas trop. Maman poussa encore une dizaine de voix et un paquet ensanglanté finit par sortir de sa… Enfin bref finit par sortir de son appareil génital. Je faillis avoir un haut le cœur. D'un geste rapide la sage-femme récupéra le bébé et alla le laver dans la grande bassine d'eau chaude. Papa resta froid et distant envers Maman. Il n'alla même pas l'embrasser comme s'il s'en fichait qu'elle lui ait donné une héritière.

-C'est une fille ! Déclara bientôt la doctorante.

Adgar répliqua alors d'une voix grave :

-Nous l'appellerons Suzanne.

Je faillis tomber à la renverse en entendant cela. Cela n'avait aucun sens. Maman n'avait eu qu'Elsa et moi comme enfant.

-C'est pas fini ! S'extasia la petite Anna.

En effet tout comme dans mon précédent rêve Maman se remit aussitôt au travail et accoucha bientôt d'un garçon que Papa nomma… Nikolas. La sage-femme s'occupa derechef du deuxième enfant.

La salle s'éteignit comme si la scène que ces acteurs venaient de jouer était fini. Je n'avais pas appris grand-chose de nouveau. J'étais déçue.

-Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Demanda la minie Anna.

-Non. Je ne comprends vraiment rien. Et personne ne me ranime là-haut ! M'énervais-je.

-Ces jumeaux… Ils sont nés par une nuit de septembre 1823…

-Ce qui veut dire ?

-Qu'ils ont été les premières victimes de l'Yggdrasil.

Horrifiée nous apparûmes alors dans une autre salle qui ressemblait à notre chambre d'enfance. Il y avait deux berceaux de bébés avec lesdits enfants à l'intérieur.

-Regarde ce qu'il en reste… murmura la petite Anna en se mettant à pleurer.

Redoutant de faire un malaise même si j'étais déjà évanouie, je m'approchais auprès de mon minie-moi et découvris des cendres dans les berceaux. Je ne pus m'empêcher de retenir mes larmes avant même d'avoir bien compris.

-Ils sont… ils sont… Morts brûlés ? Parvins-je à articuler.

La petite Anna hocha la tête et chuchota :

-Pour eux tu ne peux plus rien, ils ont été victimes par l'une des gardiennes de l'Yggdrasil, mais pour Elsa et les autres tu peux encore ne l'oublie pas ! Ils ont été les premiers mais il faut que tu fasses en sorte que ça s'arrête à eux compris ?

J'hochais la tête me montrant convaincante. La petite Anna m'enleva immédiatement la bague me rappelant à la réalité. J'étais allongée dans le lit. Olaf était à mes pieds.

-Vous vous sentez mieux ? Demanda le capitaine.

Il tenait la bague dans les mains.

-Rendez-moi ça je vous prie c'est à moi, je ne la remettrais pas… Et oui je vais mieux je vous remercie.

-Si vous commencez à vous évanouir dès le premier jour nous ne sommes pas sortis ! Un marin va vous apporter à manger, ça vous évitera le mal de mer.

-Combien de temps va durer le voyage ? Me risquais-je de demander.

-Environ deux semaines… ne vous inquiétez pas vous aurez le droit de sortir prendre l'air sur le pont du moment que vous n'embêtez pas les marins. Bon c'est pas tout ça mais faut que je retourne au front !

Il nous laissa Olaf et moi et nous restâmes dans le silence jusqu'à que l'homme arrive avec la nourriture. Je redoutais d'apprendre encore de tristes nouvelles mais malheureusement mon voyage était loin d'être fini.


	16. Chapter 16 : un triste tâche

**Chapitre 16 : Une triste tâche :**

Nous venions de repartir du port de Calais en France. C'était notre dernière Escale avant d'arriver à Clyde River près de Glasgow. Si au début ma destination me semblait floue, prise sur un coup de tête, à présent après avoir passé 10 jours en mer ce n'était plus le cas. Comme m'avait permis le capitaine je m'étais occupée à ma guise sur le bateau allant sur le pont observer la mer sans pour autant embêter les marins. Ainsi j'avais lu tout le livre sur les relations économiques et en avait appris un peu plus sur mes mystérieux frères et sœurs. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que je les avais imaginés grands alors qu'ils étaient morts peu de temps après leurs naissances. C'était tout bonnement horrible. Une partie de moi avait envie de vomir rien qu'à cette idée.

Je n'avais pas eu recours à mon minie Anna depuis ces 10 derniers jours. Pourtant je suis sûre qu'avec elle j'en aurais su un peu plus sur mes mystérieux frères et sœurs mort-nés. Chaque soir j'appelais mon mini moi par mon inconscient mais il ne me répondait pas. Comme n'importe quel inconscient il avait son mauvais caractère et se rebellait dès que le conscient lui demandait quelque chose. Mais je n'en démordrais pas. Je réessayerais ce soir encore. Pour combler certaines heures je jouais également avec Olaf qui avait été plus discret que je l'aurais pensé. Il recommençait le même rituel tous les jours : le matin il lisait son livre de contes, et l'après-midi je jouais avec lui. Pour le soir il ne dormait plus avec moi dans le lit car il avait vu que j'avais eu mal à la gorge. Il s'était confectionné une couchette près de la fenêtre de la cabine. En ce qui concerne le capitaine il était de plus en plus aimable avec moi. Il était loin de l'ours renfermé des premiers jours. Il était devenu sympathique, m'apportait ce que je voulais, me demandait si je désirais quelque chose. Je me fais plaisir et me passais tous mes caprices. Je savais ce qu'il attendait de moi. Pourquoi il se montrait si gentil, si tendre. C'était courant chez les marins après tout et encore plus chez les capitaines. Je n'étais pas dupe. J'avais déjà entendu Papa et Maman parler de ce genre de choses. Mais je n'étais pas de ces filles-là. Il pouvait me faire autant de cadeaux, je pouvais passer autant de caprices. Il n'obtiendra pas ce qu'il veut de moi. Je n'étais pas une fille de joie. Il y avait mon homme qui m'attendait à Arendelle et je ne voulais pas le perdre, même si nous n'étions pas fiancés ni mariés. Heureusement que le séjour se termine bientôt parce qu'à force je pense qu'il perdrait patience.

Avec Olaf, nous passâmes l'après-midi à observer les poissons. Celui qui en voyait le plus jusqu'à l'heure du dîner avait gagné. Selon la taille des poissons les points étaient plus nombreux. Ainsi Olaf aperçut 100 petits poissons et une baleine ce qui lui valut 150 points tandis que moi j'aperçus 3 baleines ce qui me valut la même chose. Nous fûmes ex-æquo.

Puis ce fut l'heure de manger. Comme d'habitude nous allâmes dans la cabine du capitaine qui nous réservait un accueil charmant. Les mets sur la table me donnèrent l'eau à la bouche. Ils n'étaient pas pareils que d'habitude. Pour un poulet d'habitude nous avions cette fois le droit à un cochon de lait.

-Calais est la meilleure escale pour les vivres car elles sont de meilleures qualités m'expliqua le capitaine après que je lui eus posé la question.

Le repas fut donc joyeux. Nous riiâmes beaucoup à cause des pitreries d'Olaf qui s'amusait à faire tenir les graines de raisins le plus haut possible sur sa longue carotte. Le capitaine me donna beaucoup de verres de vin au cours du repas mais je n'en bus qu'un. L'image d'Hans dans mon second rêve était encore trop présente dans mon esprit. Puis ce fut l'heure du coucher. Je bordais d'abord Olaf dans sa couchette improvisée et je restais là à lui tenir sa main de bois jusqu'à qu'il s'endorme. Pendant ce temps j'observais le soleil qui se déclinait rendant les vagues mauves. Puis le noir total. La mer me paraissait toujours agitée, dangereuse quand la nuit tombait. Une phobie que je devais tenir de la noyade de mes parents. J'avais de la chance car c'était une légère phobie. Si elle avait été forte, je n'aurais même pas pu monter à bord du bateau. Je veillais à ce qu'Olaf ait bien les yeux fermés puis je retournais à mon lit. La mer qui tanguait me bercer. Je suppliais une dernière fois à mon inconscient de me faire avoir une conversation avec mon moi du passé quand je sombrais enfin dans les bras de Morphée.

J'embrassais mon inconscient en voyant que ma demande était enfin exaucée après tant de jours. En effet souriant à travers la grande pièce blanche la petite Anna me faisait face.

-Tu m'as beaucoup appelé ? fit-elle de son éternelle voix malicieuse.

-J'avais besoin de toi répondis-je simplement, tu m'as laissé avec de grandes questions depuis les visions depuis la dernière fois. J'aimerais en savoir un peu plus à présent ordonnais-je.

-Je ne fais pas ça sur commande ! Me gronda-t-elle jouant la petite maman.

Je trouvais ça marrant. Elle me sourit à nouveau et reprit :

-Tu nous fais perdre du temps à parler ! Allez viens ! J'ai de nouvelles choses à te montrer !

Je faillis lui donner une fessée pour ce qu'elle venait de me dire mais finalement je n'en fis rien. A la place je la laissais me conduire comme à son habitude vers les arcades de mon inconscient mémoriel dont elle seule avait le secret.

Nous arrivâmes alors dans une pièce qui ressemblait à la chambre de mes parents. Ces deux-là dormaient dans le lit. Le ventre de Maman était rond. Elle attendait sans doute l'une de nous deux.

-C'est Elsa précisa le minie Anna comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées. Il s'est passé neufs mois depuis la mort des jumeaux et Maman doit être enceinte de 4 mois.

-Et donc ? Demandais-je m'attendant à quelque chose de grandiose.

-Ce que tu peux être pénible murmura-t-elle en me pinçant. Regarde ça arrive.

Elle avait raison heureusement. La fenêtre triangulaire de la chambre s'ouvrit bientôt et une ombre noire entra alors dans la pièce. Elle laissait dépasser des mèches blondes dessous sa capuche et j'en déduisis que c'était une femme. La dame en noire traversa alors la pièce et alla se placer auprès de Maman. Elle se mit juste au-dessus d'elle et allongea deux de ses membres. Je devinais que c'était ses mains. Elle souffla dedans et une boule de feu en jaillit.

Je pâlis immédiatement en ayant peur qu'elle brûle mes parents mais elle ne fit rien de cela. A la place elle sortit un flacon où se trouvait un liquide jaune et y plaça les flammes qu'elle venait de tousser. Le liquide perdit aussitôt de sa couleur et devint transparent. Elle alla ensuite effleurer les lèvres de Maman pour les faire bouger. Elle se débrouilla pour qu'elle ouvre la bouche et cela marcha à merveille. Elle parvint à la stabiliser et lui fit avaler tout le liquide d'un seul coup.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait là-dedans ? Demandais-je à l'ancienne Anna. Et puis qui était cette personne ? La Mara ?

Mon cauchemar était encore trop présent dans mon esprit. Je frissonnais de peur rien qu'à l'idée de me retrouver à nouveau face à cette dame noire.

-A ton avis ? Comment Elsa a-t-elle eu ces pouvoirs ?

-Eh bien dans le dernier rêve que j'avais fait c'était Maléfique qui lui avait balancé le sort. Mais elle est morte bien avant la naissance de Maman donc ça ne peut pas être elle.

-Relis bien qui est la gardienne de l'Yggdrasil et tu auras la réponse reprit-elle désespérément.

-C'est cette personne qui avait brûlé Suzanne et Nikolas.

-A ton avis ?

La petite Anna semblait aimer cette phrase.

-Bon je ne comprends rien à ce qui se passe donc explique-moi ! Qu'est-ce que cette personne a fait ?!

Sans se presser la minie-moi expliqua alors :

-Elle a renouvelé sa malédiction sur Elsa… Comment t'expliquer en ayant un minimum de logique… Hum… Si tu veux la gardienne avait déjà balancé ce sort de glace sur Suzanne mais étant morte précipitamment, le sort n'avait servi à rien.

-Mais pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas tué Papa et Maman tout de suite ?

-Parce que ta mère est retombée enceinte et que la gardienne ne peut tuer qu'une personne à la fois. Pour ton père c'est un peu spécial car il n'était pas que roi d'Arendelle. Il était donc intouchable.

Là elle m'avait complètement perdue.

-Pour en revenir à Elsa elle a hérité du pouvoir de Suzanne, c'est pour ça que dans ton rêve le bébé en a hérité également.

-J'ai fait une inversion en quelque sorte ?

-Exactement.

-Et moi pourquoi je n'ai pas été touché par la malédiction.

-C'est vrai que tu n'as pas été congelé par ta sœur j'avais oublié répliqua-t-elle d'un air moqueur.

-C'était donc l'œuvre de la guerrière d'Yggdrasil ? Elle a contrôlé Elsa ? C'était elle qui faisait qu'elle avait et a toujours peur ?

-C'est ça !

-Mais elle aurait très bien pu me mettre une malédiction comme à Elsa.

-Certes, tu te doutes bien qu'elle a essayé sauf que ça n'a pas marché ! Elle a tenté mais rien n'a marché. C'est comme si nous étions protégées. J'avais entendu Maman un jour parler de « sauveuse » mais j'ignorais qui elle désignait.

-Et tu penses que c'est moi ? Enfin nous ? Me repris-je.

-Eh bien ça m'en a tout l'air. Si Elsa a hérité des pouvoirs de Suzanne toi en revanche tu es restée aussi discrète que Nikolas subissant l'indifférence de ta sœur, passant derrière elle car elle était toujours mise en avant par tes parents, surtout par ton père… Est-ce que tu comprends enfin où je veux en venir ?

-Je… Je crois. Nous sommes la réincarnation de Suzanne et Nikolas entre guillemets.

-Bien. Tu as réussi à suivre mon cheminement je suis plutôt contente. Ça sera tout pour aujourd'hui. A présent je vais devoir te laisser ! Il te faut te reposer sans que j'aie besoin de t'embêter. A bientôt ma « moi » du futur.

La petite Anna me força à me pencher et me déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue. Puis elle disparut et avec elle le décor. Le vide s'installa, puis le silence et je dormis enfin d'un sommeil sans images, sans histoires.

 _ **11 jours en arrière :**_

-Reine Elsa ! Appela la voix d'une des personnes toute habillée en noir.

La joie s'était tue dans la salle. Tous les aristocrates se regardaient paniqués. Leurs yeux allaient tous en direction d'Elsa que la personne pointait de son fusil armé d'une baïonnette. La reine s'avança majestueusement bien qu'elle sentait que ses mains allaient encore faire des siennes si elle ne les contrôlait pas. Pourtant elle aurait dû les utiliser là en cet instant précis pour sauver tout le monde ! Mais elle n'y arrivait pas, son jet blanc ne voulait pas sortir.

Sans perdre une seconde la personne qui l'avait appelé fit en sorte qu'elle ne puisse plus s'aider de ses pouvoirs. Pour ce faire ils lui lièrent les mains et lui placèrent les gros gants de fers qui avaient été réparés.

Les autres commencèrent à remuer. Une autre personne se chargea alors de tirer un coup de fusil au plafond pour les faire taire.

-SILENCE ! Que doit-on faire de tous ces gens ?!

-OTAGES ! TOUS !

-Bien… Il y en a dehors aussi.

-C'est le peuple laissez-les ordonna Elsa retrouvant son sang-froid.

Le capitaine des hommes encapuchonnés l'empoigna alors brutalement par le bras et la fit aller à la fenêtre et la lui ouvrit.

-Dîtes-leur de se retirer mais ne donnez pas les raisons !

Elsa sentit le fusil contre son dos. Elle savait que si elle n'exécutait pas les ordres, il l'éclaterait d'un seul coup. Le peuple fut étonné de l'entendre faire son annonce mais néanmoins comme il s'agissait du peuple il eut suffi qu'une famille parte pour que tout le monde s'en aille.

-Et pour nous ? Demanda soudain la duchesse de Funningur venu de son petit pays avec son mari pour assister aux festivités.

La personne encapuchonnée observa cette jeune demoiselle à la tenue plutôt provocante…

-Emmenez-là dans mes appartements celle-là ! Clama aussitôt le chef, j'ai besoin d'une chienne pour jouer avec !

-lâchez-moi ! Hurla alors la duchesse alors que les autres la prenaient et la sortaient hors de la salle.

-Bien ? Quelqu'un a quelque chose à ajouter ?

-Oui ! Redonnez-moi ma femme ! S'écria le duc de Funningur.

Sans répondre le chef se tourna vers un de ses hommes et lui fit un signe de la tête. Ce dernier comprit ce qu'il fallait faire. Il s'avança immédiatement vers le duc et dans un mouvement qui lui prit quelques secondes il l'abattit brutalement sous le regard choqué des autres convives. Elsa se dit que la duchesse ne serait pas trop abattue vu ses rumeurs à propos de son fort appétit sexuel.

-Chef ! Quelqu'un vous attend devant la grande porte du château ! S'exclama alors l'homme qui avait été déposé la duchesse dans les appartements du chef.

-Qui est-ce ? L'agressa ce dernier.

-Il ne s'est pas prononcé il dit qu'il veut vous parler.

-Bon… FAIS LE, ENTRER !

Elsa vit alors apparaître quelques minutes plus tard un homme bourru, blond ressemblant fortement à Kristoff. Elle observa ce dernier. Il était aussi stupéfait qu'elle. Eugène sourit d'un air moqueur mais ne resta pas longtemps ainsi lorsqu'il vit que sa femme était plus pâle que d'habitude. Elle tremblait. Elsa était sur le point de demander une chaise pour que Raiponce puisse s'assoir mais le double Kristoff prit la parole avant :

-Me voilà enfin !

-Eh bien tu en as mis du temps… qu'as-tu été faire ?!

-Chercher un tableau pour père il m'avait envoyé.

-Sornettes ! C'est quoi ce tableau ?

-Une reproduction de peinture que Maman aimait beaucoup.

-Et alors elle est morte ! C'est quoi ces bêtises encore ?! Tu n'as pas intérêt de me mener en bateau sinon je t'étrangle !

-Je ne mens pas regarde ! Le tableau est entre mes mains.

-Eh dire que je suis sensé être aidé avec toi ! Est-ce que quelqu'un t'as vu ?!

-Oui je suis tombée sur la princesse Anna à la boutique, elle a parlé d'un voyage pour changer son destin, elle m'a fait régent du royaume et m'a supplié de surveiller Arendelle… En vous exterminant bien sûr.

-Oh mon Dieu, Viktor… Heureusement que tu es tombée sur la princesse naïve et dérangée dit le chef en soupirant. Bon assez perdu de temps ! Tu vas faire le guet ici le temps que j'aille donner ma semence.

Elsa faillit vomir en entendant ça. Toutefois elle n'oublia pas sa demande et d'une manière toujours noble malgré la situation elle interpela le chef :

-J'aimerais une chaise pour cette jeune femme. Elle est enceinte !

-Tout le monde à la même enseigne ! Tonna Viktor d'une voix qu'il voulait autoritaire.

-Mais tais-toi idiot ! Cria le chef en lui tapant avec le fusil sur la tête… De quel royaume êtes-vous madame ?

-Corona ! Répondit-elle sèchement car elle avait mal.

-Corona… Hum… Vos parents sont bien Ladislas et Sofia.

-C'est exact répliqua Flynn.

-Et vous, vous êtes son mari c'est ça ?

-Oui.

Elsa fut encore surprise de voir que le chef semblait s'adoucir au fur et à mesure qu'il entendait les propos. Après un bref silence il ordonna :

-J'aimerai que tu installes cette famille le plus confortablement possible. Elle doit sans doute avoir sa chambre dans le château. Mènes-les là-bas et nous veillerons à vous fournir ce que vous désirez.

Ainsi sous les yeux ahuris de sa cousine, Raiponce et Eugène furent escortés comme des princes jusqu'à leur chambre. Elsa n'était pas dupe. Si sa cousine avait réussir à s'en sortir ça ne serait pas la même chose pour elle. Ces hommes n'en voulaient pas à Corona mais en voulait à Arendelle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on vous a fait ?! Et puis qui êtes-vous d'abord !? S'énerva la reine sentant ses mains se geler.

-Je suis quelqu'un ! Maintenant la ferme et reste tranquille sinon j'abats tout le monde !

Révoltée Elsa ne voulait quand même pas être l'investigatrice de centaine de morts. Elle resta donc silencieuse jusqu'à que Viktor revienne.

-Tu ne laisses personne sortir jusqu'à que j'en ai fini, j'en aurais pour une heure tout au plus.

-Bien mon frère.

-Viktor tais-toi ! Je ne suis pas ton frère ! Grogna l'homme.

Le chef partit donnant son fusil à Viktor.

-C'est moi qui tient les rênes ! Clama-t-il avec amusement, alors que le jeu commence !


	17. chapitre17:La méchante sorcière des mers

**Chapitre 17 : La méchante sorcière des mers :**

-Demain nous accostons au port de Clyde River dit le capitaine alors que nous prenions nôtre dernier repas à bord du bateau.

Olaf était assis dans un coin de la table et pour une fois ne faisait pas de bruit.

-J'ai l'impression que ce voyage a duré une éternité, je n'en suis pas mécontente commentais-je.

Le capitaine me fixait des yeux vides, des yeux de chien battu. Ses lèvres s'écartèrent comme s'il était sur le point de dire quelque chose. Et cela ne tarda pas :

-Vous allez me manquer murmura-t-il.

Je sursautais presque ayant redouté cette réponse. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'imagine que j'allais céder à ses avances pour la dernière fois.

-Vous aussi mentis-je, vous étiez d'une compagnie plaisante.

-Ne parlez pas encore au passé, il nous reste toute la nuit devant nous…

-Oui vous avez raison dis-je en baillant, d'ailleurs je suis fatiguée je crois que je vais aller me retirer un peu plus tôt ce soir, demain une grande journée m'attend.

Je commençais à me lever quand il m'arrêta :

-Anna attendez !

-Princesse Anna je vous prie.

-Princesse... J'aimerai vous dire quelque chose et j'aimerai que vous me laissiez parler jusqu'au bout.

Je faillis soupirer mais finalement je répondis :

-Je vous écoute.

-Eh bien voilà, la première fois que je vous ai vu monté sur ce bateau j'ai tout de suite remarqué votre beauté, je me suis d'abord comporté comme un idiot avec vous mais c'est uniquement à cause de mon mauvais caractère. Puis j'ai décidé de me montrer aimable car j'ai compris que ce n'était pas la meilleure tactique pour combler votre bonheur. Nous avons donc appris à nous connaître au fils des jours et mes sentiments ont grandi envers vous et se sont transformés en amour éternel. Voilà Anna ce que j'aimerais vous dire c'est que je ne peux vivre sans vous, vous êtes la lumière qui éclaire mes ténèbres, le soleil de mes nuits… Je ne suis pas doué en métaphore mais ce que j'essaye de vous dire c'est que je vous aime.

Ecoutant le capitaine qu'à moitié j'explosais alors de rire en observant Olaf qui avait été cherché des boules de maïs soufflés dans la réserve personnelle du marin comme s'il assistait à un spectacle. J'en riais tellement que des larmes perlèrent bientôt de mes yeux. Le capitaine fut décontenancé et son visage se referma aussitôt après qu'il eût compris qu'il avait raté sa demande amoureuse.

-Excusez-moi mais sa tête était trop drôle dis-je en soufflant pour éviter de rire encore.

J'essayais de reprendre progressivement mon sérieux.

-Je vous le répète vous avez été un compagnon plaisant mais mon cœur bat déjà pour un autre homme sur cette planète. Et puis sachez qu'on n'épouse pas une femme que l'on connaît à peine !

-Vous vous contenterez donc d'un seul homme ? Dit-il presque choqué.

-Je ne m'appelle pas la duchesse Maria de Funningur donc oui je me contenterais de mon beau Kristoff qui fait battre mon cœur à chaque seconde vers qui mes pensées vont du matin au soir et que j'aime par-dessus tout…

-C'en est assez ! Me coupa-t-il énervé, vous pouvez aller vous coucher. Bonne nuit princesse Anna.

-Bonne nuit capitaine.

Je forçais Olaf a lâché les boules de maïs soufflés (j'en piquais une poignée au passage) et nous ressortîmes de la cabane. J'eus juste le temps de passer la porte que j'explosais à nouveau de rire en repensant à la tête du petit bonhomme de neige. J'eus beaucoup de mal à m'arrêter même après avoir bordé Olaf et mettre mise dans mon lit. Je me tournais vers le mur en position fœtale pour tenter de ne plus y penser. Le temps que je trouve le sommeil ça me repris plusieurs fois de suite. Cette fois je me contrôlais en m'étouffant le visage dans mon coussin. La soirée avait tourné à mon avantage ce qui me rassurait. Au moins je ne l'oublierais pas de sitôt.

Le lendemain les adieux avec le capitaine furent brefs. Nous accostâmes avant l'aube et la seule chose que je repérais dans l'eau fut un banc de méduses qui n'avait pas l'air commode.

-Au revoir princesse bonne chance pour la suite de votre voyage.

-Merci ! Au revoir.

Le capitaine me laissa errer dans le port pendant qu'il s'en alla au bar, retrouver des femmes à faire jouir. J'observais les alentours. A présent je ne savais que faire. Quelle idiote avais-je été de ne pas mettre tout en place avant de partir… D'un autre côté vu ce qui s'était passé ce n'était pas vraiment de ma faute.

-Où allons-nous Anna ? Me pressa bientôt Olaf.

Si seulement la minie Anna m'avait encore guidé cette nuit. Mais non rien du tout. J'allais devoir me débrouiller seule.

-Il faut que tu me trouve un bureau de poste.

-Comme celui là-bas ? Demanda encore le petit bonhomme de neige.

Je souris comme une idiote en voyant qu'il avait raison. Le bureau de poste se tenait juste sous mon nez. Oubliant les passants qui regardaient Olaf d'un sale œil je trainais le pas pour que nous rentrions au plus vite dans le lieu. Il sentait bon le café. Il n'y avait pas grand monde à l'intérieur, juste une femme au guichet.

-Les animaux sont interdit à l'intérieur du bâtiment cracha-t-elle d'une voix nonchalante après avoir observée Olaf.

-J'aurais besoin d'un renseignement déclarais-je ne faisant pas attention à sa phrase.

-Vous n'avez pas entendu ce que je viens de vous dire.

-Disons que plus vite vous m'aiderez plus vite je partirais avec mon bonhomme de neige dis-je impatiente.

Elle grogna encore un peu jusqu'à que je lui montre ma chevalière. Son comportement changea immédiatement et elle entonna d'une voix de fayotte :

-Que puis-je pour vous altesse ?

-Est-ce que vous sauriez où se trouve la contrée de Dunbroch s'il vous plaît ?

-Oh ! Ce n'est guère loin de Glasgow c'est un peu plus à l'Ouest. Mais c'est vaste ? Où se trouve votre chambre d'hôte ? Plutôt vers les côtes ou vers les bois ?

-Eh bien… j'aimerai me rendre sur les lieux où la princesse Mérida avait rencontré la sorcière dans la vieille légende du moyen-âge.

-Oh vous désiriez un parcours touristique ! Je pensais que vous veniez pour des raisons politiques.

-Du tout.

-Bien dans ce cas prenez cette paperasse répliqua-t-elle en me tendant un morceau de parchemin plié en quatre, c'est une carte qui vous mènera jusqu'aux ruines du château.

-Et si je désire me rendre directement sur le chemin des menhirs ?

-Oh il y a plusieurs parcours pour celui que vous voulez il vous faudra emprunter celui-ci !

Elle pointa son doigt sur le dessin des menhirs où était inscrit le chiffre 5. Cette carte me rappela celle des différents royaumes des princesses qu'Hans et Melody nous avaient montrés.

-Merci beaucoup.

-La diligence est sur l'autre rive pour que vous puissiez y aller ! Reprit rapidement la femme, il y en a une qui part dans 10 minutes.

-Très bien. Dans ce cas je vais y aller, merci encore au revoir.

-Mon sol ! S'exclama alors la femme médusée.

-Oh non Olaf ! Je t'avais pourtant dit que tu devais laisser ton petit nuage dehors ajoutais-je dans un petit rire en voyant que le plancher était rempli de copeaux de neiges.

La femme me fusilla de nouveau du regard.

-La prochaine fois vous pourrez inscrire sur la pancarte que c'est aussi interdit aux bonhommes de neige dis-je amusée.

Nous ressortîmes ensuite dehors avant que la dame ne s'énerve vraiment. Une pluie fine commençait à tomber. Nous eûmes juste le temps d'arriver à la diligence que déjà la pluie s'intensifia en un gros orage. Je somnolais tout le long du trajet. Quand je me réveillais je ne savais pas où j'étais ni combien de kilomètres nous avions fait.

-Ah quand même ! S'écria le cocher au-dessus de moi. Elle a mis le temps dis-donc.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup sur la tête.

-Princesse Anna nous sommes devant la grotte de la sorcière ! M'indiqua Olaf.

-Déjà ?! Dis-je sortant enfin de mon sommeil.

Je sentais mon corps brûler à l'intérieur comme si quelqu'un était en train de me balancer un sort.

-Je suis déjà en retard princesse dit le cocher.

De ce fait nous descendîmes rapidement de sa calèche. Il repartit instantanément après nous avoir précisé que les horaires du retour se trouvaient à l'intérieur de la grotte.

Bien que je trouve tout cela étrange, j'entrais enfin dans la grotte. Il faisait chaud à l'intérieur. Très chaud. C'était presque étouffant. Il y avait un énorme chaudron au milieu de la pièce. Mis à part cela il n'y avait personne. Je regardais alors au plafond pour savoir s'il y avait une potion comme dans le conte. Mais non il n'y avait rien. Olaf se déplaça dans la pièce pour l'inspecter d'un peu plus près. Moi je préférais rester en retrait. L'air était humide.

-Princesse Anna venez voir il y a une brèche dans le fond de la pièce ! Appela bientôt le bonhomme de neige.

-Ne t'approche pas trop Olaf dis-je d'une voix maternelle.

Je me penchais pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. C'est alors que j'entendis un cours d'eau. J'ignorais s'il fallait que j'aille là mais j'avais l'ultime intuition que j'approchais du but de ma quête. Ne cherchant pas plus longtemps je sautais dans le trou et atterris de pleins pieds sur un sol de terre battue.

-Olaf à ton tour ! Clamais-je d'une voix stridente.

Quelques instants plus tard je reçus un gros bloc blanc entre mes bras. Ne me préoccupant pas plus de lui j'observais les alentours. Le cours d'eau était le fil rouge qui nous menait au fond d'un tunnel embrasé.

-Venez ! Venez ! Chantait une voix mielleuse.

Hypnotisée d'émerveillement je fis ce qu'elle nous dit. J'avançais rapidement et me retrouvais enfin dans une espèce de grotte ronde. Le cours d'eau formait une boucle puis repartait en direction de l'entrée. Je cherchais d'où provenait la voix à présent que j'étais dans la pièce mais je fus surprise de n'y trouver personne.

-Y a quelqu'un ? Demandais-je tout de même.

-Enfin te voilà ! S'exclama alors la voix.

Je faillis mourir d'une crise cardiaque en apercevant… La minie Anna en face de moi. Pourtant j'étais réveillée. Je ne comprenais vraiment rien. Je me pinçais pour vérifier que je ne dormais pas mais la douleur fut si intense que je fus obligée de m'y résoudre. J'étais dans mon conscient.

-Bonjour je m'appelle Olaf et j'aime les gros câlins ! S'exclama subitement le bonhomme de neige en courant dans les bras de la petite fille.

-Oui oui je sais répondit-elle alors prenant soudain une voix beaucoup plus mature.

J'étais sur le point de lui demander ce qu'elle faisait ici en pleine journée quand elle changea totalement. Sa petite silhouette s'allongea longuement jusqu'à qu'elle atteigne une taille adulte. Ses petites couettes disparurent et laissèrent place à une épaisse tresse en épi semblable à celle de ma chère sœur. Une robe couleur feu se matérialisa ensuite rendant la personne plus sensuelle qu'avant. Je compris immédiatement qui elle était.

-C'est vous qui avez tué mon grand frère et ma grande sœur ? Demandais-je avec haine.

-Oui c'est bien moi qui suis la gardienne d'Yggdrasil ! Clama-t-elle avec prestance.

-Oh mais je vous connais dans ce cas ! Vous êtes dans le livre de contes qu'Anna m'a prêté ! Vous êtes Emma.

-Précisément.

-Mais… Je ne comprends pas ! M'écriais-je. Alors mon minie moi c'était vous ?!

-Oui.

-Mais pourquoi ? Votre comportement est illogique ! D'abord vous semez le chaos dans ma famille ensuite vous m'appelez pour que je change tout ?! C'est quoi l'intérêt dans votre démarche ?!

Contre toute attente la « jumelle » d'Elsa ne répliqua rien. A la place elle fit apparaître une chaise et m'ordonna de m'y assoir. Elle claqua ensuite des doigts et des cerceaux de flammes vinrent encercler mes poignées pour que je ne puisse plus bouger.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?! M'énervais-je alors mes poignées commençaient à cuire.

-Anna je vois bien que tu es en colère dit-elle calmement et le problème si tu es dans cet état c'est que moi aussi je le suis, et si je n'arrive pas à contrôler mes mains, toi et ton bonhomme de neige vous pouvez mourir brûlés d'un seul coup. Alors je vais vous expliquer toute la situation mais nous allons le faire dans le silence… N'est-ce pas ?

A contre cœur j'hochais la tête n'ayant pas d'autres options.

-Ce que tu viens de me reprocher est très judicieux tu sais, il est vrai que ça n'a aucun sens de vouloir vous aider après vous avoir fait les pires crasses. Est-ce que tu sais pour quelle raison je vous aide ?

-Non.

-Uniquement pour toi Anna. Tu es inaccessible. Tous les gens qui ont essayé de te nuire ont eu des ennuis après. Moi la première. Depuis que j'ai essayé de te faire du mal, j'ai été exclue du monde d'Yggdrasil. Je suis coincée sur Terre jusqu'à que j'ai réparé ma faute.

-Attendez-vous avez bien dit tout le monde ?! M'exclamais-je horrifiée.

-Je pense que tu as compris où je voulais en venir répondit-elle avec un sourire.

-Elsa m'a blessé ! C'est pour ça qu'elle doit mourir…Commençais-je.

-…Et c'est pour ça que je t'ai prévenu termina-t-elle. J'ai fait exprès de conduire Elsa dans la peur c'est moi qui avait averti les trolls de son destin lorsqu'elle était jeune. C'est moi qui l'ai fait déraper le jour de son couronnement, c'est moi qui l'ai fait partir vers la montagne du Nord etc. Et enfin c'est moi qui aie fait en sorte qu'elle te glace le cœur. J'avais besoin de quelque chose pour me libérer et je ne pouvais compter que sur toi puisque les autres familles s'étaient éteintes au cours des siècles passés. C'est pour ça que je t'ai fait faire tous ces rêves…

-UNE MINUTE ! La coupais-je, vous faîtes ceci juste pour votre petite personne mais pensez à ma sœur ! Moi je veux bien vous aidez y a aucun problème mais si la situation ne change pas pour Elsa vous pouvez toujours espérer que je fasse quelque chose.

-Me crois-tu assez bête pour pouvoir agir ainsi ? Je te rappelle que je suis une déesse après tout. Si je sauve Elsa, je me sauve par la même occasion.

-Dois-je en conclure que nous avons un pacte ? Dis-je avec un sourire un peu crispée.

-Tout à fait.

Du même claquement de doigt que tout à l'heure elle m'ôta enfin de la chaise et sortit un parchemin de sa poche. Elle le déroula avec souplesse et me tendit une plume. Il n'y avait rien écrit dessus.

-Nous sauverons bien Elsa au moins ?

-Oui je te l'assure.

Je signais enfin.

-Bon et maintenant ? Demandais-je impatiente.

-Ne crois pas que tout va se produire rapidement. Il va falloir que je te donne quelques petites instructions pour pouvoir sauver ta sœur. Et de quelques produits aussi. Ton voyage n'est pas fini crois-moi !

-Bien dites-moi tout qu'on en finisse, le royaume n'est pas en très bonne état en ce moment.

-Je sais. Alors comme ingrédient nous allons avoir besoin de ceci. Tiens-les, bien.

Elle me donna alors deux grandes urnes.

-Qu'a-t-il à l'intérieur ? Quémandais-je.

-Tu tiens tellement à le savoir… Regarde les noms inscrits dessus.

Je faillis vomir en lisant Suzanne et Nikolas. Pourtant j'ai fait en sorte que les boîtes n'aient pas chavirées.

-Tu vas devoir les garder avec toi le reste du voyage elles ne te seront pas utiles pour le moment. Il te manque un ingrédient pour pouvoir sauver Elsa et cet ingrédient se trouve dans l'ancien palais d'Arielle et Erik aujourd'hui ouvert au public. Une fois là-bas il faudra que tu trouves une écaille de la queue de Melody qu'elle a gardé en secret jusqu'à qu'elle meurt. Une fois que tu auras le tout il faudra que tu mélanges avec de l'eau et que tu le fasses boire à Elsa est-ce bien clair ?

-Oui… Est-ce que vous pourriez m'en dire un peu plus sur les autres ?

-Quoi là maintenant ?

J'hochais la tête.

-Bon rapidement je vais t'expliquer pour Serge et Jeanne les ancêtres de Blanche-Neige. Disons que ceux sont tes ancêtres qui se sont embrouillés avec. Vois-tu le roi Sven et le roi Serge étaient frères. Or quand la reine Jeanne tomba enceinte on l'accusa d'adultère car selon les médecins son cycle fœtal avait commencé durant le séjour de la visite de Sven et Ingrid. Serge pensa donc que son frère était le père de l'enfant et il faillit y avoir une guerre entre Stuttgart et Arendelle. Alors Sven a fini par rayer le nom de la liste de Serge lui indiquant que pour lui le pacte économique était fini. Serge fut d'accord et c'est comme ça que les ennuis ont commencé pour eux. C'est ainsi que la nuit avant l'accouchement Jeanne avait rêvé qu'elle se mariait sauf qu'elle n'avait pas vu son mari. Le lendemain comme le voulait l'inconscient elle était morte. Ce sera tout.

-Merci.

-Bien à présent il va falloir que tu te prépares pour retourner à Skägen.

-Vous reviendrez me voir en petite Anna ?

-Bien sûr ! Je serais toujours avec toi.

-Par contre j'ai une dernière mais cette fois promis c'est la dernière chose qui me trotte dans la tête… Pourquoi suis-je inaccessible ?

-Ça je te le révèlerais plus tard lorsque tout sera rentré dans l'ordre.

-D'accord. J'y retourne dans ce cas conclus-je me sentant enfin proche de mon destin.

 _ **Arendelle durant la traversée d'Anna vers Glasgow :**_

Viktor continuait de les surveiller se sentant comme un Dieu. Elsa n'osait pas bouger. Elle observait la moitié des aristocrates qui contre toute attente avaient fini par s'habituer de la présence des tueurs. Ils ne faisaient même plus attention au corps sans vie du duc de Funningur qui logeait toujours au sol. Kristoff restait près d'Elsa. Il se devait de la protéger comme l'aurait souhaité Anna même si ça l'énervait de ne pas savoir où sa fiancée était partie.

Les gens se remettaient donc à discuter lorsqu'une demi-heure plus tard le « chef » fit de nouveau son apparition. Il n'y avait aucune trace de la duchesse de Funningur. Elsa trouvait cela louche. Elle espérait que la jeune demoiselle n'avait pas eu trop mal même si elle se doutait que ce n'était pas son premier homme. Les invités s'arrêtèrent immédiatement de parler quand l'homme encapuchonné revint dans la salle de bal.

-Ce fut plaisant ! Annonça-t-il d'une voix fière, mais chacun son tour Viktor cher ami à toi l'honneur.

Elsa les regarda terrifiée en entendant ces propos barbares.

-Quoi ? Avec la même personne ? Pleurnicha-t-il.

-Oh là là ! Qu'est-ce que tu es un bébé alors ! Bon si tu insistes nous allons choisir quelqu'un dans la salle ici… Voyons, voyons… Pourquoi pas la reine Elsa ?

-C'est hors de question ! Clama cette dernière d'une voix glaciale.

-Il faudra d'abord me passer sur le corps ! Intervint Kristoff de sa voix brute.

-Je ne suis pas de ce bord-là cher ami reprit Viktor regardant le montagnard comme si c'était une vulgaire chaussette.

-Nous en étions donc à Elsa !

-Je ne suis pas une vulgaire marchandise qu'on achète au marché alors maintenant vous me laissez tranquille sinon…

-Sinon quoi ? Tu vas utiliser tes pouvoirs magiques ? Cette protection ne cassera pas comme la première fois.

Elsa se sentait désemparée. Elle était traquée et n'avait pas d'autres solutions que de se plier à cette règle.

-Je veux voir ma cousine d'abord ! Déclara-t-elle fixant le chef dans les yeux.

Il l'observa d'un air tyrannique et rétorqua :

-Bien Viktor emmène-là voir Raiponce avant de pouvoir te faire plaisir.

-D'accord Frangin !

-Je ne suis pas ton frère ragea-t-il !

Viktor ne l'écouta pas et embarqua Elsa prenant son bras comme un vulgaire bâton. Ils arpentèrent ensemble le long corridor qui menait aux chambres. Elsa passa devant celle d'Anna et se demanda si sa cadette était encore à l'intérieur. Pourvue que oui. Si seulement elle pouvait le savoir. Elle aurait aimé qu'Olaf aille l'avertir mais malheureusement le petit bonhomme de neige restait introuvable.

-C'est ici ! Déclara Viktor avant de frapper à la porte de la chambre.

Il n'attendait pas de réponse et rentra sans gêne. Elsa fut rassurée de ne pas avoir à surprendre sa cousine en train de faire de la gymnastique sexuelle avec son mari.

-Elsa qu'y-a-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle décontractée.

-Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais le château est attaqué dit la souveraine d'une voix froide. Pour toi ce n'est pas si grave puisque tu es à l'aise mais j'aimerais bien que vous luttiez avec nous au lieu de vous pavaner comme des paons.

-Nous ne pouvons rien faire ! S'énerva-t-elle, si tu es là pour me faire des reproches ce n'est pas la peine de rester.

-Du calme ma jolie… Commença Flynn.

-RAIPONCE ! Ecoute Eugène à choisir ne préfères-tu pas que ton fils et nous tous soyons sains et saufs ?!

-Si évidemment mais…

-Bon Elsa il est temps ! S'écria Viktor.

-Non… Raiponce s'il te plaît aide-moi plaida la reine.

-Aidez à quoi ? Demanda Flynn interloqué.

-La reine Elsa va aller passer du bon temps avec moi… Allez maintenant au revoir !

-NON ATTENDEZ ! S'IL VOUS PLAIT ! Hurla Elsa tentant de rester sur place alors que Viktor la tirait vers le couloir.

-Où est votre chambre ? Demanda-t-il.

A contrecœur Elsa lui montra une chambre un petit peu plus loin au fond du couloir. Ils entrèrent dedans et Viktor prit soin de fermer la porte à clef.

-Sur le lit et vite ! Ordonna-t-il en pointant le fusil dans sa direction.

Elsa avait envie de vomir mais elle s'y rendit quand même.

-Assis.

Elsa s'asseya. Elle ne savait à quoi s'attendre et elle ne préférait ne pas y penser. Viktor s'approcha d'elle et la traqua comme un pauvre animal apeuré. Il commença par l'embrasser, d'abord doucement puis d'une manière beaucoup plus brute la forçant à ouvrir la bouche. Au début la souveraine n'était pas consentante.

-Obéis-moi ! Cria-t-il en lui envoyant une gifle sur la joue.

Elsa cueillit la main comme une poignée d'orties. Elle sentait que sa joue la brûlait. Elle devait avoir la trace des doigts. Elle se sentait humiliée, avait envie de pleurer. A la place elle serra les dents et se laissa faire. Elle reçut sa grosse langue qui tentait d'atteindre la sienne. Elle avait des hauts le cœur mais rendait le geste.

Puis Viktor passa au stade supérieur, il cessa de l'embrasser sur la bouche et s'attaqua à son cou. Il lui arracha ensuite le haut de sa robe. Elsa avait des sueurs froides qui coulaient le long de son front. Il défit bientôt son lacet de robe et agrandit la fente du bas.

-C'est plus simple que de soulever rit-il.

Mais la souveraine ne trouvait pas ça drôle. Elle pleurait à présent. Viktor l'avait allongé contre la couverture. D'une main il lui forçait d'écarter les jambes alors que de l'autre il plongeait ses mains dans ses seins. Il s'amusait à les pincer. Puis il les suça goulument produisant un bruit effroyable aux oreilles d'Elsa. Un bruit qu'elle aurait préféré oublier.

-Arrêtez s'il vous plait ! Ne cessait-t-elle de pleurer.

Mais le prince n'était pas de son avis. Parti dans sa lancée il continua jusqu'à que l'inévitable s'en suive. Et l'inévitable se produisit. Alors qu'Elsa continuait de pleurer à la fois de douleur et d'humiliation, Viktor lui renvoya un soufflet pour de nouveau la faire taire.

-Pas de sous-vêtement en plus… C'est plus rapide minauda-t-il.

La souveraine peinait à souffler alors que Viktor lui monta dessus à la barbare. Sans même un regard de compassion, il enfonça ses doigts avec violence créant les premiers mouvements orgasmiques. Elsa remuait n'aimant pas ça du tout. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir ses pouvoirs pour le geler. Elle sentait ses mains poisseuses s'infiltrer dans sa paroi intime.

-Ecarte mieux les jambes. Allez !

Elsa ferma les yeux et sentit enfin que Viktor la dépucelait. Elle repleurait de plus belle. Ça lui faisait mal. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui déchirait le bas ventre. Ses cuisses semblaient s'écarter de plus en plus alors que ses hanches s'élargissaient. Un liquide visqueux coula alors le long de ses jambes indiquant qu'elle n'était plus vierge. Elle avait envie d'hurler et de frapper Viktor. Mais à la place elle continua de subir jusqu'à recevoir un autre liquide. La semence du prince venait d'être assouvie. Il s'arrêta essoufflé et l'embrassa encore. Puis il lui murmura :

-Tu es une mauvaise partenaire.

Alors que Viktor venait de partir d'Elsa, cette dernière sécha ses dernières larmes et pensa à Anna puis au royaume. Elle ne savait comment s'en sortir.


	18. Chapitre 18 : Révélations enflammées

**Chapitre 18 : Révélations enflammées :**

 _Arendelle en même temps qu'Anna discute avec Emma :_

Elsa était devenue un jouet. Elle s'était sacrifiée pour les autres aristocrates. La personne qui les tenait en otage avait fini par les renvoyer chez eux procurant une belle somme d'argent pour ne pas qu'il y ait de malentendu. Seule la famille de Coronna logeait encore dans le château. Elsa enrageait ne sachant pas comment se débarrasser de ces énergumènes. Sa petite sœur lui manquait. Elle avait disparu. Et Olaf aussi. La reine espérait que les deux étaient ensemble à l'abri. Seule la duchesse de Funningur n'était pas rentrée chez elle trop occupée à prendre du plaisir avec cet homme masqué dont elle ne connaissait toujours pas l'identité. Ils ne lui avaient jamais enlevé les gants en fers que Viktor lui avait mis juste avant qu'il ne la touche pour la première fois. Au début Elsa n'avait pas trouvé ça pratique. Mais finalement au fil des jours elle avait fini par s'y faire. D'une manière ou d'une autre ils finiraient bien par lui enlever et là elle ne se gênerait pas pour leur refroidir le cerveau ! En attendant elle ne pouvait rien faire seule. Elle était constamment accompagnée d'un garde ennemi, les siens avaient été mis en prison selon la version officielle, tout comme Gerda et Kay. Elle ignorait si c'était la vraie version mais elle l'espérait fortement. La plupart du temps elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Le château était très silencieux. Les femmes n'avaient pas le droit à la parole. Quant aux hommes lorsqu'ils voulaient parler de quelque chose d'important ils reprenaient leur langage étranger. A force d'entendre des mots qu'elle ne comprenait pas, Elsa avait l'impression de devenir folle. Pourtant elle ne devait pas craquer pas encore une fois. Quelquefois dans ses cauchemars elle imaginait le pays de nouveau gelé, les gens à moitié morts dans leurs maisons et elle, impuissante qui se faisait violer encore et encore jusqu'à qu'elle meurt. Elle se réveillait généralement en larmes et avait envie de s'échapper. Mais la porte était fermée à clef et un garde l'attendait au-dehors. Alors elle retournait dans son lit et tentait de se rendormir après des heures de résistances.

Ce matin-là, elle venait de s'habiller et de prendre son maigre petit-déjeuner. Elle avait envie de se changer les idées si tenter qu'on puisse le faire dans une période aussi tourmentée. Elle en avait marre de voir tout le monde souffrir et en particulier Kristoff. Il lui arrivait de l'entendre pleurer en pleine nuit l'absence de sa petite sœur. Dans une autre situation elle aurait trouvé ça très puéril mais elle réalisait que cet homme avait vraiment des sentiments pour Anna. Il était parti faire sa tournée avec un garde ce matin. Arendelle était sous contrôle. Les villageois avaient compris. Tout le monde craignait les hommes en noirs. Personne ne pouvait s'échapper. Il y avait des gardes partout. Et personne ne pouvait venir les sauver car personne ne voulait d'ennuis. C'était un cercle vicieux dont Elsa ignorait comment en sortir.

-Je désirerais me rendre dans la bibliothèque ! Clama-t-elle alors au garde qui l'accompagnait.

-C'est d'accord rugit-il.

Même si ça ne l'avait pas été, Elsa y serait allée quand même ! Elle était encore reine après tout. C'était la première fois qu'elle retournait dans cet endroit depuis son couronnement. Juste avant d'ouvrir la porte elle ressentit un courant d'air froid de l'autre côté de la pièce. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle avait bien pris soin de tout fermer. Or lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce la fenêtre était grande ouverte laissant entrer les premiers rayons du soleil. Le jeu d'échec était toujours sur la table et les pions se trouvaient bien assemblés sur le plateau.

Le garde referma la porte derrière eux. Il inspecta la pièce et alla s'installer sans gêne sur l'un des sofas. Elsa continuait d'observer les livres. Comme la fenêtre était restée ouverte ils n'avaient pas pris la poussière. En revanche ils s'étaient pris l'humidité des jours pluvieux. Elsa était sur le point d'en récupérer un au hasard lorsque soudain son attention fut attirée par un papier sur la table.

Elle s'approcha alors et le déplia. Elle s'attendait à recevoir un message mais à la place, elle vit seulement deux lettres mal écrites.

-I…S déchiffra-t-elle difficilement.

Le garde haussa un sourcil semblant s'intéresser à elle. Il se releva brusquement et lui arracha le papier des mains. Elsa s'en fichait. Elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi Anna avait utilisé ces lettres mais elle avait compris que sa jeune sœur était celle qui avait ouvert la fenêtre pour partir vers la liberté. Elle pour sûre elle lui ramènerait de l'aide. L'espoir se raviva et la jeune souveraine sentit une douce chaleur transperçait son corps.

Elle crut aussitôt qu'on la fixait. Elle croyait que c'était le garde mais non c'était le tableau. Pas celui de ses parents. Celui-ci représentait la vierge Marie avec Jésus bébé dans ses bras. Elle connaissait ce tableau. C'était « la vierge et l'enfant ».

-Qui a mis cette chose-là ? Murmura-t-elle à l'égard du garde.

-Le prince Viktor… Apparemment son père le roi Hodin aime ce tableau.

-Pourquoi est-ce que votre « chef » dit tout le temps qu'ils ne sont pas frères ?

-Vous posez trop de questions ! La gronda le garde.

Elsa comprit que sa courte liberté de paroles venait de prendre fin. Elle espérait qu'un jour lorsqu'elle réussirait à tous les geler elle pourrait avoir la réponse à ses questions. Malheureusement Elsa en avait marre d'attendre que les choses viennent. Elle n'en avait pas l'habitude. Elle préférait tout contrôler. Aussi elle rétorqua immédiatement au garde :

-Je veux voir ma cousine tout de suite !

L'homme lui sourit de toutes ses dents noires et murmura :

-Bien altesse.

Il l'escorta alors dans le grand corridor qu'ils longèrent jusqu'à atteindre la chambre de Raiponce. Cette dernière était bien là mais pas dans une position qu'Elsa attendait. Le visage rouge, les yeux brillants et les jambes écartées la jeune femme trônait sur le lit alternant entre des gémissements plaintifs et des respirations saccadées. Eugène n'était pas avec elle.

-Elle est en train d'accoucher dit la reine calmement au garde.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Clama-t-il.

-Pas de jurons sous mon toit ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Il ne s'en préoccupa pas et ressortit de la salle pour aller chercher de l'aide tout comme avait dû le faire Eugène.

Elsa se rendit au chevet de sa cousine. Elle ne devait pas se laisser impressionner. Elle hésitait à jouer les sans cœurs. Elle aurait très bien pu laisser Raiponce se débrouiller toute seule. Mais elle n'était pas un monstre contrairement à ce que les gens pouvaient croire. Elle lui enleva ses bas et lui mit un autre oreiller pour la caler en position mi- couchée, mi- assise. Eugène, le « chef » et le garde d'Elsa revinrent à cet instant.

-Comment allons-nous faire pour l'accoucher ?! Ragea le chef. Reine vous savez le faire vous ?

-Je n'ai jamais accouchée personne donc non, ce n'est pas parce que je suis une femme que j'ai la capacité de donner la vie… Enfin de donner la vie à quelqu'un d'autre… Enfin…

La jeune femme n'arrivait pas à s'exprimer.

-Bon on a compris ! Cracha le « chef ».

-De plus je tiens à signaler qu'avec mes gants je ne puis pas vous être très utile ajouta-t-elle.

-Vous avez raison il nous faut quelqu'un de plus compétant… Allez chercher Dame Funningur.

Elsa faillit avoir une crise cardiaque en entendant cela. Maria Funningur ? Compétente ?! Certes mais pas dans cette matière. La souveraine priait déjà pour la mort de sa cousine et du bébé.

Loin de toute cette cacophonie, la duchesse était en train de consoler Kristoff dans sa chambre. Le jeune homme pourtant robuste d'habitude sombrait peu à peu dans la dépression. Ils lui avaient arrachés Sven et il ne savait toujours pas où était Anna. Il était seul avec cette jeune fille aux attraits sympathiques, d'une gentillesse pure. Elle tentait de le distraire depuis une bonne heure d'une façon à laquelle Kristoff ne pensait pas forcément. En la voyant s'agiter sous son nez avec une telle sensualité, des instincts primates surpassaient son conscient. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre après tout. Anna et Sven n'étaient plus là. La jeune femme devait être morte à l'heure qu'il est. Il pouvait bien se consoler comme ça… La duchesse n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de sa bouche quand un garde ouvrit violemment la porte de la chambre.

-Dame Maria ! Il faut que vous veniez accoucher la princesse Raiponce c'est urgent ! Clama-t-il.

Kristoff dévisagea la jeune femme à moitié nue dont le visage était en pleine décomposition.

-La reine Elsa a ses gants elle ne peut pas faire renchérit le garde, vous êtes notre seul espoir.

A contrecœur Maria y alla. En rentrant dans la pièce elle vit que la tête était déjà entre les jambes. Elle hésita entre vomir et s'enfuir.

-Ah vous voilà ! S'écria le chef voyant la duchesse comme un miracle. Aidez-là s'il vous plaît.

Deux vies reposaient entre ses mains. Dans un excès de dégoût, elle tira fort sur la tête du bébé. Raiponce hurlait. Elle avait envie de la claquer pour la faire taire, mais voir Flynn se faire écraser les mains l'amusait plus. Les épaules arrivèrent. Elle plaça ses mains dessus oubliant complètement de soutenir la tête. Elsa enrageait de la voir faire si maladroitement. Le corps passa et enfin les jambes et les pieds. Le bébé était là mais ne respirait pas. Elsa vit son visage bleu. Le cordon était enroulé autour de son cou.

\- Enlevez-lui ça ! Cria-t-elle en colère. Et mettez-lui une couverture il a froid !

-IL FAUT APPELER UN MEDECIN ! Hurla Flynn.

-Le plus proche n'habite pas à Arendelle et on ne quitte pas Arendelle dicta le chef.

-VOUS VOULEZ LES FAIRE MOURIR ?!

-Comme le veut le pacte d'Yggdrasil une fois que les gens ont quitté le traité économique expliqua l'homme. C'est ce qu'on fait les parents de Raiponce quand ils ont accusés le roi et la reine d'Arendelle de leurs avoir piqué leur fille. A votre avis pourquoi n'ais-je pas renvoyé ces jeunes gens chez eux ?

Personne ne comprenait rien à la situation. Le bébé était de plus en plus rigide. Elsa aurait voulu le prendre et lui mettre une couverture mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Heureusement Flynn s'en chargea. Il enleva en plus le cordon à l'aide d'un mini couteau.

-Allez petit bonhomme, allez réveille-toi ! Chuchotait-il.

Comme personne ne portait plus attention au chef ce dernier reprit :

-Il ne vivra pas et votre femme non plus… Je ne vous ai pas renvoyé chez vous parce que je savais ce qui se tramait là-bas. Plusieurs de mes hommes ont été tués la famille royale pour qu'il ne reste plus aucune trace de Coronna. Comme le veut le pacte d'Yggdrasil répéta-t-il.

-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parler ! S'énerva Elsa, toute cette histoire ne me fait pas rire du tout si vous continuer je vous accuse d'homicide !

-Oh vous pourriez si seulement vous étiez libre… Mais regardez les vies s'en vont…

-Eugène… Murmura la princesse.

Avec horreur Elsa vit les paupières de sa cousine se fermer alors que ses yeux tentaient de se défendre. Ce fut peine perdue. Elle partit instantanément. Eugène ne savait plus quoi faire. Il sentait que le bébé ne se réchauffait pas malgré les couvertures. Il n'avait pas poussé son premier cri. Le voleur refusait cette réalité. Sa femme était en train de s'endormir pour toujours. Il ne pouvait y croire. Il était surpassé par les évènements. Ces instincts primaires qui étaient souvent endormis se réveillèrent instantanément. Posant rapidement le bébé sur le sein de sa mère, il se rua sur l'homme en noir et le fit tomber au sol. Il resserra avec violence ses deux mains autour du cou du « chef ». Elsa pensait bien que ça allait être la fin des calvaires sauf qu'Eugène n'était pas assez appuyé. Il n'avait pas enlevé les vêtements mais la jeune femme pouvait facilement deviner que le cou devenait rouge et que la tête blanche se vidait de son sang. Elle entendait le « chef » poussait des gémissements d'agonisassions.

C'était bientôt la fin pour lui quand brusquement un coup de feu partit. Elsa hurla. Sous ses yeux effrayés le beau Flynn Rider s'abattit au sol. Une odeur de poudre brûlée arriva au nez des survivants. La souveraine releva la tête et vit que c'était Viktor qui venait de tirer.

-J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais besoin d'aide frangin dit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Je ne suis pas ton frère grogna le « chef » viens m'aider à me relever !

-J'aimerai comprendre pourquoi ! Cria la souveraine, pourquoi dites-vous cela tout le temps ?!

Le chef retrouvant ses aises se posta alors devant elle. Il lui caressa le menton et murmura :

-Laisse-moi te dire mon petit secret, je suis mille fois supérieur à toi.

-Sachez que vous ne m'impressionnez pas plus que ça. Vous avez intérêt à remettre ces corps sur pieds puisque vous avez tellement de pouvoirs.

-Je le pourrais si ma mère m'avait transmis tous ses pouvoirs hélas ce n'est pas le cas.

-Vous êtes donc un sorcier grogna Elsa.

-Oh ma mère est supérieure à toutes les sorcières de la Terre plaisanta le « chef », ma mère est la gardienne d'Yggdrasil c'est elle qui a été appelé par votre famille il y a des siècles de cela pour conclure le pacte économique.

-Je ne comprends absolument rien à ce que vous dîtes…

Le chef soupira et indiqua le lit à Elsa pour qu'elle aille s'assoir. Maria resta à ses côtés. Elle, elle connaissait déjà tout. Viktor pareil.

-Reprenons depuis le début dans ce cas.

Elsa écouta attentivement. Elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

 _Anna sur le chemin du retour :_

-Est-ce que vous pourriez faire en sorte qu'Olaf reste de glace s'il vous plaît ! Ordonnais-je d'une manière polie.

Emma relâcha aussitôt le petit bonhomme de neige qui retrouva sa solidité. Je ne savais comment faire pour repartir. J'espérais que le bateau sur lequel j'allais embarquer ne serait pas le même qu'à l'allée sinon j'allais encore avoir à faire au même capitaine et mon voyage deviendrait un véritable enfer.

-Bon tu es prête à repartir ? Demanda la gardienne.

-Je pense que oui ! Répondis-je optimiste.

-Très bien dans ce cas-là approche-toi de moi, il doit me rester suffisamment de pouvoir pour t'y envoyer directement.

-D'accord dis-je encore, non étonnée.

Emma fit apparaître un chaudron au centre de la pièce. Elle y jeta les cendres de mon frère et ma sœur. Ces derniers se fondirent dans l'eau et le liquide devint noir. La gardienne d'Yggdrasil se débrouilla ensuite pour trouver une énorme cuillère qu'elle plongea dans le chaudron. Je redoutais qu'elle me fasse boire le contenu et malheureusement c'est ce qu'il se passa. Je faillis vomir en pensant que j'aspirais les corps de mes frangins/frangines mais finalement je me retins. Je déglutis assez rapidement. Je fermais les yeux le temps que le liquide se propage dans mon corps. Lorsque je les rouvris j'étais sur une place de marché avec Olaf à mes côtés. Il faisait beau contrairement à Glasgow. Les marchands remballaient leurs provisions. Je regardais le soleil. Nous étions en début d'après-midi. Je supposais que nous étions à Skägen.

-Excusez-moi où se trouve le palais de la famille royale ? Demandais-je à un passant.

-Vous longez le marché, il y aura la plage, le château se trouve juste à côté.

-Merci beaucoup ! Viens Olaf.

Le petit bonhomme de neige me suivit sous le regard gêné des personnes. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi autant de monde était surpris de voir un bonhomme de neige qui parle… Personne n'avait entendu parler d'Arendelle ou quoi ?!

Le temps que j'y réfléchisse nous arrivions enfin devant l'endroit inhabité. Il n'y avait aucun touriste. Seul deux gardes se tenaient à l'entrée du château pour la bonne forme. Je les interpelais aussi :

-Bonjour Messieurs je suis la princesse Anna d'Arendelle et j'aimerais visiter le palais des feux roi Erik, Reine Arielle et princesse Mélodie.

-C'est fermé mademoiselle, le jour des visites ne sera que demain à partir de 10 heures.

-Ah… Bon très bien ! A demain dans ce cas dis-je enthousiaste.

Je m'éloignais des gardes fières de ma petite mise en scène. Comme si ces derniers pensaient que j'allais rester tranquillement sur place alors que tout mon pays était en danger. Il devait sûrement y avoir une autre entrée par derrière. Nous parcourûmes donc la plage et découvrîmes avec regret que le château était entouré de remparts. Je ne comprenais pas. D'après ce que Maman et Papa m'en avait raconté, le roi Triton les avait enlevé après que Mélodie soit devenue raisonnable. Pour le coup je fus désemparée jusqu'à qu'Olaf s'exclame:

-Anna regardez il y a un tunnel en dessous du pont qui mène directement aux jardins.

-Mais oui bien sûr !

Le petit bonhomme de neige réussit à déplacer un des barreaux comme il l'avait si bien lu dans le conte. Il s'introduisit ensuite en premier à l'intérieur du tunnel. Le suivant de près je ne redoutais plus d'être mouillée. La seule chose qui gênait mes mouvements fut que ma robe se gonflait. Nous arrivâmes tout de même rapidement de l'autre côté des remparts. Je fus contente de voir qu'aucun garde ne siégeait devant les baies vitrées qui donnaient sur la grande salle de bal. Contre toute attente elles étaient ouvertes. Nous nous faufilâmes à l'intérieur.

-Bien par où commencer maintenant ?! Dis-je en me mordant la lèvre comme chaque fois que j'étais stressée.

-Peut être dans la chambre de Mélodie dit Olaf très simplement.

Quel malin ce bonhomme de neige ! Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais jamais habité dans ce palais…

Pourtant je ne me laissais pas abattre. Il fallait que je me rappelle de la manière dont s'était présenté dans le recueil de contes. Olaf le fit bientôt pour moi. Lui il connaissait le livre par cœur. Sans problème il me montra le chemin. Nous remontâmes l'escalier de la salle de bal puis grimpâmes encore des marches de la tourelle Ouest. L'enfant d'Elsa était un génie. La chambre de Mélodie était bien là.

-Bon bah maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à trouver l'écaille.

Malgré ce qu'on aurait pu croire ce ne fut pas si aisé. Pourtant il n'y avait pas grand-chose dans la pièce. Que des meubles vides et un grand lit. Nous inspectâmes plusieurs fois tout cela du regard mais en vain. Il n'y avait rien. Visiblement nous étions mal partie. L'écaille était peut-être dans la chambre des parents, après tout ça pouvait être logique.

-Anna venez voir le dessin du flocon il est super joli ! S'écria alors Olaf.

Je le rejoins immédiatement après avoir entendu le mot « flocon ». Cependant une fois à ses côtés je ne discernais aucun dessin.

-Alors où est-ce ? Demandais-je impatiente.

-Vous ne le voyez pas au sol.

J'inspectais aussitôt le carrelage et la gravure me sauta immédiatement aux yeux. Sans même chercher à comprendre je m'approchais au centre du flocon et vis l'écaille qui brillait incrustée dans le reste du carrelage.

-Olaf il faut que tu retires l'écaille du sol.

Le petit bonhomme de neige hocha la tête et s'exécuta. Il enfonça sa carotte de façon à ce l'écaille finisse par céder. Un petit bout de carrelage partit et nous pûmes attraper le petit bout étincelant assez aisément.

La suite fut comme une scène au ralentit. J'entendis l'alarme suivie de près par une gigantesque caisse en bois qui nous tomba dessus. Avant même que je puisse le dire à haute voix nous étions entourés des gardes que j'avais vu à l'entrée.

-Encore vous ?! S'énerva l'un des deux. On vous a dit que c'était fermé.

-J'avais besoin de savoir si ce que vous disiez est vrai dis-je hargneusement.

-Donc vous avez volé ! S'exclama l'autre garde en s'emparant de l'écaille.

-Relâchez-moi ! Mon peuple est en danger ! Criais-je alors que la cage se relevait.

Ils m'empoignèrent violemment par le bras n'écoutant rien à mes simagrées. J'aurais aimé pouvoir leur donner deux poings dans la figure mais ils étaient trop forts pour que je puisse m'enlever. Ils m'emmenèrent dans les geôles du palais qui servait toujours de prison même si la famille royale n'était plus là.

Ils me larguèrent à l'intérieur et refermèrent la porte à double tour.

-Tu vas rester ici jusqu'à que notre maire ait décidé de ton sort ! Grogna l'un des gardes.

Alors qu'ils s'en allaient, je criais assez fort :

-VOUS VOUS ADRESSEZ A LA PRINCESSE D'ARENDELLE UN JOUR VOUS PAYEREZ POUR VOS ACTES !

J'étais énervée. Je n'avais pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien quand même ?! Ma sœur et mon peuple était en danger ! Je ne pouvais pas rester là sans rien faire ! Olaf était dos à moi et observais les murs humides.

-Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ? Murmura-t-il.

-Je n'en sais rien avouais-je sur le point d'éclater en sanglots…. Peut-être que nous pourrions dormir.

Le bonhomme de neige me regarda comme si j'étais folle. En effet il n'était pas très tard. Je ne voulais pas dormir par plaisir en fait. Je cherchais juste un nouveau moyen d'entrer en contact avec Emma. Je m'allongeais immédiatement sur le sol dur et fermais les yeux pour tenter d'appeler mon inconscient. Ce fut plus long que prévu mais je finis par y parvenir.

Je fus heureuse de voir que la gardienne d'Yggdrasil m'avait écouté du premier coup cette fois. Oubliant qui elle était je courus enlacer ma minie-moi. Elle ne me repoussa pas mais resta très détachée.

-Je vois que tu as encore des ennuis se fâcha-t-elle.

-J'ai fait de mon mieux boudais-je.

-Ce n'est pas encore ça.

J'étais à bout de nerfs. Me prendre toutes ses remarques acerbes ne m'aidait pas du tout. Ma gorge se voila, je grimaçais et pleurais enfin.

-Allons, allons dit-elle en me tapotant le dos, ça n'arrangera rien de chouiner, d'autant plus que tes efforts n'ont pas été faits en vain. Regarde ce que j'ai réussi à récupérer.

Sous mes yeux surpris je la vis alors me tendre… L'écaille.

-Ne t'en fais pas tu l'auras au réveil.

-Oui mais comment je vais faire pour m'échapper ?! Demandais-je.

-Ce que tu peux être impatiente ! Prend ceci.

La Minie-Anna me tendit alors une feuille de papier blanche avec un fusain.

-Je ne sais pas dessiner commentais-je.

-Peu importe le but est que tu fasses une porte ouverte. Si le fusain marche bien ça ouvrira.

Je trouvais toute cette situation complètement idiote. Mais après tout dans un rêve tout est possible. Suivant ce que venait de m'ordonner Emma. Redoutant que ça ne marche pas, je ne fus toutefois pas surprise en voyant que la porte se déverrouilla. Oubliant ma minie-moi je courrais vers la liberté. Ça ne lui plut pas du tout. En moins de dix secondes je fus ramenée dans ma prison et la porte se referma à clef.

-Je n'avais pas fini me gronda la gardienne.

-Qu'y-a-t-il encore ? Grognais-je.

-Tu crois que ça y est tu as gagné ? Tu crois que vos destins ont changé ? Tu crois vraiment ça ? Tu as juste récupérer une simple petite écaille et ça y est tu penses que c'est fini ?!

-C'est vous qui aviez dit qu'il fallait que ça.

-Certes mais comme toute chose ça se complique. Tu as les ingrédients c'est très bien SAUF que maintenant il va falloir que tu te prépares à la bataille… Dois-je te rappeller qu'Arendelle est sous l'emprise d'ennemis ?!

-Mais… Mais je croyais que le jeune homme que j'avais rencontré… Ce Viktor d'Elrédor avait géré la situation.

-Oh bien sûr il l'a géré mais pas pour ton gain…

-Attendez quoi ? Demandais-je ne comprenant plus rien.

La petite Emma me lança un regard désespéré et répondit :

-Il était du côté des ennemis, il t'a entourloupé !

Je bouillonnais aussitôt de l'intérieur en entendant la vérité. Une image du jeune homme me vint de suite en mémoire. Je me voyais lui exploser la cervelle jusqu'à qu'il meurt. Ce qui pouvait paraître logique en fait…

-Je suppose qu'ils viennent prendre leur revanche par rapport au traité économique eux aussi…

La réponse d'Emma m'étonna :

-Oui et non. Ils viennent pour quelque chose de plus fort encore, quelque chose qui a un rapport avec moi.

-Je vous écoute.

\- Quand le pacte économique a été créé tout le monde l'a signé. Tout le monde sauf le pays d'El redore. Le roi qui était un vieil homme sans descendance n'avait pas confiance en cette chose et doutait qu'un jour il se pourrait qu'il n'y ait plus de pacte économique. Il décida alors de faire appel à l'Yggdrasil donc à moi. Il me demanda de lui donner un fils qui soit immortel et de l'être lui-même par ma grâce. Le problème c'est que même dans le divin pour avoir un enfant nous sommes obligés de passer par la même méthode que les mortels. Comme il ne cessait de me prier une nuit je suis descendue et je lui ai offert ce qu'il désirait. Je suis tombée enceinte et neuf mois plus tard j'ai accouché d'un garçon. L'homme l'a pris, m'a remercié et a continué de me prier jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Son enfant grandissait tous les 100 ans. Ce qui lui donne aujourd'hui une vingtaine d'années…

-Et il est où le rapport avec nous là ?! La coupais-je.

-Je vais y venir ! Cesse d'être si impatiente. Cet homme tu le connais, tu étais tombée amoureuse de lui alors qu'il voulait que ton trône…

-QUOI ?! CET HOMME EST HANS !

-Précisément…

-Mais pourquoi a-t-il dit qu'il venait des îles du Sud dans ce cas ?

-C'est son père qui l'a confié sous ma demande, ça faisait partit du pacte. Il ne voulait pas que des rumeurs se propagent dans le pays à savoir d'où sortirait cet enfant.

-C'est pour cela que tout le monde le rejeter, parce qu'il n'était pas des leurs dis-je.

-Exact. Tout le monde le rejetait sauf Viktor le fils adopté. Hans en a fait son larbin.

-Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec nous soupirais-je.

-J'y viens. A partir de ce moment le vieil homme est rentré dans le cercle du pacte économique même s'il ne l'avait pas signé. Lui et vos ancêtres étaient très proches, jusqu'à la mort de vos parents et SURTOUT jusqu'à que les pouvoirs d'Elsa arrivent. Le vieil homme a trouvé qu'Arendelle devenait une relation économique trop mystérieuse. Il s'est donc renseigné pour savoir ce qu'il se tramait. Il n'a pas pu obtenir grand-chose vu que vos parents étaient décédés et qu'Arendelle n'était ouvert à personne jusqu'à qu'Elsa règne. Il s'est donc tourné vers moi. Il a été furieux en apprenant la vérité.

-Venez-en aux faits pitié ! Que vous êtes longues ! Criais-je exaspérée.

-Très bien, très bien, Le roi Adgar a fait exactement comme le vieil homme afin de protéger sa descendance. Il a prié Yggdrasil et j'ai répondu à sa demande. J'ai révélé au vieil homme que j'ai couché avec votre père et que vous êtes née de cette relation. Voilà.

-Attendez… Attendez… Vous… Voulez… Dire QUE MA MERE N'EST PAS MA MERE ?! M'exclamais-je.

La minie Anna me regarda d'un air désorienté et répliqua :

-Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens.

-MA MERE N'EST PAS IDUN ! Hurlais-je cette fois d'une façon compréhensible.

-Exactement.

-Non ! Vous mentez ! Vous, vous ne pouvez pas être ma mère ! Vous êtes blondes ! Divine ! Immortelle ! C'est impossible !

-Et pourtant je te promets que c'est la réalité. Quand les autres mondes d'Yggdrasil ont appris comment j'avais agi, ils m'ont rejetés et m'ont exilé sur Terre…

-ATTENDEZ ! Ça veut dire qu'Hans est mon demi-frère ?!

-Oui.

-C'est ignoble… Je crois que je vais vomir.

-Veux-tu savoir qui est le vieil homme ? A moins que tu l'ais deviné ? Les deux étaient sur place au couronnement d'Elsa et après l'accident hivernal.

-Non je ne vois pas.

-Si je te dis que tu as dansé avec les deux tu te rappelles ?

Je réfléchis. Pourquoi cette idiote était obligée de passer par des questions pour me dire. C'est alors que mon cerveau s'illumina :

-WESELTON !

-C'est bien lui en personne, le duc de Weselton, il est plus connu sous le nom de son duché mais Weselton fait partie du royaume d'Elrédor, il gouverne les deux et son prénom est bien Hodin.

-Il n'a pas une tête à s'appeler comme ça commentais-je d'une manière un peu décalé.

-Je pense que ça importe peu reprit la gardienne ne comprenant pas le rapport entre un prénom et un acte.

-Oh mon Dieu… Cette fois je vais vraiment vomir.

-Quand Weselton a su la vérité il a décidé de venir se venger. C'est pour ça qu'il est venu avec Hans au couronnement de votre sœur. Il ne se doutait pas du tout que les évènements prendraient cette ampleur. C'est pourquoi il a sauté sur l'occasion. Sauf que quand votre sœur a rétabli le royaume. Elle a renvoyé Hans prisonnier chez lui ET couper le pacte économique avec le duc.

-C'est donc pour ça qu'ils sont en ce moment au château en train de se venger. Il n'y aucune cible dangereuse vu que je suis partie.

-C'est ça.

-Il va donc falloir que je le combatte.

-Oui.

-Il n'y a plus de temps à perdre dans ce cas-là ! Puis-je me réveiller et partir cette fois ?

-Attend ! Sache que si tu réussi à changer ce destin Suzanne et Nikolas ainsi que le roi et la reine pourront revivre. Ah ! J'oubliais je garde les ingrédients je viendrais te les donner quand tu en auras besoin… Anna ! Anna ! Attend tu n'as pas dessiné.

-J'ai pas le temps de penser à ça faut y aller ! La pressais-je refaisant le dessin de la porte au fusain.

Emma sourit derrière ses dents de laits et conclut :

-Tu as raison : C'est l'heure.


	19. Chapitre 19 : Le combat

**Chapitre 19 : Le combat :**

Du côté d'Elsa pendant qu'Anna sort de prison :

-Je n'ai pas tout compris à votre histoire commença Elsa.

-Ce n'est pourtant pas très compliqué. Les familles royales ont fait un pacte économique il y a bien longtemps, beaucoup d'entre elles se sont éteintes car n'ont pas respectées l'accord avec la gardienne d'Yggdrasil. Sauf que mon père qui est le duc de Weselton a fait en sorte de me procréer avec la gardienne pour que je sois inaccessible et votre père aurait fait pareil avec Anna pour protéger votre famille…

-Et donc Raiponce, Eugène et la famille de Coronna faisaient partis des gens qui n'ont pas respectés l'accord de votre « mère » ? Demanda la souveraine en observant avec pitié les membres de sa famille.

-C'est bien ça.

-Permettez-moi de vous dire que vous êtes quand même un grand psychopathe !

-Oh merci du com… commença-t-il.

-Vous vouliez, vous marier avec votre demi-sœur ! continua la reine choquée.

-Je désirais avoir le pouvoir précisa-t-il.

-Vous auriez pu vous marier avec moi vous l'auriez eu… Ajouta-t-elle sans réfléchir.

-Non ma chère, je désirais avoir le pouvoir mais pas le pouvoir politique.

-Je vous rappelle qu'outre le pouvoir politique j'ai un pouvoir de glace déclara Elsa, le regardant comme un attardé.

-Votre pouvoir est une punition, me marier avec vous aurait fait des effets négatifs… Voilà pourquoi c'est mon frère qui vous monte et non moi…

Elsa frémit en entendant ça.

-Assez je ne veux pas en savoir plus commanda-t-elle.

-Je suis navrée mais je vais quand même finir mon explication : Je voulais m'accoupler à Anna pour une raison plus particulière, voyez-vous quand mon père et votre père lui ont demandé d'avoir des enfants « invincible » elle n'a pas rechigné et a fait ce qu'on lui demandait, sauf qu'elle a posé ses conditions : Il y en a deux. Soit les deux enfants se marient pour avoir tous les pouvoirs et gouverner le monde. Soit les enfants se combattent jusqu'à qu'un des deux meurent pour que l'autre récupère tous ses pouvoirs et gouverne le monde.

-Comme je n'ai pas accepté la première, vous revenez vous venger en faisant la deuxième dit Elsa en se mordant la lèvre.

-Tout à fait. C'est pour ça que nous allons attendre sagement votre sœur pour que je puisse la tuer.

-Vous êtes un monstre !

-Je sais. A présent que vous êtes trop concernée par toutes ses choses je vais vous emmener rejoindre vos compatriotes.

Elsa crut qu'il allait la tuer. Mais le sens de sa phrase ne semblait pas rimer avec ça visiblement. Il mit les trois corps sur le lit et déposa un voile blanc au-dessus d'eux. Elsa n'osait croire qu'ils étaient tous véritablement morts. Pour elle ils dormaient juste. La souveraine se demandait donc ce qui allait se passer pour elle. Elle n'eût pas à attendre longtemps.

Hans l'empoigna par les bras et la conduisit au sous-sol là où se trouvaient les cachots. La reine fut surprise d'y voir ses gardes ainsi que Kay et Gerda.

-Votre altesse ! Vous êtes en vie ! S'écrièrent-ils avec une pointe de soulagement.

La souveraine n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'Hans la coupa :

-Pour le moment oui.

Il mit la clef dans la serrure mais n'ouvrit pas tout de suite. Sous les yeux surpris de la reine il sortit une autre petit clef en or et lui enleva les menottes.

-Il faut être fou pour agir ainsi souligna Elsa heureuse d'avoir retrouvé tous ses membres bien qu'ils soient engourdis.

-Pourquoi donc ? Demanda Hans avec un demi-sourire.

-Mais pour ça voyons ! S'exclama la reine.

Elle tendit ses bras attendant que le jet blanc parte. Mais rien ne sortit. Son cœur se serra. Elle réssaya plusieurs fois d'affilés se rendant autant ridicule aux yeux des prisonniers que du prince. Ce dernier riait aux éclats face à sa prestation.

-Ma chère Elsa auriez-vous déjà oublié ce que je vous ai dit ? Questionna-t-il, Pensez-vous vraiment que je prendrais un tel risque ?

-Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir.

-L'autre fois avant que vous ne veniez manger je me suis débrouillé pour glisser une potion dans votre nourriture. Il me semblait que je vous l'avais déjà dit.

-Non répondit la reine médusée.

-Cette potion je l'ai acheté à Oaken, il avait lui-même été la chercher chez Grand Pabby. Cette potion vous a enlevé vos pouvoirs. Vous n'aurez plus jamais de glace, ni de neige.

Elsa n'aurait su dire si elle devait être soulagée ou anxieuse. Un peu des deux sans doute. En d'autres circonstances elle aurait remercié le ciel pour l'avoir délivré de ce châtiment natal. Malheureusement en ce moment elle en aurait bien eu besoin. Impossible de geler Hans à présent. Son royaume était perdu.

-Vous pouvez entrer à présent ! S'exclama le prince des îles du sud.

Il lui ouvrit la porte et la poussa à l'intérieur. Elsa enrageait. Pourquoi les autres n'avaient-ils pas profité de cet instant de répit pour pouvoir s'enfuir ?! C'était vraiment tous des moutons. La duchesse se tenait auprès de lui. La souveraine n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'elle était de leurs côtés.

Hans prit soin de bien fermer la porte de la cellule. Les fers claquèrent dans un bruit de ferraille. Le prince remonta les premières marches et se retourna une dernière fois :

-Oh fait j'oubliais de vous dire Majesté… Maintenant que vous n'avez plus vos pouvoirs vous allez mourir. La potion d'Oaken avait également cette particularité. Plus de pouvoir, plus de vie.

-Vous mentez ! Cria Elsa alors qu'elle se sentait de plus en plus faible.

La tête lui tournait. Ses paupières semblaient lourdes. Elle était étourdie. Non ! Tout ceci était psychologique. Elle allait très bien. Pourtant elle était face à quelque chose de nouveau : la chaleur. Cette chaleur lui était insupportable. Hans rit en la voyant ainsi puis il les laissa comme de simples fardeaux. Elle le vit monter la dernière marche nettement. Elle vit une forme floue ouvrir la porte. Elle entendit la lourde porte claquer. Puis plus rien. Il faisait tout noir.

Anna pendant qu'Elsa est prisonnière :

Je sortis rapidement de la prison. Je dus tout de même y retourner en m'apercevant qu'Olaf n'avait pas suivi. Il s'était vraiment endormi. Je le secouais un bon coup.

-Allez debout ! Dépêche-toi Arendelle est en danger ! Criais-je.

-Mais on est prisonni…marmonna-t-il.

-Emma a fait le nécessaire ! Le coupais-je, bouge-toi maintenant !

Il eût juste le temps de se remettre sur pieds que je lui empoignais fermement le bout de bois qui lui servait de bras. Nous sortîmes du château. Les gardes tentèrent de nous rattraper mais cette fois je leur collais deux poings dans la figure. Inutile de dire que j'avais mal aux mains après ça.

-Il faut trouver un bureau de poste pour avoir une calèche au plus vite.

-Anna je pense que ça ne sera pas nécessaire commença le petit bonhomme de neige.

-Bien sûr que si voyons allez viens !

-Mais Anna…

-VIENS !

-Non, dit Olaf en boudant, si vous voulez partir de votre côté très bien mais moi je vais rejoindre Oaken !

Je restais en arrêt en entendant ces propos. Le petit bonhomme de neige avait raison. Au loin tel un miracle se tenait Oaken à côté de son traîneau de marchandise qui était à présent bien rempli. Nous nous ruâmes immédiatement vers lui ayant peur qu'il s'en aille sans nous. Il fut surpris de nous voir.

-Youhou ! Bonjour princesse Anna.

-Oaken il faut que vous me rameniez à Arendelle tout de suite !

-Je n'ai pas le droit de vous prendre. Les gardes me permettent juste d'aller chercher et donner des marchandises.

-Quels gardes ? Demandais-je abasourdie.

-Les gardes qui entourent le royaume. Plus personne n'a le droit d'entrer ni de sortir sous peine de mort.

-Et vous acceptez ça ?! Personne n'a pensé à se rebeller ?

-Le peuple n'en a pas besoin personne ne sort de la ville puisque je leur apporte à manger.

Je me sentis bouillonner de l'intérieur. Je n'avais plus envie d'être patiente. Malgré sa carrure qui pouvait paraître effrayante je lui criais d'une voix autoritaire :

-Ecoutez-moi bien ! Je suis la princesse de ce royaume ! J'ai le droit de vie et de mort sur toute la population si elle me manque de respect ! Et c'est justement ce que vous êtes en train de faire ! Alors je ne vous le redemanderais pas deux fois ! Soit vous me conduisez à Arendelle soit vous mourrez !

Je ne savais pas si j'avais été crédible. Cet instant de colère me rappelait quand j'avais essayé de me montrer dure envers Kristoff pour qu'il m'emmène à la montagne du Nord. En tous les cas le marchand consentit enfin à recevoir mon ordre.

-Il reste une petite place à l'arrière du traîneau, mais vous devrez porter le petit bonhomme de neige sur vos genoux.

-Ce n'est pas grave, maintenant allons-y nous avons déjà perdu assez de temps ! Conclus-je.

Contrairement à l'allée je ne restais pas silencieuse en chemin. Je le bombardais de questions :

-Expliquez-moi concrètement la situation depuis que vous m'avez laissé au port de Skägen.

-Au début il ne s'est pas passé grand-chose. Je vous ai amené au port et ai déposé mes marchandises comme convenu. Le changement est survenu quand je suis revenu de Skägen. Il y avait des gardes devant la porte du magasin. Je me suis tout de suite méfié. Je leur ai demandé où était ma famille. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils n'avaient touché à personne. Je les ai ensuite questionné pour savoir ce qu'ils faisaient ici et ils m'ont dit que sur ordre de la reine plus personne ne devait rentrer ni sortir d'Arendelle excepté les marchands. Et comme je suis le plus grand marchand du royaume je suis le seul qui puisse me promener à l'extérieur…

-Ce n'est pas l'œuvre d'Elsa le coupais-je, le château est assiégé.

-Je le sais déjà… Mais laissez-moi reprendre… Au début je pensais donc que c'était l'œuvre de notre bien aimé reine, mais un jour que je faisais une livraison au palais j'ai appris ce qui s'y tramait. J'ai vu les hommes masqués faire souffrir sa majesté et je n'ai pu m'empêcher de ressentir une profonde colère.

-Alors pourquoi n'avez-vous pas agi ?! M'énervais-je, pourquoi la situation est toujours la même ? Et que lui ont-ils fait ?!

-En toute honnêté elle avait l'air d'être misérable princesse. Ils m'ont menacé de mort, ils m'ont offert une belle somme d'argent pour ne pas que je me rebelle et que je passe sous silence ce qui était arrivé ici.

-Donc vous avez préféré vous taire…Soupirais-je.

-Ils menaçaient ma famille se défendit-il et puis comme je vous l'ai déjà dit le village ne manquait de rien puisque je leurs rapportais les provisions.

-Si jamais on s'en sort je vous mets en première loge pour la potence déclarais-je durement.

Puis je songeais que ce n'était pas vraiment le meilleur moyen pour mettre mon seul allié de mon côté. Je renchéris alors :

-A moins que vous m'aidiez à reconquérir mon royaume en unissant le peuple pour renverser Hans.

-Ça peut s'envisager… Mais il a une armée très puissante.

Mon moral retomba à zéro après avoir entendu ça. Comment faire pour le vaincre ? Je n'avais aucun pouvoir comme Elsa malheureusement. Elsa, elle, était forte ! Elle était capable de créer toute sorte de chose grâce à la neige et la glace. Olaf, La patinoire, l'hiver, le palais, Guimauve…

-MAIS OUI C'EST CA ! Hurlais-je réalisant brusquement un plan démentiel dans ma tête. Monsieur Oaken est-ce que les gardes sont postés jusqu'à la montagne du Nord ?

-Non princesse Anna ils ne vont pas aussi haut.

-Très bien. Je vous sommes donc de m'arrêter juste au pied de la Montagne puis de repartir faire ce que nous avons dit ! M'écriais-je.

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Je vais chercher du renfort qui est puissant qui ajoutera une grande force à tout le village réuni. C'est vraiment important insistais-je.

-Bien dans ce cas nous y voilà.

-Parfait. N'oubliez pas de rassembler tous les villageois ! Nous nous retrouverons devant votre boutique !

-Comptez sur moi.

Je sautais avant même que le traineau ne soit arrêté.

-Olaf suis-moi ! Indiquais-je en faisant un grand signe de la main.

Ne perdant pas de temps je courus de plus en plus vite en direction du palais. Bien entendu ce n'était pas aussi évident de courir en pente que ça n'y paraissait. Ayant pris trop rapidement de la vitesse je m'essoufflais en un rien de temps et fus obligée de ralentir contre mon gré.

-Allez Olaf plus… Plus vite dis-je d'une voix de plus en plus irritée.

Je respirais durement. Mes yeux pleuraient tellement j'avais mal à la gorge.

-Anna vous allez bien ? S'inquiéta le petit bonhomme de neige alors que nous arrivions aux pieds de l'escalier de verre.

-Oui il faut juste que je reprenne mon souffle deux secondes agonisais-je. Allez viens !

Je recommençais à courir malgré l'escalier qui glissait. Je faillis tomber à plusieurs reprises mais je m'accrochais à la rambarde. Olaf s'en sortait mieux que moi. Il était déjà de l'autre côté.

-Va frapper ! Criais-je atteignant enfin la neige sulfureuse.

Je m'accroupis un instant pour reprendre mon souffle. Nous n'eûmes pas à attendre trop longtemps. Le lourd battant de la porte bougea enfin et nous nous retrouvâmes face à Guimauve. Ses orbites vides nous regardaient d'un air étonné.

-Tu vas venir avec moi il faut qu'on sauve ta Maman dis-je innocemment.

La bête me regarda mais cette fois avec un air féroce. Pourvu qu'elle ne se rappelle pas de moi comme d'un ennemi. Tout ça c'était de la faute d'Elsa !

-S'il te plaît ! La reine est en danger ! Il faut que tu viennes vite !

La bête sortit soudain ses pics comme si elle avait enfin compris ce que je venais de lui expliquer.

-Mais Guimauve ne va-t-il pas fondre en chemin ? S'inquiéta Olaf.

-Tu n'as qu'à monter sur sa tête comme ça ton nuage le nourriras également.

D'un geste j'indiquais à la grosse bête de faire ce que je venais de dire. Puis je lui demandais rapidement de me prendre dans son autre main pour que nous allions plus vite.

-AU CHATEAU TOUT DE SUITE ! Hurlais-je comme une guerrière.

Guimauve se rua alors vers le palais de glace.

-Mais non idiot l'autre château ! Celui qu'on voit tout en bas ! Compris ?

La bête me grogna dessus et nous partîmes enfin.

Elsa pendant qu'Anna traverse tout Arendelle

La souveraine sentait le poison s'infiltrait dans tout son corps. Ses pouvoirs n'étaient plus et bientôt sa vie serait pareille. Comment avait-elle pu en arriver là ? Ses yeux étaient faibles, elle sentait que ses confrères tentaient de la sauver. Elle voyait des formes tourner autour d'elle. Elle ne reconnaissait plus les visages.

-Reine Elsa respirez ! Ne cessait-on de répéter dans un écho lointain.

Mais la jeune femme avait de plus en plus de mal. Ses poumons semblaient ampli d'eau. Une odeur de pourriture lui engorger les narines. Elle ne désirait qu'une chose : mourir. Mourir pour ne plus avoir à subir tout cela. Une souffrance mystérieuse commençait à la prendre au flanc gauche. Ça lui déchirait les entrailles. De plus depuis quelques minutes des pas lourds résonnaient dans sa tête faisant trembler tout le sol. Elle entendait hurler.

-Que se passe-t-il Majesté ?

Visiblement ça ne semblait pas être dans sa tête.

-Aaaaaaahhhh ! Hurla-t-elle quand quelques minutes plus tard elle sentit qu'on lui agrippait les cheveux.

-Quelle est cette plaisanterie ! Postillonna Hans à son oreille.

-Je… je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler pleurnicha la reine avec rage.

-Ne te moque pas de moi sale monstre ! Il y a une de tes créatures qui a déjà tué nombre de mes gardes ! Et elle se dirige dangereusement vers le château !

Elsa se demanda un instant comment Olaf avait-il pu faire ça avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait sans doute de Guimauve. Elle savait que le bonhomme de neige ne pouvait pas se déplacer tout seul. Elle espérait fortement que c'était l'œuvre d'Anna. Kristoff l'espérait aussi. Il aurait aimé que sa fiancée pense à avertir les trolls. Grand Pabby aurait trouvé une solution en moins de deux.

-Frérot ! C'est bien la princesse Anna qui mène le monstre ! Et Oaken est à la tête de l'armée du village ! S'écria Viktor ne se préoccupant pas des alliés.

-LA PAIX ! S'exclama Hans, JE ME FICHE DES VILLAGEOIS ET JE ME FICHE DE CETTE BETE GIGANTESQUE ! JE VEUX UN COMBAT AVEC LA PRINCESSE ANNA ET C'EST TOUT !

-Mais et les autres ? Demanda Viktor.

-BON DIEU MAIS JE M'EN FICHE DES AUTRES ! Rugit-il en enfermant son faux frère et la duchesse dans le cachot avec les autres.

Il remonta ensuite dans le hall et sortit du château armé de son fusil et de son épée. Il décida d'aller à la rencontre de celle qui avait failli un jour être sa femme. Il n'eut pas à aller bien loin. Tout le royaume s'arrêta en le voyant.

Ce traître était là devant moi. Comme il paraissait petit vu d'ici. Un lourd silence s'abattit lorsqu'il se présenta. J'ordonnais aux autres de ne plus bouger.

-Prince Hans je sais qui vous êtes ! Criais-je ma voix résonnant comme un écho à travers le royaume au repos. Je sais ce que vous venez faire à Arendelle ! Je consens à vous libérer et à vous renvoyer chez vous si vous me promettez que vous ne remettrez plus jamais les pieds ici ! Considérez que c'est une offrande de votre demi-sœur !

Sa réponse fut comme un coup de lame :

-Il ne me sied guère d'accéder à votre requête !

-Très bien ! Dans ce cas la sentence est la mort ! Renchéris-je. Tuons-le !

La foule retrouva sa voix. Nous étions prêts à l'attaque. Hans ne bougea pas. A la place il sortit son épée et l'envoya en plein sur Guimauve. D'un geste tranchant son bras se découpa me faisant hurler jusqu'à que j'atteigne le sol. Heureusement il y eut plus de peur que de mal. Alors que je crachais les graviers que je m'étais pris dans la bouche Hans me donna un coup de pied pour me remettre debout.

-Le combat se fait uniquement entre vous et moi ! Cria-t-il, Voyons un peu ce que vous avez dans le ventre.

La foule s'arrêta immédiatement et nous fixa attendant un glorieux combat. Hans s'accroupit au sol et me monta dessus pour ne pas que je puisse me relever. Il me maintenait la tête afin que je n'utilise pas mes bras. J'essayais de l'étrangler mais ça ne marchait pas.

-Chère demie-sœur savait vous que notre mère nous a donné à chacun un pouvoir étonnant et qu'en nous unissant nous aurions pu régner sur le monde entier ?

-Plutôt mourir que de régner avec vous maugréais-je en lui crachant à la figure. Et je n'ai aucun pouvoir malgré ce que vous pouvez penser.

Ma réaction le fit ricaner comme un enfant de cinq ans.

-Mon pouvoir Anna est la haine, le vôtre est l'amour. C'est un peu comme le ying et le yang chez les chinois. Vous transmettez tellement d'amour Anna, et il en faut de l'amour pour gouverner autant que de la haine, alors puisque vous ne voulez pas de ma proposition en mariage je vais faire en sorte de récupérer votre pouvoir.

Tandis que je me sentais impuissante, le visage d'Hans vint se plaquer contre le mien. Sa bouche se frotta contre la mienne. Je sentis mes lèvres s'hérissaient d'horreur. Une aura commença à se séparer de mon corps. Plus Hans avançait dans le baiser, plus la profondeur de mon pouvoir lui revenait. Sa langue gluante me dégoûtait, il la tournait malicieusement avec la mienne me rendant de plus en plus hargneuse. Je ne pouvais pas bouger. Priant pour qu'il me reste encore un peu d'amour je montais mon genou et lui plantais un grand coup dans ses parties intimes. Ce n'était pas ce qui y avait de plus efficace mais il eut au moins le mérite de se retirer de mon visage. Ne perdant pas de temps je décidais d'avoir recours à la dernière solution que je pouvais encore maîtriser : ma bouche.

-Lâchez-moi ! Criais-je avant de lui mordre la main.

Je ne m'arrêtais pas avant de sentir le goût de son sang dans ma bouche. Profitant de son instant de souffrance je me relevais, attrapais son épée qu'il avait laissée au sol et lui mis sous la gorge.

-Je renouvelle ma proposition Annonçais-je car au fond je n'aimais pas être si méchante.

-Jamais je ne me soumettrais devant une femme ! Grogna-t-il.

-Vous êtes sûr de vous ?

Comme toute réponse il essaya de me mordre à son tour. Furieuse je lui entaillais alors le cou et lui attrapais les cheveux :

-OU EST MA SŒUR ESPECE DE GOUJAT PESTITENTIEL!?

-Elle est sur le point de mourir ! Ragea-t-il.

-OU LA LAISSEZ-VOUS CREVER AINSI COMME UNE CHIENNE ?! REPONDEZ SALE ORDURE !

-Elle est aux cachots avec les autres de votre camp.

-OAKEN CHARGEZ-VOUS DE LES LIBERER ! Criais-je de plus belle. ET QU'UN MEDECIN EXAMINE LA REINE ELSA VITE !

Guimauve et Olaf restèrent avec moi le temps que je tue Hans complètement. Il fallait que j'enfonce l'épée plus fortement pour que ça marche. Malheureusement mon côté bienveillante n'arrivait pas à prendre la décision. Si j'hésitais trop Hans reprendrait le dessus. Il fallait donc agir. Prenant le fusil qui était également au sol je fermais les yeux et tirais plusieurs fois de suite vers le prince des îles du Sud. Je trouvais la fin de cette quête trop rapide à mon goût. Je ne voulais plus bouger après ça.

-Olaf aide-moi s'il te plaît murmurais-je refoulant une nausée.

Le petit bonhomme de neige descendit alors de Guimauve et me guida loin du corps.

-Vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux princesse, on ne voit plus rien.

Exécutant son ordre je découvris que le pied de Guimauve se trouvait juste sous une parcelle de terre rosée. Il avait recouvert le corps de terre à la va-vite.

-Majesté peut-être serait-il temps d'aller voir votre sœur ? Décréta le petit bonhomme de neige.

-Oh bien sûr ! Où avais-je la tête !

Je courus immédiatement en direction du château. Croisant des passants je sus en un rien de temps où se trouvait ma sœur. Le médecin l'avait ramené des cachots. Elle avait été déposée dans notre ancienne chambre d'enfant.

-Laissez passer s'il vous plaît ! Ordonnais-je poussant les passants qui bloquaient la porte.

Kristoff, la duchesse de Funningur et Viktor entouraient le lit. Il n'y avait aucune trace de Raiponce et Eugène. J'aurais aimé embrasser et enlacer mon bien aimé mais ce n'était pas le bon moment. Je me focalisais sur Elsa. Elle était aussi livide que dans mon rêve.

-Je t'en prie Elsa il faut que tu vives pour moi et pour le royaume murmurais-je en lui prenant la main, c'est fini j'ai tué Hans et le peuple est en train de s'occuper des autres traîtres.

Elle était brûlante et comme dans le rêve du pue sortait de son flanc.

-Anna chuchota-t-elle, Anna tu as toujours été là pour moi, et je ne t'ai jamais remercié, j'ai passé mon temps à te repousser à cause de mon pouvoir et maintenant que je ne l'ai plus c'est la mort qui me remercie.

-Ne dis pas ça dis-je en lui embrassant le front. Tu vas vivre Elsa.

-Je sens que je pars… Anna pourras-tu me pardonner pour tout ce que je t'ai fait ?

-Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, nous te pardonnons tous soufflais-je.

Ma grande sœur me sourit une dernière fois et ses yeux se fermèrent pour toujours. Ses doigts se desserrèrent de ma main. Les gens du peuple enlevèrent leurs couvre-chefs tandis qu'un lourd silence envahit les murs du château. Je restais en arrêt complètement bloquée. Je ne me sentis pas mettre ma tête dans mes bras. Je ne m'entendis pas pleurer. Je ne voyais plus à cause des larmes. Je ne goûtais pas à la victoire trop précoce et rapide qui était survenue. Je refusais l'odeur morbide qui logeait déjà dans la pièce. La lourde main de Kristoff vint se poser contre mon dos mais je n'en voulais pas. Je ne le repoussais pas pour autant.

-Emmm…Emma… Tu… Tu avais promis… Que… Que tout s'arrangerait hoquetais-je entre deux sanglots, mais tu m'as menti.


	20. Chapitre 20: La plus belle des aventures

**Chapitre 20 : La plus belle des aventures :**

-Oui tu m'as menti repris-je en sanglotant.

Peu à peu la tristesse laissa place à la colère. Mon visage était rouge, gonflé à bloc. Je repoussais violemment la main de Kristoff et me levais le plus fièrement possible.

-Cher peuple d'Arendelle la reine Elsa ne nous aura pas quitté en vain ! Prononçais-je d'une voix tremblotante. Le royaume restera en paix à présent et Elsa sera la nouvelle protection du royaume ! Son corps reposera auprès des feux rois et reines d'Arendelle là-haut sur la colline qui se situe au centre de la ville. Ainsi nous pourrons nous souvenir à chaque instant de ce qu'elle a subi pour nous tous. Procédons à la cérémonie temps que nous sommes tous réunis.

On ne critiqua pas ma complainte. Bien au contraire ! Les gens semblaient être en transe. Ils sortirent du château pour aller m'attendre au pied de la colline le temps que j'habille Elsa pour son dernier voyage. Sa garde-robe n'était pas très développée. Il y avait quatre robes de couleurs marron/or, rouge, verte turquoise et bleue. Une pour chaque saison. Pendant plusieurs minutes j'observais tour à tour Elsa et chaque robe pour savoir laquelle lui irait le mieux. J'optais pour la bleue de l'hiver… Après tout c'était celle qui nous avait réunis durant un petit moment. A cette idée une nouvelle avalanche de larmes s'éboula sur mes joues. Je suffoquais doucement pour ne pas perdre mon souffle. Quand je pensais à Emma. A Hans. Ils m'avaient menti tous les deux. Telle mère, tel fils. Je les détestais plus que tout. Je leur réservais ma sentence personnelle. Vu ce qui restait du prince des îles du sud je ne comptais pas renvoyer son corps à sa patrie. Les chevaux du royaume se chargeront de l'arroser en guise d'eau bénite. Il n'aura pas de stèle à proprement parler puisque la patte de Guimauve avait fait une belle trace dans le sol. Quant à celle qui se disait « ma mère » je comptais brûler tous les livres de la bibliothèque royale où se trouvaient des chapitres sur l'Yggdrasil. Peut-être que j'allais mourir à mon tour pour ce crime mais tant pis je n'avais plus rien à perdre.

Penser aux châtiments de ses deux vipères me fit ralentir mes larmes. Mon nez était plein. Comme je n'avais pas de mouchoirs je me disais qu'une des robes d'Elsa pourrait faire l'affaire vu qu'elle ne lui servirait plus. J'étais sur le point d'accomplir l'acte quand Kristoff fit irruption dans la pièce :

-Anna murmura-t-il alors que je sursautais.

-J'ai dit que je ne voulais personne dans la chambre répliquais-je un peu agressive.

-Anna… Répéta-t-il.

-Non Kristoff le coupais-je, ce n'est pas le moment de batifoler je suis désolée.

-Je ne suis pas là pour ça reprit-il.

-Bon je vous écoute mais dépêchez-vous dis-je impatiente.

-Il va falloir faire une autre tombe.

-NON ! Hans n'aura le droit à rien m'énervais-je.

-Ce n'est pas pour lui ! Clama-t-il, Raiponce, Eugène et leur enfants sont morts également ! Ils sont dans la chambre d'à côté !

-Vous plaisantez ? Demandais-je en pâlissant.

Je crus que le sol allait de nouveau se dérober sous mes pieds.

-Je n'ai franchement pas une tête à rire. Alors allez-vous faire creuser une autre tombe ?

-Oui…Oui naturellement sanglotais-je.

-Je vais aller m'occuper d'eux à présent. Je tenais juste à vous prévenir. Cessez d'être aussi têtue, c'est énervant.

Il s'en alla avant que j'eûs pu répliquer. Je ne m'attardais pas plus longtemps sur sa remarque et parais enfin ma sœur de sa belle robe bleue. Je la maquillais ensuite très légèrement. Elle était fin prête.

Elle, Eugène et Raiponce furent donc emmenés dans le traineau de Kristoff qui avait été décoré d'un chrysanthème sur la devanture. Les villageois n'avaient pas bougés. Olaf essayait de distraire les enfants mais son état en apprenant la triste nouvelle était le même que tout le monde.

-Où est Guimauve ? Chuchotais-je en l'enlaçant.

-Il est retourné au palais tout seul.

Bien qu'étonnée je ne le restais pas très longtemps me focalisant sur la cérémonie du prêtre. Le passage à l'église ne fut pas fait pour que nous en finissions au plus vite. L'homme religieux prit soin de bien bénir les corps en leur mettant de l'huile sacré sur les fronts. Ils furent ensuite mis en terre sous des stèles de pierre.

-Et leurs corps redeviendront poussières et ils reposeront en paix auprès du Seigneur notre Dieu conclut le prêtre.

-Amen résonna la foule.

Des enfants apportèrent des bouquets de fleurs sur la tombe des Coronien. Je me détachais à mon tour de la foule et m'agenouillais sur la tombe d'Elsa. Quelque chose me gênais au flanc. Je soupirais. Quelle ironie du sort. Sentant que le gène persistait, je mis ma main dans la poche de ma robe et en ressortie l'écaille de Mélodie. C'était elle qui me piquait. Ne sachant plus quoi en faire je décidais de l'enterrer juste devant la stèle de ma chère sœur pour que tous les éléments de cette aventure soient réunis au même endroit. Je laissais ensuite quelques larmes couler. Puis je me relevais enfin et retournais auprès des autres.

-Merci à vous d'être venu et d'avoir combattu pour votre peuple. Dès demain je me chargerais de vous envoyer de l'argent pour votre intervention. Vous pouvez maintenant vous retirer et rester chez vous. C'est jour de deuil !

La foule m'applaudit. Je souris faiblement.

-ANNA ! Hurla soudain Kristoff manquant de me faire une crise cardiaque.

-Non mais ça va pas de crier comme ça ! M'exclamais-je.

-Anna regardez ! Répéta-t-il en indiquant derrière moi.

-Cessez de vous agiter comme un pélican ! Soupirais-je avant de me tourner.

Une énorme bouffée de chaleur s'installa immédiatement dans mon corps. Cela ne pouvait être possible. Ma « mère » siégeait là devant les tombes. J'eus d'abord l'idée de lui sauter dessus pour la taper étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas tenu sa promesse. Mais finalement je courus lui faire un gros câlin.

-Que faîtes-vous là ? Demandais-je.

-C'est toi qui m'a rappelé répondit-elle.

-Mais comment ? Par le désespoir comme dans les livres.

-Oh non ça c'est bien trop commun pour toi répliqua-t-elle en souriant, non c'est grâce à l'écaille, en la mettant dans le sol et en pleurant dessus tu m'as fait réapparaître.

\- Donc vous allez tenir votre promesse ? Quémandais-je d'une voix soulagée me demandant presque si ce n'était pas un coup monté.

-Evidemment rit-elle. J'ai retrouvé ma place auprès de l'Yggdrasil grâce à toi ! Chose promise, chose dû ma chérie.

-Est-ce que j'ai vraiment un pouvoir comme l'a prétendu Hans.

Emma s'approcha alors de moi et me caressa la joue.

-Bien sûr que oui, tu es une petite étourdie tellement naïve que tu en deviens une fabuleuse jeune fille romantique et fleur bleue.

Je songeais d'abord que ce pouvoir me faisait passer pour une fille facile à manier. Mais finalement pour rien au monde je n'aurais voulu être une autre Anna que l'Anna naïve dont tout le monde parlait.

-Et maintenant ce pouvoir est-ce que vous allez me le reprendre ? Paniquais-je.

-Bien sûr que non, je suis là pour rétablir l'ordre ici c'est tout.

Je poussais un soupir de soulagement.

-Commençons par notre bienheureuse reine ! Déclara-t-elle ambitieuse.

Emma se rendit alors sur la stèle et tapa sur la motte de terre qui recouvrait le cercueil. Elsa apparut alors encore endormie. Elle avait l'air de s'être couchée dans la terre fraîche il y a seulement quelques instants. J'observais son ventre. Il ne se levait ni se baisser.

-Calme-toi murmura la gardienne.

Elle s'avança vers le cadavre de ma chère sœur et lui passa une espèce de pommade blanche qui lui recouvrit tout le corps. Peu à peu, Elsa retrouva ses couleurs. Elle eût à peine le temps d'ouvrir les yeux que je me ruais dessus pour lui faire un énorme câlin.

-Anna ! Cria-t-elle hystérique.

-Elsa ! Oh ma Elsa ! Tu es en vie ! Clamais-je plus qu'heureuse, l'étouffant presque.

Je me relevais brusquement et allais de nouveau enlacer ma « mère ».

-Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! M'écriais-je telle une souris.

-Attend ce n'est pas fini rit-elle. La famille d'Arendelle va s'agrandir avec ton grand frère et ta grande sœur. Place à Suzanne et Nikolas.

-Non ! Refusais-je calmement.

-Non ? Répéta-t-elle sans comprendre.

-Je ne veux pas avoir un grand frère et une grande sœur continuais-je calmement.

-Je ne comprends rien à la situation me confia Elsa.

-Pour faire court notre Père et ta Maman ont eu des jumeaux qui sont morts à cause du pacte économique avant nous expliquais-je. Tu as entendu parler du pacte économique ?

-Oui Hans me l'a brièvement décris… D'ailleurs où est ce traitre et ces confrères ?

-J'ai tué ce chien ! Clamais-je.

-Anna surveille ton vocabulaire tout de même !

\- Pardon, dis-je pas du tout désolée.

-Et pourquoi ne veux-tu pas qu'ils reviennent s'ils en ont la possibilité ? Demanda encore ma sœur en revenant au sujet.

-Tu veux peut être que je ressuscite votre père et sa mère ? Renchérit Emma.

-Oh ça serait merveilleux ! Clamais-je un instant hésitante des étoiles, pleins les yeux.

J'aurais aimé les prendre rien qu'une fois encore dans mes bras. Mais il ne fallait pas céder à la tentation. Le devoir d'abord.

-Ça serait de la folie commentais-je, je sais que père et mère nous manque mais ils sont heureux et veillent sur nous là-haut.

-Je ne peux malheureusement réveiller personne d'autres dit la gardienne.

-S'il vous plait… Vous avez bien dit ressusciter des personnes mortes.

-Seulement deux comme Suzanne et Nikolas.

-Très bien… Dans ce cas j'aimerais que vous fassiez revivre le prince Eugène et la princesse Raiponce de Coronna intimais-je.

Son teint se rembrunit.

-Je sais qu'ils ont fait une bêtise à propos du pacte économique mais ils ont le droit à une deuxième chance comme nous… S'il vous plaît mère ? Insistais-je.

-Je ne peux rien pour le bébé… Murmura-t-elle.

-Ils en auront d'autres la coupais-je, mais eux personne ne pourront les refaire.

-Si c'est ton choix allons-y, la reine approuve ?

-Oui répondit Elsa en m'embrassant.

Et la magie opéra. De la même manière que ma mère avait sortie Elsa du trou, le voleur et sa prisonnière sortirent du sommeil éternel. La foule applaudit sous nos yeux étonnés. Je les avais complètement oubliés.

-Princesse Anna est-ce que nous avons quand même le droit de passer la journée à la maison ? Osa demander une petite fille avec des couettes.

Je riais aux éclats.

-Evidemment ! Chose promis chose dû ! Repris-je en faisant un clin d'œil à ma mère.

Le peuple applaudit une dernière fois. La foule se dégorgea et nous nous retrouvâmes bientôt seuls.

-Retournez au château ordonnais-je à ma famille.

J'avais besoin de dire au revoir à ma mère, seule.

-Je ne vous reverrais plus je suppose ?

-Ma place est auprès des autres dieux dit-elle d'une voix pragmatique, toutefois il se pourrait que je vienne te rendre visite en rêves. C'est le moyen le plus sûr pour te revoir.

-J'ai hâte de rêver dans ce cas ! Minaudais-je en retrouvant le sourire.

La gardienne rigola et me serra une dernière fois dans ses bras. Puis elle disparut me laissant face aux tombes de mes parents. Je leurs mis les fleurs qui étaient destinés à Raiponce et Eugène, priai un peu pour eux puis retournai enfin au château.

Nous fîmes un bal ce soir-là mais restâmes juste entre nous. Tout se déroula pour le mieux. J'en fus heureuse. Le lendemain la pouf… Duchesse de Funningur et Viktor furent exécutés sur la grande place du royaume. Ce furent les deux seules potences car tout le reste des traîtres avaient été tués.

On pourrait croire que maintenant que tout était rentré dans l'ordre l'histoire était finie. Cependant je n'avais utilisé mon pouvoir à bonne escient qu'une seule fois lors d'un baiser sur le port. Il me fallait user de ce pouvoir pour conclure une autre partie de l'histoire.

Ainsi mon histoire d'amour avec Kristoff grandit au fil des jours. Au début nous nous retrouvions le soir en cachette dans le jardin de derrière. Il ne fallait pas éveiller les soupçons. Bien entendu ni Elsa, ni Eugène ni Raiponce n'étaient dupes. Ils comprirent bientôt ce qui se tramait. Ma sœur rechignait un peu au début. Elle m'avait à peine retrouvé que déjà un jeune homme venait prendre mon cœur. Je faisais tout mon possible pour qu'ils s'entendent bien tous les deux et ça marcha à merveille. Ma cousine et son mari se remirent au travail pour essayer d'avoir un enfant et ils réussirent merveilleusement au bout de quelques semaines. Ils semblaient avoir oublié la tragédie qui était arrivée à leur précédente progéniture. Je pensais qu'ils repartiraient à Corona après cela mais à chaque fois ils faisaient exprès de retarder leur retour. Au début je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mais je l'appris soudainement un soir en revenant du jardin.

Kristoff m'avait dit un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi qu'il irait nourrir Sven vers 18 heures une fois qu'il aurait fini sa tournée.

-Surtout ne venez pas ! M'avait-il prévenu.

J'avais hoché la tête et avais donc été cueillir des fleurs avec Elsa et Olaf. Ils m'avaient laissé avec une heure d'avance et je rentrais à peine au château. Je décidais de faire le crochet par l'étable pour surprendre mon beau glacier.

Je l'observais donc derrière la porte essayant d'être la plus discrète possible. Mon cœur faillit s'arrêter. Il était à genoux et répétais à Sven depuis 10 bonnes minutes :

-Anna je ne vous connais pas depuis très longtemps mais au vu de ce qui s'est passé ces dernières semaines je préfère, vous prendre pour épouse plutôt que vous ne manquiez de mourir encore une fois sous mes yeux…

-Ce n'est pas très élégant reprit-il avec la voix de Sven. Il faut être plus romantique.

-Tu as raison soupira-t-il tandis que je manquais de pouffer de rire.

-Que dirais-tu de ceci…

De nouveau il se mit à genoux devant Sven et déclara :

-Anna je ne vous connais pas depuis très longtemps mais dès le moment où je vous ai vu pour la première fois je suis tombé amoureux de vous.

-Beaucoup mieux minauda Sven.

-Oui mais c'est un mensonge en la voyant pour la première fois, elle m'agaçait plus qu'autre chose.

Mon sourire s'effaça en entendant cela. Je voulus entrer pour lui envoyer une claque mais à la place je restais à ma place. Après tout je m'en fichais moi la première fois que je l'avais vu il était tellement laid avec toute sa neige qu'il m'avait fait peur.

-Sven aide-moi à me concentrer s'il te plait ! S'exclama-t-il stressé, je n'y arriverais jamais sinon.

Le renne brama.

-Anna je ne vous connais pas depuis très longtemps mais des liens se sont finalement tissés et maintenant je vous aime d'un amour sans frontières, alors est-ce que vous voudriez de moi pour époux ? Mon Dieu que c'est nul, ajouta-t-il en se tapant le front.

-Ce n'était pas si mal ! Reprit Sven.

-Bon allez concentrons-nous un peu… Hum… Princesse Anna vous qui illuminez mes jours et mes nuits, vous qui m'avait appris à connaître la définition du mot amour, vous qui êtes ma respiration, vous qui me supportez quand je suis agressif, mauvais et puant, vous qui êtes la plus belle et la plus gentille à mes yeux… Bref vous qui êtes tout pour moi accepteriez-vous de me prendre pour époux ?

-Oui laissais-je échapper comme une idiote.

Kristoff pâlit en me voyant ce qui redoubla ma gêne. Je riais nerveusement pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère. Mais ça n'avait pas l'air de marcher.

-Je vous avais dit de ne pas venir ! Vous avez tout gâché bouda-t-il.

-Eh bien si vous revenez sur votre demande tant pis j'irais trouver quelqu'un d'autre minaudais-je faisant mine de partir.

-Non Anna, revenez, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

Il me rattrapa par la main et me ramena vers lui. J'avais peine à ne pas sourire. Je prenais une tête mécontente. Juste pour qu'il m'embrasse. Il n'était pas si bête, il le comprit tout de suite.

Il m'embrassa comme il l'avait fait sur le port. Le goût de sa langue éveillait en moi des sentiments nouveaux. Si tel était son plan nous nous marierons aujourd'hui ou peut-être demain, personne ne verrait la différence. Portée par la pression du baiser je tombais en arrière. Ça stoppa immédiatement tout le romantisme.

-C'est la demande en mariage la plus bizarre que j'ai jamais faite ! M'exclamais-je en rigolant.

-Oh dites-vous simplement qu'elle aurait pu être pire. Nous aurions pu être dans un lit en train de déguster un petit déjeuner. J'aurais pu m'agenouiller devant vous avec la bouche pleine de gras.

-Kristoff voyons ! Où allez-vous chercher toutes ses idées farfelues ?

-J'avais rêvé une fois que votre sœur Elsa serait demandée en mariage de cette façon répondit-il.

-Elsa se marier ? Dans une autre vie oui ! Renchéris-je toujours aussi morte de rire.

-Bah alors ! C'est quoi ces façons de se moquer de la reine qui est d'une grande beauté répliqua mon beau glacier un brin de dureté dans la voix. Je vais être obligé de vous dénoncer pour haute trahison ! Ajouta-t-il en m'embrassant dans le cou.

-Non par pitié Kristoff lâchez-moi ! M'éplorais-je théâtralement tout en tentant de me relever.

Mais il me maintenait au sol en me couvrant de baisers. Cet élan de tendresse me fit avoir des papillons dans le bas-ventre. J'étais mouillée. Il fallait que je change de bas tout de suite. Je ne pouvais tout de même pas lui sortir ça comme excuse !

-Le foin commence à me piquer Kristoff ! Déclarais-je avant de penser que cette phrase pouvait avoir une connotation très bizarre.

Heureusement mon beau glacier ne fit pas gaffe. A la place il demanda à Sven de m'aider à me relever. Le renne ne perdit pas son temps et m'agrippa à l'aide de ses bois.

-Merci ! Dis-je en lui embrassant le museau.

-Vous n'auriez pas un peu bu altesse ? Demanda derechef Kristoff.

-Bah non pourquoi ?

-Vous êtes toute rouge répondit-il riant aux éclats.

-Bah moi je suis Anna et c'est tout ! M'exclamais-je en lui tirant la langue.

-Pourrais-je savoir ce qui se passe ici ?! Intervint soudain Elsa qui venait d'entrer dans l'étable.

Elle nous dévisagea sévèrement s'attendant sans doute à ce que nous ayons fait une bêtise. Il faut dire qu'avec nos vêtements de travers et nos figures rouge de sueurs nous avions tout l'air de deux amoureux après un ébat.

-Elsa n'est-ce pas merveilleux ! Criais-je en l'enlaçant, Kristoff m'a demandé de l'épouser !

-Eh bien ce n'est pas trop tôt ! La cérémonie se déroulera demain matin alors en attendant Anna tu viens avec moi et tu ne me quittes pas d'une semelle. Dépêche-toi !

A regret je me détachais du beau glacier pour prendre la main de ma sœur.

-A tout à l'heure pour le souper mesdemoiselles conclut Kristoff en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je rougis encore une fois et m'en allais enfin. Elsa me conduisit auprès de Raiponce dans le petit salon et nous eûmes une discussion de jeunes femmes. Une discussion que j'aurais préféré découvrir toute seule.

-Ma pauvre Anna j'espère que Kristoff sera moins brutal qu'Eugène, lui il revient toujours à la charge. Dès qu'on termine il recommence il en veut toujours plus ! S'exclama ma cousine.

Pitié sortez-moi de là…Pensais-je.

-Mais au bout d'un moment il finit par s'endormir non ? Demanda Elsa apparemment amusée de me voir si mal à l'aise.

-Oh oui ! Une fois qu'il est satisfait ! Tu vas voir Anna ça va être bien, tu auras un feu de bois humain juste contre toi. Un feu de bois vivant qui te fera pleins de caresses et même plus si tout va bien…

-STOP ! Criais-je, il est temps que j'aille prendre un bain.

-Oh que non ! S'écria Elsa, avant toute chose nous allons t'inspecter !

-M'inspeQUOI ?! M'égosillais-je en voyant arriver Gerda avec un des gants de ma sœur.

-Allez Anna, c'est la tradition me confia-t-elle. Nous devons vérifier une première fois que tu es vierge en te touchant le va… Bref déshabille-toi et couche-toi sur le sofa.

-Hors de question ! Boudais-je en croisant mes bras de mécontentement.

-Bien, puisque tu n'es pas consentante Gerda va s'en charger.

En moins de deux secondes la servante s'approcha de moi tel un tractopelle et sans gêne m'enleva mes collants ainsi que ma culotte.

-Eh bien ce n'est plus une toison d'or ! S'écria Elsa observant mes poils roux.

Je rougis de honte.

-Il va falloir raser tout ça sinon je ne pourrais rien voir précisa Gerda.

-A vous l'honneur ! Déclara Elsa en retournant s'assoir à côté de Raiponce.

La servante s'activa avec autant de grâce qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine. Pour de bon je devins complètement nue. Je fermais les yeux pour éviter les regards de mes proches.

-Princesse Anna il vous faut écarter les jambes maintenant pour que je puisse apercevoir…

-BON VITE QU'ON EN FINISSE ! Criais-je de honte.

Gerda me fit mal en me tâtant comme si elle savait ce qu'une femme ressentait quand on la tripotait en l'occurrence que ça faisait assez mal et qu'elle avait envie de me faire subir la même chose. Elle avait les phalanges froides ce qui ne me faisait plus mouiller.

-Au toucher ça a l'air bon vérifions maintenant à la vue.

Elle s'abaissa en contre-plongée et observa l'entrée dont elle seule connaissait l'accès pour le moment.

-C'est bon pour ce côté-là aussi dit-elle en souriant, vous pouvez vous rhabiller princesse Anna.

Je ne me fis pas prier. Une fois de nouveau, couverte je me ruais vers la porte et criais :

-Je vais me laver !

-Non Anna ! Me stoppa encore une fois Elsa, c'est l'heure de manger voyons !

Je soupirais mais suivis quand même ma sœur dans la grande salle à manger. Je fus heureuse d'y retrouver Kristoff. Il ne saura absolument rien de ce qui s'est passé dans notre petit salon. Je m'installais en face de lui et pendant tout le long du repas je sentais sa jambe se frôler contre la mienne. J'en frémis de plaisir.

-Mince ma serviette commentais-je faisant signe à Kristoff de faire semblant de chercher quelque chose sous la table pour qu'on puisse s'y rejoindre.

Je penchais alors ma tête et lui murmurais :

-Rendez-vous dans le bain après.

Il hocha la tête et nous remontâmes vite avant de nous faire prendre. Pourquoi la machine à avancer le temps n'existait pas bon sang ?!

Enfin après ce qui me parut des heures Elsa nous convia enfin à nous retirer.

-Tu peux aller te doucher maintenant plaisanta-t-elle, tu viens dans ma chambre juste après.

-Bien entendu !

Je tentais de ne pas crier de joie et descendis aux sous-sols où se trouvait la grande baignoire. Mon beau glacier m'attendait devant la porte de bois.

-Vous êtes prête ? Demanda-t-il en me caressant la joue.

Je l'embrassais timidement en guise de oui. Kristoff était bien parti pour cueillir ma fleur.

-Qu'ils sont pas mignons nos amoureux ! S'écria soudain Eugène nous faisant sursauter.

-Chut murmurais-je, vous allez nous faire repérer.

-C'est que Kristoff est sensé venir avec moi commença mon beau-cousin.

Le cœur brisé, mon beau glacier s'éloigna de moi.

-Non mais je plaisantais, vous croyez quoi les jeunes ? Avec Raiponce ont en a fait des tas de cochonneries avant vous ! Alors Kristoff même si tu n'es pas avec moi tu es avec moi d'accord ?

Nous retrouvâmes immédiatement le sourire et hochâmes la tête. Flynn leva le pouce et remonta enfin nous laissant seuls.

Profitant qu'il n'y ait pas une nouvelle interruption nous entrâmes enfin dans la salle des bains. Nous étions enfin tranquilles. Pour plus de sécurité Kristoff tira le verrou de la porte. De la fumée sortait de la baignoire nous indiquant que l'eau était chaude. Du shampoing y avait été mis produisant de la mousse qui me rappelait la neige d'Elsa.

-Les Dames d'abord ! S'exclama Kristoff et me prenant dans ses bras.

Pouffant comme une idiote je m'accrochais à son cou car j'avais peur de tomber. Mon preux chevalier me lâcha complètement habillée dans la baignoire.

-Kristoff vous êtes bête ou quoi ? M'écriais-je alors que ma robe gonflait.

-Bah quoi ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on prend un bain ? Rétorqua-t-il.

-Eh bien… On est sensé se déshabiller en fait dis-je le regardant comme s'il était débile.

-Ah bon ? Continua-t-il étonné.

Je l'observais essayant de voir s'il était sérieux ou non. Son sourire le trahit. Je poussais un soupir de soulagement intérieur.

-Eh oui mon cher murmurais-je avant de lui envoyer une vaguelette d'eau à la figure.

-Tu sais que tu viens de commettre une grave erreur en faisant ça, car autrefois je jouais à ce genre de jeux avec Sven et les autres petits trolls et malgré leur carrure ils finissaient tous noyés en moins de deux secondes.

-Non Kristoff vous n'oseriez pas ? Demandais-je avant qu'il me lance une énorme flaque dans la figure.

Il me plaqua ensuite contre la baignoire et m'embrassa encore une fois langoureusement. Ses lèvres m'envoutaient. Elles étaient douces et mouillées. Sans même m'en rendre compte mes mains se baladaient sur son torse. Je commençais à lui déboutonner sa chemise blanche collée à son torse blond. Elle servit bientôt de serpière au sol. Semblant comprendre la combine mon beau glacier me délaça mon corset avec vigueur le jetant à son tour par terre. Le haut à présent nue je prenais rapidement de la mousse pour pouvoir me cacher bien qu'il n'y ait pas grand-chose à voir. Kristoff ne voulut rien savoir. En moins de deux il avait la tête sous l'eau pour pouvoir m'enlever le reste des bas et de la robe. Il remonta quelques instants plus tard ses cheveux collés à ses tempes. Je plongeais à mon tour et lui retirais son pantalon ainsi que ses poulaines. Mes cheveux se défirent complètement alors que je lui caressai bien lentement l'entrejambe. Plus déterminé que jamais il me recoucha sur le dos et recopia mon geste prenant soin de bien s'attarder sur ma partie tondue. Heureusement il ne posa aucune question sur la raison de ce rasage. J'en aurais rougi de honte. Alors que je m'occupais à lustrer sa pantoufle il remonta timidement ses doigts sur mes seins les palpant comme si il n'en avait jamais touché. Il était bizarre d'imaginer Kristoff en train de toucher le torse de pierre de Bulda dans un moment pareil. Loin de toute cette pensée mon beau glacier s'essaya ensuite à me sucer les mamelons. Nous trouvions cela plaisant.

-Attention de ne pas me mordre murmurais-je d'une voix qui jonglait entre la passion et le jouissement.

Il prit donc bien soin de faire gaffe à ses mouvements et continua encore un peu. Il estima bientôt que ses parties génitales étaient assez dures pour pouvoir enfin avoir ma virginité à jamais. Notre amour se concrétisait de plus en plus tantôt par des baiser, tantôt par des caresses ou encore par des coups de langues.

Nous étions sur le point d'atteindre l'apothéose finale quand quelqu'un frappa à notre porte.

-Anna tout va bien ? Demanda Elsa, ça fait plus d'une demie-heure que tu es dans le bain.

J'indiquais aussitôt à Kristoff de ne pas faire de bruit et sortis de l'eau. Très rapidement je cachais sa chemise et allais enfin ouvrir la porte à Elsa.

-Je m'étais assoupie déclarais-je le plus naturellement possible.

-Voyons Anna ! Tu vas finir par faire des bêtises renchérit ma grande sœur.

-Mais non Elsa Kristoff n'est pas là ! La coupais-je m'étant emballée un peu vite.

Ma sœur me regarda bizarrement et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain pour vérifier.

-Quand je parlais de bêtise je pensais que tu pouvais te noyer si tu t'endormais dans l'eau précisa-t-elle quelques instants plus tard. Mais peu importe sèche-toi et remonte vite.

J'hochais la tête et elle consentit enfin à partir. L'euphorie avait de nouveau disparue. J'allais de nouveau auprès de Kristoff et le sortit de l'eau.

-Vous allez bien ? Demandais-je oubliant que j'étais complètement nue.

Il recracha beaucoup d'eau mais finit par répondre :

-Oui.

Il avait l'air maussade. J'étais déçue que nous ayons mis si longtemps avant d'atteindre le moment principal.

-Retrouvez-moi ce soir une fois que la reine Elsa dormira déclara-t-il fermement.

-Je ferais de mon mieux répliquais-je ne voulant pas lui donner de faux espoirs.

Heureusement la chance sembla tourner en notre faveur. Elsa mit du temps avant de s'endormir mais quand elle parvint enfin à sombrer dans les bras de Morphée je me levais délicatement du lit, marchais sur la pointe des pieds, ouvrais doucement la porte, et m'enfuyais telle une petite souris dans le couloir. J'arrivais enfin devant la porte de la chambre de Kristoff. Oui ! Il suffisait qu'il m'ait demandé en mariage pour avoir une chambre ! Avant cela il dormait à l'étable…

Ne voulant pas m'introduire directement dans la pièce je donnais trois petits coups contre la porte. Trois petits coups qui résonnèrent dans la nuit noire. J'attendis un peu et finis par entendre remuer de l'autre côté. Kristoff m'ouvrit bientôt la porte, habillé d'un simple caleçon et d'une tunique de lin blanc.

-J'ai réussi à échapper aux rafales de neiges… Dis-je en plaisantant.

Avant que mon beau glacier m'embrasse pour couper le son. Emportés par la passion nous rentrâmes rapidement dans la chambre. Kristoff prit soin de fermer la porte à clef. J'observais le lit. Il était propre et impeccable. Son drap blanc était parfait pour accueillir ma virginité. Comme pour le bain il me prit dans ses bras costauds et me mena jusqu'au lit où il me déposa avec délicatesse.

-Vous êtes drôlement recouverte murmura-t-il en voyant ma chemise de nuit verte anis surmontée d'une capeline.

-C'est Elsa qui m'a paré ainsi plaisantais-je.

-Eh bien ce n'est pas un cadeau dit-il en faisant la moue.

-Vous en aurez encore plus à déballer comme ça renchéris-je en lui caressant la joue.

-Si on le tourne de ce point de vue je suis d'accord. Je vais donc déballer ma surprise.

Il commença par dénouer délicatement le nœud qui tenait ma capeline sur mon dos. Il prit soin de la faire glisser au sol.

-Première couche fait.

Il me força ensuite à m'assoir pour pouvoir remonter ma chemise de nuit. Je me laissais faire comme une marionnette qui aurait été ajusté de fils. Je trouvais cela très amusant. Le vêtement rejoint bientôt la capeline.

-Deuxième couche enlevé… Vous n'avez plus de corset ?! Demanda-t-il surpris.

-Pas pour dormir il faut bien que nous respirions au bout d'un moment.

Kristoff sourit et me dévisagea à nouveau. Le froid venait enrouler mon corps nu.

-Réchauffez-moi ordonnais-je.

Kristoff se pencha alors pour m'embrasser tout en se collant contre moi. Mais ça ne me plaisait pas car il était habillé. Ce fut à mon tour de le rendre nu. Sa tunique et son pantalon ne mirent pas longtemps à rejoindre mes vêtements au sol. Nous nous recollâmes ensuite l'un contre l'autre. Je sentais mieux sa chaleur. Il faisait sombre. Il valait mieux car je ressemblais en ce moment à une belle tomate. Nous restâmes un instant en arrêt avant que le plaisir ne reprenne. Kristoff se cala d'abord contre mes seins avant de les embrasser comme tout à l'heure. Il les téta ensuite en prenant son temps. Je voyais ses yeux reluire vers moi avec la lumière de la lune. Puis il me caressa le ventre produisant de petits tourbillons autour du nombril. Content de lui il m'embrassa encore. Ses doigts glissèrent enfin vers ma fleur. Contre toute attente ça ne fit pas autant de bien que dans le bain. J'avais l'impression que ses ongles pointus cherchaient à me transpercer de l'intérieur. Au bout d'un moment Kristoff comprit que ça ne me faisait aucun effet. Il décida d'employer une nouvelle méthode pour que je puisse me détendre. Les doigts laissèrent place à sa bouche. Pour le coup je fus plus que gênée mais je ne lui dis pas car le bien que je ressentais était largement mieux que celui que je venais de subir avec ses phalanges. Je sentais sa bouche s'ouvrir et se fermer, sa langue me chatouillait le clitoris. Je n'étais pas sûre du nom, mais il me semble que dans certains livres d'anatomies j'étais tombée dessus plusieurs fois. Je lui caressais les cheveux en signe de satisfaction. Je ne pouvais ouvrir la bouche car sinon un son de plaisir allait en sortir et réveillait tout le château. Mais que c'était pénible de se retenir. Pour faire moins de bruit je m'exprimais doucement en couinant simplement. Quand il estima que c'était bon il se retira. D'un air félin je décidais à mon tour d'agir et le plaquait contre le lit d'un mouvement bestial. Comme lui je lui caressais alors tout le corps sentant ses poils dorés s'emmêlaient avec mes doigts. Je m'abaissais enfin face à son jonc. Ce n'était pas très beau mais heureusement on ne voyait pas grand-chose tellement la pièce était lugubre. Je respirais un bon coup et me penchais enfin. Je commençais par lui souffler dessus sans trop savoir pourquoi. Puis je me lançais enfin. Le goût n'était pas si bizarre, je m'attendais à quelque chose de pire. Prenant rapidement mes aises je passais des coups de langues gluantes tout en rythmant ma bouche d'avant en arrière. Je n'osais le regarder. J'avais honte de faire ça même si c'était bon. Je le sentais se contracter de plaisir. De temps en temps il posait sa lourde main de glacier sur ma tête pour m'en demander plus. Je redoublais alors d'effort pour qu'il soit satisfait.

-Montez finit-il par chuchoter.

Je compris très vite où il voulait en venir. Je me mis immédiatement en croupe sur son ventre. Ma position de cavalière agissait comme un puzzle. Nos deux parties génitales se complétaient à merveille. Je sentais que son bâton fleuri essayait de rentrer dans ma grotte. Il poussait assez fortement comme s'il était bloqué. Heureusement j'étais assez détendue. Toutefois nos mouvements étaient quelque peu maladroits. Nous nous retournâmes pour qu'il puisse mieux se débrouiller. Je sentais les couvertures se collaient contre moi tandis que j'écartais mes jambes et les plaçais en grenouille autour des fesses de Kristoff. Si elles glissaient, il se débrouillait pour les remettre en place. L'entrée semblait bloquée encore un peu quand miracle ! La légère douleur arriva en signe de réussite. Mon sang de virginité n'afflua pas comme Raiponce et Elsa me l'avaient confirmé tout à l'heure. J'eus peur que mon prince me rejette. Qu'il ne me croit pas à propos de ma virginité. Mais il avait l'air d'être loin de tout ça. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à retenir mon plaisir. J'évacuais par des cris légers qui me paraissaient entendu par tout le monde. Kristoff de son côté poussait également des petits grognements satisfaits. Le rythme alla de plus en plus vite, puis au bout de quelques minutes il finit par s'apaiser. Le venin était enfin parti dans ma fleur. Alors que mon beau glacier dormait déjà entre mes seins j'observais la petite flaque de sang qui venait ternir le beau drap blanc. Ma virginité était enfin partie.

Je passais une nuit agitée me réveillant presque toutes les heures. Je songeais qu'il fallait que je retourne auprès d'Elsa avant qu'elle ne se réveille mais je ne désirais en aucun cas laisser mon beau Kristoff tout seul. A force d'y réfléchir je finis par me rendormir et sombrais pour un temps dans les bras de Morphée. Ce fut les baisers de mon prince qui me réveillèrent vers les six heures du matin. Il m'embrassait le dos et les bras. Je lui tournais le dos. J'avais dû me tourner pendant la nuit.

-Mettez-vous sur le ventre m'intima-t-il en me soufflant dans l'oreille.

Ne cherchant pas à comprendre je m'exécutais croisant mes bras pour repartir dans mes rêves. Kristoff monta bientôt à califourchon et me massa le dos pendant un temps trop court à mon goût. Je me réveillais peu à peu ravie de sentir ses mains palper mon dos pour le remettre en place. Il s'arrêtait souvent vers les omoplates tripotant ma boule de nerfs que je m'étais faite au cours du voyage en bateau.

-Continuez ! Clamais-je comme une petite fille après qu'il se soit arrêté.

-Chut murmura-t-il en me donnant une petite claque sur les fesses. Détendez-vous.

Il s'aplatit alors contre moi essayant de m'écraser le moins possible. Je sentis sa tige s'agiter un peu plus bas durcissant comme la veille.

-Ecartez un peu murmura-t-il.

Ayant peur qu'il ne sache pas par où entrer je fus soulagée en comprenant qu'il me prenait comme Hans dans mon rêve. Juste en levrette. Je trouvais cette position amusante même si nous n'avions pas l'air d'être des maîtres en la matière. Toutefois je n'aimais pas ne rien voir. Je désirais que nos regards se croisent mais là c'était impossible. Cela dura beaucoup moins qu'hier mais ça suffit à nous rendre de bonnes humeurs. Il n'y eut aucune semence.

-Il faut que j'aille retrouver Elsa avant qu'elle ne se doute de quelque chose finis-je par murmurer.

-Je ne vous retiens plus dans ce cas murmura-t-il. J'ai quand même de la chance.

-Ah bon pourquoi ?

-De pouvoir vous avoir pour femme. Je pense que ça sera la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé au monde pour l'instant.

Son air attendri et sincère me fit fondre. Je lui fis un rapide baiser mais n'arrivais pas à répondre que je ressentais la même chose. J'avais peur qu'il croit que je m'en fichais alors je murmurais simplement :

-Moi aussi, Kristoff moi aussi.

Je venais de vivre la plus belle des aventures.


	21. Epilogue

**Epilogue :**

Elsa n'était pas réveillée quand j'arrivais dans la chambre. J'en fus contente. Je m'étais attardée aux toilettes avant de revenir. J'avais eu beau me frotter avec les serviettes de toilettes pour enlever l'odeur de cette nuit magique mais j'avais toujours l'impression qu'elle m'était imprégnée sur le corps. J'avais dit à Kristoff de ne pas perdre le drap tâchée. Elsa voudra sans doute l'inspecter pour la virginité car c'est la tradition. Je me couchais à côté d'elle. Je remarquais rapidement que j'avais froid. Mon homme n'était plus là pour me réchauffer. Je refusais de me coller contre Elsa. J'avais l'impression que c'était malsain. A la place je pris toute la couverture et me rendormit instantanément. Je passais une fin de nuit agitée par des rêves passionnés.

-Annaaa murmura soudain une voix enchanteresse, c'est le jour du mariage.

-Ton mariage ? Bafouillais-je encore toute endormie.

Elsa rit.

-Mais non voyons, ton mariage !

-Mon mar… MON MARIAGE !

Je me levais en hâte ayant brusquement peur d'être en retard. J'eus du mal à marcher jusqu'à ma sœur. Sans doute mon aventure de la veille y était-il pour quelque chose. J'avais peur qu'elle voit que j'avais changé. Comme si ça pouvait se lire sur mon visage. Indifférente elle appela Gerda. La servante arriva immédiatement :

-Auriez-vous l'obligeance d'apporter du chocolat chaud et des krumkakes à cette demoiselle s'il vous plaît ?

-Bien Majesté !

Je poussais un soupir de soulagement. J'avais peur qu'elle vienne encore m'inspecter comme la veille. Heureusement que non, sinon nous aurions eu le droit de nouveau à un royaume gelé.

Pendant que la servante s'exécuta, Raiponce vint nous rejoindre déjà toute prête pour la cérémonie.

-J'aimerais que vous restiez là toutes les deux ! Dit soudain ma sœur, je reviens il faut que j'aille chercher quelque chose d'important !

Sans trop comprendre où elle voulait en venir nous attendîmes patiemment.

-Alors c'était bien dans le bain ? Me demanda alors ma cousine me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je maudis Eugène de lui en avoir parlé.

-C'était merveilleux en effet ! Répondis-je simplement ne voulant pas éveiller des soupçons.

Je la fixais du regard pour la forcer à ne pas ajouter autre chose. Cela marcha. Elle finit par détourner son regard. J'observais son ventre. J'éprouvais un profond malaise en le voyant si plat. C'était de ma faute si elle et Eugène avaient perdu leur bébé.

-Alors tu l'as remarqué ? S'écria-t-elle soudain.

Je rougis violemment en entendant cela.

-Quoi donc ? Dis-je ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

-Il y a un bébé là-dedans ! Indiqua-t-elle tout sourire en pointant le doigt vers son ventre.

Je mis plusieurs secondes avant de réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-Félicitation ! Clamais-je aussitôt après m'être ruée sur elle pour l'enlacer.

-Eh bien je ne savais pas que des évènements allaient se produire en mon absence ! S'écria Elsa qui était revenu avec un gros carton dans les mains, Anna aide-moi s'il te plaît ! Ajouta-t-elle.

Nous mîmes immédiatement la mystérieuse boîte sur le lit.

-C'est quoi ? Demandais-je intriguée.

-Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir.

-Ah bon comment ?

-Bah ouvre-le petite écervelée dit ma sœur presque désespérée.

Comme une petite proie face à ses yeux braqués, je détachais délicatement le ruban qui nouait la boite et soulevais enfin le couvercle. Une robe blanche en dentelle logeait à l'intérieur bien pliée dans du papier pour ne pas être abîmée.

-Elle est… Magnifique bégayais-je en louchant dessus avec émerveillement.

-Elle était à Maman, j'ai pensé que ça lui ferait plaisir de voir sa fille l'a porté en ce jour si important.

Je lui lançais un regard compatissant, puis la laissais me déshabiller pour pouvoir m'enfiler la robe. Le bas passa tout seul… On ne pouvait pas en dire autant de la gorge.

-Je ne me souviens pas que Maman était aussi plate que ça commentais-je en serrant la poitrine.

-Ne respire plus ! S'exclama Elsa agacée, Raiponce vient m'aider à fermer.

Ma cousine se pressa pour aider ma sœur et après plusieurs minutes d'affrontation entre la robe et mon corps la robe finie par m'aller.

-Bon si je m'évanouis durant la cérémonie il ne faudra pas s'étonner pourquoi maugréais-je.

-Faut arrêter de manger du chocolat plaisanta ma sœur avant de rendre la robe un petit peu plus moderne, tu sais que Kristoff ne serait pas mécontent s'il devait te faire du bouche-à-bouche ! Tu es parfaite !

-Presque parfaite plaisantais-je songeant à ma candeur qui n'était plus.

La cérémonie se déroula sans aucun incident. Tout semblait pareil que dans mon rêve. Oh bien sûr plusieurs détails n'étaient pas les mêmes comme le petit Estéban de Raiponce mais en tous les cas mon Kristoff était toujours aussi beau et splendide dans son costume noir. Comme prévu à la fin de la cérémonie Elsa nous demanda d'accomplir la tradition de la virginité. Cette fois nous ne nous fîmes pas bernés. Nous nous rendîmes dans la chambre de Kristoff où notre drap d'amour siégeait toujours.

-On ne va pas lui apporter tout de suite quand même ? Demanda-t-il en commençant à défaire les lacets de ma robe.

Il m'embrassa les cheveux, le cou, le dos… Et descendit de plus en plus bas.

-Il ne faudrait pas que ça devienne suspect il vaut mieux la faire attendre un peu murmurais-je absorbée par ses baisers doux qui m'hérissaient la peau de plaisir.

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour succomber à une nouvelle séance de gymnastique sexuelle. L'enthousiasme était là mais la discrétion aussi étant donné que ma sœur n'était pas loin. C'était bien dommage de devoir encore se priver des bruits jouissifs. Toutefois tout se passa pour le mieux. Je regrettais de devoir m'arrêter une bonne demie-heure plus tard.

-Il faut garder le plaisir pour tout à l'heure murmura mon beau prince.

J'hochais la tête et l'embrassais encore. Nous nous remîmes ensuite en tenue respectable.

-Elsa ! Appelais-je, tu peux entrer !

Ma sœur passa d'abord la tête par la porte pour vérifier qu'elle était bien invitée, puis elle finit par entrer complètement. Elle se pinçait le nez à cause de la sueur essayant de se focaliser juste sur nous. Malgré tout elle essayait de discerner la parure de lit.

-La preuve est là ! M'exclamais-je brandissant fièrement le drap.

-Très bien répondit Elsa tellement dégoûtée qu'elle faillit vomir, nous pouvons retourner à la fête.

Nous nous amusâmes bien ce soir-là. Il y eu beaucoup de surprises mais la plus belle fut celle des trolls. Ils nous amenèrent une armée militaire venue d'un monde futuriste. Leur chef s'appelait Obiwan Kenoby je crois. Il était persuadé qu'avec cette armée notre pays ne craindrait plus rien avant longtemps. Je l'espérais de tout cœur. Mon mari et moi ouvrîmes le bal et nous dansâmes jusqu'au matin. Les invités furent très satisfaits du repas et des musiciens. De ce fait ils eurent le droit à nos applaudissements.

Vers les trois heures la foule commença à se disperser.

-Je suis morte de fatigue ! Prononça Raiponce dans un bâillement d'hippopotame.

-Viens ma jolie il ne faudrait pas que le bébé s'épuise dit Eugène en lui prenant sa main.

Aussitôt le visage de ma cousine se mit à rougir et elle repoussa violemment son voleur en ronchonnant :

-Ah bien sûr le bébé passe avant moi évidemment, Eugène Fizterbergh des fois vous méritez des claques !

Loin d'être affecté par ses paroles qui devaient être quotidiennes pour lui, Flynn rétorqua avec un sourire :

-Ma chérie je sens que ça va être neuf mois agréables avec ces superbes hormones !

Raiponce était sur le poing de lui donner un coup de coude quand Elsa s'interposa entre les deux :

-Bien je pense qu'il est temps d'aller vous coucher, je vous accompagne avant qu'il y ait un nouveau meurtre dans cette maison, Obiwan pouvez-vous, vous charger de ramener les nouveaux mariés jusqu'à leur chambre ?

-Oui votre Majesté répondit le Padawan amusé comme nous tous de la situation.

Le chemin jusqu'à la chambre se déroula sans aucun incident.

-Merci Obiwan vous pouvez disposer ! S'écria Kristoff ayant la même pensée que moi.

Nous voulions être tranquilles ce soir. Nous désirions pouvoir enfin exprimer notre plaisir commun. Nous attendîmes donc qu'Obiwan s'en aille puis mon beau glacier me prit brusquement dans ses bras.

-Je le ferais demain par la grande porte du château mais pour l'instant ça sera la chambre… Mme Bjorgman êtes-vous prête ?

-Oui ! Répondis-je enfin heureuse d'être appelée ainsi.

Nous entrâmes enfin dans la chambre et Kristoff me reposa au sol. Tandis que je fermais doucement la porte à clef, je sentis la bouche de mon mari me soufflait à l'oreille :

-Je t'aime.

Ça me mit dans tous mes états. Me tournant vers son visage je répliquais :

-Moi aussi je t'aime Kristoff Bjorgman.

Je l'embrassais tendrement avant de l'enlacer. Je me sentais en sécurité dans ses grands bras protecteurs. Oui le ciel bleu sur nous deux pouvait s'effondrer car nous aurons pour nous l'éternité maintenant et pour toujours. Oui je l'aimais comme jamais personne ne pourrait l'aimer. Oui je serais une bonne épouse pour lui je saurais le soutenir dans les moments difficiles. Oui je lui ferais de merveilleux enfants que nous chérirons à deux puisqu'ils seront le fruit de notre amour. Oui je serais tout ça moi Anna d'Arendelle Bjorgman.

Toujours enlacés nous nous déplaçâmes lentement vers le lit mais restâmes debout le temps d'enlever nos vêtements. La tenue d'Adam et Eve ne nous gênait déjà plus. Nous entrâmes enfin au jardin d'Eden. Il croquait à mes pommes alors que je faisais en sorte que son serpent se glisse dans ma forêt. Les mouvements lents ne faisaient qu'augmentaient mon plaisir. Kristoff savait s'y prendre. Il savait ce que j'aimais. Je soufflais fort donnant enfin de la voix. Ça redoublait ses mouvements. Il poussait des petits grognements lui aussi. Peut-être que je ne m'y prenais pas si mal alors.

-Plus vite ! Beuglais-je emportée par la passion.

Je lui appuyais le cou tellement fort que j'avais peur de lui faire mal. Néanmoins il continua ses mouvements se soumettant à ma volonté. J'atteins enfin le sommet de mon plaisir et je redescendis doucement.

-Toi tu as fini murmura-t-il en riant.

Je me demandais comment il arrivait à le deviner quand il me prit la main et dit encore :

-finis pour moi.

Je pris soin de bien m'appliquer à la tâche et je réussis.

Voici comment se termina mon aventure d'Arendelle. Avec toutes ses activités nocturnes je finis par tomber enceinte. Neuf mois plus tard une petite fille naquit : elle s'appelait Emma en l'honneur de ma vraie mère. Un jour je lui raconterais mon incroyable aventure celle de mon retour vers le passé !


End file.
